


How To Train Your Keyblade

by Keybladeking25



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Blood, F/F, F/M, Hooligan Tribe bashing, Hurt Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Lemon, Snotlout bashing, Stoick the Vast Bashing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 106,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Adopted From Hero of Neutrality from Fanfic.net.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will still be the same as the one of Fanfic.net but with a few changes. 
> 
> Everyone on Berk just assumed that Hiccup and his Twin Sister Kairi are useless and unable to fight. but what if that's what they want the hooligans to think. They are chosen by a legendary weapon and are preparing for a Keyblade War against Master Xehanort and his Seekers.

a magnificent City in white with dragons and people living in peace. Many Windmills spin in the flow of the the water showed more aquatic dragons as the story zoomed in onto the top of the city. Inside the castle were to teenagers playing chess. A boy with white hair and tan skin and another with black hair and light skin.

"Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?" asked the teen with White hair. "Huh" asked his friend.

"Of course i have" said The boy as he moved a peice and took out one of his pawns. "

"Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light." siad the white haired teen as he took out a silver piece.

"Yeah, the Master's favorite Story." said the teen with black hair.

"I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear." said the white haired teen.

"Who' knows, i dont know who would initiate a war" said the boy with black hair as they continued their game.

"So...you know the Lost Masters?" asked The whtie haired teen.

"Who" asked the black haired teen.

There the ones who started the Keyblade War," said the white haired teen.

"Never heard of did you hear that " said The black haired teen as he moved another chess peice. "Or, the war is for them."

"Im not following you?" said the black haired teen as he moved his piece off the board.

"You can drop the facade" said The white haired teen.

"Facade?" asked the black haired teen.

"On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this." said the white haired teen.

"If you say so" said the black haired boy.

The white haired boy looked at a weapon mounted a has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,] and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye.

The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it's already been written" said the boy looking at the weapon.

"Really, i'm not so sure about that," said The black haired boy moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail. After all, your forgetting about the The Dragon's Gaze" said the teen pointing to another keyblade above them. THis one was similar to the grey one only it was pitch black iy had a head of a Night Fury etched on it instead of a goat. . A Deep Green Catlike eye was near the teeth which was a Night Fury's wing. The token was The Strike class symbol with another green eye. "The Dragon's Gaze with the power to command the Dragons to it's will swore to protect the balance. You might be surprised. One Day it will choose it's new master" said the boy looking at his friend with his brown eyes.

The white haired boy looked at him with his silver eyes. "Oh i hope so"

The chess pieces showed a gold one with a goat head and two silver prices. One with the crown and another with the Night Fury.

_**/How to Train Your Keyblade/."** _

Valka The Gentle Haddock watched in worry as she stood beside a small crib. In the crib was a baby boy with red brown hair and next to him was a baby girl with auburn hair. Both of them are asleep holding their stuffed dragons she made for them.

"He's strong Val, he will make it through the winter." said her husband Stoick as he stood beside her. "I know" she said as she brushed her son's hair. Since their children were born too early. They feared that they would not survive the winter. Currently they were holed up in the great hall with the other members of the tribe. Gobber, Spitelout and his wife Helina stood beside them worry as well as they looked at Hiccup and his twin sister Kairi were asleep. "Everyone get some sleep." said Stoick as the Hooligans did what were told as they fell asleep except for two guards. They were on duty to keep an eye on the storm. As they talk. They noticed a ball of light had appeared out of nowhere. The two guards were alarmed reaching for their weapons when they froze like statues. The ball of light floated over to where the young heirs were sleeping. The ball of light came to a halt as if it was focused on Hiccup. Baby Hiccup woke up as he looked at the light.. The ball of light then let of a glow as the two babies also had a glow much similar to the orb of light. The ball of light then descended to Hiccup as it went into his chest as a Dagger with a silver hilt and gold blade was formed and was beside him in a scabbard . He yawned as he fell back asleep.

Outside of the great hall. A Blue Sun like Star which light was so bright it broke though the clouds as it's light descended down to the village before it disappeared into the clouds as the storm came to an end.

/five months later./

Valka and Stoick had noticed that Hiccup has improved a lot and he was babbling and giggling like his sister. But Valka was a bit furious when she saw the dagger in the crib next to Hiccup and she glared at Stoick. He said he didn't put that there at all. She took the dagger but it would always return to Hiccup so she assumed that it was a magic dagger. Winter came to an end and Stoick was rounding up some men to go gather some fish for their storage. Only a few men were staying behind to watch the village and protect the children. Valka holding Hiccup and Kairi in her arms walked over to her good friend Kira and Ryos house where her children can play with a child their age. a baby boy named Sora. "Hello Valka, come on in" said Kira as she allowed her to come in. "Valka," said Ryo as he was one of the Fisherman along with Olaf Hofferson.

"Ryo, Kira"said Valka as she set her babies down next to a baby boy with brown hair which is forming into spikes,. "Were all happy that Hiccup is going to be alright" said Kira as they watch the babies play with blocks.

"Yes, im just happy to know my little ones are going to be okay" said Valka with a smile. Just then one of the embers from the fires leaped out and Hiccup caught it. That made the three parents wide eyed as Hiccup began playing with the embers as did Sora, and Kairi. The fire didn't even burn them. "What is this?" said Ryo as he picked up Sora after they dropped the embers. He checked their hands and he saw no burn marks. The same with Valka picking up Kairi and Hiccup. No burn marks on her hands too. "Lets go see Gobber" said Kira as the family left the Osment Home and towards the Forge. Gobber was closing shop for the day as he noticed the family. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"No gobber, its our children. They were playing with the embers from our firepit and they have no burn marks on their hands." said Valka as she noticed Hiccup had the dagger again. She took it from him but the dagger just went back to him. Kairi took the dagger from Hiccup and it didn't even return to Hiccup. She smiled as Valka took it from her. "That dagger is strange, never seen anything like it." said Gobber.

"Gobber we need answers." said Ryo.

"Then were going to go see some friends of mine who know more about this than me" said Gobber as he closed up the forge and he gestured them to follow him. The three parents gholding their children entered the forest. Ryo held his sword in case a wild dragon attacked as they followed Gobber until they came to a small clearing filled with rocks.. "Hello is anyone home?" asked Gobber as the rocks came to life. "Trolls" said Valka as gobber nodded.

One troll who appeared to be the elder of them approached. "Gobber, welcome back, how is it that we can help you."

"It's these children, they were playing with fire and their parents are concerned Rockfoot." said Gobber as Rockfoot came over to look at them. He looked at the babies before he gasped. "These children, have been chosen"

"Chosen by what Rockfoot?" asked Gobber.

"They have been chosen by the Keyblade." said Rockfoot as All the trolls began speaking among themselves.

"The Keyblade?"

"New wielders of the Keyblade."

The four vikings looked at each other before Gobber asked. "What's a Keyblade?"

Rocktroll looked at them before he said. ""It's an ancient weapon that's been around longer then even before I was born. We only learned from it from another Keyblade Master, Master Yen Sid."

"But what does this have to do with them playing with the embers?" asked Valka.

"Because Keyblade Wielders can manipulate the elements to their will. Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning and Earth. They become warriors to deal with the Dark ones. We dare not speak their names. More importantly, your children will become their highest targets." said Rockfoot.

"Why?" asked Valka.

"Because your daughter is a Princess of Heart. A maiden who will have no darkness in her heart and your son. He has been chosen by one Keyblade that has been forgotten. The Elder Blade ." said Rocktroll.

"Elder Blade?" asked The four vikings.

Rockfoot then said. "Long Ago. everyone bathed underneath a great light that went by the Name of Kingdom Hearts. But however, Kingdom Hearts was guarded by it's counterpart. The χ-blade . But however. People wanted the light for themselves and thus darkness was born. They forged keyblades of their own to mirror the χ-blade and fought each other for the possession of the χ-blade thus starting the Keyblade War. and the aftermath of the keyblade war was this, Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness never to be seen again and Darkness covered the world. And the χ-blade was destroyed according to Master Yen Sid"

"What does this have to do with this Elder Blade?" asked Kira.

"The Elder Blade was believed to guard an ancient star called the Lightstar. A Star which is said to hold a power that Rivals the power of Kingdom Hearts." explained Rockfoot

"Lightstar? What's the Lightstar?" asked Valka.

"During the age of Fariy Tales before the keyblade war. Many people found this strange small particles of light called Lux. They collected the Lux in order to appease Kingdom Hearts thinking thought Lux came from Kingdom Hearts but they were wrong. Lux actually came from the Lightstar as it was the original Lux. When Kingdom Hearts Vanished after the Keyblade War. The Lightstar came and bestowed seven baby girls with hearts full of light to fight back the darkness and they used that light to rebuild the world after the horrible war." said Rockfoot.

"Amazing, such a story Rockfoot. Where is this Elder Blade?" asked Gobber.

. "it has been lost until now, a thousand years later, it has returned and chosen it's master.." said Rockfoot as he eyed the dagger Valka was holding. She looked at the dagger before she said "You mean that?"

"Yes Valka. That Dagger is the Elder Blade in some sort of concealed form by the gods. Waiting for the day when it's master is ready to receive its power and will Guard the Lightstar." said Rockfoot as he began casting a spell on the Dagger. "So until he's ready, i will place this spell on the Elder Blade to Keep its power from breaking out until your son is ready."

"Gobber i trust that you will not tell Stoick" said Valka.

"But Val" began Gobber as Valka interrupted him. "If Stoick learned of this weapon and the Lightstar. He will use them both to try to find the Dragon Nest. He's changing Gobber and i don't like it one bit. What happens if someone wanted the Lightstar for themselves. Please, you must keep this between us"

Gobber sighed as he said. "Alright, I'll keep this between us Val"

Valka smiled as did Ryo and Kira. They too swear to keep what they learned a secret. They left the trolls and returned to Berk.

**/Five years later/**

"Useless!"

"Troublemakers!"

"Worthless!"

Two small children were walking together as always. Both were five as of today and no-one has wished them a happy birthday. they ignored the taunts of several vikings. A boy with small red brown hair and green eyes wearing a small green tunic and brown leggings and with him was a girl with Auburn hair and she was wearing a purple and white dress with leggings. THe taunts and the sneers got to them. "Hiccup, Kairi, there you two are" said Gobber as they entered the forge. Four years ago. Valka went missing after she left Berk to find more answers to the Keyblade and the Elder Blade and  since then. Stoick had become distant to them and never pays any attention to them except to scold them in front of the entire tribe for something they didn't do. So far Snotlout and the Twins had given them trouble and Hiccup took the beating for Kairi until Sora and Riku arrived to help them. They were Kairi's friends and she likes Sora and Sora likes her.

"You okay Hic?" asked Kairi looking at her brother. The twins did a number on him before Sora and Riku arrived.

"Yeah, just my shoulder hurts" said Hiccup rubbing his shoulder. Their father put them in the forge to keep them out of trouble. "Say laddie, Lass, i got something for you two" said Gobber as he went to the backroom. A minute later did Gobber come back with a Dagger and a Bow. "Here you go, Hiccup, This Dagger was found by your mother and she wanted you to have it"

"Really, Mama found this for me?" asked Hiccup as he looked at the dagger. It felt light in his hand as he gave a few practice swings. Gobber knew one point he had to give the lad the Dagger which is the Elder Blade. He was curious to what this Elder Blade would look like as well as this keyblade Kairi and Sora are destined to wield.

"And for you lassie, i have this training bow for you." said Gobber knowing how much kairi wanted a bow.

"Thank you Gobber" said the Haddock Twins as they heard. "Kairi, Hiccup"

They turn to see a boy with small brown spiky hair wearing a white tunic and red leggings. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, next to him was a boy with white hair and green eyes. His attire was a yellow tunic and blue leggings. "Hi Sora!" said Kairi instantly as Sora said with a grin. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Sora" said Kairi as Riku came over next. "Here, my dad and i got this for you Hiccup"

Hiccup opened the wrapping and he saw it was his very own forge kit. "Thanks Riku!" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Your welcome" said Riku with a smile.

"Hey i asked my dad if he can row us to Destiny Island to play. He said he is alright with it." said Sora.

"Gobber? Can we go?" asked Hiccup and Kairi looking at their godfather.

"It's fine with me, you two go have some fun with your friends" said Gobber with a smile. "Come on" said Sora as the four followed Ryo who was waiting on them. Ryo rolled them over to the play island which wasn't too far from Berk about a good few minutes of rowing and they spent the day playing with each other on the play island. Ryo was with them as he smiled before he approached them. "Kids, come over here for a sec" 

the four children came over to Ryo curious to what he wanted. "Now children. starting tomorrow, we will begin training you to use weapons. Hiccup, Kairi since you are the heirs of the tribe and your father wont do anything to prepare you two, we are going behind his back to train. I talked to Gobber and he agreed with me" Ryo said. 

"Yes Mr. Osment" they said to him with a smile. Over the next few months. Ryo along with the permission of his brother Vern brought Roxas and Xion along to train with them on the play island. . It was perfect for their training. they had learned fast. After the first month, they could already throw their daggers good enough that even Ryoku was impressed.

They had moved on to blunt wood weapons, apparently the children were skilled with swords as if they were meant to wield them. 

the dragons continued to raid, but is was only once or twice a month, so it didn't affect Berk to much. On the play island. Riku and Sora met two people. A man with long brown hair and a women with blue hair. They were very nice and Kairi also met the nice women after she save her from a group of blue monsters with the help of a strange Mouse with a key shaped blade. Nobody believed her about the blue monsters exept for Hiccup and Sora.

One day after training, Hiccup looked at Ryo as he asked "Ryo, why do the dragons raid us?" It was a simple question, but no one knew the answer to it.

"Well Hiccup, I don't know. No one really knows why they raid, all we can do it fight them off while trying to keep our food." Ryo replies as he told the children he was training. They nodded before resuming their training with their mentor.

It was getting late and Gobber had told Stoick to expect a raid any day. Stoick then announced it after all the children were put in bed.

The next day is when the raid happened, and Stoick was grateful that Gobber was correct this time.

There were a few times where Gobber was off a week or so, and it didn't go very well. Nobody blamed Gobber though, those beasts were unpredictable. One night Sora and Riku were watching the stars. They tried to ask Hiccup and Kairi if they wanted to come but Stoick put his foot down and closed the door. "I'ts getting late. We better head home soon" said Riku when he noticed something was wrong with Sora.

, "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" he said looking at the silver haired boy.

"You're..." Riku points to his tears. Sora wipe it off, "That's weird. It's like something squeezing me inside." Sora said.

Riku thinks for moment before looking up, "Somebody up there must be pretty sad." Sora was confused, "Up where?"

"They say that ever star up there is another world. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns and it's all connected on one big sky. So maybe there's somebody up in all those worlds who's really hurting like I am, and they're waiting for you to help them." Riku explain remembering an old legend he heard from the brown haired man who let him hold his mysterious weapon. He believe it. Sora looked concerned,"Well gee, do you think there something I could do?" Sora asked.

Riku cross his arms to think, "Hmm... Maybe that someone just need you to open your heart and listen." Sora nodded, "If you say so Riku. I'll try it."

Riku smiled as Sora closed his eyes and opened his heart. They awaited him to finish in case he needed them.

**_/Sora's platform/_ **

When Sora opened his eyes, he wasn't with Riku and Hiccup . He was standing on a glass stain floor. Sora was amazed by the can of scenery but then remembered why he was here. "Hey, can you hear me?!" Sora called out.

He then saw something bright floating towards him. "I heard your voice." It said, "It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound into the sea of light and I've found myself here, with you."

Sora held the orb of light and nodded at it. The orb spoke, "You game me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." Sora raised an eye brow, "I did?"

"But...now I have to go back asleep again." The voice continued with sadness in his voice. Sora asked, "Are you sad?"

The voice didn't answer but Sora knew the answer to that question. The voice asked, "Would it be alright if I stayed here, with you?" Sora smiled, "Sure, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Sora then brought the orb of light to his chest, where their hearts become one.

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku and Hiccup sitting next to him. "Did it work?" he asked him.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. I think it did."

"Thats good, Whoever is hurting must be happy now knowing you helped them Sora" said Riku as the two returned home. That night there was no Dragon Raid and everyone slept peacefully in their beds.

 


	2. Dive to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup experiences a dream like no other before the day of the Dragon Raid.

> _"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?"_

"Where am i?" asked a voice belonging to a boy about age fifteen. He had a very skinny body and little muscles.. He had auburn hair and freckles on his face. He was one some sort of platform with him and his village behind him. In the bubbles was Kairi, Sora, Riku and a few of their other friends. the first was a teen with long red spikey hair and had green eyes.(Lea). The next two were girls identical to Kairi only one had long blond hair and the other had black hair.(Namine and Xion). The last person was very similar to Sora only he had short blonde spiky hair.(Roxas.) 

"S _o much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_  asked a Mysterious Voice.

"Who's There, Snotlout this better not be another attempt to get me or Kairi Scolded!" said Hiccup. . He takes a step forward and he watches as Three Trapezoid like statues appeared. A Sword, A Shield and a Staff appeared.

" _Power sleeps within you...If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."_

Hiccup walked over to the sword. " _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you choose?"_

No" said Hiccup before walking to the shield.  _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.) Is this the power you seek?"_

"no " said Hiccup.

He went over to the staff next. " _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. this the power you seek"_

"Yes" said Hiccup as the staff went into his hands before disappearing.

" _Your path is what will you give up in exchange?"_

Hiccup walked over to the sword. " _You give up this power?_  Asked the voice.

"Yes".

Mysterious Voice:  _You've chosen the power of the Mystic and given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes" said hiccup,

The Trapezoids vanished and the floor disappears. Hiccup was on another platform with a girl in a white dress an glass shoes. the staff appeared in his hands. That's when the mysterious voice returned again. " _You gained the power to fight."_

He gave the staff a few swings.  _"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

That's when a strange creature was very small with yellow beady eyes, small antennas. (Shadow).

"What the odin is that thing?" asked Hiccup. his question was answered when more appeared. Hiccup fought the black monsters with his staff. His training with his friends have paid off. More appeared behind Hiccup,  _"Behind you!"_  said the voice.

Hiccup turns and defeated all the creatures. A black puddle swallows him until he appeared in the Killring of Berk, Standing in the ring were Gobber, Astrid Hofferson and Gothi .  _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_  said the mysterious voice.

Hiccup approached Gobber his mentor and the only other person beside , Kairi and Sora that actually listened to him. Gobber said. "What's most important to you?"

"Friendship" said Hiccup

"Is friendship such a big deal?" asked Gobber.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid next. "What are you afraid of?" She asked him

"Being Different" said Hiccup. Since thier mom died. Him and Kairi was alone and everyone gave them hell for it because they wasn't to their standards except for their friends, Stoick doesn't even help his own children. He goes to lengths to ignore them and only notice them to scold them during a dragon raid..

"Being Different? ? Is that really so scary?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup walked over to Gothi. She spoke "What do you want outta life?"

"I want to be free of the constant hate of my tribe. I want to see the world and learn many things" said Hiccup.

The Mysterious Voice returned. " _You value your friendship, You're afraid of Being Different?, And you want to see Rare Sights. Your new life will begin at Dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your new life should be a pleasant one."_

_"the day you will become Chosen to is both far off and very near."_

A bright flash found him on another platform. The black monsters returned and hiccup quickly took them out, s a green light appeared. He stepped into the green light and felt their energy rejuvenated. A light revealed a stairway to another platform. He walked over to the platform. Hiccup walked closer to the light. The mysterious voice said " _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_

Hiccup turned to see his shadow becoming a bit bigger until a big shadow monster appeared. A heart shape hole was in its stomach. (Darkside).

The Monster's left fist began to glow as it aimed its fists towards him. Hiccup dodged it as the fist made contact with the ground. More smaller monsters appeared and Hiccup takes them out before focusing on the big one. Hiccup climbs the monsters arm and hits the monster with his staff. He kept it up until A bright light came from its head. a puddle formed underneath him as he struggled to get free. He looked up at the black monster. He heard the mysterious voice.  _"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one Chosen by the Forgotten Light."_

**/End of dream/**

Hiccup woke up from the mysterious dream as he shook himself awake. "Another day at Berk" He said as he grabbed his Dagger and put it in his scabbard, once he was dressed. He exited his house and took the routes he knew to ignore the crowds. He headed over to the play island because Kairi was there working on their boat so they can go exploring. They couldn't wait to get away from berk and become travelers and find out if there are other worlds beside their own. Hiccup arrived and he saw Sora was asleep as usual and towering over him was Kairi. He smirked as he waited for the right moment. Sitting next to her was a blue koala like creature. His name is Stitch and Sora found him drowning in the sea one day he was fishing with his dad. Sora took care of him and asked his dad if he can keep him. Ryo had no trouble with that and Stitch became apart of his family. They learned that Stitch can talk and he had powers. He was virtually indestructible, arrow proof, fire proof, and could think faster than the wisest man alive, he can see in the dark and move objects three thousand times his own weight. He could even climb on the walls and ceiling. They also learned never to give Stitch coffee. Something that Ryo himself makes as he used to be a traveler. It was a dark day for Stoick and the hooligans.

Sora woke up and he yawned before he laid back down and Kairi looked down at him with a smile. ""WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head as he glared at Stitch who laughed. Hiccup thought  **/Sora had the same dream like me? What is going on?"/**

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. She was wearing a pink striped shirt, shoulder guards and black spiked skirt. Sora decided to change the subject "So Kairi, why did you decide to wake me up this time?"

She turned to him, "You mean besides the fact you're a lazy bum. Well it's an important day today and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Umm isn't today we start Dragon Training?" asked Sora. She shook her head no as Hiccup chuckled. "Leave it to Sora to forget his own birthday."

"That's my cousin for you Hic" said Roxas standing beside him with Xion and Lea. Roxas was wearing a light tan tunic with a grey jacket over it and brown leggings and boots. Xion was wearing what Kairi was wearing only her's was black and grey. Lea was in a red tunic and black leggings. on his side were his weapons called Chakrams. He calls them Eternal Flames. The four of them walk over to Sora and Kairi who noticed their arrival. 

Serious Sora, you forgot what today is?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms while the others smirked. 

"Umm, Xion's Birthday?" asked Sora trying again as everyone laughed at him.

"Nope my birthday was last week. Try again Sora." she said as she laughed.

Sora then thought again until a Sixteen year old Riku came over to them. Holding Riku's hands was a Blonde girl about sixteen wearing a white dress. Her name was Namine and she was found wash ashore on Berk many years ago with Lea. Her home Radiant Garden was destroyed by an evil witch and her father manage to get her away before they were separated. He shook his head at his best friend. "Seriously, Sora, you can't even remember your own 15th Birthday."

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot with helping my dad gather fish for the food storage." said Sora while rubbing the back of his head. the group all laughed at the boy before they began to enjoy the day of training on the island. Sora and Riku spared while Kairi and Xion spared with their weapons as well. Roxas and Lea spared as Hiccup wrote in his journal writing down all they will need for their voyage to go to other worlds.

While they took a break. Sora snuck away to the secret cave full of paintings that were made by him and Kairi. He noticed one drawing. Sora drew Kairi while Kairi drew Sora when they were six. Kairi was always the better artist. He felt like something was missing so he grabbed a nearby rock and started to crave on the cave wall. It won't take long. Sora drew himself giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

"Sora, when are you going to tell her how you feel" said Hiccup for he snuck up right behind him. "Geez Hic, don't sneak up on me like that!" shouted Sora as Hiccup laughed. "I don't know what your talking about Hiccup."

"Please, Everyone in our group knows you're in love with my sister. Just tell her how you feel" said Hiccup.

Sora looked down as he said. "I know but i'm a little scared to how she will react. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't." Hiccup said as Sora smiled at him. That's when they realized they weren't alone. "I've come to see the door to this world." Sora and Hiccup looked to see a boy wearing a mask. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora and Hiccup.

"This world has been connected." The boy continued to speak. The two were still confused, "What are you talking about?" asked Hiccup

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking us out like this!" Sora demanded but then realized this boy wasn't from Berk. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The masked boy said to Them. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determined Sora. "the same here" said hiccup.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the mask boy stated as he was now looking at Hiccup. Hiccup demanded, "What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time. Your Tribe will never accept you for you you are hiccup haddock heir of Berk. Your father has already gone down a dark path and there is nothing you can do to stop it." said the boy.

"Whatever, True i may not have a strong relationship with my dad but i won't let him go down a dark path" said Hiccup pulling out his dagger. The dagger that belong to his mother. "Oh please, You know it's true so stop resisting the inevitable." said the boy as he summoned a corridor of darkness and walk on though leaving the two boys alone. "What did he mean by My dad going down a dark path?" said Hiccup.

"I don't know hiccup, but your dad has been pushing a lot of warriors for the nest and have failed every time." said Sora.

"I know," said Hiccup as the two boys exited the cave and went back to their friends. Soon the friends were relaxing at the crooked palm tree with the paopu fruit. hey stared off into the sea. "Soon guys, we'll be traveling those seas to other worlds." Riku said proudly.

"But how far could a boat take us?" Sora asked curiously. "Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "If we have too we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked. "Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said, he then gave a deep thought and said. "It's just...I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose they are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could just as easily need up somewhere else, right?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know." Riku nodded, "Exactly, That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately," Kairi asked. "Haven't you?"

Riku stared intently at the sea for a moment before turning around. "Thanks to You, Namine and Sora. If Namine hadn't of come here,, I would've never thought of any of this. Sora , Namine, Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Kairi. "Hey what are friends for?" Sora nodded.

"Don't forget about me. I want to find Isa." said Lea with a smirk. "Got it memorized?" 

"Yeah, we'll find Isa Lea and figure out what had become of Radiant Garden. I just want to see my Dad again" said Namine looking out to the horizon. The sun was almost setting as the Outcasts decided to return home in case if there is a raid. 

Kairi didn't want to go home yet as she sat by the dock. Riku and Sora were alone as they looked on to sea. Hiccup headed for the docks too after whispering something in Riku's ear who smirked. Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk.

"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh with Stitch. He tossed the fruit aside, "Come on, Riku! You know I only see Kairi as a friend."

"Tell that to the addition to the drawing in the cave." said Riku who was trying his best not to laugh. "Hiccup!" shouted Sora as he noticed Hiccup was already heading for home with Roxas and Xion. Sora blush even harder after that. .Namine giggled as well holding Riku's hand as they headed home. Once at the dock to their private dock. Riku Namine and Stitch laughed the rest of the way to the village. Kairi asked Sora if he could talk to her for a second. Making Sora wonder what she wanted to talk about. They stood at the cliffs looking at the sea.

What did you need, Kairi?" Asked Sora."You know," Kairi began. "Riku has changed."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well..." Kairi seemed at a loss for words.

"You okay?" Sora asked with concern.

"Sora,after Tomorrow, let's take a boat and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Hiccup would be a bit mad if he just left with Kairi. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the one whose changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." Kairi admitted. "Sora, I did get you something for your birthday. Closes your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sora nodded and did what he was told. He the felt something was placed into his hands. He opened them and saw... "Your lucky charm? Kairi, I can't take this. It's yours." Sora denied. Kairi smiled, "It's for the journey ahead. I couldn't imagine if something bad happened to you but this way, if anything does happen you'd fine away back to us."

"Gee, Kairi... I don't know what to say." Sora said. Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Relax, Sora, it's only for the journey. It's still my lucky charm. Be sure bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora promised her. Kairi smiled as the two headed home. Kairi and Sora separated once they were at the hill close to the chief's house and they bid each other good night.

Kairi noticed that her father wasn't home yet and was still in the great hall and Hiccup was making them some food as he stirred the pot. "Hey, our just in time for some dinner." he said looking up as he continued to cook. "Dad still in the great hall?" asked Kairi.

"Yep" said Hiccup as he stirred the pot. "There we are. It's done"

The Haddock twins sat down at their table and ate their food in silence. Once that was done did they go upstairs to their room which they shared. "Well tomorrow we got a big day to prepare for our voyage." said Hiccup laying on his bed.

"Yeah, i'm excited" said Kairi as she was in her bed looking at her twin. "Goodnight" they both said to each other.

Stoick entered his house and he looked up into their room and saw they were both asleep. Nodding to himself he went down to sit by the fire.

Meanwhile in a tower far away in the other worlds King Mickey was learning some new things from his old master, Master Yen Sid. His training session stopped when Yen Sid closed his eyes, "Mickey, I can't help to shake off the feeling something terrible is about to happen. I fear Master Xehanort is preparing to make his move."

Mickey eyes widened as he wondered what was going to happen?

**-Unknown location-**

"so Xehanort what is it that you want me to do?" asked A tall viking with dark red hair and was just about the same size as Stoick. He was talking to an elderly man with a white goatee and yellow eyes. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. "You want revenge on the Hooligans just as much as i do Azog. You will attack the Hooligans and let them know i have returned and they will suffer my wrath" spoke Xehanort as a pop was heard as a hooded man appeared beside him.

"Unless you are unable to complete such a the simple task" said the man taking off his hood to reveal a man with long white hair and yellow eyes.(Xemnas) Another figure appeared beside him as he was wearing clothes similar to Xehanort only he had a strange emblem on his chest.( Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) "In exchange for taking down the Hooligans, we will let you take over the tribe with the Darkness at your command." said the man.

"Yes, Azog the Terrible. Chief of the Hooligans. I like it" said Azog with a dark laugh as he was covered in an aura of darkness. "Now open your heart to Darkness!" said the three men as Azog raised his hand as a dark blade appeared. Two shadow creatures with yellow eyes appeared behind them. the boy in the mask appeared behind him. "Stoick the Vast has two children. A son he named Hiccup and a girl named Kairi master." he said.

"Capture them and bring them to me alive Azog. Kill the rest of them." said Xehanort.

"As you wish Lord Xehanort" said Azog with a grin as he headed for the village as the four people vanished by a dark corridor. unknown to them that their plans would be all for naught as a pair of green reptilian eyes had saw the whole meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Dragon Raid that starts off the movie but with a twist. No Toothless yet for he will be coming soon. what dragons do you wants to see them have. I already plan for Sora to have a Bewilderbeast.


	3. Dragon Raid and the Keyblade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dragons began to raid berk. Hiccup and his friends encounter the mysterious black monsters from his dream. they choose to fight the monsters as they recieve a mysterious weapon to fight them.

**-/Disney Castle/-**

The castle's towers stretched up toward the sky as though it was reaching for the clouds. The entire castle seemed to glow. The white stone of the castle and the blue tiling on the cone shaped towers glimmered in the brilliant sunlight. The many orange flags that decorated the castles façade, jutting out from the peaks of the towers, flapped in the light morning breeze. The day was just about perfect as usual.

As usual, the court wizard walked down the long hallway toward the throne room, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall. To his left, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched ceiling. Pouring in from the windows was the bright light of the early morning. This was the court wizard's cue to greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by the walking brooms as they scurried down the hall toward the next place that required cleaning. The duck chuckled to himself as he heard them shuffle further and further down the hall. Then suddenly he stopped short, planting both his webbed feet on the ground before turning on his heel to the right, where he stood facing a set of giant purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

The court wizard smiled to himself, lifting one loosely clenched fist towards his beak as he cleared his throat. He then knocked on the base of the doors five times, rhythmically, as though to a song that no one else could hear but him. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" the duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

It was a small light green envelope that bore the king's symbol, the three circles. The court wizard carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his eyes going hurriedly over each line, taking in the meaning behind the writing. The duck blinked once or twice, slowly lowering the letter so that it fell out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, all control over himself lost, the duck spun around and ran out of the throne room, screaming and waving his arms as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard!

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad (though he had finally stopped screaming). He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the queen."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. "NO! It's top secret!"

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat.

**-Berk-**

Hiccup was sound asleep when he heard a dragon roar. opening his eyes he shot a look at Kairi who was also up and awake. quickly getting dressed as fast as they can as they bolted down to the door. "" _This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery, Our village, in a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations but every building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have ..."_

Hiccup opened the door to reveal warriors with weapons as a Monstrous Nightare flew above them. The dragon whipped it's head to the house before letting loose it's flame. Kairi slams the door as the fire illuminates them. 

"Dragons" the two said in unison. 

"Let's go!" said Hiccup With that, they both rushed outside, knowing exactly where to go.

_Most sane people who value living would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

The once peaceful atmosphere of Berk has suddenly changed into a complete warzone. Every Viking out there was armed with axes, swords, maces and hammers fighting off dragons to protect their village.

The two teens ran into the battlefield, careful to avoid the vikings with weapons and the dragons looking for food. 

_"My name's Hiccup and this is my twin sister Kairi. Amazing names, we know. But, they're not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our oh-so-charming Viking manners wouldn't do that for us already."_

Suddenly in the chaos, Hiccup stumbles, falling over backwards and a male Viking lands on top of him.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" The adult Viking roared before cheerfully greeting "Mornin' kids!" He then left on his path and as Hiccup got up with the help of his sister, they continued on their path to the Forge. 

they passed by many villagers who kept shouting at them to get inside. These villagers were not saying this out of concern for the twins but rather out of concerns for themselves. Hiccup and Kairi were well-known in their village but in a bad way. These two were outcast because their small size and their ability to inadvertently cause destruction most of the time. 

But for now the twins ignored the villagers and continued running until a large man grabbed them, stopping them from running into a line of fire from one of the dragons.

"Hiccup?! Kairi?! What are they doing out aga-?! Why are you two out here?! What have I been telling both of you?! Get inside!" He shouted shoving them off.

" _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do Kairi and I believe it? Yes, we do."_

Stoick then turned to a nearby soldier and asked "Report."

"The usual: Gronckles, Nadders and Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark said he saw a Monstrous Nightmare." The soldier replied.

"Any Night Furies yet?" Stoick asked.

"Not so far." The soldier replied.

This news brought only a bit of relief to the chief. "Good." was all he said.

Back to the twins, who just arrived at the forge where they were greeted by the one-legged, one armed man. .

"Ah, you two finally arrived! Nice of both of you to join the party! I thought you have both been carried off by a Nadder!" The man greeted them teasingly. 

Come on! You can't get rid of us that easily." Kairi replied as she and her brother grabbed their aprons.

"Kairi's right. We're waaaay too muscular for them to handle. They would have no idea what to do with all...this." Hiccup added, flexing his arms.

"Well, even dragons gotta have toothpicks to clean their teeth, don't they?" the blacksmith joked.

_"The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. Kairi and I have been his apprentice ever since we were little. Well... littler."_

Immediately after Hiccup opened the window to the forge weapons were thrown into his arms as he struggled to get them to the workbench, while his sister got a fire going and they started working on the weapons.

Meanwhile outside the battlefield, the dragons were persistent in catching their prey and the Vikings fearlessly fought back while some carried the sheeps out of the dragons reaches.

"Hurry up and move to the moor defences! There, we will counter-attack them with the catapults!" Stoick commanded just as more dragons flew by burning the every house in sight. 

**_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._ **

Through the window of the forge Hiccup and Kairi could see the villages' fire brigade appearing on the scene. Their friends was one group working on another house and then the other group was heading for another fire that just started. 

_Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout,Scarlett, Dogsbreath, Boarneck, the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid._

Both Kairi and Hiccup looked at Astrid Hofferson with different emotions. Kairi looked upset at seeing her. Astrid is one of Berks best young warriors and she use to be friends with Hiccup and Kairi, she and Kairi were even like sisters. However that changed when they were ten years old and Astrid gave Kairi and her brother the cold shoulder and completely ditched them to hang out with the other teens. Since then Kairi made sure to never sharpen her axe.

Hiccup, on the other hand looked at Astrid with a reluctant admiration. He had crush on Astrid for a long time. Kairi, who was the only one who knew about this, never missed the opportunity to tease him and was excited at the thought of having Astrid as a sister-in-law. However, when Astrid abandoned them, both Kairi and Hiccup were hurt by this. Astrid was there for them after their mother died. Although Hiccup claims to have gotten over his crush on Astrid, he cannot help feeling nervous around her or stare at her from afar and he hated himself for this. the teens turn a a slow motion fireball erupts the house behind them, framing them in fire, looking the opposite of Hiccup as he leans out the window. Kairi rolled her eyes at the teens of Berk."Huh cool kids don;t look at explosions" muttered Hiccup as he leaned forward to watch. Woah!" Hiccup gasped when his feet leave the ground for the third time that night, "Gobber! What are you doing?" He asked his mentor.

"You not planning to join them, are you?" Gobber asked him as he lowered Hiccup in front of him.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that stupid idea?" He asked casually, He and Kairi had  long ago given up on trying to prove himself to the Hooligans and wanted to go see the Worlds with his friends. Snotlout can be the heir for all he cared. He wants to be an explorer. 

Gobber grinned, "Good, because I want you to explain to me about something." He pointed to Hiccup's latest invention, "What is that thing?".

Hiccup looked at the item, "Oh, it's Mangler." He answered as he sharpened a sword, "It's a bola launcher. I'm planning to use it to hunt some deer or boar tomorrow".

"Hm, something crazy again, I see." Gobber said in interest. Most of Hiccup's inventions often ended up in disaster, but a few that didn't were always be something great but Hiccup would abandoned it at the end because out of fear. He had a feeling that this 'Mangler' was one of the few that would be a great invention, that's why he was interested and reached out to examine it.

"Gobber, don't-" Hiccup's warning died when the Mangler sprung up as soon as Gobber touch it and the bola inside shot out before hitting an unfortunate Viking at the head, the poor Viking get knocked out like a light.

"Oops." Gobber said in surprise, he himself only managed to barely avoiding the bola, "What's happened to cause it?" He asked Hiccup.

"I wanted to warn you that I forgot to lock it." Hiccup said with a sigh, "Clumsy me, I should lock it" 

Kairi giggled at the two before she noticed something in the shadows in a house. A pair of Yellow Eyes was staring at her before it vanished. /What in the world was that?/ she thought before she glanced over to Sora and co who were now moving on to the next fire with the other teens. 

"Oh well." Gobber shrugged, "I think this launcher would be a great item." He said to lighten the mood, "Why don't you show this to Stoick and show him how great this creation would be?".

"Yeah, he would be glad that I burned down another house with my invention." Hiccup answered sarcastically, "and i gave up on trying to impress him. you know this Gobber. 

"Well, if you want to go out there lad to explore the world . . ." Gobber started, "You need to stop all . . . this." He gestured to Hiccup's general direction.

"You just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said with a frown.

"Yes!" Gobber said excitedly, "That's it! Stop being all of you!".

Hiccup looked at Gobber as if he had grown another head. The blacksmith might be good man and had more brain than any other Vikings in the village, except for his sister and friends but Hiccup was tired of being shoved away and he wanted to find a place where he and his friends can belong. 

Oooh, yeah." Hiccup said sarcastically instead and began working on the sword again.

"Hiccup." Gobber called for him again, "You, boy, are playing a dangerous game." He said seriously, "If you keep that much raw Vikingness contained, there would be consequences!" He raised both his fake and real hands for dramatic effect.

Hiccup looked at him boringly, "I will take my chance." He answered simply as he took another sword to be sharpened, causing Gobber to sigh in disappointment. How else was Hiccup suppose to be ready to recieve this Keyblade or Elder Blade if he doesn't even Try. The same with Kairi. All they want to do is go out to see what the world has to offer. 

_"One day, me and Kairi will leave this place behind. Berk is just a land of Kill or Be Killed"_

_"A Nadder head is sure to get us at least noticed by them."_ and the Nadders climb the building and begin tearing the roof off and walls apart. Sheep run out and scatter.

Elsewhere, Gronckles are lifting up racks of fish and flying off.

_"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend"_

A two headed dragons slithering over a rooftop, breathing gas into the chimney while also lighting it at the front door sending the house in flames.

_"A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."_

The Zippleback flies away and past Stoick ontop of a tower, a cry of "They found the sheep!" ran through the air.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" orders Stoick and is answered with a "Fire" and boulders are catapulted to Nadders as a red Dragon whips past, attacking with fire.

" _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."_

The Nightmare emerges from the flames, half of it actually being the flames and smirks at Stoick who yells: "Reload, I'll take care of this," and he takes on the Night,are with a hammer until a screech is heard by Viking and Dragon alike, and the crew on the tower ducks. Down below, Hiccup hears it as did Kairi. 

But the ultimate prize is something no one ever seen, we call it the . . .

"LOOK OUT, NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN NOW!" Some of the villagers yelled just before everyone immediately ducked down. Then out of nowhere one catapults exploded and it was the one that contained Stoick the Vast and a few other warriors! Fortunately they managed to jump out of there, narrowly missing a fiery death. 

This one never steals food, never shows themselves, and . . ." 

Hiccup leaned out of the window as he heard another screech, he watched in fascination as a blue fire ball being shot at the tower again and destroyed it, in high speed too.

. . . never misses."

fire was usually red, but the Night Fury's fire was blue in color. That's why he was fascinated by the Night Fury, because the dragon was like Hiccup himself, different from others. That, and . . . he pulled his necklace from under his shirt, the pendant was not a gem stone or jewel, but 5 big pure black scales . . . the scales of the Night Fury itself.

Hiccup looked at Kairi who nodded to him. She to had something on her wrist. it was five white scales in the form of a band. . A memory began to play before their very eyes remembering when they first met their guardian angels. 

/Flashback./

A 6 years old Hiccup and Kairi were running as fast as they could away from the wolves that were running after them. They was exploring the forest that day, but then they got lost and stumbled into an area where wolves were hunting, so they didn't have a choice but to run away.

He ran and ran until he arrived at the cliff and couldn't run anymore, They turned around and whimpered in fear when they saw that the wolves were closing in. "No . . . please . . ." He begged even though he knew that the wolves wouldn't understand him or Kairi. Kairi held his hand afriad of the wolves. 

The wolves growled while walking over to them slowly but surely, Hiccup whimpered again and took a step back unconsciously. He gasped when he slipped before screaming in fear as he fell off the cliff, into the unforgiving sea below. "Hiccup!" screamed Kairi reaching for him. 

"Noooo-!" His scream died when he suddenly caught by something, he opened his eyes and saw how dangerously close he was to the sea before the sea soon became so far from him. Before his mind could register what had just happened, he was back at the cliff and facing the wolves.

Hiccup was confused when he saw the wolves looked scared at him and Kairi, but he soon found that it wasn't him nor Kairi that the wolves was scared at, it was something behind them. An angry roar sounded from behind them and the wolves scattered with their tails in between their legs, he gulped and looked behind him to see a dragon that wasn't like anything he had ever seen before.

The dragons were big, but smaller than a Nadder,  one was white and the other was black in color, the shape of the dragons was more like a bat than a bird. It wasn't a Deadly Nadder, or a Gronckle, or a Monstrous Nightmare, or a Hideous Zippleback, and certainly not a Terrible Terror. The only one left was . . .

"Night Furies?" Hiccup asked in awe mixed with fear. Kairi got behind him scared of the dragons. 

The dragons, who was still looking at the direction of the retreating wolves until he spoke, was now looking down at them with a pair of forest green eyes and sapphire eyes that was in the same shade as their eyes, a pair of beautiful eyes that were intelligent and definitely weren't mindless like what people said about dragons the two thought.

The Night Furies cooed softly at them before picking them up once again and flew over the forest, Hiccup was strangely not afraid during the flight. The same with Kairi, and in no time at all they arrived back at the edge of the forest. After they was placed back on the ground, they turned around in time to see the dragon fly away from them.

"Thank you . . ." They whispered softly even though the dragons wouldn't hear them, they sighed softly before walking slowly to the village.

/end flashback/ 

The two came out of their thoughts before leaning back from the window.  they look back to Gobber who was trading his hammer for his Axe. "Man the fort you two they need me out there!" He instructed them as he switched his prosthetic hand from a hammer to an axe. He bounded out the Forge when a small shadow like creature appeared in front of him as did several more."What in the name of Odin?" Said Gobber taken back at the monsters before him. Hiccup's eyes widen looking at the monsters. **/No way!, the monsters from my dream, There real!"/** he shouted inside his head. 

"Gobber look out!" shouted Kairi as one of them lunged at the blacksmith only for him to smack it away with his axe. the axe had no effect on the monster as it got back up as they began stalking to him. Kairi and Hiccup grab a sword and stood beside their mentor. "Stay away from our Meathead!" shouted Kairi as the two now faced the monsters. 

"Go Gobber! we'll stall them!" shouted Hiccup as he pushed on back with his shield. "No lad!, im not leaving you two to deal with these things!" said Gobber as he got ready for a fight. Another one lunged for them when a Chakram knocked it away. The three of them looked to See Sora, Riku, Roxas. Namine,Xion and Lea coming to their aid. "We got your backs guys!" said Xion as Sora pushed another shadow monster away.

"I saw these things in my dream the other day" said Hiccup.

"Really, i did too" said Kairi.

"Same here" said Riku.

"Oh and yet you guys gave me trouble for having the same dream?" asked Sora raising an eyebrow. "Come on lets get em!" 

The Outcasts then engaged the monsters with Gobber but their weapons had no effect on them. 

Meanwhile, unaware of the new battle, Stoick and his men struggled to capture a group of Deadly Nadders, who refused to go down without a fight.

"Stay on guard! These devils still have some fire power left!" The Chief warned his men.

Back with the group. Their efforts to stop the black monsters was not going in favor of the group. "

Guys this ain't working!" shouted Xion as she dodged another monster and tried to hit it with her sword but it went into the ground.

"I know Xi," said Namine as she dodged another monster. She was holding a wooden stick.

The Outcasts of Berk and their friends were surrounded by the monsters. Stitch barely was making any damage to the monsters too while protecting Ryo and Kira and Sora's little siblings Selena and Solaria. They were idential with brown hair and blue eyes. both of them huddled in fear behind their mother. 

Suddenly a bright light covered Sora, Riku Kairi and Hiccups Swords as well as Roxas and Xion's. A burst of fire covered one of Lea's chakrams. "Huh?" They said as their weapons was replaced by new weapons.

Sora was holding a giant key with the blade silver and the hilt gold. a mouse keychain on the end of it. (Kingdom Key)

Kairi was also holding a giant key but hers was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the key and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token.(Destiny's Embrace)

Riku was holding a dimple key for a pin tumbler lock, as opposed to the lever tumbler lock key. The blade is silver, with two parallel grooves running the length of the blade at the center; several circular intents are etched along each edge asymmetrically. The blade juts out and then cuts back in just before it connects to the guard, which is black and blocky. It too had a mouse keychain(Braveheart.)

Roxas was holding two giant keys in his hands. The one in his rigth hand was pitch black, the hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. A purple diamond in its hilt. (Oblivion.)

The second key in his left hand was pure white. it's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), Its Keychain token is Kairi's good luck charm, a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells.(Oathkeeper).

Namine was also holding a giant key as well from her transformed stick. . The blade was much similar to the black blade Roxas had only it was white and the teeth was spikes. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings and the keychain token was a sketchbook.(Chain of Memory) 

Xion was holding a key much similar to Sora's only The guard is green and orange, with the edges at the bottom tipped with orange circles and the edges on the top capped with a sun parallel to the teeth and a moon on the other side. The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side.(Dawn Till Dusk)

Lea's chakram has been transformed into a key as well. The guard of the weapon resembles the Eternal Flames chakram, , with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a glowing translucent streak of yellow-orange flames,However, the teeth of the weapon form the shape of a hook, rather than a closed loop. The chain links resemble the Eternal Flames; the token also resembles a pure silver version of the weapons.(Flame Liberator.)

Hiccup's sword had been turned into a key as well. it was pitch black and the shaft had two barbed blades had a head of a Night Fury etched on it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. A Night Fury wing was on it but what made them weapon look more demonic it had a giant green cat like eye was near the teeth which was a Night Fury's wing. The token was The Strike class symbol with another green eye.(Dragon's Gaze.)

"What in the world?" asked Sora holding his new weapon in shock as did the others with their new weapons. Suddenly they heard a voice speak to them.

"Keyblade…..Keyblade….KEYBLADE"

Gobber, Kira and Ryo looked at the weapons in their hands. "That must be the Keyblade Rockfoot mentioned but Riku, Xion, Roxas and Lea got one as well" Gobber thought looking at the weapons but still no sign of the Elder Blade.

Hiccup was still shocked from the new weapon but shook his head and got back into his battle stance. He swung his Keyblade at one of the shadows and it was vanquished. So, this new weapon, could defeat these monsters. The rest of the team took on the black monsters with their new weapons. "Thats the last of them. I think " Xion said as the group held their new weapons as the dragon raid continued.

Back with Stoick and his men. Stoick is holding down a net full of Nadders when he hears a scream and turns to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut running away from a Nightmare. Stoick quickly leaves the Nadders and runs to the rescue, telling his men to "Do not let them escape!"

As Ruffnut and Tuffnut passes, Vikings quickly run and they hides behind a pole, "That was scary...Do it again?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah" said Ruffnut . They looks around the pole but the Nightmare is coming in from the other side. They quickly turns to run, after not seeing the Nightmare and comes face to face with it. The Nightmare prepares for the kill but is kicked away by Stoick. They fight and the Nightmare tries to set Stoick alight but only smoke comes up.

"You're all out" smirks Stoick and he smashes it in the face until it flies away. Stoick now looks at the Thorsten twins. .

the pole collapses, bouncing down the hill and causing the Vikings holding the net of Nadders to bolt for their life. The twins watch as the Nadder's escape from the vikings. They grab the sheep as they fled with the other dragons who carried stolen food and livestock. All the vikings look at Stoick as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He was about to start giving them a full scolding when he and the other vikings hear weapons clanging. "What in the world?" he asked himself before he started giving the twins a scolding. Astrid rolled her eyes before she thought/ **Typical twins...always wanting to cause Mayhem...At least they stayed inside for once./** A big boom was heard making them loose their balance.Everyone looked around wondering what made that boom. 

"What was that?" asked Lea looking for the source of the boom noticing the Dragon Raid was over. Ryo shouted because he saw something coming behind the kids. "Behind you kids!" 

The outcasts turn to see the Giant Black monster also from the dream. "Not him too!" said Sora tightening his grip on his new weapon. Sora moved in for the attack.

So he did., gripping the Keyblade tight in his hands and then ran toward the shadow monster. He leaps into the air, the Keyblade raised high over his head. "Take this" he said as he landed a few hits on the monsters head. It groaned in pain as it raised it's hands to form a dark sphere. The sphere left it's hands as it vanished. Smaller spheres of darkness fell down. 

Kairi moved as the dark spheres rained down from the sky. The monster then formed a fist as it slammed it into the ground creating a puddle of darkness. More shadows came out and they stalked towards them. "Xi, Lea, let's get the small fry" said Roxas as he and his friends began taking down the small shadows. Riku slashed the monsters other hand with his silver blade. He heard a scream as he saw Namine was being attacked by the shadows. Getting angry as he was covered in a dark aura. He ran over to his girlfriends aid and slashed them all. "Nobody hurts Namine!" he shouted. Namine was a bit scared of Riku's dark aura but she knew he would never hurt her.

Kairi slashed a few of the shadows down with her weapon before she jumped away from the monsters fist. She ran up the creatures arm as she smacked the monsters head with her blade before it groaned trying to get her off it. "Together guys!" said Hiccup as the eight warriors jumped and strike the monster in the head. Falling down in defeat did the monster dissolve into the shadows. The eight of them panted as they caught their breaths. "Are you all alright?" asked Gobber concerned. 

"Yeah, were good Gobber." said Sora when  their weapons disappeared in a flash of light. That's when they heard an evil laugh. They looked to see a man with dark red hair mixed with white as he had watched them fight. He was near them as he came to a halt. "so...The Runts of Stoick the Vast can fight after all."

 "Azog is that you?" asked Gobber noticing his appearence. part of his hair was white and his eyes were now golden yellow. Azog smirked before he said. "Indded it is gobber, I have come for my Revenge against the hooligans."

"Revenge?, revenge won't get you anything Azog" barked Ryo now standing with them. Kira kept Selena and Solaria behind her as Ryo and Gobber glared at Azog. 

 "Oh, but thanks to my Lord and Master...Xehanort. He promsied me Berk in exchange for my services and For the Runts of Stoick" spoke Azog with a laughter. Gobber's eyes widen on hearing the name Xehanort. "No...It Can't be...Xehanort is Alive" thought Gobber. 

 "What does Xehanort want from us!" Hiccup demanded from the man. 

"you are to be recruited into his fine order. The Seekers of Darkness." said Azog as he started to approach them. 

"Like hell we would join Xehanort. He committed crimes all around the archipelago." said Hiccup. Being the heir he had to learn everything about the other islands even though he didn't want to be a chief. especially to a bunch of backstabbers. Xehanort was a mad man who had laid siege to many islands looking for something before the chiefs were able to capture him and banish him out of the archipelago.

"Too bad, your coming with me whether you like it or not." said Azog as he charged at them only for Ryo  to interfere. Both men begin to fight with their fists."out of my way!" shouted Azog as he punched Ryo in the face. 

"Your not getting your hand on them Azog!" shouted Ryo as he and Azog contined to fight. Several vikings came running with Stoick after he had scolded the twins for abandoning their posts. "Azog!" Stoick shouted but he knew Ryo can handle him. Azog still grappling with Ryo turned his head towards Stoick before he smirked evily."Stoick, how nice to see you again?" .

"You know the law Azog. you were banished!" Stoick said as Ryo pushed the man back. The rest of the tribe had caught up to witness fight. Suddenly a corridor of darkness opened as a boy with a mask appeared with a women with a staff."Sorcery!" said a few vikings. "You!" said Sora getting in a defensive stance as did Hiccup.

"Listen up Vikings for i am only going to say this once. We are the Seekers of Darkness!, I am Vanitas" said the boy in the mask.

"I am Maleficent the mistress of all evil" said Maleficent.

"What do you want from here" boomed Stoick as Vanitas laughed darkly. " Our leader Xehanort wasn't kidding about you Stoick. How much have you fallen. But it matters nothing to us." Stoick growled as the name of the man was mentioned while many vikings began to whisper among themselves. "Xehanort?, whos that papa?" asked Astrid looking at her father Olaf Hofferson. "Not now lass" Olaf spoke as he made the teens get behind him and Torn Thorsten. 

Sora quickly got in front of Kairi with Hiccup. Hiccup's hand was on his dagger unaware that it was glowing with a light blue aura. "For those of you, think that Xehanort is out for revenge for being banished... You are wrong. In fact, no one will come to harm if you hand us over the Princess of Heart." Vanitas continued.

"Princess of Heart?" asked Xion as the outcasts of berk shrugged their the vikings were confused to what he meant. Gobber was panicking. / **oh no, There after the lass but luckily no-one knows about her so hopefully they wont be able to find her./**

"We believe her to be someone on this small world. Could be your wife, daughter, cousin, fiancé, heck she can still be a baby, I don't care. If you don't hand her over then we will attack in one month." 

"Like we would hand you over one of our own to some madman" spoke Stoick as he glared at the masked boy. "No matter, but before we leave we offer this to Hiccup Haddock and Kairi Haddock." spoke Vanitas as he looked at the two of them now. Xehanort was firmed that no harm was to come to the two at all. "Xehanort has offered you a chance  to join us." 

He offered his hand to Hiccup and Kairi waiting for them to decide. Stoick eyed them noticing they were beside's Gobber. Why was Xehanort interested in his children. Stoick's fists formed just thinking about Xehanort. 

"Like i told Azog. I have no desire to join a lunatic. So good bye and good luck with your crazy plans." Hiccup said as clear as he can before looking at his friends who smiled at him. 

"So be it" spoke Vanitas before he nodded to Azog. Azog then teleported out of nowhere and before their very eyes came right behind them as he grabbed Kairi by her shirt. "Kairi!" shouted the Outcasts. 

"let her go!" shouted Hiccup. 

"You want her then go and get her!" shouted Azog before he tossed Her towards a Corridor of Darkness that opened. She screamed as she was thrown towards the dark portal. "Kairi!" shouted Sora as he caught her but the two fell into the Corridor. Hiccup made a dash towards the Corridor despite Stoick yelling at him to stop. He went though the portal after Sora and Kairi. "Sora!, Kairi!, Hiccup!" shouted Riku and he too went though the portal with Xion, Roxas, Namine, Stitch and Lea. Astrid grabbed Fishlegs despite the boy pleading. "Wait, what are we doing!" The two of them went though the portal as well. "Hey wait for us!" shouted Ruffnut as she and Tuffnut jumped into the portal as well.The corridor of Darkness closed unknown to them that two blurs of black and white also went though the portal.  

"What did you do to them!" shouted Stoick looking at the three dark beings. "There not dead you fool. if we wanted them dead then they would have already been dead. We need them alive for our plans as well as the Princess of Heart" spoke Maleficent. 

"Will have her soon and all of you will be gone" laughed Vanitas as he, Maleficent and Azog went through a corridor of Darkness. Their laughter echoed through Berk until it was gone. the morning Sun was starting to rise. The vikings looked at the spot to where the Corridor was. especially the worried parents of the missing teens.

**/Disney Castle/**

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all so I went to my old master for advice._

_He believes Master Xehanort is back and he returned to his home world of the Archipelego... There's someone with a "Key"—the Key to our survival. My master believes whoever this "Key" is, will be the most power yet, and maybe the only one who can stand up to him._

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! I'll meet you there. This may be our only chance to stop Master Xehanort and his scheme._

_P.S._

_Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, Pal._

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked after they all finished reading the Kings letter. The Queen frowned, "It means we just have to trust the King."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned for his best friend and King. Donald looked to the Queen, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll find the King and this 'Key.'"

"Thank you. Both of you." Queen Minnie gave a sad smile. Donald then turned to his girlfriend, "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Daisy cut him off, "Of coarse. You take care, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany." The Queen gestured to the desk. Donald couldn't see anyone there. Until... "Down here..." Donald could see a cricket trying to get his attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He introduce himself with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded. The Queen, Daisy, and Goofy, who saluted him, watched him to. So brave, so noble, so... Wait a minute. "Your coming, too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy with him. Along the way, they also brought Max who was being trained by his father. Max uses a Sword, Shield, Bow and a skateboard as his weapons. 

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as they headed to the launch bay. Jiminy sat in the top of Goofy's helmet as he replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy..." Donald reminded him. He wanted to make sure Goofy remembered the rules of exploring other worlds. Goofy nodded, "Oh right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. "Right, World Order." Goofy laughed. Donald just signed as Max rolled his eyes at his Dad. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy added.

When Donald, Goofy, and Max got to the launch bay, Donald spoke to the microphone, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The chipmunk mechanics, Chip and Dale, saluted the duck and pulled a few levers to pull Donald and Goofy inside the Gummi ship. Much to Donald's annoyance the were carried by their butts. Pluto followed them and jumped inside. Chip and Dale were going through all the final touches as Daisy and Minnie watched from a distance. Donald gave his girlfriend a thumbs up and a wink. The engines were started up. Launch was in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."Blast off!" Donald shouted and pointed to the tunnel ahead but the arrow pointed down and the ship began to fall in the hole below.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"This is Awesome!"

They screamed until they left the atmosphere on the bottom of their world and blasted off  to find King Mickey and the "Key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has become of the Outcasts of Berk and what does the Seekers have planned for them. Next chapter is Traverse Town and there are going to be a few changes to it from the canon.


	4. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outcasts of Berk and the teens discover they are in a new World and learn about the Keyblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow Namine's Keyblade was taken out from the last chapter so i readded it and it's name is Chain of Memory.

"Look, a star's goin' out!"

Goofy pointed up at one of the many stars in the night sky. He was right. It was definitely vanishing. Donald and Max stared up at it, thier mouths wide opened. The two friends and the young Trainee watched in alarm as the star shone brightly for one final moment, and then vanished without a trace. Donald lowered his eyes and fixed his gaze on Goofy's face. "Come on, let's hurry."

Goofy nodded at Donald in agreement. Donald led the way, Goofy still looking wondrously upwards into the starry night sky and Max kept up with Donald. Max,  Donald and Goofy, along with the king's dog Pluto, had finally made it to Traverse Town. After all, the king had told them to go to there to find this "Leon". They'd given themselves a wardrobe makeover as to appear less suspicious to the civilians they were going to encounter. Traverse Town had provided them with the clothes they'd needed.

Traverse Town was very basic in structure. It looked just like any other town that anyone could find in any corner of the galaxy. But this place was where people from any world could go to. It was quite possibly the only place where there were people who knew that there were worlds other than its own. It was almost homely, but just about overrun with people of all different kinds, from different worlds across the galaxy. The town was divided into three major districts, each filled with buildings of different kinds; inns, houses, stores, and even a gizmo shop.

The first district had the most shops in it. The red roofed houses always had their lights on at night, making it very welcoming to the people who had wound up in the town by accident, or if they were worn from a long journey. It was the entryway into the rest of the town. It was there that Donald and Goofy began their search.

"Now, where's that key?" Donald grumbled, his arms folded indignantly over his chest.

"Hey," Goofy suggested, casting a glance at Donald. "Ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon and this Resistance group we heard about from Chip and Dale."

No answer. Donald was clearly annoyed at Goofy's habit of pointing out the obvious. Goofy merely shrugged and smiled. The four continued walking through the town, walking up a set of stairs in front of one of the shops. Donald stormed up the right side, while Goofy and Pluto were on the left. Pluto had his nose lowered to the ground, sniffing out a trail like a true bloodhound in search of his master.

As they reached the top of the set of stairs, Goofy stopped walking. Donald had turned to the right while Pluto had turned left down an alleyway. He looked first at Pluto, then at Donald, then back at Pluto. He scratched his head thoughtfully, almost knocking his new hat off his head. He then raised one hand objectively in Donald's direction.

"Uh, Donald," Goofy called his companion, pointing toward where Pluto had gone. "Ya know, I betcha that…"

Donald cast a sideways glance at Goofy and waved him off, frustrated. "Aw, what do  _you_  know, you big palooka?"

"What  _do_ I know?" Goofy wondered aloud, putting one finger over his dog lips thoughtfully. Unable to answer the question, Goofy shrugged and turned to follow Donald. Max shouted for the king's dog.  "C'mon, Pluto!"

Pluto seemed to be too consumed in the scent trail he had picked up. It wasn't his master's scent, nor was it the scent of any one he knew, but for some reason, Pluto was unable to tear his bloodhound's nose away from its trail. He didn't know for sure, but he wondered if maybe the thing or the person or the creature the scent belonged to was important somehow. Pluto followed the scent until he came upon Several teens all of them were knocked out. watching them was A boy with brown spiky hair was holding a red headed girl close to him. Pluto then saw a Black creature with wings and bright green eyes standing guard over a boy with auburn brown hair.He was far from the other teen. another one but with blue eyes and white scales was keeping an eye out. Pluto approached the boy with spiky hair and he proceeded to give him a lick waking him up. The Night Fury then joined the other one as they observed the humans. 

"ughhh" Sora said regaining concious as Pluto wagged his tail. He also gave Kairi a lick as well as she regained conscious. "..S.Sora?" she asked until she realized that she was in his arms. She blushed that she was this close to him. The others soon began to regain conscious. "Everyone okay?" asked Sora as Kairi was still holding his hand. 

"Uhh What's that smell is that you?" asked Tuffnut now standing up and shoving Ruffnut away. 

"WHAT! That is you Idiot!" shouted Ruffnut as the twins began fighting each other. everyone present rolled their eyes at the twins. The Night Furies and Pluto watch in interest as the twins fought. "Ow! i am very hurt!" shouted Tuffnut when Lea grabbed them and forced them apart. Xion noticed they were in some sort of alleyway. "Where are we?" 

"No idea" said Riku looking up at the sky and saw the night sky. Kairi noticed Pluto before she let go of Sora's hand and knelt down to be eye level with him. "Hi there. do you know where we are?" She asked. 

Pluto nodded to her before he gave her a lick on the cheek making her giggle.  Astrid muttered."Smart Dog." 

"Did you guys follow us though that dark whatever that was?" asked Namine looking at Astrid. 

"Yeah. just who were those people?" asked Fishlegs

"and who is this Xehanort guy? I tried to ask Papa who he was but he didn;t tell me" Astrid told her but her father didn't answer her. 

"No big surprise there Astrid, Xehanort committed crimes all across the Archipelago even before we were born. He was considered the most feared man besides Drago Bludfist. He put alot of feat into the hearts of men until he was caught and banished" said Hiccup. Astrid looked at her once best friend before she nodded.

"How do you know this Hiccup?" asked Sora crossing his arms.

"Heir remember?" Hiccup bluntly said. 

"Oh right" Sora said as the group chuckled minus the four teens who were not apart of their group. Sora's face was red in embarrassment but he push it aside. "so lets go find out where we are." he said to the group. They nodded to him and he lead the way out of the alley. The two dragons on the roof followed silently and out of sight. Kairi's hand went for Sora's hand who held it again. Astrid noticed it as did the other three not apart of their group.. / **Are those two dating?/** thought Astrid. 

Riku and the other outcasts shared a smirk as they came upon the First District. passing by other humans who stared at their garments before moving on.  The group was marveled on seeing this new place. "Guys, i think were in a Different World" Xion said noticing the strange lanterns without fire in them. 

"This is not real...theres nor such things as other worlds." said Astrid looking around the District. most of the buildings were made of tocks and there were lights coming from the windows. Xion was right, they were no longer on Berk. "This is amazing...I thought it was another one of Gobbers stories." said Fishlegs. 

"Hang on guys. lets check out that strange building with those glowing words on it." Roxas pointed to the building in front of them. "That's called a Neon Sign Rox and thats an Accessory Store where people can buy accessories" said Namine. 

"Neon Signs?" asked Riku before Lea explained. "There signs that have tiny lights inside of them and they run on electricity. guessing that this world knows how to harness electricity and make it a power source for everyday life." 

"I remember you telling us about that since Radiant Garden was also like this town" said Kairi looking at Lea and Namine. The Vikings entered the shop together to check it out.

The shop wasn't the biggest that the group had ever seen, but it wasn't extremely small, either. To the groups immediate right was a large stone fireplace, similar to the kind one would find in a log cabin. Beyond that was a shiny black couch and a matching footrest. In the middle of the room was a black display case, filled with rings, charms, and bracelets. On the left side of the room was the counter. It stood out from the others, its surface being colored grass green and all. And there, behind the counter was an old man.

Well, he wasn't really old. He was probably only in his early to mid-forties. He had thin blonde hair that stuck up vertically in an upside down V-shape. On the man's forehead was a pair of black goggles, the kind that pilots used to wear in the olden days. He wore a white shirt and baggy blue pants, with a yellow-orange utility belt wrapped around his waist. He stood as though surveying his shop, a toothpick dangling like a cigarette between his lips and his fists on either side of his hips.

He turned when the door shut behind them, his face brightening somewhat at the prospect of customers.

"Hey there, how can I…" The man's face fell when his eyes set on the group. "Aw, it's only just a bunch of kids."

"Were not kids, Were teenagers!" exclaimed Sora that they were being called kids. 

Lea's eyes widen when he saw the old man. "Cid?" He asked. 

The man known as Cid looked at Lea before his Toothpick fell out of his mouth. "Lea?" 

"Yeah..good to see your still kicking it old timer" Lea said with a smirk before Cid let out a laugh as he came around the counter and he gave Lea a pat on the back.."Yep, thats you alright Lea." 

 "I'm not the only one who's hear Cid" said Lea moving back to reveal Namine. Cid on seeing her exclaimed. "Princess Namine!, your alive!" He bowed his head to her as she giggle

"Yes Cid, Lea and I have been living on a small island called Berk since we escape the Fall and these are our friends" said Namine as she introduced the gang to Cid.  

"Namine? Your a Princess?" asked Sora now looking at Namine. Hiccup was deep in thought after hearing that/ **Vanitas and Maleficent must be after her since she's a princess. But why?/**

Namine asked with a bit of hope. "Cid. who else from Radiant Garden is here?" 

"Well there's me, Squall although he goes by the name Leon now, his Girlfriend Rinoa, Yuffie, and Arieth." said Cid as he decided to close up shop and he was now leading the group though the First District. "What about Isa? is he with you guys?" asked Lea. Astrid and the other three teens unfamiliar with the group shared a look. "Isa?" they thought. 

"No, there have been no signs of Isa since the Fall so we think he didn't make it." said Cid putting his hand on Lea's shoulder. Lea nodded as he tried not to think of his best friend.

"so Cid, Where are we?" asked Sora. 

"This is Traverse Town. A safe haven for those who lost their homes. After the Fall of Radiant Garden, Most of us made it here and we have lived her. Leon and the others have started up a Resistance to reclaim back Radiant Garden from Maleficent although she has renamed our home into Hollow Bastion" said Cid. 

"Is that where your taking us Cid? to see Leon and the others?" asked Lea. 

"Yep, they defiantly want to see you two." said Cid as he opened the door to the Second District. It may have been just the lack of lighting that the First District had, but the Second District seemed to have been washed over in shades of blue and gray. There were two levels; the lower one looked like it was used for large crowd gatherings, as it was mostly empty and flat. The only things decorating the lower level were a few benches against the wall and a small fountain on the wall nearest a set of stairs that led up to the upper level. The upper level didn't have much, apart from a few shops with dimly lit display windows. From the entrance, the upper level split into two walkways; the one on the right led to the set of stairs, while the one on the left led down to a large building that had a series of archways on the roof. 

The group was about to move out when a man came out of nowhere. The man's face was panicked, and it didn't help when he tripped over his own feet. Sora and them gasped, and was just about to run over and offer to help him, when a strange sound resounded in the air. It seemed almost familiar,

The man rolled over onto his back, staring at a spot in the air, his breathing coming in short gasps. The group watched in alarm as a spot on the left side of the man's chest gleamed brilliantly, and a glowing heart appeared. It hovered over the man for a moment, glimmering brilliantly, as the man's frame began to grow transparent and eventually fade into a dark purple light. At the same time, something that looked like a small black hole appeared not so far from where the man had been. The heart began to haphazardly move toward the black hole until it had merged with it and then vanished. In its place appeared something that looked like a larger version of the black monsters from Berk  but dressed in dark soldier clothes, complete with a shiny metal helmet. It was there for a moment, and then vanished in a flash.

"What was That?" asked Fishlegs scared a bit when the same black monsters from Berk came out of the ground and surrounded the group. "What in the name of Thor are these guys?" asked Astrid reaching for her battleaxe. 

"It's those creatures that attacked us on Berk!" said Hiccup. The first one lunged at the nearest person which happened to be Astrid. "Astrid Look out!" shouted Hiccup as his Keyblade appeared in his hands and hetook out the black monster. Astrid and the other three teens were taken back at the Keyblade.  Even Cid's eyes widen on seeing them. He was told by Leon to keep an eye out for the one chosen by the Keyblade. The King told them that they were suppose to help them anyway they can. "Hiccup, What is that weapon?" asked Astrid looking at the giant green eye on the blade. on the roofs nearby, The two hidden dragons were looking at their humans. _/My love, Your were right/'_ The Light Fury grunted looking at her mate. 

/ _They are keyblade wielders./_ The Night Fury growled back to her. 

"We have no idea but these guys are shaking by the presense of them" said Lea holding his Keyblade that appeared in a burst of fire. The shadows monsters were shaking looking at the keyblades. The others with Keyblades also pulled theirs out. Cid thought looking at all of the Keyblades **/Eight Keyblades!, I was told there was only going to be one!/**

"Stay back!" shouted Kairi as she took out a lone shadow with her blade. using her signature Corkscrew combo she took down a few more.  Roxas with his two keyblades cut down any that dared to approach the teens. The black monsters were taken out with ease by their combined work. "That;s showing them who's boss" siad Lea as the eight of them regrouped. their blades still in their hands. 

"Hey you Found them Cid" said a femine voice. The group looked to see a Ninja on  the roof. The girl jumped down and landed in front of them. "Yuffie!" said Lea and Namine. Yuffie took a look at Lea and Namine before she gasped. "By the gods!, Lea?, Namine! your Alive!" 

Yuffie proceeded to give the two a hug before letting them go. "You been alive this entire time!" she exclaimed with happiness but then more of the shadow monsters appeared. "Theres more of those things!" shouted Astrid holding her axe. 

"Follow me!" Yuffie exclaimed as she tossed a Shurikan at the nearest Shadow taking it down. The rest of the group followed suitly behind the ninja taking down the Black monsters as they went. 

/Donald, Goofy and Max./ 

It was fairly dark in the alleyway. The only sources of light around were the small lampshades on the balconies of the hotel rooms. They were at least bright enough to cast their light dimly on the opposite wall and on the street below, just barely illuminating the way for Donald Max, and Goofy.

"Gawrsh," Goofy murmured as he glanced around cautiously. "There's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

"Aw, phooey," Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared."

Just then Donald felt a hand tap at his left shoulder, making him scream loudly in alarm and jump several feet into the air. He latched himself to Goofy, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire being trembling in fear and alarm. Goofy's eyes went wide as Donald's weight became a part of his own, and he was pulled slightly downward, almost falling backwards.

"Excuse me," came a soft gentle voice from behind them. "Did the king send you?"

Donald's eyes opened wide at mention of the king. he, Max and Goofy looked over at the speaker. There stood a fair young lady, dressed in a long pink and red dress and brown boots. Her long, curled light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Around her neck was a thin black choker. The many bracelets around her wrists jangled as she withdrew her hand from where Donald had once been standing. Her bangs fell neatly over her sea-green eyes, and her lips were curved upwards into a soft smile, a smile that deepened slightly as she looked at Donald and Goofy, her hands folded in front of her.

The court wizard slid from Goofy's shoulders and looked up into the young woman's face.

"Yeah," he said with a nod and salute. "Are you… Aerith?"

The young lady smiled. 

/The group./ 

The gang was now following close behind Cid and Yuffie as they came upon a mansion. Yuffie opened the door to the mansion and inside it was many people of different sizes and shapes.  most of them looked different to the gang. one individual was a Beast wearing a purple cape on his back. Another being was a Red car. Talking to a dark haired women was a man with long brown hair and he had a scar on his face. "Leon, Rinoa, We found them" said Yuffie coming. 

Leon turned to see the gang before he noticed Namine and Lea. "Namine?, Lea?, is that you?" 

"Yep, nice to see you again Leon" said Lea with a wave. 

"We thought you were dead" said Rinoa hugging the two of them who returned it. Namine looked at Leon before she asked. "My father?, is he with you?" 

Leon shook his head no making Namine sigh in sadness. Riku went over to her side and grab her hand and rubbed it affectionally. She smiled at her boyfriend who returned it. Leon looked at Cid and Yuffie as he asked. "Did you find it?" 

"Actually we found it and more" said Cid before he looked at the group. "show them" 

Hiccup and the seven opened their palms to summon their Keyblades. The blades made Leon and anyone else to jump back at the sights. "Eight!, theres eight of them. i thought there was going to be only one, Things are worse than we thought" said Leon looking at the keyblade. 

"Keyblades" said Rinoa looking at the blades. The gathered people in the mansion began speaking among themselves looking at the keyblades. Hiccup looked at Leon before he asked. "parden me if im rude but what is going on, what are these swords?" 

Leon then said. "We have alot to talk about but first here comes our new guests." 

Aerith came in towards them with Donald, Goofy and Max. Pluto barked on seeing the three. "Oh there you are Pluto." said Max. Donald and Goofy saw the keyblades. "The Key!" 

"theres more than one Donald. The king told us that there was suppose to be one." siad Goofy looking at the gang before he approached them. "Howdy, My name is Goofy and this is my son Maxie." 

"Dad!" said an embarrassed Max before he said. "It's just max."  

"and i'm Donald Duck" said Donald. Sora and them introduced themselves to the three newcomers. Donald then looked at Aerith and Leon. "Alright, tell us what's going on" 

"Okay," Aerith said as she seated herself in a chair next to Leon. "You know there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle, Your Village and this town, right?"  
The group from another world nodded to each other. 

"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy remarked.

He put his gloved hands over his mouth. Had he somehow given it away? So much for protecting the world border. Aerith smiled at the captain while everyone else silently laughed at Goofy. 

"They've been secret," she assured him gently, "because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith's expression changed to that of a more solemn nature. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated in confusion, his eye widened in realization, "Oh, those dark creatures that keep attacking us."

"Beings without hearts." Leon nodded, ""The darkness in people's hearts that what attracts them and there is darkness within every heart."

THe outcasts looked at each other. that part made sense because the Heartless were only focused on them back at Berk and not to long ago back at the square. Fishlegs then asked "How do you know so much about the Heartless?'

"Our ruler...Ansem the Wise" said Yuffie shooting a look to Namine who looked down i sadness. 

"Ansem?" asked Astrid curious. 

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed reports. He was the ruler and the wisest man we ever known. He was trying to find a way to stop the Heartless.  However, His trusted apprentice, Xehanort betrayed him and  somehow turned his own staff against him and kicked him out of our home and plunged it into the darkness." Leon explained. Everyone was horrified by this. "Wha... How?" Kairi asked.

"I remember, My Father had Xehanort as an apprentice and he made his other apprentices betray him" Namine growled as her hands formed into fists. 

"Most of Ansem's findings had be scattered to the other worlds. But I manged to find enough to know what happened. Each world has a Keyhole." Leon began. Tuffnut then said, "I'm going on a limp here and I'm thinking it's not a door lock."

Leon shock his head, "No, it's so much more. This Keyhole leads to the very heart of a world. If the Heartless find it and get inside it. They can consume the heart and bring in everything into darkness with everyone still on it expet for  the few who manage to escape. They come here to be safe and a few of them joined the Resistance to help het out homes back.  That's was stars have been disappearing." Everyone was speechless. "so that's why there have been stars disappointing." said Hiccup remembering seeing a star disappear the other night when he was sharpening Astrid's axe for her. Astrid agreed "Yeah i thought it was just a dying star." 

"No...how... There's gotta be a way to stop them!" Sora exclaimed.

"There actually is. And it involves around you eight." said Cid. "That weapon you kids received. It's called a Keyblade. The Heartless have great fear over it because it's the only thing that can destroy them. It can also impower the Keyblade wielder's allies so they can destroy them as well."

The Keyblade has the ability lock or unlock anything." Leon explained.

"and in order to keep the worlds from being destroyed, You must find the keyholes and seal them with the Keyblade." Yuffie said. 

"But, We didn't ask for this!" exclaimed Xion. The other seven agreed with her. 

"The Keyblade chooses it's master and they chose you. So tough luck." said Leon. Sora was silent before he said. "I'll do it," 

"what!" said his friends. Astrid and the other teens looked at him like he was insane. 

"This is alot bigger than we thought guys and if the worlds are in trouble and if we have been chosen to save them. Besides, it's what we always wanted right. to explore other worlds, fight bad guys and be heroes." said Sora. "Naga!" said Stitch on Sora;s shoulder. 

"I'm in" said Kairi 

"Me too" said Hiccup. 

"Someone has to have your back Sora" said Riku. 

"and i want to find my father" said Namine. 

"don'f forget about us" said Roxas and Xion. 

"Were a team and we stick together" said Lea as the eight of them put their hands on their shoulder. Leon and the other resistance members smiled at the eight as did Donald, Goofy and Max. The four teens of Berk can see that the eight of them had bond so strong as they were outcasts back on Berk.

"But there is one thing i am confused about" Hiccup began putting his finger on his chin. everyone looked at Hiccup before Roxas asked. "what Hiccup?" 

"How could Xehanort be Ansem's apprentice when he was an old man." said Hiccup. 

"what do you mean by old man..." said Leon as he pulled out a photo and showed it to the group. on the photo was seven individuals wearing lab coats and leon pointed to the man with long silver hair and yellow eyes. "That is Xehanort," 

"Hang on. let me see something" said Hiccup reaching into his jacket and pulling out his journal and began flipping though the pages. "I know i have it in here somewhere." he muttered before he found what he was looking for. "Aha!, here it is" 

Hiccup then pulled out a bounty with an older man with no hair, pointy ears and a white goatee. "This is Xehanort. He was banished a long time ago." 

Leon and the others from Radiant Garden looked at the Bounty and then to the picture. "But then, who is this guy in the photo if the old man is Xehanort?" asked Yuffie

"I Don't know, maybe they are connected." said Leon confused as well. 

Roxas looked to Donald, Goofy and Max and he was about to ask them why they were looking for them when a loud boom shook the mansion. "Leon!, Were under attack!" shouted a Resistance member. 

"Heartless incoming!" shouted another Resistance member. 

"Everyone! prepare for Battle!" shouted Leon pulling out his Gunblade. Leon lead them outside the mansion and waiting for them was a swarm of Shadow Heartless and some new ones that resembled armored soldiers. "Soldiers" said Sora as he gripped his keyblade. Leon took out the nearest soldier before he said to the group. "Let's go!" 

The others went into battle against the Heartless. Donald held a staff and Goofy had a shield and Max was on his skateboard. watching from the rooftops was the Furies. The Light Fury grunted " _should we help them?"_

" _Not yet"_ Growled The Night Fury as he watched Hiccup take down a soldier heartless with his keyblade. Astrid was right behind him with her axe and she cuts a Shadow down. Donald fired fireballs from his staff covering Namine. "No you Don't!" shouted Lea blocking a soldier's claw from scratching Namine. "Lightning, Beast! Cover our flanks!" shouted Leon before taking down another soldier.

"Were on it Leon!" shouted Lightning Mcqueen as he drove though the swarm of Heartless. taking them down as Beast protected the Resistance members from another group of heartless. Prince Phillip with his shield and sword took down some heartless with Kairi, Xion and Roxas. 

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were back to back with their spears and they both bumped into each other. The two then began fighting each other much to the Heartless amusements. Yuffie tossed her shurikan at the heartless near the twins taking them out. "Want some!" shouted Riku forcing back a few soldiers with his keyblade.  Fishlegs bonked a shadow with his mace before he was surrounded by more. He dropped his mace before running for his life. The shadows chased after him until A dark haired girl wearing a black blouse and skirt came to his rescue and punched the shadows away. "Thank you" Fishlegs said to the women. 

"Your welcome now lets get them together and my name is Tifa" said Tifa as she and Fishlegs engaged the Heartless together. Hiccup and Sora were with Donald and Goofy when they heard something big was coming. They looked up to see…giant falling armor. The armor bounced upon impact and suddenly pulled itself together. It landed with a heavy thud and a helmet landed where it belonged soon after. Now it was a giant floating armored Heartless with some very sharp claws. Sora Hiccup, Donald and Goofy  felt a little intimidated with the sheer size of the Heartless.

 

 "The Leader! Take it down and the Heartless will retreat!" shouted Leon. 

"any ideas to take this thing down?" asked Kairi now looking at the Guard Armor. 

"Hit and Run Tactics!" said Hiccup as he and Sora began hitting the monster's legs before running away. Donald was shooting of fire balls, Goofy was bashing it with his shield, and Sora, Hiccup and Kairi were slashing at the Heartless's limbs when they saw a opening.

The giant Heartless was spinning his arms in a deadly tornado like attack and sent them flying back. Sora ran in after recovering to strike at the arms of the beast, hoping to limit its attacks. The armored giant was swinging all his limbs about and giving the defenders of light, very little openings to attack.

The giant then separated into three different parts. The arms were swinging about over by Donald, the feet were stomping about near Goofy, and the body and head were twirling around in a buzz-saw tornado. As if tornados weren't scary enough.it was heading for the twins who were still fighting. "Stop getting in my way!" shouted Tuffnut when they spotted the Guard Armor coming to them. Astrid grabbed them and got them out of the way. Riku and Lea helped Donald take out the arms while Roxas and Xion took out the legs with Goofy. "Sora!,together!" said Hiccup as the two of them slashed the Torso of the Heartless at once. 

suddenly the torso began to shake violently, more so than the other pieces had. It shook and rattled, grinding sheets of metal against each other, sparks flying from the friction. The trio merely watched with wide eyes, stepping backwards, away from the armor, just in case it erupted and sheets of dark purple metal went flying in every which direction. Then, just as quickly as the shaking had begun, it stopped. The head piece dropped onto the armor with a clang, and then tumbled from there onto the ground with a loud metallic thud.

The entire armor then began to glow, and the group watched as a giant heart came out and floated away to the sky. Kairi was still surrounded by the shadows like they were drawn to her. "Kairi!" shouted Sora and Hiccup noticing the Heartless were still surrounding her. Stitch and Pluto barked at the Shadows to back off but they kept on advancing. "Im coming Kairi!" shouted Hiccup running to save his sister but the Heartless lunged on him holding him down. 'Hiccup!" screamed Everyone but then a familar sound was heard as Kairi's eyes widen as did the others. "is that what i think it is" said Fishlegs. 

"Night Fury!" shouted Lea grabbing Roxas and Xion. 

"Get down!" shouted Riku as A black dragon with catlike features came from the rooftops lunging at the shadows. The Night Fury quickly went to work on the shadows as he stood over Hiccup who was taken back at the dragon. /It's you!"/ Hiccup said to himself as the Night Fury roared at the shadows who took the chance to retreat. Seeing the threat gone did the Night Fury look at him with the round green eyes. The same eyes Hiccup remembered. He reached a hand towards the dragon who took off into the night sky, The dragon fired a plasma blast into the sky before going into the flames disappearing from sight. "Hiccup! you okay" asked Kairi helping her brother up. 

"Yeah, i'm good" Hiccup said looking at where the Night Fury disappeared./ **He saved me again..He really is a guardian..Thank you Night Fury./**

"Wow we got to see a real live Night Fury! i'm totally speechless" said Fish legs as he wrote in his personal book. 

"I thought it would be bigger." said Ruffnut. 

Astrid looked at the sky as well confused. The Night Fury saved Hiccup from the Heartless and yet didn't go after him next. The unholy offspring of lightning and death just ignored him completely and went after the Heartless. just then a bright light came out of nowhere and a keyhole made of light appeared. The end of the keyblades glowed before firing a white beam towards the keyhole. a locking sound was heard as the keyhole vanished. 

"That was the Keyhole to this world. now this world is safe from the Heartless." said Leon. He stood with Cid and Aerith. Roxas looked at Donald, Goofy and Max. "Oh yeah, i was wondering, why were you guys looking for us?" 

"They been seeking you guys because their King told them to find you and stick to you." siad Yuffie. 

"Were trying to find him and were hoping you would help us" said Max. 

"We'll be more than glad to help you guys out. but how will we reach other worlds?" asked Riku. 

"We have a vessel that will take us to other worlds." said Donald. 

The group smiled at each other before Sora siad. "Then sure, we'll go with you guys" said Sora. 

"But first, you all need more suitable clothes for your travels." said a voice and appearing out of nowhere was a man with a long white beard and was wearing a robe. "Merlin the Wizard!" shouted Donald. Merlin then waved his wand and a bright light covered them all. Soon the light died down and the eight of them was wearing new clothes. Sora was wearing a Black t shirt and the hoodie is completely black with white lining but has silver patches on his shoulder. His black pants have yellow straps across them along with a patch of navy blue and silver edges. His undershirt is navy blue with a red patch in the center with a black belt under it. Red pockets appear on the sides of the pants with a black cross over them. His gloves, now black, have a white inside with a yellow line running around them. (KH2 attire) 

 Riku now wears a sleeveless unzipped beige vest with a a white collar, over a sleeveless zipped black vest. He wears very baggy blue jeans with large pockets, secured by a black belt. He now wears more realistically sized grey shoes with two yellow straps. 

Kairi was now wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt with a bag attachment, and lilac Converse sneakers with black laces. 

Hiccup was wearing similar clothes to Sora's only his was black and Green and he had a pair of goggles on his head. 

Lea's new attire attire was a long sleeveless hooded black vest, a sleeveless dark gray and red plaid button-down shirt with a short-sleeve black shirt underneath, and blackish-red pants and black mid-calf boots. 

Roxas's new clothes consisted of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Xion's new clothes wears a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth. 

Namine's clothes was similar to Kairi;s only hers was white and black and her shoes were blue. 

"Whoa awesome" said the teens of Berk. 

"and that is not all. Your clothes have magical powers and will repair themselves after battle. you will have to discover their powers on your journey" said Merlin with a smile. 

'Thanks alot" said the eight. 

"Also i have one more thing for your eight. As keyblade wielders you can use magic so i give you the basic spells of Fire and Water." said Merlin as the eight felt a sudden power come over them. "Donald. Teach them to use their magic." 

Donald nodded to the wizard before he said. "Are you all ready to go?" 

The group nodded to Donald before they were approached by Beast, Phillip and Tifa. "If you will have us. We want to accompany you guys?" said Phillip. 

"Why?" asked Riku. 

"Because we are looking for our loved ones. Belle was taken from me" said Beast with sadness in his voice. Phillp was also sad thinking about the love of his life Aurora who was taken by Maleficent. "who took her?" asked Sora curious. 

"Maleficent. She took my love Aurora from me as well." said Phillip.

"Im looking for my husband. He's in another world looking for someone and i want to find him" said Tifa. 

Hiccup smiled before he said. "sure. we can use all the help we can get." 

The three of them smiled at the gang before they followed Donald, Goofy and Max towards their vessel. 

/scene change/ 

Those little squirts actually managed to take down that Heartless..." Obversed a man with fire on his head, "Who would have thought?" Then a man with deep breathing spoke up, "Such is the Keyblades power...the child's strength is not his own. Still power of Keyblade is no match for the power of the Dark Side."

"Then why not turn them into a Heartless?" A woman with eight tenacles laughed,

"That'll settle things quickly enough." Azog said to his allies as they laughed

"They have found one of the Keyholes" said Xemnas

 "I still don;t get why you want them alive for you old coot. Just let us be rid of them" said Vanitas looking at Xehanort. 

"Because Vanitas...They are going to be the ones to become the Guardians of Light. I have forseen it" spoke Master Xehanort on the highest throne. He was calm despite the news he received from Vanitas about Hiccup and Kairi refusing to joun his order. and the fact that someone was able to free the princesses of Heart they captured.

"Great now we have Valka's children to worry about." said a man's voice as he took off the hood to reveal a man with an eyepatch and long black hair tied up in a ponytail(Xigbar)

"Yes. those fools will meddle with our plans for Kingdom Hearts" said a women with green-skin, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip .sitting on a smaller throne on the middle of the other thrones. (Maleficent). Also with her were several other strange beings as they were villains from all over the world.

A Women who is half octopus with lavender skin. The top side of her octopus half is pitch black and reaches up over her chest, resembling a shoulder less, backless gown. The underside is a bright violet color, while her short hair is stark white with a few grey streaks that stands on end. She also sports a widow's peak hairline. She wears various forms of make-up, including purple nail polish on her pointed nails, light blue eyeliner, dark purple eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, and seemingly penciled-on black eyebrows. she has a small beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her also wears a yellow spiral shell necklace on a thin black cord, as well as two violet, thinner spiral shells as earrings, one on each ear. (Ursula)

a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. The man wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon.. (Captain Hook)

A cursed pirate whose human visage was replaced with that of an octopus. With a beard of tentacles and a large hat upon his head, He has had two of his limbs replaced with those of a crab, and he is covered in barnacles. (Davy Jones)

A Lion with light brown fur, jet black mane and dark green eyes. A scar over his left eye(Scar).

a large, muscular man with greyish skin, thick, black eyebrows, and a black Fu Manchu mustache. His eyes peculiar colors; the irises are an eerie orange color and his sclera are black. The top of his head is bald, but the hair on the back of his head is quite long and black. He wears a black hood with grey fur lining and what seem to be two raccoon tails dangling in the front. He wears grey pants and black, knee-high boots with grey soles and a vertical grey stripe up the front. Heu also wears a coat that is pale yellow on the left side and the front and black on the right side. It has tattered, brown lining and is kept closed by a brown belt. He wears a single black glove on his left hand and on it was a falcon.(Shan-yu)

An older skinny woman with a purple dress.(Yzma)

A being with blue fire for hair. His eyes are completely yellow except for his black pupils. He has very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face is quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers are long, thin, and clawed. He wears what appears to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seems to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder(Hades)

a slender, aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. The man is most frequently dressed in black and purple robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, a purple jumpsuit, and black shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wears rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue.( Claude Frollo)

A well built man with neck-long black hair and blue eyes, He wears a red shirt with grey trousers, along with yellow gloves and brown boots., he also wears a dark cape, and has a rifle tied around his back(Gastion).

a tall, thin, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing. He carrys a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter. Hewears black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, He wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. The man's shoes are brown and their tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around the man's waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. The man has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, and he also wears grey eyeshadow. He sports a distinctive black mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, with what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over the man's shoulders.(Jafar and Iago),

A strange being made of a burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms,(Oogie Boogie)

a purple, lizard-like monster with green eyes. He has four arms, four legs, and a blue tail, and his "hair" consists of three pink protuberances on his head.(Randall Boggs)

"All will work in our Favor Xigbar, Maleficent...Thirteen of lights and Thirteen of Darkness clash at the fated place and the outcome will still be the same...When the time comes….The Ultimate Key will be forged….The χ-blade" spoke Master Xehanort before he let out an evil laugh.

"And Kingdom Hearts and the worlds will be ours to rule" said Maleficent as the villains all laughed with Master Xehanort. Their plans for the world were finally beginning. 

/unknown Realm/ 

Deep within an unknown realm. a small orb of golden light floated alone in an endless sea of darkness.an image of a black heart was behind it. "Finally, The time for my return is coming."

"Now now brother, you must wait until the Seekers and the guardians of light clash" said another voice. A blue orb of light floated beside it and behind it was a image of a star. 

"Easy for you to say Brother, you are with your chosen already" said the orb of gold light.

"That i am, but i must remain in my sealed form until the time is right and he proves his worthiness to me" said the blue orb.

"Very well, i hope you know what you are doing brother, we must prevent the death of my chosen or all will be lost" said the orb of light.

"I know, I will do everything in my power to make sure your chosen is ready" said the blue orb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey has began for our Heroes and the next world will be Wonderland. im going along with the plots of the game and there will be worlds the gang will visit as well.


	5. Setting off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of Light set off towards their first world and we get a glimpse back to Berk since the Dragon Raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i lied a bit. This chapter is going to be a filler before we start with the worlds. Should i also do some Dreamwork worlds too in this fic?

- **/Berk/-**

Almost every viking in the Tribe was present in the hall discussing  the disaster of the Dragon Raid and the missing teens. Stoick was at the head table while the Elders were at the head table. 

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy, the Dragons will leave, they'll find another home!" shouted the chief. He stabs a blade into a map, on the area which shows the Dragon's nest.

"One more search, before the ice sets in" Stoick decided.

"Those ships never come back" argued a Viking.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" replied Stoick, "now who's with me?"

"And what about our missing children Stoick!" shouted Ryo now catching the cheif's attention. He along with Olaf Hofferson, Boarlegs Ingleman and Torn Thornston were glaring at the chief as was their wives. all eyes turn to them as Ryo now leaned against the very table where Stoick was. 

"Or have you already  forgotten the fact that Xehanort is out for revenge against us for your obsession for the Nest" exclaimed Ryo. 

"Ryo, we don;t even know if there still alive." Stoick began clearly thinking that his children were dead. that didn't go well to Ryo or the other parents as they glared at the chief. "There not dead" spoke a voice. 

All eyes turn to see a man wearing a SOLIDER learning on the wall and on his back was a giant sword too big for anyone to wield. he had blonde spiky hair.  "Cloud?" asked Ryo. 

Cloud smiled as he approach Ryo and the two of them shared a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you again Cloud." he said as the two broke apart.

"You as well Ryo, Don't worry about Sora and his friends. They are safe with my friend Leon who lives in Traverse Town." said Cloud. That made the parents sigh a relief glad to know their children were okay. "are they on their way home?" asked Kira holding Selena and Solaria. 

"No. They are preparing to go on a Quest to Find the King with his Captain of the guard, his son and his court wizard." said Cloud crossing his arms telling him what he heard from Leon and the others back at Traverse Town.  

"King Mickey is missing?" asked Ryo shocked. the hooligans eyed each other. who was this guy and who is this King Mickey they mentioned. "No. he's gone to find the answers to how Xehanort has returned." said Cloud. 

"I see." said Ryo after he smiled. "Well. it's what they always wanted, to go exploring." 

"Who the heck are you and how did you get in here without anyone seeing you" Demanded Spitelout only for Cloud to point his Buster Sword at him. "Names Cloud Strife. Former SOLDIER and i was sent here by the Resistance to have you join our alliance. Xehanort has declared war on all the Worlds including your own." Cloud spoke clearly. 

"There are no such things as other worlds!" shouted Stoick. how many times does he have to say it to people especially to Gobber when he tells his stories. "Be Quiet Stoick!" barked Gothi speaking for the first time. all eyes widen looking at Gothi who never speaks. usually she uses her staff to write runes with her staff. Gothi then spoke. "the Soldier speaks the truth. There are other worlds out there besides our own and Xehanort has come back to finish what he started. We must prepare for War." 

"How do you know this Gothi?" asked Stoick. here they were just told that there were other worlds out there besides their own.Even tohugh the chief  who would never thought that one of Gobber's stories was real. 

"Because the other worlds were meant to be kept a secret from each other." said Gothi before she looked at the other elders. "Send word to the other tribes and tell them to come here so we can discuss how to deal with this threat." 

Elder Rufus nodded as he headed towards the door. Gothi looked at the tribe before she said. "The Dragon War can wait. We have been at war with them for years.The threat of Xehanort is alot worse." 

"Gothi is right. as of today until further notice. Dragon Training is on Hold until further notice." said Elder Forrest. 

"and no pointless search for the Nest" said Elder Hamish as his glare was on Stoick before looking at Gobber "Gobber, starting tomorrow. you will take the remaining teens and begin preparing them for war." 

"I can do that Hamish." said Gobber looking at Snotlout and his friends. an evil smirk was on his face making the teens gulp. The tribe then began heading to their homes. Stoick went off to speak to the guards leaving the parents of the missing teens in the great hall with Cloud and the Elders. "I can;t beleive that man. Gothi i am glad you did what was right" said Ryo looking at Gothi who nodded to him.

"Yes. We are not blind to what is happening to the stars." said Elder Hamish.

"Your kids are lucky you know" said Cloud speaking to the parents. 

"what do you mean by That?" asked Yuma Stoner. she had jet black hair and blue eyes. she is  Xions mother as well as Namine's adopted mother. "Your children have been chosen by the Keyblade. They are lucky indeed." said Cloud. 

"The Keyblade?" asked the parents who didn't know about the keyblade. 

"It's an ancient weapon that's been around longer then even before we was born. We learned about it years ago from my friend" said Gobber. 

"and my Son has one of these Keyblades?" asked Ryoku Gallagher. He was a well built viking with silver hair and his wife Artemis Gallagher also had silver hair. "Aye and not only him but Sora, Hiccup, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Namine have one too" said Gobber. 

"They just recieved them not to long ago when those strange black monsters attacked." said Ryo remembering the Heartless. 

'those black monsters are called Heartless." said Cloud. 

"Heartless?" asked the parents. Cloud then went on to explain to them the nature of the Heartless, The Keyholes and the Keyblade. "by the gods. if those Heartless find The Keyhole to our wolrd then that means were dead" said Gobber after cloud finished explaining. 

"We know where the Keyhole is." said Elder Rufus coming back into the great hall. 

"We will reveal it as soon as Hiccup and the rest of them come back." said Gothi closing her eyes. The parents look at each other worried for their children especially gobber since he knew that Xehanort is after Hiccup and Kairi. they decided to head to their homes to rest from the long night. praying to the gods to watch over their children. 

  **-with the Guardians of Light-**

The newly named Guardians of Light were now back in the First District with Donald, Max and Goofy. Pluto was beside's Kairi as he had taken a liking to her. 

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon said sternly, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at the gang. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"You guys should check out the shops they got here. They have some neat stuff" said Yuffie as she handed Sora a pouch full of money. Sora took it with both hands and peered inside. The bag was filled with small golden orbs, ranging in size, each of them labeled with numbers that ranged from one to twenty. Sora could only assume that it was money of some kind. He looked up at Aerith, confused. She merely smiled warmly. "Spend it as you see fit."

He was right. It was money. Riku and the others were given money as well from Yuffie. 

"Thanks guys" said Sora. Yuffie and Aerith nodded to them before they stepped back. The group then decided to get supplies for their upcoming jounrey. Hiccup went with Riku and Lea to get food and water with Astrid with their bag of money. Roxas and Xion were buying some books with Fishlegs. The twins were talking to Beast and Phillip about their homes. Sora and Kairi decided to take a look at the pet store that was nearby since Kairi wanted to look at the kittens. as soon as they entered the store, Kairi's eyes fell in love with the kittens.

Kairi was too busy snuggling a near by kitten with white fur and blue eyes , "Awwwwwww... You're so cute."

"Mew" said the kitten purring in her arms.

Sora smiled at her seeing her so happy when he heard Riku coming right behind him. "Hey were ready to go"

"were coming" said Sora as Riku turned to head back to the others. Sora made to leave only to realized Kairi wasn't following him, she was still snuggling the kitten. "Kairi, we've gotta go."

"Oh...okay. Can we take the kitten too?" Kairi asked. Sora looked to her is surprise, "Kairi, do you think that's the best idea at the moment? We are on a dangerous mission."

"Please..." Kairi frowned and gave Sora the puppy dog eyes. Sora hated see Kairi like this. He signed..

Back with the others. They were waiting on Sora and Kairi to join them when they came out of the pet store. They noticed Kairi was holding a sleeping kitten on her arms. "What kept you two?" asked Lea with a smirk.

We needed to so a little shopping." Sora replied. Kairi smiled as she held onto the sleeping kitten. Hiccup sighed. "You fell for her puppy eyes again didn't you Sora" Sora nodded and the outcasts laughed.

"You know me so well Hic and no-one can't resist my puppy eyes. " Kairi laughed with a smile. The outcasts of berk nodding knowing Kairi and her puppy eyes can get them anything especially from Gobber.

"so cute" exclaimed Xion and Namine looking at the kitten in her arms. "so what are you going to name her then Kairi?" asked Goofy.

Kairi began to think of a name for her kitten before she said. "Lucy"

Lucy purred in her arms liking her new name as the group was all holding boxes and bags full of food, Water, and potions. Donald then said "The Gummi ship is outside that gate." He gestured toward a large doorway standing not twenty feet behind them.

Sora and them turned to face Donald, Max and Goofy slowly. "The what?"

"That's our ship," Donald said with a firm nod. "We travel to different worlds on the Gummi ship."

Max grinned widely. "Wait 'til you guys see it!"

"Okay, then," Sora said, a smile growing across his face. "Let's get going! I can't wait to see this ship of yours!"

The others were excited to see this Gummi ship for themselves. Donald nodded as he lead them towards the door and opened it to reveal a dark forest beyond Traverse town. There were no lights on this side of the door, except for two that hung on the walls near the doorway. Not much could be seen through the darkness. The lights could only manage to illuminate a ten-foot radius near the doorway. Here, the ground was not paved the way it was in the town. It was left as rocks and pebbles that crunched and ground together underneath their footsteps. There seemed to be some trees and other foliage near the doorway, but other than what little could be seen beneath the ever night sky and the two lights on the wall, there was only darkness beyond.

One thing that definitely could be seen, even under the dim lights, was Donald and Goofy's ship. It was huge to the Vikings and other offworlders.It was colored a glossy red, with a yellow stripe going all the way around the nose of the ship. It had large white wings on either side with smaller ones that probably served as rudders placed above it. A small set of cannons was stuck to the bottom of the ship, though what that could be for was defenses. Sora and them could see straight into the cockpit, as it was covered by a large glass dome.

"Whoa" said the twins looking at the ship.

Goofy looked at the gang before he asked. "what do you fella's think about the ship?"

"It's Awesome!" exclaimed Sora.

"It looks cool!, does it really fly?" asked Hiccup.

"It sure does." said Max with a smile.

"Yeah," Goofy added as moved toward the ship. "If ya like the outside of it, wait 'til ya see the inside!"

An entrance began to appear. Bright white light seeped through newly opened cracks on the ship's surface, outlining the doorway. The outlined shape then popped out of the surface of the ship and began to lower toward the ground, creating a sort of ramp into the ship. Air rushed into the interior of the ship as the door opened, and light exploded from inside the ship. Sora and them had to shield their eyes until the light dimmed slightly.

The duck and dog turned to each other, grinned and began to pull Sora into the ship and the others followed suit behind. As soon as their eyes had adjusted to the brighter light and was able to see inside, their eyes went even wider in wonder and their jaws dropped visibly.

"Whoa!" they said.

They never seen anything quite like it before. It was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside, and it seemed to have a lot more room than was probably necessary. There were three mechanical white-gloved hands attached to the ceiling that were moving everywhere. Giant tanks, engines and gauges of various unknown materials were lined up on two of the walls. The entire room hummed with the sound of the engines revving up. There was a small cupboard on one side near the doorway, and whatever walls were available had at least two pictures, posters, or signs.

The far side of the room  seemed to be split into two parts. One part of the room was filled with various furniture; couches, tables, and even two twin beds. The catch there was, they were much too small for anyone to use. It certainly made the gang wonder who could use them, then. On the other side of the room, opposite of the small furniture, was one long couch that seemed perfect for lounging or napping on and a small box which was called a refrigerator and was used to store food and water to keep them cool And right in between the two parts was a ladder leading upwards. On the wall just behind the ladder was a sign that read "cockpit" with an arrow pointing up.

Goofy laughed to himself lightly. "Roomy, i'n't it?"

"Welcome aboard the Gummi ship Kids" said Donald. The gang then went to explore the ship as Riku, Lea and Roxas began loading up the fridge and cabinets with their supplies. Donald pulled out a small remote and clicked a button. the ship began to expand a bit as it was a little bigger on the outside. "There i expanded the ship a bit to make room for anyone else that might join us on our quest." said Donald. Although he was told that the world order must be kept. Leon told them to keep an eye out for potential recruits for their cause to stop Xehanort and Maleficent.

"oh what does this do?" asked Tuffnut reaching for something when he heard a small voice. ""TAKE THAT!"

Tuffnut stepped backward, trying to balance himself after taking a hit to the face. He rubbed his new bruise on his chin. Ruffnut laughed at her twin who glared at her. 

"You mind, kid!" came a squeaky high pitched voice. "Dontcha be touchin' this an' that like you own the place!"

The others looked around for the mysterious voice when they spotted two chipmunks. There were actually two chipmunks, but only of them was glaring up at Tuffnut and tapping one of his hind feet impatiently on the floor, making a fast tap-tap-tap noise. Both chipmunks were wearing matching aprons that bore a symbol of a gear with the King's symbol in the center of it. one had a red nose and the other had a black nose.  "That is Chip and his Brother Dale. They are the crew and they maintain the Gummi Ship." said Goofy. 

A small cricket made himself know on Sora's Shoulder. "And my name is Jiminy Cricket. I am to be the Chronicle for your travels." said Jiminy. The gang nodded after all they were meeting many new faces. "Now Donald, do you want us to begin working on those new rooms?" asked Chip. 

"Yes please Chip. Were going to be picking up alot of others that might be aiding us on our quest" said Donald as he climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. Chip and Dale saluted as they went to work on the new rooms. Curious did Hiccup follow Donald and Goofy up the ladder with Astrid. .Hiccup and Astrid clambered up the ladder, popping out at the top in a dark room that had only one door.  so the two headed through the doorway and found themselves in the cockpit. their breath caught as they looked about. As they had seen earlier, the entire cockpit was encased in glass, which let them see the absolutely breathtaking sight of the stars in the night sky. the two had entered from the back, from where they could see pretty much the whole cockpit.

There were three chairs lined up in front, the two on the outside set further backward than one. Donald was seated in that front chair and in front of him was a wheel which must steee the ship, and was currently examining all the switches, gauges, buttons and monitors that were spread across the control board at the front. Goofy was sitting in the chair on the right. 

"Whoa" said the others now joining them in the cockpit. Riku noticed there was only three chairs in the cockpit."Um theirs only three chairs." 

Donald sighed before he said. "Normally we would be with the King but since we have more passengers. i will have Chip and Dale install more chairs when we reach the first world." 

He clicked a button to make several seats appear at the back of the cockpit. The group each took a seat as Sora took a seat next to Kairi who was holding Lucy. Hiccup chose to sit next to Astrid and Riku with Namine. Max chose to sit next to Goofy on the other chair. "Everything is loaded." said Lea sitting next to Fishlegs.

Donald turn to them before he asked. "Everyone ready to go?" 

They all nodded to him before he said "Put on your seat belts on. were taking off now." Seeing the seat belts did everyone put theirs on as Pluto laid down on his bed. Donald then turned a key as the Engines started to roar to life. 

Sora and them could hear Chip bark out orders from the downstairs, even over the sound of the engines. Hiccup spun around slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of them at work, but could only manage to hear their voices.

"Engines at full throttle!"

"Aye-aye, sir!"

Donald gripped the handles of the steering wheel and leaned forward, his eyes piercing through the endless beyond. "To the stars!"

The take off was so sudden that Sora had no time to react. All he really knew was that he was suddenly pressed into the cushion of his seat by the sheer force of the movement. His ears began to ring with the sound of the engines roaring, the change of pressure, and the sound of Donald Duck's excited whoops and yells."This is Awesome and Scary!" shouted Tuffnut as he and Ruffnut had their arms up. They had grins on their faces enjoying it. Astrid's hand went towards Hiccup and she held it tightly.Xion and Namine held their boyfriends hands tightly and Fishlegs held his stomach as he was about to barf. Soon it ended and the group sighed a relief. Jiminy handed Fishlegs a bag and he barfed into it. "Thank you." he said a bit sick as He tossed it into the small can next to him. 

"Can we do that again?" asked Ruffnut. 

"Yeah! Go agian!" shouted Tuffnut. Hiccup looked at his hand and saw that Astrid still held it in a death grip. He blushed before he asked. "Astird, you can let go of my hand now"  

She looked down to see their hands were intertwined but Hiccups hand was hurting from the grip. She let his hand go as he waved off the grip. "Nice grip though" he siad rubbing his hand. 

"Sorry" she said to him. 

"It's okay" he siad but his heart was beating fast. / **Astrid is talking to me again, This is great, Maybe i might get my best friend back/** he thought. Kairi saw the whole thing before she looked away, she still hasn't forgiven Astrid for abandoning her and Hiccup but for now she will put it aside to focus on finding the King. 

"Take a look outside everyone" said Goofy. The gang looked outside the cockpit to see the sight through the glass was just short of breath taking. True, it was nothing like the sunset on Berk, but the sight of the ocean of stars that twinkled brightly, peeking out from within the endless darkness and the large clusters of stars that looked just like the rolling white clouds was still amazing.

"It's so beautiful" said Namine. 

"Your right Namine, it is" said Riku bringing her close to him. Kairi put her head on Sora's shoulder and he held her close to him. Hiccup smiled at his sister before he put his hands behind his head. The rest of the team were silent enjoying the veiw

"If only our folks can see this" said Fishlegs watching as Traverse Town vanished as the Ship moved away from the world and towards it's first destination. 

**-unknown area-**

"Who are you and why did you bring us here for?" asked Belle. She along with three other girls whos name was Cinderella, Aurora and Snow White were in a lush paradise with dragons flying everywhere and in front of them was a women wearing a mask. in her hands was a staff and behind her was a four winged Dragon with an owl face "Don;t worry, your safe here." said the women before taking off her mask to reveal none other than Valka Haddock. "When i heard that Xehanort captured you. I came to free you all from his grasp." 

"where are we?" asked Cinderella looking around the ice cave. 

"You are in my Sanctuary. A safe haven for dragons. I free dragons from the Tyranny of men who hunt and kill them for sport and fun. My name is Valka." said Valka adjusting her hold on her staff. 

'Then we thank you Valka for saving us from Maleficent." said Aurora. the other three girls also gave Valka their gratitude. Valka smiled 'Your welcome." 

A shadow came over her when she turned to look at the King of the Sanctuary looked at her. The Bewilderbeast and his name is Icefire. " **Valka. another child of light is being targeted by the forces of Darkness. You know what must be done"** he spoke with his mind. Valka nodded to Icefire before she opened her palm to summon a Keyblade she had found in a hidden temple. Her Keyblade that features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling the Mark of Mastery outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with a Gazing Eye. (Ava's Keyblade.) 

"The Eye of Vulpes." she said before she looked at four girls who looked at her keyblade. "Your a Keyblade wielder?" asked Cinderella. 

"We'll i was trained by Icefire who has been around for a long time. I've been fighting the darkness so that my little ones will never have to fight them, They too have been chosen to wield a Keyblade but i want them to live in peace" said Valka closing her eyes thinking about Hiccup and Kairi. But she knew that they had recieved their keyblades and she wondered if Hiccup has the Elder Blade.  She had to see them again although she vowed to never return to Berk until she finds the answer to the Elder Blade and how summon the Lightstar when the time comes. "Cloudjumper, Let us be off." said Valka pointing her keyblade to open a corridor of light. Cloudjumper followed her into the portal leaving the three princesses alone with the dragons. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valka is alive and she has a Keyblade too, I hope you guys like that i gave Valka Ava's Keyblade and i named it the Eye of Vulpes. Next chapter is the first world for the guardians of light which is Wonderland.


	6. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of Light arrive to their first world and find it a bit confusing to their liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians of Light-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Donald, Goofy, Max, Lucy, Pluto, Tifa, Adam, Phillip, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

As the Gummi Ship sailed though the Ocean Between to their first world. Hiccup and his friends got to know Donald, Goofy and Max a bit more and about their homeworld Disney Castle. 

"so wait your king is a mouse who's name is Mickey?" asked Astrid. 

"Yep. were best buds, Mickey, Donald and i were musketeers and we were part of Princess Minnie's bodyguards although it was a setup by Pete so that he could become King." said Goofy. 

"Yeah but in the end we defeated him and Mickey and Minnie were married and he became King. He appointed me as his court wizard and Goofy as his captian of the guard." said Donald. 

"Mickey is a great king and he is loved by everyone in the kingdom. we couldn't ask for a better King than him" said Max.

"we can't wait to meet him when we find him." said Sora with his trademark smile. 

"So why don;t you fellas tell us about your world?" Goofy asked them as he was curious about Berk. 

"We live in a small village called Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery" Hiccup said. 

"Sounds kinda cold where you live." said Max shivering just thinking about the cold. 

"Were used to the cold" said Sora shrugging it although their play island was always warm no matter what time of year it was. "But the bad side is that we're at war with Dragons. They raid us for our food and livestock and we have yet to started dragon training" said Astrid. 

"Gosh, most places don;t even have dragons anymore. " said Max amazed there was dragons in their world. 

"Yep and i happen to study every dragon in the Book of Dragons" said Fishlegs revealing his notes to the three. 

"What about that black dragon, what did you call it?" asked Goofy. 

"Night Fury. The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death. The deadliest dragon ever and no one has ever seen nor lived to actually see it." said Lea. 

"Actually that's not true" said Hiccup making everyone look at him. "What do you mean by that Hiccup?" asked Roxas curious to what he meant by that. "Because we met it before" said Kairi now talking. 

"What!" shouted everyone in the cockpit. 

"You telling us that you actually met the Deadliest dragon ever and it didn't even kill you!" exclaimed Ruffnut. 

"Cool" said Tuffnut. 

"How and when did you meet the Night Fury?" asked Xion. 

Hiccup looked at his sister and they told them about how they were almost killed by a pack of wolves and the Night Furies came out of nowhere and scared off the Wolves. Afterwards the two dragons brought them back to the edge of the forest before taking Flight. "Now hold up. How can we be sure your not lying" Astrid said because it's very well known that Hiccup and Kairi's exaggerate alot. 

Kairi glared at her former best friend before Hiccup pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar in the shape of a claw on his lower stomach. Astrid's eyes widened as did everyone else looking at the scar on his small frame. although there was some muscle forming due to Ryo's training and their time in the forge. a bit of red was on Astrid's face as she checked out his small frame. Xion and Namine smirked to each other noticing Astrid was checking Hiccup out. 

"Got this from a Wolf protecting Kairi." Grumbled Hiccup returning the shirt down much to Astrid's and Ruffnut's dismay. Kairi contined to glare at her former best friend until Lucy nuzzled her head from her spot on her shoulder. Sora grabbed her hand feeling Kairi anger. She looked at him before she smiled at him. "I'm Sorry" Astrid said. 

"It's okay" said Hiccup. the rest of the group were stunned. Did Astrid Hofferson just apologize to someone. Normally she never apologizes for things. 

"I wonder if the other Night Fury was with him?" Kairi asked wanting to meet them agian. 

"It could be possible. Maybe we can be the first vikings to actually study the Night Fury" said Fishlegs with glee. He loves to study dragons and his favorite is the Gronckle. "Maybe we will Legs, this is one of the reasons why i decided to quit trying to fight dragons. i want to study them. find out why they raid us for our food when they can get their own." said Hiccup. 

"and to explore the worlds." Kairi added. 

The other four teens nodded now seeing the real side to Hiccup and Kairi. Just then Donald looked back to the front of the ship before he smiled. "We are here. our first world. Wonderland" 

The guardians of Light took a look outside the cockpit's window and they saw the world before them. It seemed like a small planet, which was growing as they approached its surface to land. The Guardians could see an unusual looking castle and a heart shaped arch, hedges, possibly forming a labyrinth, spreading out all the way around one half of the world. As they looked on, it seemed like that part of the world was inaccessible. The other half (where they were landing) was simple grassland. Rolling green grassland and a dirt path that zigzagged across it, on top of which the Gummi ship landed. 

"Alright everyone. do you all know the rules we just taught you?" Donald asked looking at the gang. They nodded to the duck as they unbuckled their seatbelts and followed him off the ship. "Happy Exploring everyone!" said Chip and Dale. Riku was about to exit the ship when Donald grabbed his hand with his wing. "Hold up a Second Riku. let's check the area in case theres something dangerous out there" said Donald. Riku nodded as both he and Donald opened the doorway slowly and poked their heads out, looking both ways before They stepped out. They then turned back to the others. "It's all clear guys" Riku said as the rest of the team came out of the gummi ship and onto a grassy plain. They started to walk away from the gummi ship and Tifa was walking with the girls in the group. "Kairi, Astrid, Ruffnut, Namine and Xion. i want to personally train you how to fight if that's okay?" 

"Sure Mrs. Lockhart, we would like that" said Namine. 

"Please call me Tifa. The same with you boys!" Tifa said to the boys who were talking with Phillip and Beast whose real name was Adam. they caught up with them as they listened to Adam's story. Adam's story was that he was cursed by an enchantress to take the form of a Beast because he was cruel and spoiled. and his curse could only be broken by having someone love him and in turn he loves which happened to be Belle. At first she didn't like him because she had to take her father's place as his prisoner but slowly overtime they fell in love. 

"But why are you still a beast Adam?" asked Goofy.  

"before the curse could break, the Heartless attacked and i was separated from Belle and i will find her" said Adam with determination to find Belle. "The same with me. I won't rest until i know Aurora is safe" said Phillip. 

"No worries, We'll help you find them." said Sora with his trademark smile. Adam and Phillip were taken back to Sora's kind nature and his offer to help them find their loved ones despite only meeting him. Sora's heart was truly one of a kind.  Kairi smile was the biggest as she watched Sora walk with Donald and Goofy. "And thats why i love you Sora. she muttered. 

"what was that Kai?' asked Lea with a smirk as Hiccup also smirked. 

"Nothing!"Kairi blushed as she avoid looking at her brother and Lea. They came to a halt when they saw a brief glimpse of a short, stout figure running through the bushes. Hiccup reached for his dagger as Astrid pulled out her axe. "What is it?" asked Fishlegs shaking holding his mace. 

The Guardians waited for a few moments more, haltingly moving in the direction that the creature seemed to be moving, until the creature finally popped out from the bushes and came into full view. Their 's eyes went wide in alarm at the sight of him.

"It's… It's a rabbit!" exclaimed Kairi

A rabbit indeed. A white rabbit, to be exact. He ran on his two hind legs and was wearing a bright red tuxedo jacket with a washed out yellow blouse underneath and gray trousers. He held an umbrella in one hand (or should that be a paw?) and a large golden pocket watch in the other. His eyes seemed bloodshot from lack of rest as they stared out through the small pair of horse spectacles that was perched on his red rabbit nose and the fur on the top of his head was ruffled and messy. He kept looking down at his watch, which seemed to cause him further distress, and then continue running.

Donald shrugged, turning away slightly as the others looked on. "Aw, it's just a rabbit in a waistcoat." His eyes suddenly widened and he took a double take. "And a watch!"

The white rabbit looked back down at his watch and his eyes widened further, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

Goofy tilted his head curiously to one side. "What could a rabbit be late for?"

Sora shook his head from side to side, finally snapping out of his funk. "Hey, you! Wait!"

The rabbit didn't stop. In fact, he only quickened his pace. He turned back slightly to look at Sora and shook his head vigorously, pointing at the watch face in a panic.

"No no no no no no no, I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say 'goodbye'! Hello! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

Sweat drops appeared on their foreheads watching the rabbit before he ran off. "Come 'on, lets follow that rabbit" said Hiccup. The rest of the team followed until they saw the rabbit enter a rabbit hole in a hill. It seemed big enough for everyone to fit in. 

"Ya think he's goin' to a party?" Goofy asked Donald curiously.

The duck merely sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Sora got on his knees and then looked in the hole and then back to the team. "Do you think we should follow?"

"Might as well, We have to find the Keyhole to this World" said Riku. The others nodded before Sora took the lead crawling in first followed by Hiccup. one by one did the guardians begin crawling though the hole. "I can't see anything guys!" said Ruffnut. 

"Yeah, i feel like a Whispering Death, Boulder class dragon with razor sharp fangs." Fishlegs began listing until Astrid snapped. "Will you stop that!" 

"Sorry." He said. 

"Yeah, theres nothing to be afriad of legs, Theres nothing in here And how could we possibly end up getting in troub – bulllll!"

As the last syllable left his mouth, Sora shifted his weight onto nothing and began to fall headfirst into the dark abyss. Goofy fell through shortly after, releasing a round of his trademark howl. The rest of the team also fell down screaming as they fell down into the dark hole. "I guess from now on, falling down stairs isn't gonna be such a big deal, huh?" said Hiccup as the team was now glidling slowly down the hole. 

Sora began to spin around so that his head was once again right side up. He had his arms folded across his chest as the guardian s began to drift slowly ever downwards. Dim colored lights had appeared farther down the hole that they had fallen through, mostly reds and blues, just enough to light the peculiar objects that decorated the interior. Kairi was next to him and Lucy was on her shoulder.

There were mirrors placed askew on the walls, and end tables with small lights perched on them with the entire set upside down. There seemed to be clocks, since they could hear them ticking, but they were nowhere to be seen. There were large, antique world maps and various other random paintings. Nothing made sense in this strange tunnel. Even the large mirror that they had come across was strange, for as Namine fell past it, the mirror showed her  falling in the opposite direction. Actually, just the fact that the guardians was drifting downwards rather than falling was strange.

"What if we fall right through the middle of the planet?" Goofy wondered aloud as he let himself spin around like a pinwheel.

Donald narrowed his eyes at Goofy as he began to flip forward. "We'll end up on the other side, where people walk upside down," he replied mockingly.

Goofy looked over at Donald, his big eyes gleaming in surprise. "Really?"

"No, Dad," Max answered, deciding to interrupt before Donald could even think to continue making fun of him. "That kinda thing can't happen."

"Are ya sure?" Goofy challenged them. 

Roxas and Xion laughed as they continued down until they can see the bottom. Eventually, Goofy lied down as though he were on a bed or a sofa, propping his head up with his arms and crossing one leg over the other while the others stayed like they were in case they touch ground.  They floated downward slowly, and eventually, caught sight of a floor. The guardians landed on their feet, as for Goofy,  Goofy plopped down onto the red tile floor with a loud thud. Donald chuckled to himself as the others winced slightly at the sound of impact. 

As Goofy peeled his large dog eyes open, he saw the figure of the rabbit dart by, just a few inches away from his nose. The white rabbit seemed to have gotten even more stressed out since before they had entered the rabbit hole. He glanced down at his large golden pocket watch once again, leaping slightly into the air in alarm upon seeing the time written on its face.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear!" the rabbit exclaimed between pants and ragged breathing. "I'm here, I should be there!"

Goofy sat up on the floor and blinked in confusion. The others 

watched in silent surprise as the white rabbit began to zigzag down the peculiar red hallway and as he finally disappeared around the corner, yelling frantically the whole time.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" came his voice as it echoed down the hallway. "Ooh, the queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"The Queen?" asked Namine as everyone shrugged their shoulders. 

"Come on, Let's find the Keyhole" said Roxas as the group then went after the rabbit when they came to a door.  The doorway was at least as tall as Lea. Xion opened the door only to find a slightly smaller blue door. Confused and even more curious, Xion pulled open the blue door by its golden handle, only to see yet another, even smaller brown door. Getting somewhat disgruntled, Xion pulled open the brown door and smiled when she saw an entry at last. "Finally!" 

The gang chuckled before they entered to a very peculiarly decorated room. Everything was in the brightest of colors, mostly in shades of pink and violet. There was very little furniture in the room; only a stout green bed with an old, plain white mattress lying on top of it, a small wooden corner table painted a beige-ish pink color with two stout red chairs lined up against the wall right next to it, and a large stone and brick stove that was on the other side of the room, opposite the bed and chairs.

The floor and walls were the decorations of the room, as they had various furniture painted on them, including several clocks, vases, and books. And painted out on the middle of the floor was a white table with two items that looked like bottles on its surface and a matching chair. They were painted in such a way that it made you feel like you were looking down at them from the ceiling.

"Who would want to live in this? too pinkish" said Astrid. the other girls agreed with the shield maiden. Adam and Phillip noticed the rabbit was running towards the door with the golden doornob. "Whoa that rabbit shrunk!" exclaimed Tuffnut. 

 Sora moved toward the door and crouched down in front of it. Donald and Goofy followed suit, squatting down on their knees on either side of Sora and peering down at the small wooden door and its large golden doorknob that had an image of a face carved into its surface. the others were besdie them looking at the door as Sora baffled. 

How did he get so small?" Sora wondered aloud as he stared at the tiny doorway.

The eyes of the doorknob snapped open and looked up at Sora. "No, you're all simply too big." 

Donald leapt back with a loud quack, his blue hat practically flying off his head in the most cartoon like fashion. "It talks!"

The others jumped back at the talking doorknob as Hiccup raised his eyebrows confused. The doorknob shut its eyes and yawned largely, the keyhole of the knob serving as its mouth. It opened its eyes again when it was finished and stared angrily up at the Guardians. 

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

Goofy blinked a few times and then smiled, waving slightly in the air. "Good mornin'."

"Good night," the doorknob retorted, its eyes drooping sleepily. "I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait!" Sora yelled out, extending one hand slightly toward the doorknob. He leaned even more forward so that their faces were level. "What do we have to go to grow small?"

The doorknob rolled its eyes slowly. "Why don't you try the bottle? Over there?"

It used his mouth and doorknob nose to point behind Sora. Sora looked quickly over his shoulder and watched in amazement as the table and chair that was imprinted on the pink and red tile floor exploded out of the ground and became three dimensional. Sure enough, on the surface of the table were two bottles; one with a red label and the other with a blue one. everyone was confused as they looked at the bottles on the table. "is it safe to drink?" asked Kairi. 

"Who knows, but i am licking this bed" said Tuffnut now laying on the bed. Astrid then pushed the bed as it merged into the wall to reveal an opening. like the doorknob it was too small for them. "I'll try it!" said Fishlegs as he took the bottle and chugged it. a white puff encased all of them as they all shrunk down to the same size as the rabbit and they were on the table. "Yum!, taste like one of Mrs. Osments Cherry Tarts!" exclaimed Fishlegs. Sora chuckled because his mom is a very good baker and cook. 

"Hey, now were the same size as the rabbit!" said Lea. The guardians then jumped down the table and was on the door. They noticed the Doorknob was back asleep again when Heartless appeared Soldiers and a new one that had a smooth, conical, red body with a Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, yellow hat that has a jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. glowing yellow eyes. Its seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes.

"Those are Red Nocturnes!, Cast a Blizzard spell or Water spell sicne they mainly use fireballs to attack" said Jiminy from Sora's shoulder. "Water!" shouted Kairi as she splashed a few Nocturnes with her spell destroying them. "Nice on Kai!" said Hiccup as he took down a soldier heartless with Phillip backing him up. some of these soldier heartless were different as they had a lighter yellow body and claws. "Commanders and Sergeants" Jiminy wrote in his journal. Riku and Namine engaged the Commaders with Donald and Goofy. 

Astrid with her battleaxe cut's a Red Nocturne in half before she was surrounded by a wave of Shadow Heartless. "Stand aside!" roared Adam as he tackeld some of the shadows away from her. Fishlegs with his mace bonked a shadow as well before several bigger shadows that were just as tall as lea came out of the ground. "They got Bigger!" he shouted running away as Tifa punched the first one."Giga Shadows. Don;t let them scratch you!"  Tifa shouted as she roundhouse kicked another Giga Shadow. Lea with his Chakrams helped her as he covered them in fire. **/Huh didn't know i can do that/** He thought before he tossed his chakrams at the Giga Shadows taking down a few. The Red Nocturnes then manage to hit him with their fireballs but instead of feeling pain. He felt his energy being rejuvenated. "Burn BABY!" He shouted as he took down the last of the Giga Shadows. 

Roxas with his keyblades cuts down another commander before blocking fireballs from another Red Nocturne. Namine doused them with a water spell and Sora and Riku finished them off.  The last of the Heartless dealt with did the group looked at each other.  "Let's keep on going" said Sora. 

The group nodded before they went though the dark tunnel. The first thing they heard as they approached the exit was the sounds of birds chirping.

The moment they exited the tunnel the world exploded with blues and greens, which was a relief to their eyes after being exposed to only shades of bright pink and violet. They had entered a large garden of sorts, with grass hedges that seemed to stretch toward the blue sky, which looked like it had been painted by a young artist. A large white castle could be seen looming over them in the distance. Hiccup recognized it as the same one that he had seen when they were approaching and about to land.

But the thing that really caught the attention of the guardians was the strange scene that was taking place in the middle of the garden. Standing directly in front of them were six soldiers lined up in formation, facing the trio as they entered. They weren't normal soldiers, however. They were, in fact, man-sized playing cards with limbs and a head. Their eyes were shielded by their colored hoods, and in their hands they each held a weapon, which varied according to the color and suit of each card.

There were two red guards standing in front of the soldiers, holding their red spears that had heart symbols at the tips as a way of preventing entry into the garden. The guards raised their spears to allow the white rabbit through, who had only appeared a few moments earlier than them. The two rows of card soldiers folded backwards, allowing the rabbit passage to the front of the garden. As the soldiers opened up, The guardians was able to see what exactly was going on.

There was a courtroom setup at the other end of the garden. It was incomplete, as all it consisted of was a jury box that stood off to one side, the Judge's bench with a large yellow cloth bearing a large black and red heart emblem draped over the edge, and a witness stand which was placed in front of the Judge's bench rather than beside it. Not to mention that the stand had no chair, which didn't seem to be very fair for the girl who was in the stand at that moment.

She was a young girl, probably not any older than them. with long, thick blonde hair that was only held out of her face with a thin black headband with a small ribbon. She wore a light blue dress with puffed sleeves and a large poofy skirt with several layers of white petticoats and long white stockings with a pair of shiny black Mary Jane shoes. She had a white apron on that tied at the back in a neat, almost perfect white ribbon. Kairi then felt something off about this girl. She felt nothing but pure light from her. "Strange, i can feel her light." she thought as Lucy was on her shoulder.  

The Girl fidgeted, smoothing the hem of her dress and keeping it neat. The girl turned her head slightly as the white rabbit ran past her, opening her mouth slightly when she caught sight of him as though she has something to say to him. The white rabbit merely ran past her and up a spiral wooden staircase that led to the top of a large wooden tower that made the rabbit level with the Judge's bench. The rabbit paused, keeling over slightly as he attempted to catch his breath. After a moment he lifted a trumpet to his lips and played a brief interlude. He dropped the trumpet quickly and took a deep breath.

"Court is now in session!" he yelled, doing his best to make his voice sound commanding.

The blonde girl looked over at the rabbit, confused, blinking her blue eyes sadly.

"I'm on trial?" she asked, sounding almost horrified. "But why?"

The rabbit didn't even look down at the girl. He only made his voice louder as he straightened himself and took another deep breath. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" He then took a moment to make a deep bow in the direction of the Judge's bench.

Sora  and comapny looked over to see who the Judge was and flinched in horror. 

This "Queen of Hearts" was just about the most frightening looking woman they had ever seen in their life. She was a rather large woman, built something like a large mother grizzly. Her face was most certainly not pleasant to look at in any way. She was wearing a dress with large white collar that wrapped about and framed her head and face (though it really wasn't something that should be framed). She had jet black hair that was slicked back in a bun, with several tufts of hair sticking out haphazardly around her forehead. The queen had large, intimidating eyes that were currently glaring down at the blonde girl before her as she tapped her red heart-shaped fan on the wooden counter of her Judge's bench.

After a moment of tense silence, the Queen of Hearts narrowed her eyes at the young girl and leaned forward in her seat somewhat threateningly. "This girl is the culprit," she said, her voice calm with just a hint of anger. "There's no doubt about it."

Here the queen leaned back in her seat, fanning herself slightly. The blonde girl looked about her upon hearing the queen's words, her eyes wide in shock, as though looking for someone who would believe and defend her. Her mouth opened and shut as she contemplated shouting out.

"And the reason is…?" the queen continued, looking back down at the girl out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly leaned forward and slammed her fists angrily on the podium, screaming her reasoning straight into the girl's face. "Because I say so, that's why!"

The girl's face twisted slightly in annoyance as she leaned over the bench of the witness stand toward the queen. "That is so unfair!" she yelled back, extending one hand in plea.

The queen leaned back into her seat and began to fan herself. The girl placed her hands stubbornly on her hips, her eyes still wandering about as she searched for someone who might defend her. After another brief moment, the queen stomped the end of her fan gently on the wooden podium twice so as to make a thudding noise.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" she asked with a gesture of her fan toward the girl, her voice lowered.

The girl looked straight into the queen's face without flinching at the sight. "Of course!" she said, folding her arms indignantly over her chest. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

The white rabbit looked first at the defendant and then back at the queen, the expression on his rabbit face growing increasingly more anxious as the girl continued to speak. The queen's gaze only hardened as she glared down at the girl, tapping her fan impatiently into the open palm of her other hand.

"You may be queen," the girl went on assertively, "but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…" She paused here, searching for the word. "…so mean."

"SILENCE!" the queen screamed loudly. She had opened her mouth so wide that a gust of hot air blew into the girl's face, coming straight out of the queen's colossal windpipe. The girl's blonde hair began to billow behind her and the girl flinched in terror for the first time since she entered the courtroom.

"You dare defy me!" the queen shrieked, slamming her fists angrily on the wooden podium. "She reminds me of the chief only she is very ugly" Ruffnut whispered to Astrid who agreed with her. 

Having watched the entire scene so far in complete and utter silence, Sora turned slightly toward his companions without tearing his eyes away from the courtroom.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Donald looked up at Sora, then at Goofy. "Yeah, but the..."

"We're outsiders," Goofy said, interrupting Donald. "So wouldn't that be muddling?"

Donald sighed, exasperated, and waved his right index finger high in the air to make a point, high enough for Goofy to see. "'Meddling'!" he corrected loudly.

"Oh, yeah!" Goofy chuckled to himself. "And that's against the rules."

"But still, There's something we have to do to help that girl out" said Hiccup unaware that a lone figure was watching him and Kairi. The figure gasped looking at them. "Hiccup, Kairi." Valka siad to herself as she looked at her children. how her heart aches wanting to be with them again as she looked at Cloudjumper who was perched beside her on the bush. Cloudjumper motioned for her to look at the bushes to the other side of them. Valka looked to see the night furies hidden from sight. "oh my, A Light Fury and a Night Fury" 

The queen adjusted herself in her seat as she decided on her verdict, rising slightly and lifting her fan high in the air in order to get everyone's attention.

"The court finds the defendant…" She narrowed her eyes maliciously at the girl before leaning forward again and pointing her fan straight at the girl's face accusingly. "…guilty as charged!"

The girl gasped in horror, putting one hand delicately over her mouth in shock. Her breath began to come in strangled, raspy gasps as she took a single step backwards. Her head reeled in horror and her blue eyes remained fixated on the queen, pleading innocence.

The queen's expression grew only more malevolent as she settled back in her chair, tapping the end of her fan into her open palm. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…"

Sora's eyes went wide in alarm and he took a halting step forward. They had to help now! This wasn't just a domestic matter! This involved the Heartless! he looked over to his friends and they nodded. The Heartless were causing trouble here and they had to save that girl. 

That's when the Queen of Hearts rose to her feet, her black and red dress swaying as the woman shifted her weight almost completely over the edge of her podium. She pointed one massive finger in the young girl's direction accusingly.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she shrieked.

Sora's mouth went dry and his eyes grew as big and wide as saucers in shock and horror. They were going to execute an innocent girl! the rest of the team were stunned at the Queen of Hearts cruelty, 

The card soldiers shifted their positions so that they were no longer standing in two straight lines facing each other and were facing the queen. They adjusted the spears and axes that they each held in their grip. They seemed to nod in unison, completely obedient to their Queen of Hearts.

The girl practically jumped onto the wooden bench of the witness stand in protest.

"No, no!" she pleaded. "Oh, please!"

"Hold it right there!" shouted Sora as he ran ahead. the rest of the team ran with him pushing though the cards. 

The girl spun around on her heel to face Sora, smoothing her apron over her dress. The queen returned Sora's glare as he approached, narrowing her eyes maliciously at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "How dare you all interfere with my court!"

"Excuse us," Hiccup said apologetically, not wanting the queen to execute them for interrupting. He swallowed as he sucked up some courage. "But we know who the real culprit is!"

"Yeah it was the Heart" Began Tuffnut when Astrid covered his mouth with her hand. She shot a look to tgh others who nodded to her. 

"A-Anyway," Sora continued, pointing at the blonde girl on the stand, "she's not the one you're looking for."

The queen leaned back into her seat, tapping her heart-shaped fan impatiently against her wooden armrest, leaning on one arm. She rolled her eyes before glaring back down at Sora and the Guardians

"That's nonsense," she snapped grumpily. "Have you any proof?"

A lump formed in Sora's throat. He withdrew his hand slightly, faltering.

Proof? That's right, this was a courtroom. This was a trial. Evidence was needed. Sora's gaze met with the girl's. Something in her face was almost hopeful. He clenched his teeth as Sora looked at her apologetically and then lowered his eyes. Her face fell almost instantly.

The queen folded her arms over her chest smugly and then gestured to one of the soldiers. One of the black cards grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her into a golden birdcage that was right next to the Judge's bench. He slammed the barred door in her face and locked it. The girl grabbed onto the bars, looking out from between them desperately. Sora clenched his fists as he could nothing more than watch.

"Very well," the queen said. Sora's attention snapped immediately back to the queen. He flinched slightly as he looked straight into her face. She was just so… scary looking…

"I shall humor your claim… Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" Her voice began to increase in volume and in rage. "Until you conclude your investigations, the court is adjourned!"

With that, the queen slapped the end of her fan against the wooden podium, dismissing the court. The card soldiers relaxed, moving out of formation and heading to different positions around the garden. Even the white rabbit relaxed somewhat, slumping out of his straight posture slightly and pulling out a small handkerchief to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed across his furry forehead. The queen settled back into her seat and relaxed. 

"Half of us should stay here with that girl while the rest of us go and search for Evidence" Xion said. The guardians nodded as they moved over to the cage where the girl was being kept despite the two guards near it. Her eyes turned upward towards them. "Who are you?" she asked almost timidly.\

"Were the Guardians of Light. My name is Sora Osment." said Sora. 

"Mega Stitch." 

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third" 

"Kairi Haddock and my Kitten Lucy and the dog is Pluto"

"Astrid Hofferson"

"Fishlegs Ingleman"

"Tuffnut Thorsten" 

"Ruffnut Thorsten"

"Riku Gallegher" 

"Namine Stoner"

"Xion Stoner" 

"Roxas McCarthy"

"Lea Flynn, Got it Memorized?" 

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy Goof and my son Max" 

"Tifa Lockhart-Strife"

"Adam" 

"Prince Phillip" 

"My name is Alice," the girl said with a slight curtsy and a smile. "Pleased to meet you all, though I do wish it were under better circumstances." She lowered her eyes slightly to the ground. "I'm sorry you  all got mixed up in this nonsense."

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora wanted to know as did the team. 

Alice's expression hardened as she looked back to them. "I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy!" Sora replied sympathetically. He was only getting more confused with every moment they spent in Wonderland. what a confusing world.  Alice sighed somewhat sadly, clutching the gold yellow bars of her prison. Sora then took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. "So, where are you from?"

Donald rolled his eyes as the words came out of Sora's mouth and groaned. Sora glanced back at Donald and shrugged slightly, as though to apologize for the question's randomness. The duck sighed and nodded, dismissing it for the moment. Alice, on the other hand, looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered, rolling the question over a few times in her head.

"Hmm, curious," she murmured. "I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled head over heels… And I found myself here." Sora nodded. The very same thing had happened to them. Alice sighed remorsefully. "Oh, if only I hadn't peeked into that rabbit hole. I guess I'm a bit too curious for my own good."

That's when the ace of spades stomped one foot on the ground, making everyone turn to look at him. He glared at Sora, in particular. "Enough!" he yelled forcefully. "The defendant will be silent!" 

The group backed away before Alice told them. "Look for the Cheshire Cat!, He might know what to look for! You may be able to find him in the Lotus Forest. That way!" 

She pointed off into the distance directly behind them, biting down on her lip nervously. Sora looked in the direction she pointed to, committed it to memory, and then turned to Alice and nodded. He looked at his friends before they entered the forest. 

To them, it truly was like a large forest, filled with dense foliage that stretched up to the sky. Everything was washed in neutral colors of browns and earthy greens. There were giant lotuses that loomed high over their heads, blocking out the sunlight and giving the forest its namesake. Yet the more Sora observed his surroundings, the more he realized what exactly this so-called forest was. Every large strip of thick foliage that reached for the sky was simply a long blade of forest grass. The lotuses were not what were gigantic;they were just too small. 

"Why can't we just tell 'em that it was those Heartless" said Ruffnut. 

"Because," Tifa explained "Every world is defined by its particular boundaries, within which some understanding of reality emerges as truth. Two truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos spawned. That's why we limit our involvement in local affairs."

The group nodded to Tifa when they heard a new voice. "Indeed" spoke a voice as a floating head of a cat appeared and dancing on it was the body. "Whoa, that is freaky!" said Ruffnut. 

"Can you do that?" asked Tuffnut as he grabbed her head trying to pop her head off. Everyone shook their heads at the two before focusing on the Cat who put it;s head back on. "That must be the Cheshire Cat." said Riku to the others who silently nodded.

the cat propped himself up into a human-like sitting position. "Poor Alice," he said with a slight shrug of his cat shoulders. "Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey!" Sora cried out, forcing the Cheshire Cat to turn his attention back on him. "If you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers," the cat said, stepping off his head and placing it back on his shoulders. And then, turning to the trio and wagging one finger in the air, "but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

Then, just as the Cheshire Cat had first appeared, his figure began to fade away. Sora's eyes went wide as did the others. "Wait!" 

They've already left the forest," he was saying. "I won't tell which exit."

A small pink box then fell from overhead, bouncing off Donald's head and straight into Sora's hands. Sora managed to catch the box clumsily, and then stared at the box, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. He then looked upward, trying to catch a glimpse of where the Cheshire Cat had gone.

"What's this?"

"Within the box there lives perhaps the truth you seek," the Cheshire Cat explained. He then chuckled slightly. "Or perhaps there lives not?"

Donald rubbed the top of his head grumpily, muttering several incomprehensible words under his breath as he glared upward. Riku walked up to him before he asked. "Should we trust him?" 

"Eh, Whats the worst thing that could happen" said Tuffnut taking the box from Sora and opening it to reveal a soldier heartless. 

"It's a Heartless!"

The armored Heartless leapt from the box onto the ground just a few feet away from them. "Kill it!" shouted Xion as the Heartless then went back towards the Courtyard where the queen was. "It's after the Queen" said Goofy. The Guardians gave chase to the monster.

They had almost reached the entryway to the queen's court by the time They had almost caught up to the Heartless. Sora adjusted his grip on the Keyblade as he closed the gap between him and the Heartless, passing under a large, grass hedge archway as they entered the courtroom. Several rounds of terrified screams filled the room as the Heartless leapt onto the witness stand, spinning slightly so that it was facing the Queen of Hearts.

"What in the world is that!" the queen shrieked. "MANNERLESS!"

Hiccup then said to the queen. "

There's your evidence, Miss Queen!" Sora yelled. "And watch out!"

The Heartless glanced over its shoulder at Sora before it pounced at the queen. right before it can reach her did a plasma blast came out of nowhere and destroyed it. "What was that?" Asked Max earning a shrug from everyone else. 

"There ya go," Sora said forcefully to the Queen. "Still think Alice's the one?"

The queen ground her teeth together angrily, clenching her hands into fists. She pounded her fists on the Judge's bench angrily.

"Silence!" she shrieked. "I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

Donald slammed one foot on the ground, equally enraged as the queen. "That's crazy!"

"Cards!" the queen screamed as she turned to her troops, pointing angrily at the Guardians. ""Seize them at once!"

The ace of spades ran to the cage and grabbed hold of a wheel that was hidden behind it. Then, getting a good grip on it, the card spun the wheel as quickly as he could. A red curtain fell over the cage, and the cage shot up on a rail to the top of some kind of tower that stood next to the Judge's bench. The queen looked up at the cage with a proud nod, and then turned back to ordering the other cards.

"If they touch the tower," she shrieked, pointing her fan at them, "you lose your heads!"

"Destroy that Tower!," said Hiccup as everyone summoned their weapons. "I'll handle that Tower!" shouted Adam as he began using his strength to attack the tower with Roxas, Fishlegs,  Riku and Lea while the rest of the team engaged the card soldiers.with their combined teamwork. they were able to destroy the Tower and knock out the card soldiers. The cage began to drop down to the ground as the Guardians approached it. 

All the cards were looking at the cage now, as though frozen. Even the queen leaned over the edge of the Judge's bench, straining to see. Everyone's eyes went wide as the red curtain drew back to reveal… nothing. 

 "Oh no, She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting the cards?" said Max. 

"You fools!" she shrieked, banging her fists on the bench and shaking her fan angrily at the card soldiers. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"

The cards saluted the queen before running about the courtroom in circles. After a moment of mass panic, the cards exited the courtroom. The queen then turned to look at the Guardians. "And that includes you all or off with your heads!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they ran away from the enrage queen. once they were back in the Lotus Forest did they catch their breaths. "That queen lady's totally lost it," Lea muttered. 

"You said it Lea. At least the Chief isn't like that." said Astrid. Kairi growled at the mention of her father "Yeah to you he's not." 

"Isn't he your dad Kairi?" asked Max. 

"Humph!, more like our Chief." muttered Hiccup earning a shocked look from The off-worlders. "What do you mean by that Hiccup?" asked Donald curious unaware that Valka was watching them from the top of a lily-pad. she had just dropped off Alice at the her Sanctuary before she came back to Wonderland to watch over her children. 

"Our father doesn't even talk to us . He pushed us away after our mom died." said Hiccup. 

'The only thing we ever get from him is a Sour look or it's as if someone stepped on his sandwich. The only thing he cares for is the Village." said Kairi.

"What that can't be true!" said Astrid as she thought the chief was just overprotective of the two since his wife died from a dragon attacking her ship when she went to sail the world. "Then tell us this Astrid . when was the last time anyone from our tribe celebrated our birthdays" said Hiccup darkly. Astrid and the other three looked at each other as it was silent. no-one does because they forget half of the time. 

"Thats right, Were outcasts even from our own tribe that someday i am suppose to rule but guess what. I will never become The chief to Berk because i don;t want to be a chief to a bunch of backstabbers!." Hiccup said to them.  Valka's eyes were filled with tears hearing that her own children were mentally being abused like she was when she lived on Berk. / **You broke your promise to me Stoick!, I told you to care for them should anything happen to me before i left but you broke your word. Hiccup Kairi, please forgive me/** thought Valka crying. She felt cloud jumper nuzzle her as she looked at her companion. she looked at Cloudjumper who nodded to her. ". It's time i began being a Mother to my children....but what if they hate me too."

Cloudjumper nudged her back encouraging her to go to her children."Your right, i have to try" Valka said watching them talk. 

"And then like He did, You abandoned us Astrid." Kairi began glaring at her former best friend. "Was it because you were ashamed of hanging out with us after we were dubbed the Tribe's Outcasts?" 

Astrid then said with her head down. "No, it wasn't because of that Kairi. I wanted to regain my Family's honor since my uncle was defeated by the Frightmare. I didn't have time to hang out with you two so i started to focus more on training. I know what i did abandoning you two was wrong but i hope i can earn your forgiveness." 

"Us too Use- i mean Hiccup" Tuffnut corrected himself after Ruffnut hit's his head. 

Hiccup and Kairi nodded to the four teens before they looked at their friends who nodded to them as they began searching the forest for Alice when they spotted the Cheshire Cat hanging upside down from one of the branches with his hind legs crossed as though he were sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Loooose something?" he asked casually.

 "Yeah, have you seen Alice?" asked Xion as everyone looked at the Cat. 

The Cheshire Cat blinked slowly, his smile stretching. "Alice, no," he said. "Shadow, yes!"

"Where did they go?" asked Hiccup. 

The cat shrugged, curling upward so that he could seat himself properly on the tree branch. "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" His grin grew. "And besides: all ways here are the queen's ways." The cat pulled at the fur on his head in order to make himself look just like the Queen of Hearts, an imitation of the tightly bound bun on the top of her head. "

Their spirits fell. "Just great," Roxas grumbled.

"Step deeper into the forest," the cat continued, "to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room!"

With that, the Cheshire Cat once again vanished.

"'The upside down room'?" Sora echoed, turning to look at the guardians.

They shrugged since they were just as confused as he was. "Let's just keep going," Donald suggested. The Guardians set out deeper into the forest and ran into more Heartless with new ones called Flower Riders and  Large Bodies. They proved to be a bit of a challenge but with their combined work. they took down the heartless before making their way to the deserted garden. 

This new area most certainly surprising. Spread out before them was the layout of what looked like some sort of outdoor tea party. There was a long table with a bright pink table cloth standing in the middle of the area, in front of a large white and pink house with a roof made of hay. Chairs of all different kinds were lined up along the sides of the table. The table was filled from end to end with teacups, saucers, teapots, spoons, and cups of sugar. The tea party seemed to have been abandoned halfway through, as some of the cups still had tea in them.

Hung on one of the large hedges that surrounded the area at one end of the table was the most peculiar image of two very unusual looking characters; a man in a brightly colored suit with a large head and white hair with a green hat on his head with a price tag that read "10/6". Next to him was a brown hare in an equally bright suit with a crazy tuft of fur on the top of his head. They both seemed to be looking out from inside the picture with mournful, anxious expressions on their faces and tears streaming from their eyes, staring at the tea party spread. Or possibly, at the outside in general.

"looks like somebody was having a Tea Party" said Goofy as he, Donald and Fishlegs took a seat at the chairs. suddenly several money orbs fell down out of nowhere and the pictures were change from sadness to happiness. "okay theirs something wrong with this place. Let's move along now" said Kairi. The Guardians entered the pink and white house to find themselves back in the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire Cat appeared before them. 

"Why do you keep on vanishing" Sora said firmly. "Where's this 'upside down room'?"

The Cheshire Cat smiled, amused. "Here." His smile grew slightly as he stood on his hind legs. "I shall show what shadows lurk in the heart of the world."

"Where?" asked Adam

The cat produced a flame from mid-air and raised it over his head as it began to grow. "Patience, patience," he forewarned. "Want to find the shadows? Turn on the light!"

Suddenly, one of two small lamps on the ceiling turned on, and then the other. The cat smiled as his flame extinguished itself and he lied back down on his side. "Have you heard? Where there is the brightest of flames, there is the darkest of shadows…" He tilted his head to one side. "You'll have a better view from higher up." He patted the surface of the table casually, as though inviting them to join him.

Sora looked over at his friends "Should we…?"

 "Not like we have any other choice." said Hiccup as the guardians climbed the table and was near the cat. 

"The shadows should be here soon," the cat said somewhat smugly.

Suddenly, the air began to waver. The atmosphere suddenly felt thick and heavy. An unseen force blew toward the bizarre room and began to build. Everything seemed to have dimmed slightly, as though a great shadow had been cast over the room. The room seemed to shake as the force began to build on itself. The Guardians prepared themselves for a fight. 

"Are your hearts prepared for the worst?" the Cheshire Cat asked them. "If not, too bad!"

That was when whatever had been building up to that moment began to take form. A large, monster like creature had taken form and began to loom somewhat malevolently above them. It looked like it had been pieced together from several different kinds of children's toys; its main body and torso was a proper chest piece, as though it were a part of a set of armor, but the rest of the creature was almost random.

It had two legs that seemed like four at a glance. Each "thigh" was red in color, protruding from the pelvis in opposite directions on both sides. As it hit the "knee", the metal turned black and folded back until it reached the other side, coming together to form the feet which looked like large black axes. Its arms seemed to be made of long, twisted strips of paper that made a sort of zigzagged appearance. At the end of each strip of zigzagged paper was a small black paper hand, each holding a large club that had been set on fire, which the creature juggled in the air. Its head consisted of several smaller heads, each of which shared the same confused expression. The smaller heads alternated in color; one would be red while the next would be black.

"Behold, the Trickmaster!" said the Cheshire Cat before vanishing. 

"Guardians of Light Assemble!" shouted Hiccup and Sora. The Gang summoned their weapons as the Trickmaster lunged towards them with it's Batons. They jumped out of it's way. "Take this!" shouted Donald firing fireballs at the Trickmaster only for it to raise it's batons. the Batons caught on fire as the Trickmaster juggled them with it's claws. "That's just great. now it's weapons are on fire!" shouted Lea before he dodged a baton. Astrid did a somersault over the Trickmaster and smacked it's head with her axe stunning the monster. "Attack it now!" she shouted as everyone struck the Trickmaster while it was stunned only for it to recover and began flinging fireballs towards them. the Guardians quickly dodged the fireballs. "We need to put out those flames! Water!" shouted Xion. Her water spell manage to douse the batons but the Trickmaster went over to the stove and reignited the batons. 

"Great. that worked" said Riku as he slashed at the reinforcement heartless that came to aid the Trickmaster which was Red Nocturnes. Phillip with his sheild and sword took down the ones he missed.  "Water!" shouted Roxas and Namine dousing them with Water but more would just appear. 

"Okay, we need something stronger than water to douse their flames!" shouted Sora before finishing off a Large Body. "let me try this, Blizzard!" shouted Donald casting his spell. An ice chunk came out of his staff and froze the batons on the Trickmaster. "Nice one Donald!"said Max from his skateboard as he did a kickflip on a Red Nocturne. 

"There, that outta do it" said Donald when The Trickmaster shattered the ice on it's weapon and smacked Donald with it's baton. "I Gotcha Donald!" shouted Goofy catching his friend. The Trickmaster then set its gaze on Kairi. Being drawn to her the monster then raised its batons ready to strike her. "Look out Kairi!" said Hiccup as he finished of a soldier and he was beside her. "Together" said Hiccup as the two pointed their blades at the Trickmaster. "BLIZZARD!" they shouted. 

 two powerful blasts of ice exploded from the end of their Keyblades and bee lined toward the Trickmaster. The monster barely even had time to react as the icy beam struck it in the head. The ice spread like a virus around the Trickmaster's body, encompassing it in a thick layer of ice. 

Everyone watched as the Trickmaster's frozen body hurtled toward the floor and shattered into thousands of icy shards, each of which glowed softly before dissipating into the air. A large purplish-blue heart appeared among the debris, hovering over the spot where the Heartless monster had been defeated before vanishing in thin air. Hiccup and Kairi collapsed on their knees as everyone looked at them worried. "You two okay?" asked Astrid. 

"Yeah, just a bit exhausted." said Kairi as they were helped up by Sora and Riku. "well thats because you haven't gotten the hang of magic yet, but don;t worry, I will teach you some spells in the Gummi Ship's Training room." said Donald. The Keyblade Wielders nodded before they heard the Doorknob yawn. all eyes turn to the Doorknob as He opened his eyes sleepily, smacking his lips together.

"What a racket," he groaned drowsily. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

The doorknob yawned again, his mouth opening widely. Suddenly, something glimmered from within the depths of the doorknob's mouth. The Keyhole to Wonderland appeared. "I got this" said Roxas pointing Oblivion and Oathkeeper. a beam of light left his keyblades as he sealed the Keyhole to Wonderland as the Doorknob closed it's mouth. The cheshire cat appeared on the table again with his smile. ""If you're looking for Alice, A Masked Vigilante who has apposed the Darkness has taken her to a safe haven." 

"A safe haven?" asked Sora but the cat disappeared. 

"Come on, lets get back to the Gummi-Ship!, maybe we can find this Masked Vigilante and Alice" said Donald before pulling out a strange remote. He clicked a button and before they knew it. They were back on the Gummi Ship. The guardians buckled in as Donald turned on the engines. "Alright, Off to the stars!" shouted Donald. The gummi ship then left Wonderland and back into the Ocean Between. Watching the ship take off was Valka and Cloudjumper. "Come along Cloudjumper, let us return to the sanctuary and go make sure Alice is getting comfortable." said Valka opening a Corridor of Light and the two entered it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next world is Olympus but the plot of the world will be a mix of Kingdom Hearts 3 and the movie.


	7. Olympus Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive to the next world and meet the Hero known as Hercules and sign up for the Games. Hiccup and Kairi officially meet their Guardian Angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast for the dragons.
> 
> Toothless-Daniel Radcliffe. 
> 
> Luna-Emma Watson.

-Dream-

_Ventus once again fell asleep, while enjoying watching the meteor shower. He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a big yawn. The he went to lay back down when he saw a young woman with blue hair towering over him. "WHOA!"_

_He turned to see Aqua, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Aqua." Said Ven._

_"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." Said Aqua. She somehow knew Ven would sneak out just to see the meteor shower, and fall asleep while enjoying it, so she decided to check up on him, like an older sister would look after her young brother. "But - Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I been there before...looking up at the stars..." He wondered._

_He dream looking at stars of some sort of island. It was really peaceful but was it real? Aqua just rubbed his had and said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us."_

_"Yeah...I know." He said. Both Ven and Aqua sat by the edge of the cliff to enjoy watch the stars. But one thing was on his mind. "Hey Aqua."_

_"Hm?" She wondered what his question was. "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light come from?" he asked. He always thought stars were big balls of gas miles and miles away, but he was curious what his friends thought. "Hmmm…Well they say…" She began._

_"…that ever star up there is another world." Terra finished. The two friends turned to see him there. "Terra." Said Aqua. Terra continued, "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."_

_"What? I don't get it." Said the confused boy. Terra just smirked and said, "In other words, they're just like you Ven."_

_"What does THAT mean?" he asked. He was still confused. "You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra responded._

_"I wanna know now." Said Ven. "Your too young to know now." Said Terra._

_"Quit treating me like a kid." Said Ven. He was 16, and the still treat him like he's still 10. Aqua couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Terra._

_"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Said Aqua as she continued to laugh. The two were confused until they got what she meant and laughed with her. After what felt like hours, they continued to enjoy the stars._

_Then Aqua remembered, "Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms." She then pulled out three star shaped stars. One blue, one orange, and one green. She tossed the orange one to Terra. Ven was impressed and then Aqua got his attention. "Here." She tossed the the green charm to Ven, while she kept the blue one to herself. "I get one too?" Asked Ven._

_"Of course. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make the. With seashells, but I did with best with I had." Aqua explained. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Said Terra in a teasing manner._

_"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua said back with the same tone. Ven however looked disappointed. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he asked._

_"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua answered honestly. "But I did work a little magic on it."_

_"Really? What?" Ven asked. "An unbreakable connection." Aqua said with a smile, with that everyone raised their new wayfinder in the air._

_-End Dream-_

Sora bolted up from his bed inside his room on the ship. Right now he along with his friends and new allies were on a quest to find the King and stop Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness from covering the worlds in Darkness. after they had left Wonderland. Donald took them into the training room in the gummi ship and started their lessons on magic. So far they had manage to master Fire, Water and Blizzard although Lea seems to master Fire pretty quickly followed by Hiccup and Kairi. 

Ven? Terra? Aqua? Who are they? Why did the feel so familiar... Like he somehow knew them? Sora got up and he exited his room and headed down to the kitchen of the ship and saw that Kairi was also up. she was wearing a pink nightgown and on her lap slept Lucy. Sora blushed on seeing Kairi in her sleepware. The same with Kairi seeing Sora's muscular body and his shorts "Sora? how long have you been up?" asked Kairi looking at her crush. 

"i just woke up after having a strange dream" said Sora. 

"Really? about what?" asked Kairi as Sora told her the dream he had about the three people who's name was Terra, Aqua and Ventus. "Aqua. i think i have met her before..but i can't seam to remember" said Kairi 

"Yeah and the funny thing is that Ventus looked alot like Roxas." said Sora. 

"Werid. What do you think it means?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

just then they heard movement as Goofy came into the kitchen wearing his red pajamas and bunny flippers. "Good morning you two" said Goofy as he went over to the oven and turned it on and pulling down a skillet. "What are ya doing Goofy?" asked Sora.

"I thought i fix us some breakfast before training" said Goofy as he began making Breakfast. Sora and Kairi moved to help him make breakfast but he said/ "I got this after all i do this all the time for my men." 

The two nodded as they watched Goofy cook breakfast. soon the smell of food went everywhere in the gummiship and a matter of minutes. Everyone else came into the kitchen smelling food in their sleepware. "Yum, whats that smell, it smells good?" asked Fishlegs. 

 "Dad's making breakfast" said Max opening up the fridge and pulling out orange juice. Soon Goofy had made a complete breakfast of Eggs, Bacon and Toast with fruit and jelly. The Gang digged into Goofy's cooking. "Oh my Freya. This jelly stuff is amazing!" exclaimed Astrid eating another slice of toast with jelly and butter. "I see you discovered Jelly."said Tifa drinking some chocolate milk. 

"Never would i thought that milk and chocolate can combine to make something so delicious!" exclaimed Kairi drinking another glass of chocolate milk. 

"You said it Kai" said Sora with a grin. everyone else ate with smiles on their face. once they were finished with breakfast did they make their way to the training room for training once they changed out of their sleepware.. Tifa took the girls and began pairing them up against each other. Kairi and Astrid. Namine and Xion and Ruffnut with her. The boys went with Donald to resume trying to master Blizzard.  They trained for a little while with Tifa teaching the girls hand to hand combat and how to get themselves out of sticky situations should their opponets catch them off guard. Ruffnut and Tuffnut much to their dismay swore to only to use magic against the heartless and not for Destruction or else they would be on the recieving end of Donalds anger.  an hour later they were all resting in the cockpit as Donald was checking on their course. "You fellas are getting the hang of magic." Goofy said to them from his spot on his chair. 

"You really think so Goofy?" asked Hiccup. 

"Yep, our next lesson will be Thunder." said Donald when the communicator went off. Max pulled up the screen to reveal Cloud and another man with black spikey hair and well built body. blue sparkling eyes and on his back was a Buster Sword. " Uncle Zack, Cloud?" asked Sora.  the rest of the outcasts of berk were surprised to see Sora's Godfather as well as Cloud. friends of Sora's Dad. 

"Sora, im glad to see you and  your friends are alright." said Zack with a smile. "all your parents were notified that you were at Traverse Town" 

"That's a relief" said Xion. 

"Cloud im glad to see your alright" said Tifa talking to her husband,

"Yeah im alright Tifa. Just been training for my rematch against him" said Cloud a bit darkly. The others looked at each other wondering who was Cloud talking about. 

"Anyway, come meet up with us at the world called Olympus, We told a friend of ours you guys need some serious training for a big fight and he told us he can help train you guys." said Zack as the communicator turned off.

"Setting course for Olympus" said Max as the world was right in front of them. A Greek city with a statue of a muscular hero was at the bottom of the world. a Tall mountain and at the top of the mountain was a heavenly place. "Whoa" said everyone checking out the world. Donald began the descent and he landed the ship in a small cove somewhere near the mountain. The guardians of light disembarked the ship and came out of a small cavern they was not anticipating to be staring into mountainous region,Everyone looked over the cliff edge marveling at the place.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Kairi breathed.

"You said it Sis" said Hiccup unaware that they were being tailed by the dragons again. "So where are we suppose to meet with Zack and Cloud?" asked Riku. 

"This is Olympus, A World where Heroes come to the Great Olympus Coliseum to compete in games, Battle monsters and train underneath the Great trainer Philoctete." said Tifa. 

"Wow, Sounds cool Awesome" said Ruffnut. 

"Yeah i want to battle some monsters!" exclaimed Tuffnut before he and his sister headbutted each other. "yes but you all must know that this World is governed by beings known as the Greek Gods. their king is Zeus. The God of the Sky. so please try not to reveal your from another world where your gods Govern and be respectful to the Greeks. okay?" asked Tifa. 

"Yes Tifa!" said everyone. 

"so where do we go?" asked Fishlegs looking around the mountain.  

"We head for Thebes, That is the city where the Coliseum is and where we'll find Zack and Cloud" said Tifa as the group began to head out.  The group started walking up to the cave area from the mountain ledge that they were standing on. They both marveled at the amazing mountain that they were standing on; the mountain was beautiful and a majesty of something that they had never seen before. They continued to walk through the small caved area until they reached an amphitheater carved into the mountain. The group stopped and gazed into the circular area mesmerized by the giant statue of a man sitting carved from the mountain side and the mosaic patterns that surrounded it. His stone eyes bored into their souls, as if this man was daring them to not step a toe out of line, or else  face the statue's powerful wrath. 

"That is Zeus, The King of the Gods." said Tifa. The group moved closer to in order to inspect the scenery that laid intricately before them. The moment that they reached the circle, heartless appeared, waiting to ambush the unsuspecting souls that were before them.along with them were new ones that had wings and gladiator helms. "Air Soldiers" said Jiminy. 

"Heartless!" Sora cried as the guardians of light summoned their weapons. Hiccup was holding his Dagger and his keyblade ready for a fight. 

a Fat Body Heartless slid on its bloated belly towards the two wielders. Before Sora and the others could even react Kairi deflected the large heartless making it spin around and become confused. She ran quickly slid around behind the Heartless' back and began a quick combo. “Whoa nice combo Kairi” said Sora looking at the girl who smiled back at him.

Hiccup joined his sister as he blocked a soldier heartless claws with Dragon’s Gaze before he took his dagger and stabbed it in the head as a Heart floated away. He kicked another away before engaging another Large Bodie

Sora took on a few soldiers with a few swings with his keyblade before casting Water on a large body soaking it. He stabbed it in the back as a heart floated away.

Riku with his  Keyblade took on a cluster of shadows. “Want some?” He asked as he fired a Fire  taking them down. He kicked a large bodie away before he took it out with a single swipe.

Astrid with her Axe and like a blur she cut threw the heartless taking them all down as she smirked. "for my Families Honor." 

"Blizzard!" shouted Tuffnut using his spear to cast a blizzard spell to freeze the  Air Solders he was engaging. "Fire!" shouted Ruffnut using her spear on the frozen soldiers accidentally unthawed the frozen Heartless. "Look what you Did!" shouted Tuffnut glaring at his twin. 

"Me!,Your the one who froze them!" shouted Ruffnut as the twins head locked each other. "Guys! Try a combo attack?" Hiccup said as he was too busy engaging a Large Body.  Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other before they both combined their spells in one go and destroyed the flying Heartless. "Yeah!" they exclaimed.  

Adam with his massive strength took on many of them charging into the horde and knocking down many of the shadows before engaging a Large Body. Phillip backed him up taking down the ones he missed with his sword. Tifa punched a large body in the stomach before she sky uppercut a soldier into the air sending it flying. 

Max was now using his Bow and Arrow as he used his archery skills to take down the Air Soldiers Ruffnut and Tuffnut missed. "Fire Arrow!" shouted max launching an arrow with a bit of fire magic and took down three Air Soldiers.

Goofy with his shield mostly sticked to bashing the shadows before using his famous Goofy Tornado on the Air Soldiers his son missed.

Donald with his magic mostly casted spells like fire, Ice and Thunder. When a heartless was close enough he bashed it with his staff like a club. Lea with his keyblade slashed two shadows before he dismissed his keyblade for his chakrams. "No you Dont!" He shouted before coating his chakrams in fire before tossing them at a few soldiers about to attack Kairi and Xion from behind. His chakrams took them down before he called them back to him. 

"Thanks Lea!" said the two girls before Xion moved to engage a Red Armor. a Slighly smaller version of the Guard Armor only it's entire body was shaded a dark red instead of purple.  The Red Armors attacks were similar to the Guard Armors as well as Xion and Roxas engaged it with Namine. The three of them attacked together and defeated the Red Armor in a matter of seconds after Stitch finished it off with his strength. Pluto was protecting Lucy who was on top of his head. The last of the Heartless dealt with did the gang regroup. 

"Well that takes care of them" said Sora with a grin. 

"Everybody okay?" asked Hiccup who was standing far from the group as a black blur landed on a rock right behind him. The guardians eyes widen because the Night Fury was creeping up and Hiccup had no idea. "Hiccup!..." Astrid tried to yell for him. He wasn't that far away from them, maybe 5 feet.

He looked at her confused before he noticed their alarmed looks. "whatever you do Hiccup. Remain calm" Squeaked Fishlegs. Hiccup turned around to be staring face to face qith the Night Fury. "Oh it's you agian" said Hiccup as if he was talking to an old friend. The night fury tilted it's head looking at him. "It;s soo close" said Tuffnut as Astrid reached for her axe just in case. A growl was heard as The Light fury let itself be known as it glared at Astrid and her axe. Seeing that Did Kairi make Astrid drop her axe. "no, i think it's see you as a threat." Kairi said. Astrid nodded before Kairi began to approach the Light Fury. "Be careful Kairi" Sora said with deep concern. The light fury looked at him before focusing on Kairi as she moved to stand beside her mate. "We never got a chance to thank you. you save our lives when we were little." Hiccup said to the two dragons. 

The Night Fury approached him slowly before his gaze rested on his dagger. Knowing that it wan't an ordinary dagger was the dragon was cautious. Hiccup then raised his hand towards the dragon who eyed him. He then closed his eyes before looking away trusting that the dragon won't harm him. Then he felt the dragon place its snout to Hiccup's open palm. That made everyone look with wide eyes mainly the gang. Hiccup was touching a dragon and it wasn't attacking him for doing it. Kairi looked at the white dragon before she asked. "May i touch you?" 

The light Fury nodded before like her brother. She touched the dragon's snout with her hand. Just then Hiccup's keyblade appeared in his hand as the green eye on the blade let off a bright light making everyone cover their eyes. The light died down quickly as the guardians looked at the dragons. 

"Huh that was weird" said Hiccup. 

" **You said it,"** The Night Fury spoke with a male voice. That made everyone look at the Night Fury with wide eyes. "Okay am i going crazy or did that dragon just talk" Lea said to the gang. 

"No i heard it talk too Lea" said Roxas. 

" **Excuse me but i am a male!"** The night Fury said a bit offended of being called an it. 

" **Now now love, Don;t be mean, they didn't know"** spoke the Light Fury with a feminine voice looking at her mate. 

 **"yes dear:** " Answered the Night Fury. 

"How is this possible?" asked Riku. 

 **"Hey we're just as confused as you are Silverhead, We dragons have our own language but some reason that Keyblade must have some sort of ancient magic tied to it and casted a spell to allow us to speak with our minds."** said the Night Fury. 

 "You know about the Keyblade?" asked Hiccup looking at the dragon before him. 

" **Yes, the keyblade has been around way before the dragon war"** The Night Fury spoke as his tail moved back and forward. **"We do not take no part in the war, We are neutral in the war."** spoke the Light Fury. 

"Then explain why you come and attack out village with the other dragons?" asked Astrid,

" **Simple. To make sure none of the dragons hurt them"** The night Fury said pointing his head to Hiccup and Kairi. "What do you mean by that?" asked Sora. 

" **Because They are our Riders. Every thirty years. A human is born with no qualities of a viking and are destined to become Dragon Riders.  peace bringers."** said the Light Fury. 

"Dragon Riders?" asked everyone. 

 **"Yes and we have been waiting ever since we first met them to complete the bond."** said the Night Fury. 

"Really?" asked Hiccup earning a nod from the dragon before he showed a toothless smile. "Toothless? i could have sworn you had teeth?" 

" **Oh my teeth are retractable.** " said the Night Fury before demonstrating  his retractable teeth 

'Amazing! i have got to write this down!" exclaimed Fishlegs writing what he heard down into his small book. "we need to head out guys, we have to meet up with Cloud and Zack" said Tifa. The group nodded before they began heading down the mountain with the dragons. 

"So do you two have a name?" asked Hiccup looking at the Night Fury who walking beside him and Astrid. The Light Fury was beside Kairi with Lucy on the dragon's head. " **No, our elders when were born just call us by our species name."** said The Night Fury. 

"Then i'll give you a name if you want one.i can't just keep on calling you Night Fury all the time." said Hiccup. 

 **"I am honored to be given a new name.** " said the Night Fury as Hiccup said. "so your name is going to be Toothless."

"Toothless? Really hiccup?" asked Riku with an amused look while the others were trying to contain their laugh. 

"What i think it's suits him" said Hiccup placing his hands on Toothless snout. **"I like it. perhaps it's because i do this to cheer up the hatch lings"** said Toothless before standing on his hind legs and gave them all a Gummy Smile. That made everyone laugh at the Night Fury. Kairi looked at the Light Fury beside her "I think i will call you Luna because your scales remind me of a full moon." 

" **I like it** " warbled Luna liking her name. The guardians then continued down the mountain until they reach the City of Thebes. Thebes is a Greek city that had many Greek style buildings and statues of warriors everywhere. the city was full of civilians wearing togas and riding on chariots being pulled by horses.  Sora approached a civilian to get directions. 'Excuse me but where can i find the Coliseum?" he asked. 

"oh new warriors? Old Phil is looking for warriors for his new Tournament. The Zeus Cup. Just follow the signs and you will reach it no time" said the civilian. 

"Thanks" Sora said as the group then followed the directions given to them by the man. soon they reached the coliseum. The building like the other buildings in the city was greek styled and were two gigantic golden statues of two men in Grecian armor, holding their shields and swords, their blades clashing dramatically over another set of doors just below. These doors were similar to those that comprised the main gateway. At the feet of the golden statues were small torches, which were currently lit, even though the sun had brightened the scenery.

"So, this is the Coliseum?" Sora stared at the huge building.

Roxas nodded, "It's bigger than I imaged it to be."

"Hey you guys made it!" exclaimed Zack. He and Cloud came out of nowhere from behind them. Tifa and Cloud shared a brief kiss before looking at the gang. "Glad to see you guys are living your dream" Zack said. 

"Yeah, how's our parents?" asked Namine. 

"There fine, We told them about the situation." said Cloud. 

"So how do you guys know each other?" asked Fishlegs curious since he never meet Cloud or Zack. 

"We used to be traveling companions of Ryo's before he retired to raise his family. I was named Sora's Godfather." said Zack. 

"anyway back to the point. We know the hero of this world and we told him that you guys are in need of some training and he offered to help us out" said Cloud before leading them inside the Vestibule. Everyone could see someone placing up wavers. The odd thing was about the guy he was a short half man, half goat.

Astrid leaned to whisper in Kairi's ears. "Is it just me or is that a man who is half goat?" 

"No," said Kairi whispered back to her best friend. 

Sora was about to speak, when the goat man cut him off, "Great timing! Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce things up for the Zeus Cup tryouts." Sora looked to the pedestal and walked up to it. Riku raised an eyebrow, "Um...Sora? I don't think he was talking to you? I think that he thinks your someone else?"

"Probably, still...it's nice to help out others." Sora replied to his best friend. 

"Uh no offense guys but that thing looks like it weighs a ton. not even Snotlout could move this" Astrid said looking at the pedestal. Sora placed his hands on the pedestal, "Only one way to find out." Sora started pushing but that thing wasn't moving after a minute of trying Roxas and Riku decided to help him out. They pushed together but the pedestal still won't budge. then Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Hiccup, Adam and Phillip also decided to help move the pedestal. but the pedestal still wouldn't move. Kairi and the girls looked at the boys concerned. that was until the pedestal moved on it's own knocking down the boys. They looked to see that it was Stitch who moved it. "well it's done now" said Hiccup. 

The girls helped the fallen boys back on there feet. As Kairi helped Sora up, they looked to eachother and blushed once more. Sora decided to turn to the goat man, "Well, we did it. Is right there good?"

"We?! Since when do you need help moving a..." He looked up to see that the man he was looking for wasn't there he looked down to see Sora, "Whoops, wrong guy." He then noticed the other people in the room, "What are you all doing here?" He jumped to ground level and he barely looked as big as Stitch. He walked up to them, "This here is the world-famous Coliseum heroes only! And I got my hands full assigning more heroes to participate in the games. So move along, pip-squeaks." 

Toothless growled at the goatman making him jump back at the Night Fury. "Now Phil.That's not nice" said a man's voice. The guardians turned to see a man with Extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist, He is wearing orange-brown armor that ends in metal kilt. His armor does not extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wears a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. His sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he also wears. He has a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it in the form of an S-curl. The only aspects of the man's appearance not colored in earth tones are his sky blue eyes and short, deep blue cape./ **He must be the Hero of this world.** / thought Hiccup. 

In his arms was a women with a slender body with long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly fringes on its tip. She has purple eyes with lavender eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled feet, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips. 

"Hey Champ, how is things with you Dad?" asked Phil. 

"Not good i'm afraid, A man in a Black coat came and stole the Olympus Stone. He was acompanied by white creatures." said Hercules before he looked at Roxas. His eyes widen before he said. "Ventus? is that you?' 

"Ventus? no my name is Roxas" said Roxas as Sora looked confused to what Hercules said. "Ventus? as in guy i was dreaming about." 

Hercules smiled before he said, 'sorry, you look like an old friend of mine. My name is Hercules." 

"my name is Megara but my friends call me Meg. who are you all?" said Meg holding Hercules hand.

"Were the Guardians of Light. My name is Sora Osment." said Sora.

"Mega Stitch." 

"Astrid Hofferson"

"Fishlegs Ingleman"

"Tuffnut Thorsten"

"Ruffnut Thorsten"

"Riku Gallegher"

"Namine Stoner"

"Xion Stoner"

"Roxas McCarthy"

"Lea Flynn, Got it Memorized?"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy Goof and my son Max"

"Tifa Lockhart-Strife"

"Adam"

"Prince Phillip" 

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third and the Night Fury is Toothless"

"Kairi Haddock and my Kitten Lucy, The dog is Pluto and The Light Fury is Luna"

"Nice to meet you all" said Hercules before he looked at Cloud and Zack. "Are these the people you wanting me to help train?" 

"Yeah, They been chosen by the Keyblade." said Zack as the eight of them summoned their keyblades before their eyes. "C'mon Phil, we should help them out." said Hercules. 

Phil sighed before he said. "Alright champ, let's give them a trial run." 

Sora and the others ran though Phil's trial in the arena of the coliseum. All Phil had them do was break barrels within a Time limit in which he was mostly impressed with how quickly they were able to break the barrels. they passed with flying colors.  After the last challenge, the others regrouped with Phil. The trainer of heroes looked to them. "You kids aint half bad." He said. 

Sora placed his hands behind his head and grinned, "Looks like I'm headed for the games." 

"I'm afriad not." Phil crossed his arms.

Everyone looked to Phil in shock. 

"And why not!" exclaimed Donald a bit mad. 

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!"" Phil said blantly. 

"Ah come on Phil, give them a chance like you give me a chance" pleaded Zack. Phil was silent for a moment before he said. "alright, i'll give them a chance. The Zeus Cup isn't until Tomorrow." 

The guardians smiled at Phil glad to see that he was giving them a chance before they went back into the coliseum for more training. 

**-/Underworld/-**

Hades sat on his throne while Pain and Panic were by the table. he was talking to Maleficent's loyal henchman Pete and the Beagle Boys sat by the table, "So, looks like our Keyblade wielders had met my archfoe! Oh, I'm going to enjoy crushing them when i free the Titans" exclaimed Hades. 

"So how do you plan to do that?" asked Pete as a corridor of Darkness opened to reveal Vanitas. 

"Why did you need me here for Hades?" asked Vanitas crossing his arms. 

"Easy there helmet boy. all i need you to do is use your Keyblade to unlock the Titan's prison when the planets aligned tomorrow." said Hades. 

"Just remember, no harm is to come to the Haddocks or the boy called Sora. kill the others" said Vanitas.

"Yeah yeah. old Goat is going to have them in no time. You have my word" Hades said from his throne. Vanitas nodded before he leaned against the window looking out into the Underworld. 

**/Thebes/**

Valka had just landed in Thebes and was on one of the buildings with Cloudjumper. She began tracking down the guardians when she heard a dark corridor opened. Valka tensed for a moment before a girl wearing a mask similar to Vanita;s only the veins were colored white. The armor showed off her curves. "Master" said the girl. 

"Akiri, how are our guests?" asked Valka as the girl took off her mask to reveal a girl with pale skin and long black hair. Her eyes were dark grey and. "There fine and the dragons are taking good care of them." 

"That's good and where is Vanitas?" asked Valka when a corridor opened to reveal Vanitas. "humph, I thought i told you two to stay low after you escaped with the princesses of Heart! keep them safe from Xehanort!" Vanitas grumbled. 

"You know that there is one princess out there besides Kairi and the other five at my sanctuary and Xehanort is searching for her as we speak." said Valka. 

"Xehanort knows that Kairi is one of the Seven and now he has given orders for us to capture the boy she likes." said Vanitas taking off his mask to reveal his face to be an exact image of Sora's only his face was pale,Dark green eyes and black spiky hair. "Thankfully she has acquired her keyblade with the other seven that have been chosen but without a master to train them. they will be killed too quickly "

"I know, That is why i must find the one called Aqua. She's the one who can train them" said Valka. Vanitas and Akiri nodded before Vanitas opened a corridor of darkness to return to Hades.  Valka looked at Akiri and she nodded. Akiri whistled and moments later did a Deadly Nadder with light red and purple scales land besides Cloudjumper. The two put their masks on before mounting their dragons and taking flight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora is starting to have dreams about Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Next chapter is part two of their visit to Olympus.


	8. Olympus Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of Light prepare to enter the games only for them to be canceled because of the sudden attack on Thebes by the Heartless and must travel to Olympus to save the Greek gods from Hades and the Titans.

In the guest room of the Hotel they were staying in Thebes. The guardians were all resting from after a long days of training with Phil and Hercules. "Oh man, every muscle in my body is hurting" said Roxas. 

"Your telling us" groaned Fishlegs. 

"No wonder they call Phil the Trainer of Heroes of this world" said Astrid exhausted. what they went though was alot of training than her normal training back on Berk. "He make's Dad's training much more intense" said Sora. His friends agreed with him as Cloud, Tifa and Zack came in. "alright, you all need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will be heading back to the Coliseum for more training before the Zeus Cup." said Cloud. 

"Night" the guardians said as Zack Cloud and Tifa were soon asleep after putting out the candle. Soon the rest of the team followed them into the realm of Sleep. The Twins slept upside down as usual. Toothless and Luna fell asleep next to each other. Sora was still wide awake as he watched Kairi sleep peacefully with Lucy in her arms. He smiled before he too fell asleep. 

-Dream -

_Sora dreamed of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus again. He saw the two young adults stood at what appeared to be three thrones. Ven however stood to the side to watch the event. He noticed an old man on the throne stare at him with his yellow eyes. He was creep out by this but quickly stood straight as a man in white robes walked up before Terra and Aqua. He smiled, "...Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not just one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. It is not a test of wills, but rather a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, but neither. But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." He turned to the two apprentices, "I trust you are ready?"_

_"Yes." They replied. The Keyblade Master raised his Keyblade, "Then let the examination begin!"_

_Sora watched as the two went through the trials and completed them. Sora turned to look at Master Xehanort. The guy who had committed crimes back on Berk. Well, he differently looked evil._

_Sora then turned his attention back to the apprentices, he noticed Terra used some kind dark powers during his spare against Aqua. Xehanort also noticed this and grinned. After that the trials were over. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Each of the Keyblade Wielder's eyes widened in shock. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness in you sufficiently in check. But there is always next year. That is all."_

_Their master turned to Aqua and said, "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Xehanort had already left. Terra looked down. He failed the exam. Aqua didn't know what to say, "Hey..."_

_Ven also ran up to his friend, "Terra, I'm sorry." Terra could only think, "The darkness...Where did it come from?" Terra signed and walked off, "Sorry...I need some time alone." Aqua and Ven wanted to go after him but they respected his wish. Ven went off to his room, while Aqua waited for their Master. Soon he returned and re summoned his Keyblade, "Come forward, Aqua."_

_Aqua walked up and keeled before her master. Sora noticed their master looked like he was knighting her, "Aqua, by the right of the Keyblade Masters, and the will of the Keyblade, I proclaim you, Keyblade Master. Defender of the Light!" With that, the new Keyblade Master got on her feet wishing that she and Terra had passed too....._

-End Dream-

Sora woke up with tears felling a sadness that wasn't his own. He sat up and noticed the morning sun was starting to rise over the city of Thebes. Seeing that every else was still asleep. Sora silently moved to not carefully wake up the team but Hiccup and Kairi were already awake and was watching the rising sun with Luna and Toothless. "Oh morning Kairi and Hiccup" said Sora. 

"Your up early Sora, Normally your the last one up" said Hiccup. Kairi noticed Sora's tears before she asked. "Sora...are you okay?" He quickly whipped off the tear. 

"I don;t know. i had another dream about Aqua, Terra and Ventus" said Sora. Hiccup raised an eyebrow curious before he asked. "Aqua?, Terra and Ventus?" 

Kairi told him that Sora has been having dreams about three key blade wielders whose name was Aqua, Terra and Ventus. "What was this dream about?" asked Toothless. Sora then told them about the dream he had. "I don;t know why i felt sad all the sudden, it just came out of nowhere" Sora said. Kairi hugged him before she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, We'll figure out the dreams together." 

"Yeah, i remember Hercules called Roxas Ventus so he might a bit more about them." said Hiccup making a reminder to ask Hercules about Ventus. Unknown to them that his dagger was glowing. the concealed Elder Blades spoke to itself. " **At last! I have found you!, Do not fret young light, I have felt your sadness!, you and your friends shall be saved from your fates!"**

Soon the rest of the team woke up and was ready for more training with Hercules and Phil. After a hearty breakfast made by Tifa and Goofy. The guardians then made their way to meet up with Hercules and Phil at the Coliseum. They meet up with Phil who decided to have them partake in a small sparring match. "alright, I want each of you guys to spar with each other until Herc gets here" Phil said to the team who agreed. The team was divided up into sparring partners and they sparred against each other while Toothless, Luna, Lucy and Pluto watched. Hiccup and Astrid were locked with their weapons while the rest of the team watched them. Hercules came into the coliseum with watching the heroes train. /Where are you Meg?/ He thought. 

Hiccup was then disarmed by Astrid but he had other plans as he kicked Astrid with a low kick making her fall on her back as He pulled out his dagger and held it against her neck. "and thats it" said Phil ending their spar. Hiccup offered his hand and helped Astrid up. "Where did you learn to fight like that Hiccup?" asked Astrid, 

"Ryo, He taught me to use my small size and my speed to get the best of opponents." said Hiccup. The rest of the team noticed Hercules and Hiccup remembered that he wanted to ask him about Ventus when they heared a voice. "Geez lousie, That was entertaining" 

Hercules, and Phil reconized the voice as a puff of smoke and a man with blue fire for hair appeared before the guardians. "Whoa, he;s got fire for hair." said Tuffnut looking ar the being before them. 

"I want fire for hair" said Ruffnut. 

 "Who are you?" asked Riku.

"Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld. How are ya doing?" said Hades before he turned to Hercules. 'Hello Blunderboy." 

"What do you want Hades?" Hercules demanded. The Guardians looked at Hades and Hercules. Were they enemies by the way how even Phil was glaring at the god of the dead. "Hey Phil, do those two have a history?" Namine whispered to Phil. 

"Yep, Hades has been trying to overthrow  Zeus for years and Herc has stopped him every time." said Phil. The guardians looked at Hades and they could feel the tension in the air / 

"Hey chill, I just came to tell you something."

Hades snapped his fingers and Meg appeared next to him restrained.

"Hercules!" Meg said muffled.

"Meg!" shouted Hercules running towards her but she vanished. Cloud glared at Hades before he said pulling out his buster sword. "Let her go!" 

"Why should i listen to you Cloud boy, you didn;t take my deal so not interested." said Hades. Zack glared at the god of the dead also reaching for his sword as Tifa cracked her knuckles. 

"Enough games Hades! Let Meg go!" Hercules told Hades with a glare. 

"I will. If you want to make a deal that is." Hades said with an evil grin.

"what do you mean by Deal?" asked Fishlegs. 

"Simple. Blunderboy gives up his powers for Twenty four hours and Megara is free as a bird.We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on.."  Hades said. 

Hercules thought long and hard about the offer.

"You gotta swear she won t be harmed!" Hercules warned Hades.

"Sure, but if she does, the deal's off."

The two shook hands and Hercules felt a pain going through his body. Soon the godly strength he had was gone. He was reduced to being a mortal. Meg was free from her restraints and ran to Hercules.

"This isn't good." Phil said worried as Hades summoned a charriot before mounting it. "Now if you all will excuse me. I have a mountain to rule" Hades said as he took took flight on his chariot. just then the guardians heard a loud explosion followed by screams. They ran out of the coliseum with Hercules to see Thebes was under attack by the Heartless and leading them was a giant Heartless with an Axeclub. (Rock Troll). people were running away from the Heartless and from the Hydra and other creatures loyal to Hades.

"Heartless!" shouted the guardians. 

"Phil, Get everyone to safety" said Hercules pulling out his sword but Meg exclaimed. 'But you lost your strenght!, you can;t fight like this Hercules." 

"I have to meg, The people are in danger" said Hercules holding his sword. 

"Don't worry Herc, We got your back!" said Sora. 

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others pulling out their weapons. Hercules looked at his new friends with a smile before he said. "alright!, Lets get those Heartless!" 

Hercules lead the charged as the guardians of light engaged the heartless that were near the coliseum as Phil and Meg started to evacuate people into the Coliseum. 

Thousands of miles away from Olympus and the coliseum, the ocean was in chaos. A demonic creature pulling a demonic chariot flew fifty feet above the churning waves. In the chariot were Hades and Vanitas, practically shivering in anticipation. Pain and Panic were shivering in fear just behind them.

The chariot stopped in a specific area over the ocean, no visibly different from any other bit of sea. Hades smiled and lifted both hands. The ocean below became three times more violent. It started bubbling, and frothing, sending gouts of water into the air.

The water began to separate, forming a circle empty of water nearly two hundred feet across. Below was a horrible sight; a cage of lightning was covering an opening in the sea floor far below. Behind that, four gigantic figures could be seen, each with glowing eyes peering out.

"Brothers!" Hades called, his face lighting up with manic pleasure. "Titans! Look at you in your stormy prison! Who put you down there!?"

"ZEUS!" Four loud, chilling voices cried out.

Vanitas opened his palm to summon his key blade Void Gear into the air, and pointed it down at the opening. A beam of light shot out, mixing with the cage lightning. There were a few seconds of chaos below.

"And now that we set you free..." Hades went on, "What's the first thing you're going to do!?"

"DESTROY HIM!" The voices proclaimed. Four giant fists of Rock, Ice, Lava and Wind smashed through the lightning. 

Hades smiled. "Good answer."

Back at Thebes. 

The Guardians of Light and Hercules were engaging a group of Heartless with fire on top of their heads as they were igniting everything on fire. The Flame Cores kept up their assault on the heroes. also with them were new heartless resembling Red Nocturnes only they were blue which spat out Blizzard spells. Jiminy called them Blue Rhapsody. 

"Man these guys put us to shame when it comes to destruction" said Ruffnut as she dodged a fireball from a Flame Core before firing a fire spell at a Blue Rhapsody killing it. "I know!, i am so envious!" exclaimed Tuffnut firing a Water spell at a Flame Core and then finishing it off with his spear. 

Fishlegs was getting more confidence in fighting as he smacked a few heartless with his mace. "Atta boy" said Tifa who fought next to him. kicking a heartless right at Cloud who slashed it in half with his Buster Sword. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed as three more head re-grew after the last head he cut off as he, Hiccup and Astrid were engaging the Hydra. "Avoid the head slicing!, this thing will just keep on growing back heads!" exclaimed Hiccup as he dodged the monsters jaw. "GET ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! " shouted Phil from not to far from them. 

"Got it!" exclaimed the three as they got on  the monster's  back  and impaled it's back with their keyblades, killing the Hydra. "Way to go guys!" shouted Roxas as he, Namine,Lea and Xion were engaging soldier heartless with Adam and Phillip. 

Kairi and Lucy were engaging The Beagle Boys who were sent to capture Kairi. The three of them drawed their swords as Kairi held her keyblade in her stance and Lucy was ready for action. Both Kairi and her kitten glared at the three trouble makers. one of them said, "Stand aside girly, if you know what's good for ya, you come along peacefully."

"I don;t think so!" she exclaimed holding her Keyblade as Luna growled at the Beagle Boys. The second one smirked, "Oh, really? Please...we dealt with far worse than you. In fact, your only a little girl..." Kairi's eyebrow twitched, "What...did you call... me?" 

one time. Alvin and his outcasts attacked the village and one of them manage to hold her hostage. The outcast called her a little girl and  he regretted so badly afterwords. Their leader smirked, "Say...your right. She's nothing but helpless little..." But Kairi cut him off but smacking him in the head with her Keyblade. The hit was so hard a tooth came flying out and he fell to the ground with stars floating around his head. Riku and Namine saw what Kairi did as Riku chuckled. "She's pissed." 

The other brother was surprised that this happened then looked up the see Lucy was about to pounce.  After Lucy confirmed her target,  she pounced, "MEOW!" She landed on the second Beagle Boy and began attacking with furry, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get her off me! Get her of me! GET HER OFF ME!" As the second one began running around in pain as Lucy kept on attacking him, the third was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Kairi used her keyblade to disarm him as Luna roared at the third brother. Lucy jumped off the second brother and landed on Luna's head as the three of them glared at the brothers. "Run away!" shouted the Beagle Boys fleeing for their lives from the Light Fury. 

"Nice work Kairi!" exclaimed Zack as he slashed a Soldier in half. Riku and Namine were engaging a Darkside Heartless.   Riku looked up to see it was about to throw a punch at Riku, however raised his blade on the defense. When the punch impacted, Riku's blade stopped the attack. He then used the opportunity to flip onto it's arm and ran up to the head. When he struck, the Heartless faded back into the darkness.  Riku noticed a dark power with in him as darkness came from one of his hands. Riku gasped and cut the darkness from himself. 

"Are you alright Riku?" Namine asked him. She saw the Darkness and how quickly he dismissed it. "Yeah, i'm okay, lets help the others." said Riku. She nodded before the two ran to engage another group of Heartless

Toothless roared as he engaged the shadows near Hiccup and Astrid. like the name he was given by the vikings. The Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death bite and clawed any heartless that came near him and he smack a soldier with his tail. He charged up a plasma blast before firing it at a air soldier taking it down. 

Sora noticed several Heartless were surrounding a small hole. thinking that there might be someone in there rushed to take care of the Heartless.  Sora took out two heartless that were near a small hole. “hurry, get to safety!" said Sora but he saw a pair of ice blue eyes looking at him as a baby dragon came out.To describe it there were two stubby little horns on the side of its mouth, the face was covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes above the eyes that looked like eyebrows, the back of the head has a mane-like frill coming out, a kings frill on the lower back of the head, a fish-like mouth, spines running down the back, beautiful glacier blue eyes and little fins on the sides that were 's coloring was white scales with a mix of Red, Blue and Green. it was about the size of a Gronckle. The baby dragon saw several Heartless about to lung at him only for it to spat out water which froze into ice. The ice spikes took out the Heartless about to attack him. Sora looked at the dragon a bit shocked it saved his life. 

"Oh my Thor!, A new Dragon and it spits Ice!" exclaimed Fishlegs with glee. Lea took out a Heartless that was about to attack the distracted boy. "Legs! fanboy later!" he said

 "Sorry!" he said as their new ally began smacking the heartless with it's tusks. Hercules although losing his strength still fought with his sword but was clumsy and kept on falling over. Their battle was now in the square. Flame Cores had knocked down his statue and The Rock Troll now has appeared. Sora suddenly felt a power come over him before he said. "Second Form!" 

Sora began unleashing multitude of combos on the heartless and sent them all flying with a Magnet Spiral. "Nice one Sora!" said Riku dodging a flame core. Hiccup also felt a power came over him before he noticed his keyblade was starting to morph into two duel wield axes with a green eye on each blade. "Cool" Said Hiccup before he engaged more soldiers with his transformed keyblade/Axes. He was a blur taking down Bizarre Archer Heartless. Heartless with bows as their weapons. 

 STUN IMPACT!” shouted Sora as he stunned a few heartless allowing Kairi and Xion to finish them. The Rock Troll was now attacking our heroes as he sent poor Donald and Goofy flying with it's axe. "Dad!" shouted Max before he began firing more arrows at the Rock Troll. The others began engaging the Heartless leader. 

Sora in his second form again hits the Rock troll with a combo before he said “Sonic Dash!” He smacked the heartless in the face with many strikes. It then Reacted with hitting him with it’s Club and then it grabbed Hiccup with its hand.

“Hiccup!” shouted Kairi as she jumped in the air toward him. “Let my brother go!” she said as she charged up her light unknowingly and sent the monster back. "Take that thing down!" shouted Roxas as the Guardians of Light attacked the Rock Troll at once slaying it and ending the battle. Hercules was catching his breath unaware that a pillar was starting to collapse and he was right underneath it. 

"Hercules look out!"

Meg pushed Hercules out of the way as she was crushed by the pillar. 

"Meg! NO!" shouted Hercules. 

Hercules started to pick up the pillar and a small light began to surround him and he held the pillar up high. The guardians watched in shock as Hercules regained his strenght. "What's happening?" asked Hercules holding the pillar. 

"Ha-Hades's deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Meg told him weakly.

The rest of the gang hurried to Hercules and Meg s location.

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed as Phil brought a small rock to rest Meg against. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Astrid a bit worried for Meg. 

"We don;t know. it doesn't look too good." said Hiccup. a loud thunder sound was heard as all eyes turn to Mt. Olympus and they saw darkness was covering the mountian. "It's Hades. He's Freed the Titans from their prison"  Phil said. 

"Hercules..You have to Stop Hades." Meg said weakly. 

"I'll watch over her Champ" said Phil. 

Hercules looked Meg in the eyes before he said "Your going to be alright, i promise" Hercules looked at the mountain before he looked at the Guardians. "I'm going to stop hades and i could use your help." 

"You got it, Were Heroes too!" exclaimed Donald. The rest of the team nodded before they took off at once towards the mountain with Hercules. The white dragon watched them before following suit. Watching them go was Maleficent and Pete. "Should we go warn Hades that his plan backfired and Herc the Jerk is on his way with the  Guardians?" asked Pete. 

"No, Xigbar wants us to find this Black Box and Hades believes it might be on Thebes. He shall learn soon enough" said Maleficent. The two dark beings continued to search for this black box that Xigbar wants them to find. 

the group arrived at the base of the mountain now at the Ravine. “We need to get to the top of the mountain and Stop Hades” said Goofy. The group moved onwards towards the river gushing with water.

“That’s odd, the river is never this full” said Hercules as the group traveled alongside the River, Just then Air Soldiers appeared and the gang quickly engaged them in battle. After taking them out. They resumed following the River and climbing up a ledge when Water Cores appeared from the river. Water Cores were pureblood heartless but instead of fire, they manipulate water. "Water Cores" said Jiminy writing down the new heartless. 

the group engaged the Water Cores although they got drenched in water. Once the last Water Core was destroyed did the river calm down.

The group continued to climb up the mountain dealing with Heartless as they go. Soon they reach the area where they began at. “Here again huh?” asked Tifa when Earth Cores and a Sand Serpent Heartless appeared. Earth Cores were also pure blood Heartless that manipulate the earth. "I would use Water or Blizzard spells on these Heartless" Jiminy said to the guardians. The group engaged the heartless as they were all surrounding Sora and Hiccup. Toothless roared at the Heartless to back off when they were frozen in Ice. The guardians looked to see the white dragon had followed them. "Are you wanting to help us?" asked Sora. 

The dragon nodded to him before it fired another icy breath at more Earth Cores freezing them. Toothless and Luna went wide eyed seeing the dragon that was said to be so rare to find. The guardians finished off the Heartless before looking at thei dragon. " **I thought they were all dead"** said Toothless looking at the newcomer who studied them with curious eyes. 

"what do you mean Toothless?" asked Hiccup as everyone looked at the Night Fury. Luna answered for her mate. **"she's a Bewilderbeast"**

"Bewilderbeast?" asked Fishlegs with excitement as he began writing in his journal. 

" **The Alpha, All dragons obey the Alpha's command, you can say the Bewilderbeast is the dragon;s equivalent to Chief or King."** said Toothless looking at the Bewilderbeast. The Bewildbeast growled because she was a girl. Sora carefully approached the dragon and did what Hiccup and Kairi did. The Bewilderbeast lowered her head onto his palm as they became bonded. "Can we bring her along guys?" asked Sora. 

"I don't see why not, right guys?" asked Riku looking at the others. They nodded before resuming their course up the mountain with the Bewilderbeast who was now Sora's dragon. Rumbling sound was heard as they got closer to the top when they stopped. "Guys' It's getting worse. My family needs me" said Hercules before he whistled. moments later, a winged horse flew in to everyone's amazement. As Kairi exclaimed, "A Pegasus! I've read about them but I've never thought they were real."

Pegasus licked Kairi causing her to giggle and he did the same thing with the other girls who had a smile. "This is Pegasus, My dad gave him to me when i was born." said Hercules mounting on Pegasus. "i'll fly on ahead and scout.I'll meet you guys at Olympus, Just keep on climbing." 

"Right!" said the team before continuing up the mountain.The group came to the mountainside as a huge footstep made them all loose their footing. The gang looked up to see a a gigantic, bulky creature that seems to be composed entirely of rough, uneven stone. His body is very large and barrel-shaped. His legs are short and its feet are flat, while his arms are relatively long and end in four-fingered hands. He has two comparatively small, draconian heads placed side-by-side on the top of his body. Both heads have thick necks, a peculiar lower jaw with four very large, blunt teeth. His eyes are very small and red, and the inside of both mouths are red as well. it was carrying a rock that was about the size of a battleship. "Rock Titan!" shouted Zack. 

the Rock Titan tossed the rock towards them. “Take cover!” Astrid shouted  as the boulder split in two as it blocked the exit.

**(Boss Battle: Rock Titan-The Deep End KH3 Theme)**

“Alright he wants a fight then lets give him one!” said Sora as he summoned his keyblade. The group began wall running up the mountainside as they climbed the first ledge as a boulder came crashing into a small ledge. THe group took cover as the boulder rained down on them and into the ground below. They resumed climbing as the Rock Titan slammed its foot down making more boulders fall towards them. Using their skills that they recently learned. They used their ability to dodged the rocks and came onto the ledge underneath The Rock Titan as it went away. “Come on, this way!” said Cloud as the gang ran together as one with their keyblades. Like a small army on the move. Soon they were ambushed by a small group of Heartless.They fought the monsters taking them down with their blades and magic. “Sora, Hiccup go on ahead, well deal with the Heartless!” said Riku as he kicked a soldier away.

“Well catch up!” said Kairi as she fired a fire spell at another shadow. "We got your back guys!" exclaimed Fishlegs as he, the Twins followed behind Hiccup and Sora. 

Lea used his keyblade taking out a shadow from attacking her from behind. Roxas and Xion cleared a path for them.  Hiccup, Sora, Donald and Goofy went on ahead with Toothless as they ran out into the rain. Above the the Rock Titan tossed a boulder towards them. The boulder destroyed part of the path as Sora lost his balance.

“ **I gotcha Sora”** said Tootlhess as he grabbed him to keep him from falling.

“Thanks Toothless.” said Sora as the two boys ran until the Rock Titan was above them. “This is stupid and Crazy!” said Hiccup as he and Sora began running up the wall with The Rock Titan sending down boulders to them, Lightning flashed as the Rock Titan Roared at them.

Once at the top did Sora and Hiccup began attacking the Titan’s legs as the rest of the team joined them. “Take This” said Donald until the Rock Titan made rock spikes come out and strike him sending him flying. They hacked and smacked the Titans legs until they crippled him as he crashed into the rock wall. Sora and Hiccup climbed up the titan's body and began to attack The two heads on the Rock Titan. After hitting the Titan a few times Did sora feel something come over him. Light began to form on his keyblade as he pointed up to the sky, "Magic Coaster!" 

A Magic train made of light came out of the sky and headed towards them. The guardians jumped onto the Magic Coaster with Sora at the front car. Hiccup mounted on Toothless as they flew around the titan.  The Magic Coaster then began firing Fireworks at the Rock Titan who groaned in pain. "Get him Sora!" shouted Roxas from his seat. Luna and Toothless also flew around the Titan. Striking it with their plasma Blasts as the Bewilderbeast fired ice from her spot. The Rock Titan  a fist and aimed for them. 

"Look out!" shouted Adam. Sora with the Magic Coaster shot the fist making the titan groan in pain as they did a pass in front of it. the titan aimed for them again with it’s other fist. “Look out!” shouted Namine. Toothless and Sora shot the fist as it groaned in pain. They flew behind the titan and the titan threw its arms back to strike them, “Look out!, Jump!” said Donald and Goofy. The Guardians jump avoiding the fist before landing back in the Magic Coaster. "Way to go Sora!" Hiccup from his spot on Toothless. 

**(end Theme.)**

 Toothless, Luna and Sora continued to blast the Titan until it lost it’s footing and fell down the mountain. Toothless landed as did the Guardians where the Rock Titan once stood. They watched the titan go down. "Yes!, that's one down!" exclaimed Astrid. 

"Those guys arn't so tough after all" said Fishlegs. 

“Hey guys, that one was dumb as a Rock” said Kairi as the gang laughed at her joke.

“Okay whats next?” asked Sora.

“We continue on to Olympus, thats the home of the Greek Gods and that's where we’ll find Hades and Hercules.” said Hiccup. The group nodded as they resumed their trek to the summit of Mt. Olympus. Soon they entered a cave and the group dried themselves off from the rain. Toothless shook the water off him and drenched Donald in water. “Toothless!” shouted Donald irritated making the dragon laugh. Soon they came to a dead end. “A dead end?” asked Tifa.

“No wait i see light” said Adam as Toothless fired a plasma blast destroying the rocks as a blinding light came. What greeted them all was a bright place and in front of them was steps and at the top of the steps was a golden gate.

"Is that Olympus?" asked Tuffnut. 

"Come on, Herc needs us guys" said Lea. The guardians  ran up the stairs as the golden gates opened for them. As they reached the top did a Golden door opened to reveal Olympus in all it’s glory. the group looked around seeing Olympus for the first time.

"Wow, Is this Olympus?” asked Sora looking at his friends.

“It’s Beautiful” said Kairi holding her hands over her chest.

“It’s amazing.” said goofy as a  tune was heard. "where is that music coming from?" asked Ruffnut looking for the source of the music.  

"Fanfare?” asked Donald now hearing the tune. Sora and them summoned their keyblades. “Nope!” said Riku as a horde of new Heartless appeared. “Satyrs, i'm calling these guys Satyrs.” said Jiminy.

The Satyrs moved as a single unit as they charged.The guardians dodged the horde as they destroyed a few columns. “Guys we need to break their ranks up!” shouted Phillip  as the swarm aimed for him which he dodged rolled away from the swarm. “My shield is ready!” said Goofy as he, Sora and Donald used Trinity Shield to separate the Satyr Swarm. Some of them were defeated by the Trinity Shield. The rest of the team then took out the rest of the Satyrs. “Hercules must be at the top” said Cloud.

The group then headed out as they found some stairs. They fought off more Heartless as they arrived to the Corridors. “Which way?” asked Kairi. looking for a route. 

“Lets try this way?” said Fishlegs as they went up some stairs and arrived to none other than the Forge. “What is this place?” asked Tifa looking around the forge. 

This is Hephaestus Forge. He’s the Greek God of the Forge who makes the weapons of the gods. Man i never thought i would be here” said Hiccup as he ran towards the anvil. “Man if Gobber was with us. He would totally be awed at the sheer size of this place.”

"Yeah, At least Hephaestus keeps his forge clean" said Kairi thinking about her godfather and his knack of not organizing his forge.

I wonder what this does?” asked Hiccup as he pulled a lever which activated the forge. Molten metal and fire came down from the cauldrons which then poured onto Goofy’s shield. “Hey, my spare Knights Shield got an upgrade” said Goofy as his new shield was red. “Hey thanks Hiccup.”

“No problem Goofy” said Hiccup as Astrid grabbed his arm with an eyeroll. "come on, We got to save the Greek Gods" 

“Right, lets go” said Hiccup as the group resumed their trek up Olympus battling heartless as they went until they were closer to the top.they can see the silhouettes of the three other Titans. “How do we get up there?” asked Xion. 

 **"Leave it to us”** said Toothless as he spread his wings. he and Luna had to make trips to get everyone to the top where the Titans where. What they all saw was a horrible sight. The Greek Gods were all in chains and Zeus was being put into a mountain of frozen ice and Lava created by the Ice Titan and Lava Titan.The Ice Titan is a gigantic, emaciated, humanoid being that is, true to his name, composed entirely of ice. He has fairly long arms that end in clawed, four-fingered hands. His icy ribcage is always visible, and his upper back is lined by tall spikes. His head is rather small in comparison to the rest of his body. His blocky mouth is filled with sharp teeth, and his eyes are small and barely visible. He has a spiky crest decorating the back of his head and cheeks. His upper legs are very thin, while his thicker lower legs are frozen to the ground. 

The Lava Titan was  made of mass of molten lava with bright yellow eyes and a light hunchback.and the Wind Titan was a giant Tornado with red eyes.

Pain and Panic, Hades lackeys were leading the gods towards the gate. “I can’t hear you!” shouted Pain into Hermes ears. He had Ares war helm and Panic had Hermes’s Staff and glasses.

“I swear to you Hades, when i get out of this….”Zeus said as he was fully encased in the ice and lava prison.

‘I'm the one giving orders now bolt boy” said Hades as he conjured a dark throne. “And i think i'm gonna like it” He conjured a martini and ate the worm.

“Don’t get to Comfortable Hades!” shouted Hercules making Hades spit out his drink. He glared to see Hercules ascending towards them.

“That's right, were gonna stop you!” said Sora as the guardians entered the area with their weapons drawn. “Hercules” said Apollo as all the gods looked up.

“This outta even the odds!” said Hercules as he used his sword to break them free. The chains was shattered as the gods looked at their hands no longer bound in chains. “Yo thank you Hercules!” said Hermes as he used his staff to beat us Pain and Panic. Hades was angry as he shouted to the Titans ‘Get THEM!”

The Lava, Ice and Wind Titans approached the Guardians and they felt a little scared looking at the Titans. “Guys!” said Hercules as he landed beside them. “It’s on!”

**(Boss Battle: Lava, Ice and Wind Titans-Titan Theme KH3.)**

“Yeah!” They said. The Lava Titan started belching huge globs of lava toward them. "Evasive maneuvers gang!" shouted Hiccup as they dodged the Lava Titan attack. Hades was then covered in Lava as he shouted." Get them! Not me!"

The Ice Titan fired its ice breath at them. Toothless used his plasma blast to block most of the ice. The ice titans breath froze Hades who wasn't too happy to be frozen. "Guys split up and lets each take on a Titan!" shouted Riku.

“Well handle the Lava Titan” said Kairi as she lead one group towards the Lava Titan. Riku lead another team towards  the Ice Titan as The Wind Titan appeared Before Sora and Hiccup. “Looks like we got Windy hear” said Hiccup as toothless roared at the Wind titan. 

Thier fight began as Kairi and Luna flew circles around the Lava Titan's head, blasting its face with blizzard and water spells. It bellowed and swiped at her like an annoying fly. Luna fired her plasma blast at it’s face making it groan in pain. “MELT ZEUS!” it roared as it fired more lava at them. “Look out Kids!” shouted Zack as he moved Astrid, Fishegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut out of the way. Glacea fired her ice breath at the Lava Titan making it groan in pain before it tossed globs of lava to them. Namine and Xion pointed their keyblade at the titan before they fired a combined blizzard and water spell at the titan. their spells struck the Lava Titan knocking it out.

 Lea and Roxas focused on the Ice Titan hitting it with Fire spells but the ice would just reform where they struck. Riku struck the Titans face with combos as it screeched at them,”FREEZE THEM!”. It fired it’s ice Breath which was canceled out by Lea’s Fire with Donald and Goofy supporting them. "Together!" said Donald. He, Riku, Roxas and Lea combined their fire spells unto one to strike the Titan's face knocking it out. 

The Wind Titan sucked up some of the other titans powers and tossed projectiles of Fire, Ice and Rock at the gang. "Everyone Dodge!" shouted Astrid as they avoided the barrage from the Titan.

The Wind Titan came toward them, the air around it swirling dangerously. Any rubble it passed was immediately sucked up into its depths, and was eventually crushed by the pure speed it attained spinning around inside. Its deep red eyes displayed a horrible desire to destroy. Its voice sounded like the rushing wind that composed it. "Blow them AWAY!"

Insanely, Hiccup took to the air on Toothless with Sora and they began to attack the Wind Titan."Valor Form! Give me Strenght!" his cloths were now red and he held two Keyblades as he went into his battle stance. the second keyblade he held was called Hero's Origins. "Two!" exclaimed everyone watching them fight the Wind titan. Sora and Hiccup began hitting the titan with their keyblades. "Take it down Hiccup!" Cheered Astrid. 

"Beat it Sora!" Shouted Kairi as the animals cheered for them as well. The rest of the team cheered for the two as they contined their assault on the Wind Titan.Both boys sent the Titan back just as the Ice and Lava Titan recovered,  

The Rock Titan came from behind them as it roared. The Guardians were surrounded by the four Titans.

Uh oh, Now it’s all four of them” said goofy

"So what, we outnumber them" said Sora. 

"These gjys are gods too Sora, They'll just keep on recovering" said Zack holding his Buster Sword. 

“No but i can get someone who can” said Hercules as he climbed the rock. Hercules freed Zeus from his prison as Hades yelled in frustration. "Thank you my boy." Zeus said to his son.

Hephaestus tossed Zeus a bundle of Lightning Bolts who caught them. He flashed them all a grin, and took off in the other direction. "Now!" He said to Herc, "Watch your old man work!"

""Uh oh." The Rock Titan said as he tried to flee but both of its heads were destroyed by the bolts, making it blind.

The titans began retreating sensing defeat. "Guys get back here and kick some Olympian butt!" shouted Hades as Toothless blew out his hair. "What is my hair out?" he said feeling his bald head. Toothless laughed as did Pegasus, Luna and Glacea. Just then the Wind Titan appeared and began attacking our heroes. Hercules then grabbed it by the tail and forced it to suck up the Lava, Rock, and Ice Titans and with them all together, he spun them all around like a top and threw them out of the Earth and in the deepest reaches of space where they exploded.

“HA HA” laughed Zeus as he high five Hercules. The gang cheered as they hugged each. “We did it” said Goofy hugging Max and Donald. Sora and Kairi hugged as well. “Nice work bud” said Hiccup as Toothless grinned at him before he lunged on him and gave him several licks. “Toothless, knock it off!” Hiccup laughed as Toothless got off him.

It's not over yet!" Hades said as he got in his chariot.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup demanded.

"I would love to stay and chat but there's a friend of yours who's dying to see me!" He replied as he made his way back to the Underworld. That made everyones eyes widen including Hercules who realized his loved one was in danger. "Meg!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don;t worry. Sora will be getting Drive forms and Formchanges in this fic. I'm giving Riku his own Guardian because of his bond with Terra but he won't get his guardian until he begins to channel his dark powers.
> 
> Next chapter will conclude with Olympus and a sneak look at Vanitas and how he knows Valka and Akiri


	9. Olympus part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our heroes join Hercules to save Meg's soul from Hades and encounter a member of the Seekers of Darkness. Also Riku gains the power of Darkness.

After hearing what Hades said. the Guardians immediately left Olympus to get back to Meg but thanks to the aid of Hermes. The guardians manage to make it back to Phil 'and Meg at the Coliseum. 

Meg.." Hercules said with fear in his voice.

When he saw her, her skin had become pale white and she wasn't moving. 

"I'm sorry Herc." Phil said sadly. 

"Meg..." Herc cried as he held her body and sobbed. The love of his life was gone. Everyone had gathered around her and some began to cry. Kairi cried into Sora's chest as he held her with his own tears showing. Even the three dragons cried at the death of the innocent human who died saving her loved one. "I'm sorry Herc but somethings you can't change" said Phil with sadness. 

Hercules stopped sobbing before he said. "Yes i can. Hades has gone too far this time."  

"We'll help you anyway we can, Right Guys?" Hiccup said looking at the team. They nodded before looking at Hercules. Hercules smiled glad to have many new friends who were willing to help him like Aqua Terra and Ven before they disappeared.  Leaving Meg with Phil did Hercules lead the gang to the entrance of the Underworld. As they went deeper down did they find the place spooky. "This place gives me the creeps" muttered Fishlegs. 

A roar made everyone except Hercules jump. Kairi's hands reached for Sora's who gladly took it as Astrid smirked. Since her and Kairi reconnected with each other, They told each other everything except for Kairi's crush on Sora. Sora noticed Astrids smirk before he asked "What's up Astrid?" 

 She gestured to the their's hands, "You two are holding hands."

"Yeah, so..." Sora wondered. Kairi shrugged, "I always hold Sora's hand when I'm scared."

"Huh i thought you two were a thing?" Hercules said aloud making the two blush very red. Riku smirked, "That's because they refuse to admit it."  Hiccup and the others laughed as their faces turn even redder. They continued onward though the Underworld when they reach the Cave of the Dead. They spotted a man in a black coat running down the passage. "A Seeker of Darkness!" exclaimed Donald. 

"Who?" asked Hercules. 

"one of the bad guys. He works for a man named Xehanort." said Roxas. 

Hercules eyes widen when he heard that name. 'Xehanort!, my father told me that long ago Xehanort attacked Olympus with an army of blue monsters but was quickly defeated by the gods." 

"Thats why were on this quest, to find Donald and Goofy's friend and to stop Xehanort and his Seekers," said Lea. The group then went after the Seeker until they came to a lock door and standing in front of the door was the Seeker. 

The man removed his hood and revealed his face. He eyes narrowed at Roxas, "Wait a sec...Ventus?"

"Excuss me?" Roxas wondered as everyone else was confused. Hiccup and Kairi remembered that Sora  was having dreams of Ventus and his friends but why was this man c calling Roxas, Ventus?. The man tried again, "Ventus? Oh, it's no use."

"What is this guy talking about?" Riku asked the others. Everyone simply shrugged. The man pulled out a notecard and read, "Let's see here... 'Demyx, if the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"Okay, I think this guys crazy..." Xion stated. He then pulled out some kind of stone. Hercules realized, "It's the Olympus Stone!"

Kairi added, "Then he must be the theif!"

"Now, that's just plain rude." The man know as Demyx replied. He lifted the stone over his head, and a bright light shined upon him. He then pulled out a sitar and started to play it, "DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" Just then water clones of Demyx appeared and attacked the heroes. All of his attacks were with water powers and as they destroyed the water clones they still got a little wet. That annoyed the girls and Stitch.  As they finished off the water clones, Demyx was about create more when Toothless, Luna and Glacea roared at the man making him drop his Sitar. Stitch grabbed the instrument and started smashing it on the ground. Repeatedly. When he was was done, he gave Demyx the smashed remains. Demyx winced at his destroyed weapon/ instrument. He noticed everyone glaring at him, "Uh...well...uh...I...guess it's time for me to go! Bye, Ventus!"

He then disappeared into a corridor of darkness. "How'd that guy get into the Seekers?...I'll never know..." Riku said to everyone. Kairi was rising out her hair as Lucy was giving herself a cat bath, "man got water in places i didn't even know i had" said Ruffnut getting water out of her hair. 

"Here guys let me use my fire magic to dry us up" said Lea as he castes a quick fire spell and everyone was dried up. "Thanks Lea." said Namine. Donald picked up the Olympus Stone and gave it to Sora. He held it up to the sky and everyone felt the power of the Olympus Stone come over them. 'come on, Hades's Palace is not that far from us" said Hercules leading the way though the heavy doors when they came face to face with a three headed dog with red eyes. "That dog has three heads." Muttered Fishlegs. 

"It's Cerberus. Hades loyal pet" said Hercules before he subdued the Three headed dog and grabbed the middle heads ears. 

"Everyone get on!" Hercules told the gang.

"Giddy up three headed doggie!" Tuffnut exclaimed as they rode Cerberus to Hades' Chamber with the dragons following closely behind. 

Meanwhile inside his chamber, Hades was fuming over how his plan was frozen over as he destroyed many things. Pain and Panic shook from their masters rage. . He shouted "We were so close! But then Meg had to go all noble!"

Cerberus, with Hercules and our heroes riding him, created a hole in wall. Hercules then jumped down and grabbed Hades by the collar.

"Let her go!" Hercules demanded looking in Hades eyes.

"Can't. Love to, but can't." Hades told him.

"and why is that?" asked Phillip. 

Hades then showed them to a large eerie pool that showed millions and billions of souls, including Meg's. Herc saw her soul and tried to reach for it but when he did, he's hands rapidly started becoming old man's hands."Here's the thing. The dead stay in the river of souls" Hades said with a smirk. Hercules then had an idea.

"You like making deals. Take me in Meg's place." Hercules bargained with Hades.

Hades wondered in this thought."Hmm, son of my hated rival lost in a river of death. I don't see the downside so go ahead!"

"Going once!"

"Is there a downside to this?"

"Going twice..."

" Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. You get her out. She goes, you stay." Hades finally agreed to the new deal. 

Hercules then dived in and swam for Meg's soul.

"But you'll be dead before you get to her. That's not a problem is it?" Hades called out to Hercules. Everyone glared at Hades as Sora exclaimed, "Well, you still have us to deal with!"

Hades used his powers to create an arena over the pit of souls. "Oh yeah, this is going to be good!" Hades said as he powered up.  Sora threw his keyblade at Hades but it only went threw him. Hades then threw a fireball at him but Lea aborbed the attack for him. The rest of the team tried to attack the God but their attacks only went though him so they had no choice but to defend. 

Hiccup wondered, "How come nothing's hurting him?"

"Because it's his Underworld." Cloud answered.

"Gee, how do we beat him?" asked Goofy. 

"see, here in the Underworld, Heroes are Zeroes, Comes with the territory" said Hades before he went after Namine. Riku stood in front of his Girlfriend as he felt his dark power again. 'Leave Namine Alone!" 

everyone else noticed his dark powers as well. ""Ohh looks like we have a new dark user. And he'll be a perfect candidate for Xehanorts' seekers." said Hades. 

"Like i would never join Xehanort!, I am loyal to my friends!" shouted Riku as he pointed hid keyblade to the god of the underworld. A Dark Firaga went towards the God  and Hades was thrown back at the attack. Riku noticed what he did as the Dark Aura went away./What did i just do?"/ He thought. Just then a bright light came out of the river of Souls. Everyone looked to see Hercules holding Meg's soul. Hercules was glowing with a golden aura. "This is impossible!, You can't be alive, you have to be a.." Hades stuttered. 

"A God?" asked Pain and Panic. 

Cloud smiled as did Zack . "He finally did it, He became a god." Zack said with a smile. Hades was fuming now realizing his plans were doomed. He said "Come one Herc you can't to do this do me come on-"

Hercules punched Hades into the river of souls. The others then looked down as they saw Hades trying to fight off the souls that was on him.

"Hey I don't feel good. I think I feel a little flushed!" Hades faintly said as he was drained down into the deepest part of the pool.

"Hades isn't going to be happy when he gets out of there!" Panic worried exclaimed.

"You mean IF he gets out!" Pain reassured him.

"If. If is good!"

The two goons then noticed the dragons eyeing them. they fled in fear of being next to join Hades. "Herc you did it!" your a god now!" said Zack as Hercules came to them. Riku was still silent thinking that he had just used darkness. "Riku?" asked Kairi. 

"Are you alright Riku?" asked Sora. 

"I Think so, I just didn't know that i control over the darkness." Riku said. 

"It's alright Riku, We'll figure it out together" Namine said to him as she hugged his side. He smiled to his girlfriend as the Guardians of Light followed Hercules out of the Underworld. 

the gang finally made their way back to the others , along with Meg's body. Hercules then placed Meg's soul back into her body, which then led her into giving a great big breath of life.

"She's alive!" Adam roared in happiness.

Everyone else cheered as their friend had returned.

"Wonderboy a god now, huh?" Meg chuckled a little.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love." Hercules said as he held Meg's hand and helped her up. 

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" the girls beamed. "That's so sweet!" Kairi added. Meg smiled to Hercules when a bolt of lightning struck near their feet as a cloud formed underneath them. The cloud then began to rise towards  Mt. Olympus.  When they arrived, a big celebration was given in honor for Hercules and his heroic actions."Three cheers for the Mighty Hercules and his friends!" exclaimed Apollo. 

"Yeah!m flowers for everyone!" Hermes said throwing flowers everywhere. Hercules looked to see His father and mother Zeus and Hera, were standing by the Gates of Olympus waiting for him. climbing the steps did he go to his parents.

"Hercules, we're so proud of you!" His mother happily said as she hugged him.Zeus then slapped his shoulder with a proud smile on his face. "Fine work my boy!, your a true hero." 

"You risked your life to rescue this young woman, with the help of your friends of course." Hera said looking at the gang.

"A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. Now my son, you can come home" Zeus said to Hercules. The gates to Olympus opened as the gods surrounded Hercules. Meg felt sad knowing that Wonderboy was leaving her and she slowly turned to walk away. The guardians saw her slowly walking away with her head down. Hercules turned to see Meg was leaving before he looked at his parents. "Mother, Father, This is the moment i have always dreamed off but. " 

Hercules then went to Meg grabbing her hand as she turned to look at him. "A Life without meg even an immortal life would be empty...I wish to stay with her. I know where i belong now. with her." 

Zeus and Hera looked at each other before they smiled accepting their son's decision. Hercules and Meg shared a kiss as the crowd cheered for them. 

Zeus then walked down to our heroes. The gang can feel his aura radiating from him. Zeus has orange skin, a stocky muscular body, long white hair, and a long white beard. Like his son, Zeus has blue eyes. He wears a dark purple chiton with a lavender border, which is held by a round gold pin which displays a thundercloud on it. In the film, he is constantly surrounded by a blinding aura. “I can't tell you how grateful I am for you helping my son, You are all True Heroes" He said with a small glare to Phil who wanted to protest.

"Your welcome Lord Zeus" said Astrid as the gang bowed their heads in respect to the King of the Greek Gods. Zeus chuckled before he continued. "Now you all know what to do. Wielders of the Keyblade. You must stop Xehanort and his schemes." 

"We will Sir" said Sora. 

"But since i now know that Xehanort has formed alliances with the evils of the other worlds. uoi must continue to gather more allies from the other worlds but please try to keep it within your group. The order must remain intact." 

The guardians nodded to Zeus since they were told to not interfere unless the Heartless were involved. Zeus looked down to see Hiccup's dagger. He then gasped as he recognized it. / **Can it be?, this boy is very lucky in deed/** thought Zeus before he spoke,and to show your gratitude of helping us in our time of need. please accept these gifts from us." 

the gang received various Gifts from the Greek Gods. Hiccup received A Hammer from Hephaestus to use in his own forge. Donald received a spellbook from Athena, Kairi received a Bow and Arrow from Artemis Goddess of the hunt. Lea received a increase of power over Fire. Astrid was given a new battleaxe, and the rest recieved gifts from the other gods, and Hercules was coming with them on their quest. "Walt you want to come with us Herc?" asked Xion. 

"Yeah, This Xehanort sounds like bad news and you guys helped me in my time of need so it's only fair that i help you guys on your quest." Said Hercules holding Meg close to him. Herc frowned looking at her, "Meg... I'll be back. I promise."

"I know you will." She kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Wonder boy."

"I love you too." Herc smiled. The girls smiled, "Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!"

"Everyone, I have two words for you all. Kick Xehanort's butt!" Phil told his former student. Sora wondered, "Wait, but that was three words."

"Just let it go, Lazy Bum." Kairi smiled. Herc turned to everyone, "Alright, let's get going." Sora nodded but then remembered, "Oh, wait! The Olympus Stone!"

"I'll hold on to that, kid." Phil offered. Sora was about to return it when a bright light shine upon it. Tuffnut wondered, "Um...what's going on?" Just then a beam of light hit the sky and revealed the keyhole. "Riku, take it away" said Roxas. 

Riku then pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of light came from the Keyblade and locked the Keyhole shut. Herc smiled, "I guess that means my home will be safe from the Heartless."

 "Yep" said Fishlegs as Donald pressed the button to bring the Gummi Ship to their location. The ramp to the ship opened as they were ready to head out. . Pegasus flew to Herc's side, Herc turned to his childhood friend, "You ready Pegasus."

He nodded as they boarded the ship. Hercules and Pegasus were impressed with the ship as they joined them in the cockpit. Hercules looked out the window to Meg, Phil and his parents as the gummi ship took off. 

"That boy," said Zeus . "Hiccup is a very lucky boy indeed."

"what do you mean dear?" asked Hera looking at her husband.

"That boy has been chosen by the Legendary Blade that has been forgotten. The Elder Blade" said Zeus.

**/Thebes/**

Back in Thebes, Maleficent and Pete were in the gardens. Pete was digging trying to find the box Hades mentioned.

"Are you sure this box with the Book of Prophecies is real?” asked Pete."I think that Dingbat in black was just pulling your leg.” .

“Keep Quiet and keep digging you imbecile.” said Maleficent. "Xehanort wants that Book found. We cannot afford to dismiss it without a though investigation.”

"I'M just saying, A dark in the shot ain't gonna get us closer.” said Pete as he stopped digging. “What is it, have you found something, show it to me fool.” said ,maleficent. Pete pulled out a purple box with a skull on it. He showed it to Her. “This must be that Pandora’s Box Hades mentioned.” said Pete.

“Leave it, It’s not the box we have been searching for.” said Maleficent.

“After all that digging” said Pete as he tossed the box back into the pile. He got out of the hole as Maleficent said. “Come we are though here.”

They left unaware that watching them was Xigbar. Xigbar then said a familiar line. “, May your Heart….”

"Be your Guiding Key" spoke a man in a black organization coat as he was looking over the village of Berk. His gaze then look at the people of Berk as they were gathering food and thier livestock. The man then held up his hands towards the rising moon and made his fingers into the shape of a heart.

**/Valka's Sanctuary/**

A Dark Corridor opened to reveal Vanitas as he took off his mask.He moved along the peaceful place as the dragons flew. He spotted Akiri tending to a injured Snafflefang. "Hey," said Akriri finishing up with the injured dragon. 

"Hey, Where's Valka?" asked Vanitas. 

"She's meeting with the Princesses of Heart and Icefire." Akiri said before grabbing his hand and leading him to Valka. while they walked did Vanitas have thoughts to how he came to meet Valka and Akiri. 

_/Flashback/_

_Clang!,_

_Vanitas was disarmed by his light half Ventus of the Incomplete χ-blade. He tried to reach for it but he suddenly began to fade as the broken blade shattered once again. The dark boy began to head down a long dark plain. **/So this is the end of me, Figures/** He thought as he closed his eyes. Suddenly he see's a bright light coming from the distance. "what in the world?" he said to himself. The Light enveloped him before his very eyes. When the light died down. He found himself in some sort of ice cave. "Where in the name of Kingdom Hearts am i?" He asked himself before a Dark Firaga came right at him. He ducked underneath the spell as he summoned his own keyblade when he saw a girl in a mask and suit ike his only hers was white. she was holding a keyblade as well. a wide, dark grey and beige blade, decorated with red lines. The teeth resemble demonic wings, and it features the Gazing Eye. The hilt resembles a ram skull, colored bronze, but the horns are grey with yellow lines. The guard is similar to the blade, in that it continues the beige and grey designs, incorporating wings similar to the teeth as well. The Keychain is a pair of stained glass butterfly wings colored yellow and pink, the body of the aforementioned insect being replaced by the Gazing Eye placed on the head of the Keyblade.(End of Pain)_

_"How did you find this place!" barked the girl holding her keyblade._

_"How in the heck should i know!," Barked Vanitas when many dragons came out of their hiding spots and some joined the girl. moments later did a masked figure on top of a four winged dragon and owl face landed. She too held a keyblade. "Who are you and how did you find this place?"_

_"Your asking me, I was in a middle of a fight and i lost. Right before my body can fade away. i saw this light and i just appeared here"  said Vanitas realizing he had no mask on. The masked woman then took off her mask to reveal her face. The girl took off her mask to reveal her face making Vanitas blush on seeing her face. "My name is Master Valka and this is my apprentice Akiri. you are in our Dragon Sanctuary. "_

_"Dragon Sanctuary?" asked Vanitas curious now. The two then dismissed their weapons before motioning him to follow them to the heart of their nest. Vanitas saw it was a lush paradise and  Thousands of dragons flew around the area. Valka and Akiri with their dragons pointed to the santuary. "For five years, We have been saving dragons from the Tyranny of Man who hunted them or killed them for sport." said Valka._

_Some dragons approached Vanitas curious about the newcomer and Vanitas saw some of them had injuries on their side and he felt their pain. He gently placed his hands on a injured Raincutter. Valka gestured to a snafflefang, Raincutter and Hobblegrunt. "This Snafflefang lost his leg to an iron traps, This raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting and this hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare"_

_"And they were all left to die." said Akiri. Vanitas can connect to the dragons since he was ripped apart by Xehanort and then forced to clash with his other half to forge the χ-blade. "And we are all protected by the Great Bewilderbeast"_

_Down bellow, in a pool of water, is a huge, white dragon with giant tusks and hundreds of long spikes jutting out from the back of his head and all over his back._

_"The Alpha species, one of the few that still exists." continued Valka._

_Dragons fly around him and bow down to him when they get close. "Every Nest has its Queen but this is the King of all dragons. With his icy breath this graceful giant built our Nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere." said Valka pointing to the ice above._

_"and He's trained us to use our Keyblades" said Akriri as the three humans contined down their path towards the Bewilderbeast. ""He protects us all. We all live under his care and rule. All except the babies who listen to no one" laughed Valka. a few scuttleclaws were playing on the kings head. He brushed them off gently and he stood up. Valka, Akiri and the dragons bowed as the King hovered above them. "I have learned many things since i came here Vanitas, Learing all of their secrets."_

_The king let out a small mist which formed into frost on his heads. "He likes you" said Valka with a chuckle. ._

_"Wow" said Vanitas brushing the frost off his hair. Icefire then looked him in the eye as he studied him. " **I can see the pain you hold in your heart. you are more than welcome to stay within my home** " Icefire said with his mind before laying back down. Valka and Akiri looked at Vanitas confused to what the Alpha meant by pain in his heart. That night as the dragons of the Sanctuary slept on. Vanitas was outside of the sanctuary looking at the moon. "Hey" said Akiri coming up from behind him. she took a seat next to him. The two sat in silence watchung the stars. "It's peaceful tonight" said Akiri. _

_"Yeah," said Vanitas watching the stars. they were quiet for a few more seconds before Vanitas asked. "Why?"_

_"Why What?" asked Akriri looking at the boy beside him._

_"why are you being nice to me?," asked Vanitas._

_"Because i'm being polite and besides, Icefire saw you were in some sort of pain. Why is that?" asked Akiri wanting to know._

_" Because I’m just a half-hearted freak! An abomination of nature that should have never existed, i created the Unversed" Muttered Vanitas looking away from the girl beside him. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Akiri._

_Vanitas said "I use to be part of a boy named Ventus. i am his Darkness, and created to forge the  χ-blade for Xehanort but failed, I am welcome to live here until i use up my usefullness and then what. being tossed out to the sea?, what i am is Darkness and only Darkness."_

_Akiri stared at his eyes_ strangely.

“ _Your… eyes…?” she asked, apparently confused._

_Vanitas rolled them. “Yeah. mt eyes are gold and Gold means darkness,”_

_"Hang on give me a second, I'll be back in a second" She said before opening a Corridor of Darkness and going though it. moments later she came back with a mirror in her hands. "Here have a look" She said handing him the mirror. Vanitas took the mirror from her before he noticed something._

_"What the fuck.?” Vanitas said, cracking open the casing and looking at his reflection in the mirror. There was that handsome bastard again, same black hair, same pale skin, same…Vanitas moved a slow, shaking hand towards his eyes, gaze still locked on the mirror._

_His eyes, once the same honey gold as Xehanort’s, were now a bright emerald green._

_“What the fuck…” he whispered to himself._

_“It’s a good look with your hair, if you ask me your kind of cute,”Akiri said. “So, no, Vanitas, I don’t think you’re ‘pure’ darkness anymore. Or, you don’t have to be if you don’t want to. I think you have a choice.”_

_“I… but… my heart…” Vanitas gasped putting his hand on his chest where his heart is. Suddenly he heard a mysterious voice . "Be free from the pain in your heart."_

_"I think that this mysterious light that saved you from fading gave you a second chance at life. After all, everyone deserves to have a choice." said Akiri._

_Vanitas’s fist clenched tightly around the mirror._

_“Even if you were pure darkness, i think you deserve to have your own life. Not what Xehanort wanted but for you to decided." said Akiri._

_With short, gentle gasps, the roar of the emotions he’d been bottling up in his ears, a gentle hand reached out not in punishment but in comfort on his shoulder, and with a burning behind his face he’d never felt before, liquid started to pool in Vanitas’s eyes. It built, and built, until it couldn’t be contained anymore, and tears leaked down Vanitas’s cheeks. feeling the pain he had kept within his heart and feeling the guilt of what he had done to Ventus, Aqua and Terra._

_“What… what the fuck is this?” he gasped, feeling everything, too much._

_“Tears? Have you never…?” asked Akiri._

_"No, All my emotions took form as the Unversed. All of my emotions were anger and hate" Vanitas said._

_Akiri softly smiled at him before she said. "Tears are a sign of a Somebody releasing emotion. And I’d say that’s proof positive. Your heart is whole again, Vanitas. You have to have a heart… to cry.”_

_"I...I Like this feeling" he said looking at his hands. Akriri smiled at him before she said. "i too also felt great pain you know,"_

_"Really?" asked Vanitas looking at the girl beside him._

_"Yeah, i was born into a tribe of Dragon Haters called The Murderous Tribe lead by Madguts the Murderous." said Akiri flinching a bit at the mention of the man. "Sounds like you knew him too well" said Vanitas._

_Akiri sighed before she said. "He's my father or was until he Disowned me because i refused to be a killer like him and the Murderous tribe."_

_"IM Sorry" said Vanitas apologizing._

_"It's okay, Master Valka found me and she brought me here to the Sanctuary and she became a mother to me. although she wishes she could be with her own children Hiccup and Kairi" Akiri said._

_"What happened to them?" asked Vanitas._

_"They live on Berk because my master left to find the answers to an ancient star called the Lightstar and to use the Keyblade because Her children are going to become Keyblade Wielders like us. she wants to train them herself once there older" said Akiri._

_Vanitas nodded before looking back at the night sky. 'Was the Alpha right?, that i can really stay here?"_

_"Of course!, Icefire is a great protector and if you want, I can teach you to train a dragon. to earn it's trust if you want?" Said Akiri._

_"I would like that Akiri?" said Vanitas before he smiled for the first time. Akrir also smiled at him as the two of them looked on to the starry sky._

/End flashback/

"Vani?" asked Akiri looking at him with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm?" asked Vanitas looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Everything okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah, just thinking about how we first met. You almost killed me you know?" he said with a smirk. 

"Almost, Your just lucky your so cute or else i would have feed you to Rosethorn" said Akiri with a laugh as they arrived to Icefire's pool. Valka was talking to Alice and Snow White when she spotted Vanitas and Akiri. 

"Vanitas? is everything alright?" asked Valka standing up. 

"Yeah, everything is fine. Xehanort is still searching for the other princess of heart besides Kairi and the other five here at the sanctuary, hows your search for Aqua going?" asked Vanitas. Ever since his heart was complete. He decide to do everything in his power to make up for hurting the three apprentices and even repaired the broken wooden keyblade that belong to Ventus. 

"Not good. I'm afraid that Aqua is either lost forever or is being held captive somewhere. and you said that Terra is  Xehanorts current vessel and Ventus is still in a Coma. So i need to find someone who can teach them to use their keyblades so i can protect the Princesses here." 

"I think they got it covered. The Resistance have sent several of their own with them on their journey." said Vanitas as he told her about the Guardians victory over Hades and how they defeated the Titans. "They are getting stronger, and has Hiccup gained the Elder Blade?" asked Valka. 

"No, It's still in it's sealed form" said Vanitas crossing his arms. Valka told him about Hiccup's connection to the Lightstar and the Elder Blade. "Then perhaps we need to see how much they know." said Akiri. 

 **"I am in agreement, we must test them and see their combat skills for ourselves"** said Icefire from his spot. 

"What world are they heading for next?" asked Valka. 

"if my assumptions are correct then they are heading for the Deep Jungle next" said Vanitas as a black dragon with red marks landed behind him. A night Fury with red eyes which his name is Raud which is norse for Red. 

"Then Akiri, you will challenge Kairi first because she is a princess of heart. Since she is higher on Xehanort's target list. you will challenge her to a fight." said Valka not wanting to harm her daughter but this must be down. 

"Yes Master, Come Rosethorn" said Akiri as she opened a corridor of darkness before going though it with her dragon. "Vanitas, you will challenge Hiccup and Sora to a fight. Make sure you do not kill them" said Valka. 

"I won't" said Vanitas before following Akiri though the corridor with Raud. Valka then resumed tending to the dragons with the princesses of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians of Light-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Donald, Goofy, Max, Lucy, Pluto, Tifa, Adam, Phillip, Toothless, Luna, Glacea, Hercules, Pegasus, Cloud, Zack, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.
> 
> Next world. Deep Jungle but with a twist. it will follow the movie plot and the game plot. I hope you guys like the backstory to Vanitas meeting Valka and Akiri.


	10. Deep Jungle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden Crash landing, our heroes find themselves lost in a jungle full of predators and they must find the parts to the ship.

 

**/unkown location/**

Several hooded figures were in a white room surrounding a small crystal ball. "So Hades has been eliminated." spoke the first figure who was male. he took off his hood to reveal his black hair and dark blue eyes (Zexion)

"Indeed, The Guardians of Light were able to recruit another member and that boy Riku has control of his Darkness." spoke a man with a deep voice.He has very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones, blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. (Lexaeus.) 

"This Riku sounds something worth studying. Perhaps i shall gather some data on him" said another hooded figure taking off his hood to reveal long platinum  blonde hair and yellow eyes (Vexen) 

A dark corridor opened and out came Xigbar with a smirk. "so any luck on finding the Chamber of Waking?" 

"No. We have search Castle Oblivion top to bottom and yet have found this Chamber of Waking" spoke a femine voice as the only girl of the group to take off her hood to reveal her blonde hair and yellow eyes. (Larxene)

"How do we even know this place even exists?" asked the final hooded figure taking off his hood to reveal his long pink hair and yellow eyes.(Marluxia).  

"Because the Superior said it exists and contains something we need. something important for the great clash ahead. so keep up the search unless your are summoned" spoke Xigbar with a smirk. 

The five Seekers nodded before Xigbar took his leave. leaving the five of them alone once agian. Vexen opened his own corridor of darkness much to the confusion of the other four. "I am off to gather Data from Riku. perhaps he is the key to my project to create the final vessel for Xehanort." Vexen stated. 

Vexen entered the corridor leaving the four remaining Seekers alone. 

  **/Scene change/**

The Gummi Ship sailed on though the Ocean Between, carrying it's passengers to the next world on their quest to find King Mickey and to stop the Seekers of Darkness. at the wheel of the ship. Donald was teaching the guardians how to fly the Gummi Ship since they asked him if they could learn. "Now you have to be careful with the wheel, it's very sensible." said Donald. 

"Gotcha, i got this Donald" said Sora holding the wheel as he steered the ship to the right avoiding a floating rock. Hercules was in a conversation with Fishlegs who was telling the latter about the dragons in their world and how they are classified.

Hiccup however was working on a little something with Chip and Dale at the small workshop he set up with them. Toothless was asleep next to him. "Hiccup? you down here?" asked Astrid looking into the room. Her new axe was on her back. "Yeah down here Astrid." said Hiccup resuming his work on his new project. 

Astrid looked at the device Hiccup was making before she asked. "Whats that your working on?" 

"Oh, im working on some sort of Communicator so that if we ever get separated on any worlds, we'll be able to contact each other. so far i have two of them made and i'm just adjusting them with Chip and Dale." said Hiccup finishing up on the one he was working on. "We call them Gummiphones." said Chip. 

"That's kinda cool, Does it work?" asked Astrid. 

"only one way to find out" said Hiccup before he gave one of them to Astrid and he kept the other one. "When we get to the next world, we'll give them a try and if they work, then well make more for everyone else." 

The two then left Chip and Dale and returned to the Bridge to see everyone was chatting to each other. Sora was sitting next to Kairi as she yawned. "Hey wake me up when we reach the next world" 

"Sure Kairi" said Sora as she snuggled up against his chest before falling asleep. Hiccup smiled as did Riku as everyone sat in silence. Lucy was asleep on Kairi's lap as Luna and Glacea were down below with Toothless since they were too big to fit on the cockpit. after a while did they come upon a new world with a treehouse and on the tree house and surrounding it was a jungle. "Hey Donald, maybe the King might be there" said Goofy. 

The wizard scoffed. "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." 

Donald steered the ship away from the world when a red light came on. "Huh, whats that?" asked Namine curious of the red light. Donald, Goofy and Max's eyes widen before Max pressed a button. "Hey Chip, Dale, did you guys fill up the ship before we left Disney Castle?" asked Max. 

"Dale? i thought you did that!" exclaimed Chip 

"No i thought you did Chip! i was gathering food for the ship" Dale said to his brother. The three disney residences began to sweat as they looked at the others. "We'll we have good news and bad news." Goofy said looking at the team. 

"whats the good news?" asked Zack raising an eyebrow. 

"The good news is were landing immediately, the Bad news is were crash landing!" said Donald. After he said that did the ship did a nose dive straight for the world. Everyone in the cockpit began to scream. "Thanks again for choosing Air Duck, thank you and come again!" Donald said terrified as he held the wheel. "Donald!, try to find a remote place to land the ship safely!" exclaimed Cloud. 

"I'm working on that!" shouted Donald. Everyone continued to scream as Roxas looked at Lea. 'This could be it Lea, i want you to know that you are truly a one of a kind friend." 

'Thanks Roxas, your the Best!" exclaimed Lea holding onto his seat. 

"Before we die, i have to tell you something" Roxas said to his friend. 

"Tell me anything!" said Lea. 

"I Broke your Ipod!" said Roxas. 

"WHAT!?" shouted Lea as Xion laughed despite they were crashlanding. 

"The buttons were so small it made me mad!" exclaimed Roxas.

"The Horror!" 

"Im sorry!" 

"I'm gonna Kill you!: shouted Lea as he begin to smack Roxas who tried to block with his own slaps. He muttered sorry as the two continued to fight until Sora shouted. "I love you Kairi!, I always have!" 

Kairi snorted in her sleep as she snuggled in his chest still asleep. Sora then noticed everyone was looking at him before eyerolling at him. His face was deep red when he realized he shouted that. The Gummi ship continued to fall down into the new world as all the sudden did everyone was yanked out of the ship. Sora grabbed Kairi and held her in a protective embrace as they were falling towards a set of trees. Hiccup was falling not to far from them, Toothless and Luna came to the rescue as they grabbed their riders and they crashed into a tree house like they saw outside. Sora still holding Kairi stood up and held her bridal style as she woke up. "hmm? where are we?" She asked noticing that were no longer on the ship. 

"We had to make a emergency landing because something went wrong with the ship." said Hiccup looking around the tree house. Kairi noticed she was still in Sora's arms before she blushed. "You can put me down now Sora." 

"Oh Sorry" said Sora putting her down allowing her to walk. 

They had landed in the middle of a large wooden house. There was absolutely no furniture on the inside whatsoever; only various crates, boxes, and barrels. Most of the wooden planks used to build the house had vines and other kinds of foliage growing between the cracks. The entire place seemed extremely old and abandoned. The rooftop seemed sturdy enough, save the part where they had fallen through.

All of the beams were still perfectly in place above their heads. There was a second story, though the stairs had been broken, making that level inaccessible (there was no bottom half). There were several windows, all of them with the glass still in place, sunlight streaming through them and spilling across the floor. There was a large open entrance directly in front of them, through which they could see a sort of balcony and the tops of some of the trees. 

They noticed they were completely alone in the tree house. "Guys?" asked Hiccup looking around for their friends. 

"We must have gotten separated from them when we were ejected from the ship" said Sora. Toothless and Luna begin to growl confusing the three. "Were not alone in here" said Toothless. The two dragons formed a protective circle around the three. Just then, a small, powerful creature silently crept into the tree house. It peered over the edge of the second floor balcony and narrowed its cat eyes hungrily at the tender piece of meat that had landed within reach. With a low growl, the wild animal moved one powerful, clawed paw forward, near the edge of the platform. The muscles in its legs tensed, its eyes gleamed. 

Hearing the growl did the three turn to see a leopard pounce right at them. Toothless lunged at the Leopard and the two begin to fight each other with their claws. Toothless knocked the leopard back as his eyes narrowed at the predator. "Leopard" said Hiccup. He had done some reading on the different animals they might encounter on their journey and according to the book he read then the leopard was a predator of a jungle or Savannah. 

"Back off!" roared Luna at the Leopard. The Leopard wasn't having none of it as it lunged again.  Suddenly, something burst into the tree house through a large hole in the top side of the building. This something moved quickly, running and maneuvering around the roof beams like a monkey, using one of the beams to swing around and propel him toward the leopard. The something was, in fact, an actual man. He landed in front of them and just in time and successfully blocked the leopard's advance using a long wooden spear. He then used the spear to push the leopard forcefully backward.

The leopard was knocked back several feet, rolling across the flooring before catching itself by digging its claws into the wooden planks. As the animal rose to its feet and looked at the newcomer, the man hissed and roared at it, sounding exactly like another leopard. The leopard growled furiously and made its escape, leaping through a window, shattering the glass as it did so.

After a moment of silence, the man turned around to face the three and two dragons. He seemed to be a fairly tall man, though it was hard to tell since he was in a crouched, gorilla like position at the time. He had shoulder length brown hair that fell over and into his face in thick dreadlocks. The man's entire body was covered in muscles and soaked in a rich golden brown tan that any surfer dude would be jealous of. His face was drawn into a solemn stare, and his green eyes were so serious and intense that they were somewhere on the verge of intimidating and frightening. The only thing that concerned the three about his appearance would have been the fact that the man was only wearing a simple brown loincloth around his waist.

The man looked at them, his face stern and serious. "Sabor, danger," he said gruffly.

/ **Sabor?, is that the name of the Leopard?"/** thought Hiccup as Kairi looked at the man. "Thank you" 

That's when the man's facial expression turned from solemn to curious. His eyebrows came together in confusion and his eyes dropped slightly to the floor.

"Thank you," he echoed slowly, as though testing the sound of the words.

"Huh?" Getting more confused, Sora took a step backward, looking at the gorilla man, concerned. "Uh, what is this place?"

"This place, this place," the gorilla man echoed again, moving a few steps closer.

Now the three were starting to feel a little frightened, their eyes darting around the room.

"Okaaay," Hiccup said slowly, mostly to himself. He then turned back to the gorilla man and tried again, raising his voice and speaking slowly. "Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" 

"Hmm?"

With an exasperated sigh, Sora tried again, speaking even more slowly so that he could understand. This man obviously didn't know much English. "Fuh-ren-zs…"

The man's eyes brightened suddenly. "Friends!" he repeated, a slight smile on his face.

Sora, Kairi and Hiccup could hardly control their excitement at having gotten through. 

"Right, our friends!" said Hiccup with a smile. "We got separated from them, Their names are Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, Riku, Namine, Glacea, Hercules, Pegasus, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, and Xion" 

"Look for Riku and friends?" the gorilla man echoed slowly, his voice rough.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Right!"

"Ee ooh, oo ooh ah," the man told him.

"Huh?" Sora, Hiccup, Kairi and the two dragons were confused. It just sounded like a bunch of grunting noises to them.

The gorilla man repeated himself, speaking slowly so that the Guardians could understand. "Ee ooh, oo ooh ah. Friends, here" 

""Not sure we understand," Sora said slowly, confused, "but show us!, Take us to our friends!"

A smile appeared on the gorilla man's face. He then gestured to himself, thumping his chest softly and nodding.

"Tarzan," he introduced himself, saying his name slowly. His smile broadened. "Tarzan, go."

"That must be his name" said Luna to her rider who nodded. "I;m Kairi and this is Lucy and Luna." 

"Hiccup and Toothless" said Hiccup introducing himself and Toothless. 

"And I'm Sora," he said gesturing to himself. "Tarzan go, Sora and friends go go!"

Tarzan smiled, motioned for the Guardians to follow him, and led them outside of the tree house. They stepped out onto the balcony area and stood there for a while. Tarzan looked over to them as they looked around, absorbing the beautiful sea of green trees that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The house really was situated in the branches of a large tree. Beneath the house was a large net, possibly to prevent any accidents from happening. There was a small dinghy dangling on a rope from a branch in front of the house, which the three humans eventually realized was probably used to bring heavy things up to the house from further below, in the depths of the jungle.

The ape man tugged at Sora's sleeve gently and pointed to the ocean of green, from which Sora and his friends could hear many different wild animal calls, echoing harmoniously into the early day. He smiled at the boy, pointing excitedly out at the jungle.

"Deep jungle," he told him. "Tarzan's home." 

 **/At least we know where we are now/** Hiccup though looking at the jungle. praying to Odin that their friends were safe. 

**/Donald's group./**

'Gawrsh, where are we?" Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea and Fishlegs had ended up in a clearing among a thick growth of bamboo-like trees.They were resting on a large rock that was overgrown with moss and other foliage, Goofy sitting atop it, his eyes lowered to the surface of the rock, and Donald stretched out on his side with his eyes shut and his head propped up by one arm. Lea and Roxas were laying on the ground while Namine and Fishlegs were standing looking around. "I hope everyone else is okay" said Goofy. 

"Remind me when we get back to the ship to give Chip and Dale a good Scolding for forgetting to fill up the Ship" said Donald. 

Donald bent over slightly to retrieve his mage's staff, which he had leaned against the side of the rock. As he reached for it, his fingers touched on something with a thick coat of coarse fur.

"Huh?"

The duck then turned around to see what it was and came face to face with a large gray gorilla. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes wide, until they both began to scream in panic, straight into each other's faces. Immediately after, the plants behind the group began to rustle as something moved through them. Donald and them turned and looked over their shoulders expectantly, while the gorilla began to run away as quickly as it could. The gorilla paused for a moment, looking back over at Donald, and then continued on its way.

Donald looked back to where he had seen the gorilla, surprised to find that it had gone. But he did, however, see something of interest lying on the floor. It was a strange red block, that glimmered in the sunlight, that both Donald and Goofy recognized as a Gummi block. "What's that?" asked Namine. 

"It's a Gummi Block, its a material we used to build the Gummi Ship with." Said Goofy taking the block from Donald and put it in his pocket since Donald didn't have any.  more rustling could be heard from within the bamboo thicket. Donald turned back to face it as Lea and Roxas pulled out their keyblades and Fishlegs with his mace. Out stepped a tall human man, dressed in British hunter gear. A red cravat could be seen from just below the neck, sticking out fashionably from the open V of his yellow collared shirt. His boots crunched against the jungle floor as he stepped out, his shotgun held in front of him with both hands. He was tall and well built, with very chiseled features. His dark brown hair was slicked back neatly from his face, which was drawn into a serious expression that almost implied that he felt superior to everything else. He stared down at the group before them. his mustache twitching in agitation making them very nervous.

/ **Riku's group./**

"What's the status of the Ship?" asked Riku. He along with Xion and the rest of the team was at a small cliff area where Cloud and Stitch were working on repairs to the ship with Chip and Dale. "We're just missing a few gummi pieces and the ship will be fully repaired." said Dale. 

"That's good, now let's focus on trying to find out missing friends" said Hercules. The guardians then moved out leaving Glacea to protect Chip and Dale and the ship when they ran into Donald's group and with the man with the gun. The man eyed them but shrugged it off before he motioned them to follow. 

**/Sora's Group./**

Tarzan  had led Sora, Kairi and Hiccup down from the tree house to a tunnel of tree branches and stones overgrown with moss.  He had then tossed Sora into a hollow tree trunk, which Sora slid down, screaming in wild surprise. It wasn't long before Tarzan joined him, essentially grinding down the slippery moss covered trunk. Kairi and Hiccup were right behind them with Toothless and Luna. "YEAH!" Cheered Sora. 

"This is amazing!" shouted Hiccup when a tree branch smacks him on the face. Kairi laughed at her brother as the three had the time of their lives. This "tree surfing" thing was the most amazing thing to them. 

weaving through the jungle like nothing else in the world could, Sora whooping with excitement the entire time. They leapt over tree branches, only to land back on track without losing any momentum.

After a long time of tree surfing, the six of them flew off the tip of the tree and soared through the air for a brief moment before landing at their destination. They had landed in the middle of what appeared to be a campground. A large tent had been set up to one side, the back of which was up against the surrounding thicket of trees. All around the tent were other canopies of canvas which sheltered several fully loaded bookshelves, wooden crates, and other miscellaneous objects. In one corner of the campground was a grandfather clock, which stood next to a small round table with a tea set on its surface. In the opposite corner was a long table which was loaded with countless scientific tools – beakers, test tubes, all kinds of other scientific instruments. Standing not far away from the table was a black iron stove, and close to that stood an easel with a chalkboard on it, on which was a chalk sketch of what appeared to be an image of Tarzan. In the very middle of the campground, sticking out from the midst of a pile of crates and boxes, was a bamboo flag pole with a small British flag hanging from the top. 

"What a blast!, Can we go again!" asked Hiccup looking at Tarzan. Tarzan was silent before he gestured to the tent. taking that as a sign to follow him to the tent.  pulling back the flap of canvas, and entered.

The inside of the tent was very simply decorated; a few hammocks hanging here and there, several crates with piles of books on top of them, a simple projector standing in the center of the room with a large chair next to it. There were several lanterns hanging on ropes that dangled from the ceiling. On one side of the room was a large map of Africa, framed and mounted on the canvas wall. On the floor lay a large gray and orange rug that stretched from one side of the room to the other, leaving very little room for any dirt or grass to stick out.

Standing beside the projector, musing over it carefully was a tall young woman with long brown hair. She was dressed appropriately for the middle of a jungle; an off white sleeveless top with a long red skirt that had been torn down one side so that she could still move properly. Her feet were bare, but that didn't seem to bother her too much. Her back was facing them as they entered the tent, 

"Jane!" he called out as soon as they had entered.

It was only then that the young woman turned around. She froze at the sound of her name and then spun around to face them. Her green eyes glittered excitedly as she saw Tarzan, her long hair swishing into her face, her fair skin turning a light shade of pink.

"Tarzan!" she said in surprise, her voice heavy with a British accent. Jane then looked at the newcomers. leaning forward, bending down slightly so that her eyes were level with them. "Oh and who are they?" 

Sora spoke for them "Oh were..." 

Jane Interupted him. "Oh, you speak English!" She then glanced at Tarzan.

"So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan…" Tarzan and Sora exchanged glances, blinking in mild confusion as Kairi and Hiccup were silently laughing. Jane chuckled politely as she turned her attention back to Sora, Hiccup and Kairi  "Are you here to study the gorillas?" 

/ **Gorilla? what's a Gorilla?"** / though the three vikings.

"Highly doubtful."

Another voice, clearly belonging to a British man. Jane looked over Sora's shoulder, straightening to her full height as the groyp spun around to look at the newcomer. In walked a tall, burly British man dressed in hunter gear. He had dark hair that was slicked neatly back over his head, and had a small moustache growing on his upper lip. Between both hands was a large shotgun, which he slung over his shoulder as soon as he had entered the tent. behind him was the rest of the team. "Guys!" exclaimed Hiccup as everyone entered the tent. 

"You guys okay?" asked Lea. 

"Yeah, were good and Where's Glacea?" asked Sora. 

"she's back with Chip and Dale protecting them and our Ship" said Namine. 

The British hunter scoffed at their display, turning on his heel and exiting the tent. "A circus of clowns," he told Jane gruffly. "Not much use for hunting gorillas."

Jane put her hands on her hips angrily as she watched the man leave. "Mr. Clayton," she said forcefully, "we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research."

Clayton glanced over his shoulder for a moment, shrugging his broad shoulders nonchalantly, and continued to walk away. Jane straightened, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Then, after a moment, she turned back to Sora and the others, putting on her best smile.

"Well, the more the merrier," she said lightly. "Do make yourselves at home."

"Thank you miss Jane" said Roxas. 

"Jane dear, have you seen my notes?". The voice belong to a small middle age man wearing explorer clothes. "Oh daddy, i want you to meet our guests...." said Jane before looking at the Guardians. 

"Were the Guardians of Light. My name is Sora Osment." said Sora.

"Mega Stitch." 

"Astrid Hofferson"

"Fishlegs Ingleman"

"Tuffnut Thorsten"

"Ruffnut Thorsten"

"Riku Gallegher"

"Namine Stoner"

"Xion Stoner"

"Roxas McCarthy"

"Lea Flynn, Got it Memorized?"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy Goof and my son Max"

"Tifa Lockhart-Strife"

"Adam"

"Prince Phillip" 

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third and the Night Fury is Toothless"

"Kairi Haddock and my Kitten Lucy, The dog is Pluto and The Light Fury is Luna"

"Im Hercules but you can call me Herc and this is Pegasus." 

"Cloud Strife"

"Zack Fair" 

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Jane Porter and this is my father Archimedes Quincy Porter, We are scientist and we came her to study the Gorillas" said Jane. 

"A pleasure to meet you all." said Professor Porter with his own smile. 

"So what brings you all here?"  asked Jane. 

"Our Ship crashed and we're on a very important quest to find a friend of ours." said Xion. That's when Goofy grinned and pulled out the Gummi block that they had found earlier. He cupped it in both hands and extended it toward the gang so that they could see it."We found this" said Goofy. 

The others looked at the The Gummi block glittered a bright red. It wasn't a perfect cube block. It had actually been cut at strange angles, as though it had been knocked out of position. It wasn't in a beautiful shape like the one they had found at Wonderland was. Sora's eyes went wide as he looked at it. He turned to Goofy.

"So that means…" he began.

"The King could be here" exclaimed Riku finishing Sora's sentence for him. The others nodded before they begin to form a gameplan to search this world for him. 

/scene change/ 

A corridor of Darkness opened and out came Akiri and Rosethorn as they appeared in Hippo's Lagoon. Akiri mounted on Rosethorn before flying above the jungle until she reached the campsite. There she saw the Guardians of Light taking and Hiccup and Kairi with Toothless and Luna. She gasped before she muttered. "They really are just like the Master, They have bonded with the dragons." 

Akiri and Rosethorn then stayed to the shadows watching them. Toothless's ears twitched before he looked back to the guardians. "so where do we begin to find our friend?" asked Phillip. That;s when Clayton came back to them. his head held high in the air.

"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter this friend of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

Jane sighed, exasperated. "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide -"

"Then take us there!" Clayton demanded loudly, turning to Tarzan and bringing his face close to the jungle man's. "Take us to the gorillas."

Clayton then said slowly, clearly, in an attempt to force Tarzan to understand, "Go – ril – las!"

He didn't even flinch as Clayton practically spat and screamed into Tarzan's face. Then, slowly, he turned his gaze onto the Guardians. It was then that Tarzan nodded his head in agreement. after all he wanted to help them anyway he can. 

Jane's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Tarzan," she said softly. "Are you sure?"

"Tarzan go see Kerchak," he told Jane sternly, turning his intense gaze onto her.

"Kerchak?" she echoed.

"He must be the leader," Clayton said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Perfect! I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." As Clayton spun around on his heel and exited the tent, a mischievous, almost wicked grin crossed his face. Riku noticed the wicked grin as Clayton left the tent before he eyed Hiccup who also saw the grin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thus ends part one of Deep Jungle. The next chapter will conclude Deep Jungle.
> 
> This is also posted on Fanfiction.Net.


	11. Deep Jungle Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes conclude with their buisness in Deep Jungle and Kairi recieves a familiar looking keyblade. Also Kairi and hiccup learn a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold -Dragon
> 
> Italics-Gorilla.

Tarzan led the way deeper into the jungle, walking crouched over in the style of a gorilla, supporting his weight on his knuckles. Sora and the others followed him closely, aware that it wouldn't be difficult for them to get lost in the jungle depths. Clayton brought up the rear of the party, his hands glued to his shotgun as though they were physically attached. Riku leaned in to whisper to Hiccup. "I have a bad feeling about Clayton. theirs something about him that seems off"

"I know, He looks more to be a hunter than a protector." Whispered Hiccup. 

 **"I have my eyes on him so don't worry if he tries anything"** Toothless said lowly so that Clayton didn't hear him. they slowly passed the word to the others who agreed to keep an eye on Clayton. 

They had been walking for quite a while before they reached a small lagoon. There were several deep pools of water, in which several hippos could be found bathing. The entire area was surrounded by moss covered trees and vines. There were several thin trees that seemed to be growing right out of the water, providing a small amount of shade from any sunlight that might manage to stream through the thick tree canopy.

"Whoa…"

"This place is Beautiful" said Xion. 

As the group stood in awe, gaping at the lagoon before them, Tarzan examined a growth of ivy that could be found on one of the trees. He dug his hands into and climbed it a little ways upward, then climbed back down. It was definitely strong enough to support human weight. He peered up into the canopy, trying to see where it led. Then, with a firm nod, Tarzan turned to Sora.

"Sora," he called firmly.

Tearing himself away from the vision of the lagoon, Sora moved toward Tarzan. The jungle man immediately pointed at the growth of ivy and gestured toward the top of the tree, making climbing movements with his hands and pointing to the canopy. Sora's jaw dropped.

"Y'mean, we gotta climb up this tree?" he asked in disbelief. 

The other members of the group spun around to look at Tarzan and Sora. Tarzan merely nodded and smiled, and then offered to give Sora a boost. Sora stared at the ivy for a moment before taking a deep breath and climbing on. He dug his hands into the plant, giving it a hard tug to test how sturdy it was. He then swung himself up onto it as though it were a ladder, finding holds for his hands and feet as quickly as he could, and climbed.

Sora looked over his shoulder, down to where everyone remained. "Come along guys, just don't look down" Kairi and Hiccup mounted on Toothless and Luna. "You too Astrid" said Hiccup as Astrid climbed on and Fishlegs climbed with Kairi. Hercules mounted on Pegasus as they slowly flew with the rest of the team as they reached the top of the vines 

As soon as they had arrived safely, Roxas looked around them, concerned.

"Hey, where'd Clayton go?"

The others noticed that Clayton had vanished out of nowhere. 

""Maybe he went back?" Goofy offered with a scratch of his head. 

Before anyone can say anything, Tarzan made a motion for them to be quiet. 

His green eyes were locked onto two large figures that were perched on a large tree branch just above them, looking down at them expectantly. Two gorillas; one distinctly male and the other female. The male must have been the leader, judging by the silver patch of hair on his back. The female was brown in color, with softer features on her face, making her seem almost motherly.

"Kerchak…" said Tarzan. 

"That's Kerhek?" asked Fishlegs a bit afraid of the Gorilla leader. Kerchek glared at them before he noticed Hiccup and Kairi. His eyes widen a bit as he studied them. **/** Valka's children, Akiri was right, they have come to seek me out./ 

**/flasback. a few minutes before the guardians arrived./**

"What do you mean that Xehanort has returned!" Kerchek said talking in secret to Akiri. he knew about there being other worlds besides his own when he met a woman named Valka who was learning to wield a keybalde and lived with them for a while. 

"According to Master Valka, He is targeting the Seven pure lights and is gathering thirteen darknesses to fill with his own darkness in order to forge the χ-blade" said Akiri calmy as she can.

"So He still hasn't change on bit." grunted Kerchek. 

"yes anyway, im here on to warn you that there are keyblade wielders here in your world." said Akiri. Kerchek slightly growled "Are they a threat?" 

"No, they are searching for the ruler of Disney Castle. King Mickey who has fought Xehanort before and Tarzan is bringing them here to ask you if you had seen him. with him are Master's children Hiccup and Kairi. They will seal the Keyhole although no Heartless have been sighted yet." 

"Good, I have guarded the Keyhole waiting for a keyblade wielder of light to come and seal it." said Kerchek. Akiri nodded before she mounted on Rosethorn and took flight leaving tha gorilla leader alone before preparing himself for the arrival of Valka's children. 

**/end flashback/**

Kerchek was brought out of his thoughts before gazing at Tarzan for going against his orders. 

 _"Kerchak, please listen to me!_ " Tarzan pleaded with Kerchak in gorilla.

The gorilla leader narrowed his eyes at Tarzan. _"I told you to stay away from the strangers!"_ he roared in rage. _"I said not to let them see you and not to seek them out!"_

The female turned to the silverback. _"Kerchak…"_

 _"Don't try to defend him, Kala!"_ he roared, turning his attention on the female.

 _"Just listen to him, Kerchak,"_ she said gently, shrinking back slightly.

Her expression was grave, her eyes glimmering in sympathy for her adopted son. Only then did Kerchak concede to listen, sighing in exasperation before turning his gaze onto Tarzan. 

Tarzan took in a deep breath before speaking. _"I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I…"_ He took in another breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Sora and the others. _"I trust them."_ He then looked back at the other gorillas, his voice softer, humbler. _"You see, I want to help them, because… because… well, they need us."_

Kala turned to Kerchak expectantly, continuing to plead with him silently on behalf of her son. The silverback continued to stare at Tarzan, who had lowered his eyes slightly in submission.  Kerchek then turned his gaze towards Hiccup and Kairi. both felt afraid of the Gorilla.   Then, after a brief moment, he turned away as though something had come to his attention

His nostrils flared slightly as he looked up toward a different part of the jungle canopy. Then he simply turned and lumbered away silently.

"Kerchak…"

Tarzan then turned to his mother, who could only give Tarzan a long, sympathetic look. She closed her eyes and began to follow Kerchak. The jungle man sighed heavily, closing his eyes, crushed by the turn of events. "anybody get what they were saying to each other?" asked Roxas.

" **I think he was heading for the Tree house we crashed into** " said Luna.

Then suddenly, Tarzan looked up, his eyes going wide, his nostrils flaring as though he'd caught an interesting scent. "Clayton."

"Clayton?" Sora echoed, confused. "What about him?"

Without another word, Tarzan bounded off, taking off through the trees, climbing up the tree trunks as fast as he could.

"Tarzan! Tarzan, wait up!"

The guardians nodded before going towards the tree house as they ran with Tarzen did Riku look at Hiccup. "I knew something was fishy with the man!," 

"You guys don't think he's going to hunt the Gorillas?" asked Xion 

"Possibly, we gotta hurry to that Tree House!" exclaimed Astrid. 

**/Scene Change/**

The gorilla plopped herself down in the middle of the tree house, gazing about her in awe at the unusual surroundings. She then turned her attention onto the peculiar blue and green ball that she had pulled out from among the boxes and crates. The gorilla had no idea what the object could be, but it was most certainly interesting looking. Curiously peering at it from all sides, the gorilla poked it and backed away quickly, expecting something to happen. Interestingly enough, the sphere began to slowly spin in place. After a brief moment of this, it stopped. Nothing else happened.

  
Blinking, the gorilla slowly moved back toward it, one finger outstretched, and poked its surface again. Once again, the ball began to spin. A small smile crossed the gorilla's face. She seated herself next to it and began to smack the sphere, watching contentedly as it spun faster and faster with each strike. She continued to do so, but would then stop the ball her other hand, only to hit it again. She truly found herself contented with her newfound game.

The barrel of the shotgun gleamed in the dim light as it was raised in the air, its wielder getting down on one knee as he set his sights on the unsuspecting gorilla. A wry smile crossed his lips as he watched the gorilla continue to play with the globe. He aimed carefully, squeezing one eye shut as his grip on the shotgun tightened. His finger began to squeeze the trigger, slowly. The hunter knew he couldn't afford to miss this shot. This was the perfect opportunity. 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

The duck's voice was so hoarse and loud and so close to his ear that Clayton jumped back and fell onto his rear as he squeezed the trigger, the gun slipping slightly from his grip. He stared at Donald in surprise and alarm as the duck seemed to have appeared from thin air. The shotgun ended up blasting at the floorboards not three feet away from the gorilla. The noise forced the gorilla to jump from her place, stumbling clumsily backward before jumping onto the broken steps and climbing up them frantically to the second story.

Clayton ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide as he looked up to see the guardians glaring at him. Toothless, Luna, Lucy and Pluto glared at him angry. "Whats the big idea!" shouted Donald. jumping hysterically into the air.

They glared at him for a moment, Donald panting for breath, before turning their attention to Tarzan. As The group  turned their eyes from Clayton to Donald and back to Clayton, Sora followed Tarzan's gaze to the balcony, where the gorilla had leap up to. Clayton bit back a curse and stared warily at Tarzan. The jungle man moved forward, stepping deeper into the tree house, watching the gorilla as she retreated. He opened his mouth slightly, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Terk?"

The gorilla returned Tarzan's gaze, and as she was about to make her escape, she bumped into the large, lumbering frame of the gorilla leader. Her eyes went wide in horror, and she shrank slightly before him. Tarzan's breath caught at the sight of Kerchak. The silverback looked first at Clayton, his eyes practically spewing fiery rage, then at Tarzan. He grunted angrily, gestured to Terk, and turned to leave.

" _Wait, Kerchak!"_ Tarzan pleaded. " _Please!"_

The silverback turned, his eyes locking on Tarzan. His face hardened in rage. _"I asked you to protect this family. And you betrayed us all."_

He then turned and lumbered away, taking his leave. Terk looked back down at Tarzan sympathetically, and then turned her attention to his companions. All of them were looking up at the gorillas, with solemn, sympathetic expressions on their faces. Donald watched her sadly as he took in a deep breath. Terk returned Donald's gaze for a moment before turning around slowly and following the leader.

It was then that everyone's expressions hardened in rage and every pair of eyes turned on Clayton. they were angry at Clayton for ruining their chances to find the King. 

His long hair swung into his face as he turned sharply to glare at the British hunter.

Clayton looked at everyone's faces, his eyes wide in panic.

"You don't understand," he told them defensively. "I was only trying to…" He searched frantically for something to say. "Ah, a snake slithered by, you see." The words were practically stumbling over themselves clumsily. "I saved that poor gorilla's life!"

Tarzan could feel the anger welling up within him as he glared at Clayton. He took in a few deep, slow breaths before finally shutting his eyes and turning away. He shook his head slowly from side to side and hung his head in disappointment. 

Kerchek followed suitly behind Terk when he heard. "You didn't have to be so hard on him you know" 

He turned his head to see Akiri leaning against the tree. "I told him to stay away from those strangers and he didn't listen to me." he replied. 

"well you can't help it since he has never seen anyone else that was like him." Akiri said as the two watch the Guardian escorting Clayton back to the campsite. 

/ **Scene change/**

"How could you do such a thing?"

The group had returned to the tent and had explained what happened in the tree house to Jane. The young researcher was beside herself with rage. Her eyes were burning angrily as she turned on Clayton, yelling at him, her words said as clear as crystal, every syllable shaking in wrath.

"Now, Miss Porter," Clayton started to say, defending himself, "as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

Jane stepped up to Clayton, pushing her face into his, pointing one finger at him angrily. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

The hunter was taken aback somewhat. He laughed nervously, trying to loosen the tension in the tent. "All because of one mishap?" Clayton asked, chuckling slightly. "Come now…"

Clayton's attempt to soften the group hadn't worked at all. Everyone in the tent glared angrily at him, their faces only hardening with frustration and disappointment. Jane stood with her hands on her hips, her lips pressed together in a tight line, taking deep breaths through her nostrils in an attempt to calm herself (which wasn't working very well). Sora folded his arms over his chest as Tarzan turned around to glare at Clayton over his shoulder, his eyes burning in silent anger, Hiccups hand was on his dagger as Kairi's hands were on her bow. Even Professor Porter was glaring at Clayton as well. 

Realizing he was outnumbered, Clayton slowly backed out of the tent, chuckling nervously. He turned around as he reached the doorway and threw the flap of canvas out of his way viciously. As soon as he was outside, Clayton's face twisted angrily.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" he asked himself, frustrated. He gripped his shotgun tightly in his hands. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them!"

He tapped the barrel of the shotgun in the palm of his other hand, and then slowly lowered it again, not releasing it from his grip. His free hand clenched into a tight fist as he remembered that they had no idea as to the gorilla's whereabouts.

"I'll track them down somehow." Clayton took a breath, calming himself down slightly. "I'll stake my life on it." 

An aura of Darkness was over him that he was unaware of. 

Clayton then pulled out a matchbox and pipe from the bag that was tied to his belt. He lit up the pipe and was about to put it to his lips when he heard a noise; a rustling from within the surrounding forest of bamboo. Clayton's eyes went wide. Immediately, he lowered the pipe as he strained his ears to pinpoint the location of whatever it was. More noises coming from the surrounding trees. Still nothing to be seen. The hunter put the pipe and matchbox away, tucking them back into their respective bags. More sounds. He continued to search the area, spinning slowly in place, looking around, getting ready with his shotgun. Still more sounds. Coming from somewhere else. Clayton raised the shotgun. He knew where it was coming from now. He aimed the barrel to the source.

He fired.

The sound of the gunshot echoed loudly throughout the jungle.

Everyone inside the tent looked up at the sound of the gunshot, Jane jumping slightly at the loud noise. Sora's eyes went wide as he looked over at the others.  
"What was that?"

Tarzan's eyes lowered slightly. "Clayton."

Jane smiled slightly at Tarzan, her face softening. "Yes, Clayton," she confirmed. "It sounded like he shot at something." Her face took on a thoughtful glaze. "But what…?"

Donald grunted. "Who cares? That guy gets what he deserves."

"Oh, don't mind Mr. Clayton," Jane told Donald gently. "He's not a bad person – just a bit impetuous."

"Yeah a bit too much, he reminds me of Snotlout way to much, i swear sometimes that guy lets his ego go to his head" said Hiccup as the group exit the tent to look for the gunshot when they felt a familar chills began to run up their spines. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Tarzan especially felt the strange new tension that hung in the air. The usual jungle atmosphere had been interrupted by something. It had to be something powerful. Usually, nothing could make the jungle feel as cold as it did at that moment. That's when they all heard an unusual popping noise, as though something had magically appeared in the area, followed by a series of soft thuds. 

"Heartless!" shouted Kairi pointing to a bunch of Blue monkey like Heartless surrounding a Gorilla. instantly the guardians went towards the Heartless with their weapons while protecting the Gorilla. after defeating the heartless did they regroup and the Gorilla fled back to Kerchek. . "You were great Tarzan" said Hercules. 

"Thank...You" said Tarzan. 

"Guys we gotta find Clayton" said Namine after dismissing her keyblade. 

"Yeah especially if theres Heartless here." said Tifa. 

"Wait, some of us should stay here and protect Jane." said Kairi moving towards the tent. Astrid also volunteered to stay with her and Luna. 

"Let's move out team" said Cloud. The guardians moved out to find Clayton when they reached the area where Donald's group landed. "This is where we landed after we crash" said Fishlegs. 

"Hey whats that?" asked Ruffnut looking at the rock. a large curved wooden pipe. Ruffnut picked the pipe up and showed it to the gang. Placing his spear on the jungle floor, Tarzan took the pipe into his hands and inspected it, running the tips of his fingers over its surface and smelling it.

"Clayton." 

just then Toothless turned his head towards the thick bush before he growled. That's when Sabor came out of hiding and went towards the nearest person which happened to be Sora. Sabor lunged at him only for Glacea  to smack the predator away from them. "Your not eating any of my friends on my watch." Roared Glacea. Tarzen then began to battle Sabor while the others watched. Suddenly, Sabor pounced at Tarzan, and everyone could only watch helplessly as both fighters fell backward, falling through a small, narrow hole that had previously been half covered by the surrounding foliage and small twigs and branches. Tarzan's yell echoed up from within the pit. 

"Tarzan!" everyone shouted 

For a long while, everyone merely stared at the open pit expectantly, waiting for the victor to emerge. If it was Tarzan, then they had won. But if it wasn't… then they would be ready for it.

After a long, drawn out moment, noises could be heard from within the pit. Some of the vines that ran deeper into the pit began to shake slightly. Something was coming. One of the fighters had won. The guardians pulled out their weapons ready in case it attacked. 

 Ever so slowly, a yellow fur coat emerged, pulling itself out of the pit, it's shoulder blades visibly working to do so. The leopard's head was still hidden from view as it worked to free itself from the confines of the narrow hole. Sora and the others gripped their weapons, ready to finish the battle, when suddenly the rest of Sabor emerged from the hole. Its body dropped to the floor, limp, revealing a victorious Tarzan as he pulled himself out. He looked up at the guardians with a smile. "Way to go Tarzan!" said Zack as the apeman brought the body of Sabor with him. 

Just then they heard a gunshot from not to far from them. Everyone's eyes turned skyward as they listened to the loud noise echo and a large flock of birds could be seen taking off into the sky. They all turned to look at each other worriedly. 

It had come from the direction of the camp.

"Jane" Tarzan muttered.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora. 

"Astrid" Hiccup said as the two boys ran back towards the campsite with haste. 

"Wait for us guys!" shouted Ruffnut. The rest of the team hurried after their friends back to the Camp and hoped they were not to late. 

**/Kairi and Astrid./**

"I knew Clayton was evil!" shouted Kairi before she took down another Powerwild Heartless with her keyblade. Right behind her Jane and the gorilla known as Terk was hiding with a Red elephant who was shaking from the monsters. "Take this!, Valkyries Fury!" shouted Astrid before she tossed her axe at a Bouncywild taking it down before her axe returned to her.Clayton had come to the camp hunting the gorilla but Kairi and Astrid intercepted him but he then summoned Heartless to attack them. "Fire!" shouted Kairi taking down the last Heartless. 

"nice Work Kairi, you were great" said Astrid with a soft smile. 

"You Too Astrid" said Kairi when they heard the ground rumble before a giant Heartless came out of the ground. it resembled a giant African Black Mamba with dark grey skin and yellow eyes. It was sixty ft long, The heartless Emblem on its forehead as the heartless screeched at the two girls. the insides of it's mouth was pure black with black fangs. 

**(Boss Fight-Blackfang- Dark Inferno Theme-KH3)**

The Blackfang spat out a black substance from its mouth and it got on Astrid. Astrid tried to move but she was frozen and was now stuck in the path of the Blackfang. "Hey over here!" shouted Kairi before she hits the tail of the monster with her keyblade. The Blackfang hissed at her before trying to strike her with it's lightning like speed. Kairi using her quick reflexes got out of the way of the monster's jaw before she used a combo on the monsters head. Astrid now un-paralyzed joined her as she struck the Heartless near it's left eye. The monster thrashed away from the two girls before it dived into the ground. The Blackfang came back out of the ground right underneath them sending them flying. Kairi did an ariel recovery before she aimed her keyblade at the monster. "Flower Shot!" a ball of pure light left her keyblade and struck the monster in the face. "Was that a new spell?" asked Astrid doing a cartwheel to avoid the monster. 

"Yeah, some reason it just came out of me" said Kairi before using her Corkscrew combo on the Heartless. The Blackfang then grabbed them both in it's coils and held them in it's grasp. The Heartless squeezed tightly making the two girls began struggling for air./Gotta break free or else were done for/ Kairi thought. 

Just then Luna came to the rescue as she shot the Heartless in the head with a plasma blast. Astrid slashed the Heartless with her axe before Kairi aimed her keyblade at the monster. "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the Heartless before a glowing Heart left it's forehead. The body fell down before dissolving into Darkness. 

**/End Theme/**

After the defeat of the heartless did the rest of the team came back to the camp and saw the damage to the campsite. "You two okay?" asked Lea. 

"Were fine, we took down some Heartless. nothing we can't handle" said Astrid before Jane came over to them with her father, Terk and the Elephant which his name was Tantor. "what happened Jane?" asked Tarzan. 

"It's Clayton. He's going after the Gorillas. We have to stop him" said Jane before telling them about her encounter with Clayton. just then they heard the roar of Glacea come from faraway. 'That sounded lie Glacea" said Fishlegs. 

"To the Cliffs!" exclaimed Tifa. The guardians along with Tarzan and his friends hurried to the Cliffs.  

/Cliffs/

The entire group of gorillas had been driven into a small area that was completely closed off by small cliffs of dirt and rock, leaving only a few ways to escape through. There were growths of ivy and other vegetation on small segments of the stone walls, and the roots of some of the larger trees could be seen protruding from within the rock and dirt. The leaves and branches of trees could still be seen from this part of the jungle, but not much light managed to reach this far to the floor. Any light that illuminated the cliff area came from the other side of one of the higher dirt walls, which was almost impossible to scale as it had no footholds or handholds. There wasn't a single growth of ivy spanning its surface; the only vegetation that was on it was several patches of green mass.

  
The gorillas all huddled together, shaking in anxious terror as they stared wide eyed at the stranger before them and his horde of blue and gray monkeys. Some of them had been struck by the strange creatures and ran to the company of the others in fear. They watched nervously as the Heartless hopped up and down in place, their glowing yellow eyes locked on the figures of all the gorillas. Standing not far behind them was a tall British hunter, holding his shotgun in both hands as he surveyed the work of the Heartless that were at his command. A wry smile crossed his lips and he moved forward, raising his shotgun into position and aiming carefully at the nearest gorilla; a large brown female with gentle features on her face that seemed almost motherly. Glacea was currently protecting the gummi ship from the heartless. 

Shrieking in terror, the other gorillas fled out of the way. Kala appeared to be paralyzed, her feet rooted to the spot. Her gentle brown eyes merely grew wide, her nostrils flaring. She looked to the others out of the corners of her eyes, but couldn't even find her voice to call to the others for help. Her entire body quaked in fear as she looked on, helpless.

Kerchak moved forward quickly and roared in offended rage. Almost immediately, a group of the Heartless fell from their perches in the nearby trees and descended upon the silverback. The other gorillas began to scream and holler, pounding their massive fists on the floor and baring their teeth. The hunter squeezed one eye shut and his finger began to slowly pull the trigger.

"NO!"

Sora and the others had arrived in the nick of time. They ran into the cliff area at top speed and slid through the dirt to a stop several feet away from where Clayton stood. Clayton glanced over at them, rolling his eyes slowly to the side to look. He lowered his gun slightly before turning his neck to look at them fully. He stared at them for a long moment, unflinching.

As soon as he had disposed of all the Heartless that had attacked him, Kerchak hurried to Kala's side and examined her quickly. He looked toward the others before gesturing for her to follow him. She obeyed him almost immediately, nodding slightly. All of the gorillas then retreated into the higher reaches of the area; into the trees or to the tops of the cliffs. Tantor with his passengers stood next to the Gorilla leader as they waited for battle to begin. 

"Clayton?" asked Hiccup. 

Tarzan stepped back slightly, shaking his head. "Not Clayton!" he yelled firmly. His grip on his spear tightened. "Ee ooh, oo ooh ah! Not Clayton!" 

Powerwild Heartless appeared along with Bouncywilds, and Green Requiems, Cousins of the Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies only they were dark green and focused on healing magic. Clayton nodded to the Heartless before they charged towards the guardians. "Sora, Tarzan,lets get Clayton!, Everyone else, focus on the Heartless!" shouted Hiccup holding his keyblade. 

"Were on it!" shouted Astrid as the group pulled out their weapons before engaging the Heartless leaving Sora,Hiccup, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan against Clayton. 

As soon as they had leapt into action, all the gorillas that had remained in the area began to shriek and scream, pounding their fists excitedly against the thicker tree branches or on the ground as they watched the ensuing battle. Kerchek ran in front of Jane, shielding her from the oncoming attack. He looked at Jane before focusing back on the battle.

"Don't worry," Professor Porter told her reassuringly. "They can handle this on their own."

"What are those things Daddy?" Jane asked him, panicked. "I've never seen anything like that before!"

"I don't know but Tarzen and his friends can defeat them" said Professor Porter before he noticed Akiri watching from afar. Kerchek noticed Akiri knowing her mission before he focused to the battle. Donald bashed a heartless with his staff before casting blizzard at a Powerwild. Tarzan exploded into action, bounding forward and swinging his spear dangerously, slicing through the Heartless easily, making his way toward Clayton. Meanwhile, Sora had blocked the charge of the Heartless with the side of his Keyblade and pushed the monster away before following Tarzan's example and running headlong into battle, his weapon flashing in the dim light. Hiccup wasn't far behind him with his own keyblade taking down the ones he missed with Goofy. 

The rest of the team finished off the heartless before strange purple like creatures with red eyes appeared. they were sleek, humanoid creatures. Its arms and legs end in points and have no distinct digits. It has a triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Kairi's eyes widen before she had a small flashback to the blue monsters only they were purple. "IT"S THEM!"  she shouted in her mind. 

"Unversed!"Shouted Hercules and Zack remembering the monsters from long ago.Back when their friends Aqua, Terra and Ven were still around 

"Unversed?" asked Roxas before taking down the first one near him. 

That's what they are called. the Keyblade can kill these guys too" said Hercules before picking up a boulder and tossed them to the Unversed. Several more Unversed appeared alongside the Floods. 

The Wild Bruisers were  large, muscular, ape-like creature. Its body is predominantly brown, but its belly and chest are dark grey. Its forearms are massive and drag along the ground, its hands are black, and it wears a green and light green bracelet on each of its wrists. Its legs are relatively small and thin and its head is spherical. The Wild Bruiser's face is black and has two black horns jutting out of the sides of its head. It also has what seems to be a yellow banana peel on its head. Its red eyes are set in a happy expression and the Unversed logo is emblazoned on its belly. 

The Scrappers  is a humanoid Unversed with predominantly blue skin. Its hands are silver and end in three-fingered claws. Its head is diamond-shaped and sports two short horns on either side of it. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed logo is emblazoned on its chest. some of them were blue while the others were dark green. 

The Bruisers are large, bottom-heavy creature with predominantly blue skin. Its feet curl up at the toes and its conical arms end in round, silver, mitten-like hands. Its head is spherical and sports two long antennae that hook upward sharply. The Bruiser's midsection is black with white highlights and is lined by triangular patterns resembling teeth. Its red eyes are set in a happy expression and the Unversed symbol is emblazoned on its belly. some of them are Purple besides the one with the blue skin. 

The Thornbite's lower body is orange and resembles a flower pot or spinning top. Its head is spherical, black, and sports a pink flower on its top. Its arms, which sprout from either side of its body, are long, green, and thorny vines that end in dark green leaves. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression. The Unversed symbol is on the back of the Thornbite's head. 

and the Mandrake is a small Unversed with dark green skin, wide hips, and short legs. It has green and light green highlights on its body, and it lacks arms. The Mandrake has a spherical, white head that is partially surrounded by a dark green "collar," and its eyes are red and set in a sorrowful expression. A red marking between the Mandrake's eyes resembles a mouth. The Mandrake's most prominent feature is the three white, leaflike blades atop its head. These blades end in pale green, arrowhead-like tips. Some of the Mandrakes were orange. 

"Let's get those things!" shouted Adam before charging into battle with the others minus Kairi who was frozen in a bit of fear. A sudden memory came out of nowhere as she remembered something she had long forgotten.  

_/Flashback/_

_Kairi who was only five was terrified as she was being chased by the Floods in the forest. She was picking flowers for Sora when she was surrounded by the monsters. She was soon cornered by the Unversed as she shook in fear. Her eyes were filled with tears as the first Unversed lunged at her before it met it's end by a spell. standing in front of her was a girl with blue hair. she has a tall and slender figure, . She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge  over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each._

_"Leave her alone!" shouted the woman holding her Keyblade as little kairi got a good look at it.  The blade is thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There is a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets._

_Just then another Unversed lunged towards them when a small anamorhic mouse with the Star Seeker keyblade.  He wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. "Hurry!, get that Girl to Safety" said the mouse._

_“Who are you, and why do you have a keyblade?” asked the woman._

_“I’ll explain Later, right now we have to stop these things!” said the mouse as he faced the monsters. “Come on  this way” said the woman as she lead her to safety before rejoining the fight and quickly took out the monsters. She came out of hiding before she looked at Aqua and Mickey. “Thank you, im Aqua, I train under Master Eraqus” said Aqua_

_“And im Mickey, i train under Yen Sid, i came to him for more training” said Mickey with a smile._

_Aqua then turned to Kairi. “I can feel her light, do you think it’s why they attacked her.”_

_“Gosh maybe, maybe she;s someone really important” said Mickey, little Kairi gasped thinking that she was going to be someone important besides Stoick’s daughter._

_“Yep, i can feel it too. Lets stick together” said Mickey until his star charm went haywire and then sent him going off again as the two watched him go._

_“Here” said Kairi handing her some of her flowers. “Aww so sweet is that for me?” asked Aqua looking at her with a soft smile._

_“Yeah, thank you for saving me. My name is Kairi" said Kairi with a big smile._

_"Hello, i'm Aqua” said Aqua with her smile before she felt something from Kairi. like she too had the power to wield the keyblade. "Kairi, hold out your hand for me?"_

_Confused did Kairi do what she was told before Aqua said "In your hands take this key..so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

_Aqua offered the keyblade to Kairi and she looked at her. Aqua smiled before she nodded. Kairi took the hilt of the weapon until she was holding it.  Aqua smiled knowing that she was right. this little girl does have the power to wield one. "KAIRI!" shouted Stoick from afar._

_"Oh that's my papa" said Kairi before she returned the weapon to Aqua._

_"Hang on Kairi, one more thing” said Aqua as she placed her finger on Kairi’s necklace. A glow came before it went away. “I placed a Spell on your necklace. Should anything happen to you, Your light will guide you to another's light and they will keep you safe.”_

_She nodded before she hugged the older woman who returned it. Aqua then escorted her back to the village and she saw Stoick and Gobber talking. "Bye" she chirped before going over to her father and godfather. Aqua looked at the flowers kairi gave her. Before her eyes she watched as the flowers became Destiny’s Embrace before it flew out of her hand and towards Kairi. The keyblade went into her by a small orb. Aqua was taken back at what she witnessed. /I just hope that she never have to use the Keyblade ever/ she thought as the flashback came to an end._

/Flashback ends/ 

Kairi;s eyes opened as she saw that she was still in the same spot where she was. Her Brother, Sora, Donald and Goofy were engaging Clayton and his heartless while the others were engaging the Unversed. /Aqua/ she thought before she felt a power come over her, a sudden power to protect her friends like Aqua did for her. The woman who saved her life and is also a friend of the boy named ventus who Sora has been dreaming of.  "Arcane Form!" She shouted before her clothes changed into a dark blue much like Aqua's hair. on her skirt was an Arcane symbol with the same symbol Aqua had on her clothes. Kairi felt something else was in her hand before she noticed she was holding the very same keyblade Aqua held. "Aqua" she muttered before she focused on the Unversed. Kairi dove into the battle and her friends noticed her new form. "Whoa nice clothes Kai" said Xion. Hercules, Zack and Phillip noticed her keyblade before their eyes widen. "Is that." began Phillip. 

It is!" exclaimed Zack. 

Kairi took down a few of the floods before she felt a power come over her. "Spellweiver!" 

she was covered in a light blue aura before she begin to attack the monsters with a multitude of combos before firing a ball of light at a wild bruiser taking it down. "Thundaga Shot!" she shouted firing a ball of electric energy at another group of Unversed taking them down. "Go Kairi!" cheered Astrid before finishing off the Scrapper with her axe. 

"You got this girl!" cheered Tifa also cheering for her as the rest of the team joined her in the battle against the Unversed. 

 Clayton pointed his gun at the five he was facing as they waited for him to fire before he raised his gun when the large stone wall immediately behind him exploded as though dynamite had been set on the other side, large chunks of dirt and rock flying out in all directions. The entire wall was gone in a moment, save a chunk at the top that had survived, protruding precariously to a different cliff side with nothing underneath it for support.

A loud, moaning roar could be heard from within the cloud of dust, but as soon as the dust had settled, there was nothing to be seen. Only more of the jungle and Clayton could be seen standing there. Tarzan clenched his teeth together before making a vicious charge forward, running at Clayton with his spear held tightly in his hand. He was then suddenly struck by something and sent flying backwards by some invisible force. Sora gasped in shock and alarm as the man's figure flew right past him and landed in a roll a few feet behind where he stood. Tarzan growled in pain as he tried to get up.

The gorillas screamed and roared in disapproval, pounding their fists on the closest flat surface that they could, hopping around in place with their teeth bared as they howled. 

Clayton was floating. He seemed to be straddling some kind of large, invisible creature. The monster made a strange, high pitched warbling noise as it straightened, Clayton sitting on its back with his shotgun aimed at Sora.

Sora swallowed hard, standing his ground. His eyes darted around as his mind raced to think of what to do next. And just as the hunter began to squeeze the trigger, Sora knew what to do. He threw the Keyblade at the shotgun with all his might, knocking it out of Clayton's hands. The Keyblade then turned in the air like a boomerang, flying back into Sora's right hand.

All of the gorillas cheered loudly at Sora's small victory. "Cure" Donald said healing Tarzan before Clayton on top of the mysterious creature charge to the five. "Take this Clayton" shouted Hiccup as he hits the mysterious creature on the side making it groan in pain. The Creature tackled him away with a burst of wind. Tarzan and Sora began to swing their weapons blindly and viciously at the invisible creature with Hiccup and Goofy attacking it's side. Kairi still in her new form saw they were struggling with Clayton and the invisible monster. "Go Kairi, We got this" Riku said taking down a Bruiser with his keyblade. 

She nodded before running towards them with her drive form still active.  "Triple Firaga!" she casted three fireballs straight at Clayton and his mount. The monster didn't like that before it tried to hit her with another burst of wind. She cartwheeled out of the way before she begin to spin around with a ice crystal above her head. "Take this!" she shouted ending the combo.  Hiccup, Sora and the other three were amazed at Kairi's new form. "Triple Blizzaga!" 

Three ice chunks left her keyblade and struck the monster in the face making it back away from the girl. "That was advanced magic!" exclaimed Donald. 

"when did she learn how to do that?" asked Goofy. 

 "Wow she's so amazing" said a drooling Sora watching her land many combos on Clayton and the monster. "what was that you said about my sister Sora?" asked an amused Hiccup with a smirk. "Nothing!" Sora said with a blush as Toothless and Glacea laughed.  Akiri nodded watching her before she decided it was time to test her herself after seeing her take on Clayton. Sora having enough of standing to the side said "It's my turn to help out. Formchange!, Counter Shield!" Hero's Origin, The name of the keychain he recieved from Zeus transformed his keyblade into a shield. his clothes were turned into his Guard Form. Using similar combos like goofy he hits Clayton and his monster with a few combos. Kairi was about to join him when she felt a dark presense. she turned to see Akiri looking at her though her mask. "Who are you?" asked Kairi getting tense. 

"Gotta say, your getting stronger Sister" spoke Akiri with a small smirk in her mask altough Kairi couldn;t see it. /Sister?/ thought Kairi before she focused on Akiri. "We never met in the flesh but i am Akiri" said Akiri placing her hand on her chest. 

"what do you want?" asked Kairi altough her friends were busy engaging Clayton and the monsters. "My master is very curious to how strong you have gotten since you acquired your Keyblade" the dark girl spoke before she opened her palm and with a burst of darkness did her Keyblade appeared in her hands. "A Keyblade!" she exclaimed. Akiri held her weapon similar to Riku's and Hiccup's stance. Kairi gripped Aqua's Keyblade tightly before she got into her stance. "Good, lets see what your made off" She said before lunging in with a counter Corkscrew attack. Kairi instantly blocked the strike as she and the mysterious girl began to fight. 

The rest of the team was now engaging Clayton and his mount. Hercules tossed a boulder at them sending the monster back when the air dissolved around it to reveal it's body. The guardians saw a giant horned chameleon. Its skin was dark yellow and it was covered in black markings. It's horn was white and its underside was tan. "Stealth Sneak, i'm calling this guy a Stealth Sneak" said jiminy writing away in his Gummiphone. Clayton hopped off the Stealth Sneak and went for his gun. 

The Stealth Sneaks eyes glowed before it fired projectiles to the team. "watch out for those lasers, There homing onto us!" shouted Cloud before he used Omnislash on the bruisers. Clayton had almost recovered his gun only for the Twins to get it first. "Hand me that!" shouted Clayton but the Twins decided to play monkey in the middle tossing the weapon keeping it away from the hunter. The Stealth Sneak roared to the sky before two more Heartless like it appeared before them. 

 The Veil Lizard is a large, bipedal lizard also resembling a chameleon. It has a dark green body, with five tan spikes along its back. It often stands hunched over, holding its arms out in front of it. Its arms and legs sport zig-zagging stripes that alternate from tan to a dark green, with gold bands at the shoulder, wrist, hip, and ankle. Its green hands and feet have three toes each, two in front and one in back, with light green claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It has a smooth jawline, a pink tongue that can extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow eyes with small black pupils. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest. 

The Lurk Lizard is also a bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon. It has a teal body, with five blue-green spikes along its back. It often stands hunched over, holding its arms out in front of it. Its arms and legs are striped with zig-zags of blue-grey and a lighter blue, with gold bands at the shoulder, wrist, hip, and ankle. Its hands and feet have three toes each, two in front and one in back, with light green claws. Its prehensile tail is curled up behind it in a spiral. It has a smooth jawline, a pink tongue that can extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow eyes with small black pupils. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest.

"Roxas, you got the Lurk Lizard...I'll handle the Veil Lizard." Xion said before the two went towards the monsters and began to fight them with Lea, Tifa and Glacea as backup.  Xion moved in to smack the monster only for it to smack her with it's tail. The Veil Lizard then used it's tongue to grab her and bring her close and slashed her good with it's claws. "Let my friend go!" shouted Namine pointing her keyblade at the Veil Lizard. "Fire!". Her spell hits the monster and it didn't like that one bit. "Shadowbreaker!" said Riku using a new attack he had recently found out he can use. He attacked the Veil Lizard with a slash of Dark and Light magic.Since he learned he can use the Darkness. Cloud has begin giving him lessons in how to control his darkness. Riku, Lea and Xion then used a combined Fire spell to finish off the Veil Lizard. 

Roxas with his two keyblades began smacking the Lurk Lizard with many combos. The Lurk Lizard smacked him away with it's tail before trying to grab him with it's tongue. The bow however pointed his keyblades at the Lurk Lizard "Blizzard!" Two ice chunks along with Glacea's ice breath froze the Lurk Lizard completly. Glacea used her tusks to smash it into pieces. "Thanks Glacea!" Roxas said to the dragon who gave him a big lick. 

Max with his Sword and Shield backed up his father and Donald as they begin to distract the Stealth Sneak allowing Sora, Hiccup and Toothless to attack the Stealth Sneak from the side. Sora with Counter Shield bashed the monster's side as Hiccup slashed the monsters other side. "Here goes" Sora said tossing the shield down to make a chariot being drawn by a magical Pegasus. riding the chariot all over the battle did lightning bolts struck the monsters. "Way to go Sora!" exclaimed Fishlegs bonking a Flood on the head with his mace. The Stealth Sneak was knocked out from the attack. 

Kairi and Akiri clashed with their blades again before Kairi jumped over Akiri with a flip. Akiri parried the blow with her Keyblade before she pushed her back. " Dark Fire!" 

"Water!" Kairi also said as the two spells collided with each other. Akiri covered herself in a dark aura. 'Welcome Oblivion" She said as her free hand crackled with Darkness. She sent an arch of Darkness towards Kairi who dodged to the right. "Thundaga Shot!" She shot another Thundaga Shot towards Akiri who didn't have enough time to dodge it. Kairi then sent the girl flying with her air Corkscrew combo. Akiri then did an ariel recovery before she slashed down towards Kairi who blocked the strike with with her keyblade. 

Clayton was still trying to get back his shotgun when he finally grabbed his weapon from the Twins before kicking them away. He aimed his gun towards the gang when the Stealth Sneak came out from behind it, slowly rising to its hind legs, the dirt and rock falling off of its body. It began to shimmer and glow, strings of what looked like electricity flying over the surface of its scaly skin. The camouflage effect on its body flickered on and off; one moment it was invisible, the next it was visible once more. Its entire body was shaking violently as it tried to stand, its eyes rolling upward and looking toward the sky. Ever so slowly, Clayton dropped his shotgun and turned around to look at it.

From above, the gorillas began to chant; a series of loud, synchronized grunting noises that became faster and faster and louder and louder as they continued. All eyes were fixated on the scene laid out before them.

The Heartless chameleon dropped its gaze and stared at Clayton, its vision blurred as it took a few steps toward him. The monster groaned and warbled wearily, as its hind legs slowly gave in to its exhaustion. Clayton howled in horror as the chameleon's gargantuan body fell on top of the hunter, crushing the British man beneath it. The ground shook violently with the impact, and Everyone winced on the impact. The guardians watched as Clayton and the Heartless wasn't moving. all eyes locked on them as though expecting something to happen. Then a small part of the body of the Heartless began to glimmer with a bright light. Rays of white light pierced through the body and glowed brilliantly as a large, glowing heart emerged from within the chameleon and began to drift skyward. The chameleon's body shone brilliantly before slowly fading away, a series of small, twinkling lights winking out one by one.

The gorillas moved forward slightly, their eyes wide in awe as they looked at the Guardians of Light that stood a few feet away from where the Stealth Sneak had vanished. Sora and the others looked up at them all, somewhat nervous, not knowing what to expect. Jane, Professor Porter, Terk and Tantor remained beside's Kala. 

For a long while, the gorillas remained silent. Then suddenly, they all burst out in a loud cheer, howls of victory and pride echoing up from within their bodies and soaring out over the jungle. They whooped and cheered and thumped their fists on the ground in explosive celebration but it was short lived when they still heard blades clash. They turn to see Kairi and Akiri still battling it out with their keyblades. "Kairi!" said the Guardians. 

"Who is that Girl in the mask?" asked Namine. 

"She's got a Keyblade too!" exclaimed Phillip. 

"Kairi!, Im coming!" eclaimed Sora rushing forward to aid Her when Kerchek stopped him. "stay out of it. This is her battle" He spoke in plain english. everyone was stunned to hear the Gorilla leader talk plain english. "by jove, did he just speak!" exclaimed Jane. 

"yes, We know human language too but Kerckek warned us to never speak to Outsiders" said Kala before she focused on the battle between the two keyblade wielders. Sora and Hiccup looked at Kairi and they both said in their minds. _"You can do this Kairi, we believe in you."_

Kairi used Seeker Mines to plant mines that went towards Akiri who dove into the ground to avoid the spell. She came out from right behind her and landed a good hit on her back. Akiri noticed that Clayton was defeated. "So in the end, The hunter succumbed to the Darkness." 

 Akiri noticed that Kairi had recovered and held her keyblade in her stance again. She was about to resume the battle when she felt her master was summoning her. "Tme to finish this battle." she muttered before she began to charge again. Kairi blocked the strike as Akiri was covered in her dark aura. Sparks flew as Akiri began to overpower her. Her knees starting to give out. "Kairi! Don't give in!, You gotta keep fighting!" Sora shouted to his crush. 

"Were all here for you Kairi!"  Hiccup also said to encourage her. The rest of the team shouted to Kairi giving her all their support. Kairi felt them calling and supporting her as she remained locked with Akiri's blade. /Eceryone, thank you....I will not give up/ her body began to glow in a light aura making everyone gasp. using all the strenght she can muster, She forced Akiri back with full force. Akiri skidded back a bit before she noticed Kairi was covered in Light. /Finally, she has awakened her powers./ 

Akiri charged again towards Kairi but she was ready. She waited until Akiri lunged with her blade. Kairi spinned around her catching her off guard. "what!" she exclaimed before Kairi smacked her with her Corkscrew combo and she said. "Magic Pulse!" 

Orbs of Light came from the ground and send Akiri flying right into the lone rock that was spared from the destroyed cliff. Akiri crashed into the ground on her back.Her Keyblade vanished as the battle was over. Kairi's clothes reverted back to their normal form but Aqua's Keyblade remained in her hands. Kairi slowly walked over to the down girl before she reached for the Mask. "Who are you?" asked Kairi when the Girl laughed. standing back she held Aqua's Keyblade in her stance. Akiri stood up before she clapped her hands. "Well done...Congraduations Kairi, You finally woke up your powers." said Akiri

"My...Powers?' asked Kairi 

"Yes, so be on Guard at all times." spoke Akiri. "so for now, consider yourself a Novice" She said before she opened a corridor of Darkness behind her. She stepped on though before she looked back at them as it closed. 

Kairi sighed before she collapsed on her knees. "Kairi!" Sora and the rest of the team ran to her and surrounded her. Luna came and nuzzled her rider who jeld her. Pluto and Lucy gave her licks and she smiled at them, "You were amazing Kairi." said Fishlegs. 

"Yeah, you were awesome" said Ruffnut before she and her twin headbutted. Hiccup noticed Aqua's Keyblade before he asked. "when did you get that Keyblade?" 

Kairi looked her brother before she said. "Sora, Hiccup. Remember when i said i was attacked by blue monsters when i was little?" 

"You mean the Unveresd attacked you  when you were litte Kairi?" asked Hercules. 

"Yeah, They were about to kill me when I was saved by a blue haired woman who wielded this keyblade along with a mouse with the keyblade." Kairi said as Donald, Max and Goofy exclaimed "The King!" 

"Aqua saved you" said Zack. Sora had been filling everyone in about the dreams he has been having about Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. the keyblade wielders before them. 

"Yes, she and the King saved me and she even let me held this keyblade. but why do i have it now?" Kairi said looking at Aqua's Keyblade. 

"Because this Aqua chose you to be her Successor" spoke Kerchek approaching them. 

"Successor?" asked everyone. 

"Yes, i have known about the Keyblade for a long time and Forgive me for being distrustful of you." said Kerchek. 

"It's okay but what do you mean by Successor." said Lea. 

"It some sort of way for Keyblade Wielders to pass on the power to wield the keyblade to others who have a strong heart." said Kerchek. The guardians nodded listening to the Gorilla Leader. 

"Follow me" spoke Kerchek before he headed for the cliffs. Kairi tried to get up but she was exhausted. Sora picked her up bridal style. "I'll carry you Kai, you rest up" he said. She smiled at him before he caught up with the others. The Guardians followed along with Tarzan and the gorillas. Jane and Professor Porter were on Tantor's back as they saw  a wide, blue river. There was no point in swimming across it, as neither side of the river had bank to clamber up onto. It merely wound its way deeper into the jungle, with large cliffs on either side of it. There were two large, roaring waterfalls to the left, separated by a portion of protruding cliff. The tops of waterfalls were covered in rich green foliage and vines. The water turned a foamy white as it tumbled from the top of the cliff and plunged into the deep still blue of the river. There was a fine mist floating around the waterfalls until it diminished into the air. 

"It's so Beautiful" Jane said lost in words. 

"It is indeed" said Roxas before he intertwined his hands with Xions, Riku put his arm over Namine's shoulder and Kairi now back on her feet took Sora's hands into hers. Tarzan shut his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose as he faced the area. He then glanced over at the others. "Tarzan, home."

Jane looked at Tarzan in surprise. "This is… Your home?"

Kerchek and Tarzan  led the group into a cavern tunnel which lead them to behind the Waterfall. 

The entire right side of the cavern was slightly open, so they could peer out from within the cliff at the beautiful scenery. By the time they got to be directly behind the waterfalls, the wall was completely opened up, and the cave expanded from a narrow tunnel into a large cavern. Everything was tinted blue; the rocks, the moss, and even they had been draped in a blue tint.

The waterfalls roared in their ears as the water spilled onto the already wet cavern floor. They had to be careful where they stepped lest they slip on a patch of moss and get caught in the waterfalls themselves. There was even water gushing out from cracks in the rock walls, creating smaller, less malevolent waterfalls as they tumbled over the layers of rock. All of the water eventually spilled out into the main waterfall.

Tarzan led the way, holding Jane's hand as they climbed up the layers of rock carefully, making their way to the top. They had to jump up to reach some of the ledges, or press their backs to the wall as they slowly shuffled along a smaller ledge. They were lucky that there were several patches of ivy that they could use to climb along. The only downside to that was the fact that these growths of ivy were situated in high places with nothing soft below them. 

Once they had reached the top, Kerchek and Tarzan led everyone deeper into the cavern. They walked through a long, dark tunnel that had a small glimmer of light at the very end. That's where they were headed. They hurried through the darkness to reach that light. And that light was within another beautiful cavern.

This new cavern was, for the most part, a circular area. It was closed off by layer upon layer of moss grown slabs of stone. There was a large tree protruding from the side, straight ahead of them. Its surface was completely covered in moss and vines, making it seem like the tree's bark was green colored. In a spot just over the tree's roots was a bright blue light. The light seemed to be alive, glowing brilliantly for a moment and then fading ever so slightly, as though it were breathing. It was almost like it was beating, like a heart.

They entered the cavern carefully, glancing around their surroundings in awe of its simplistic, primitive beauty. What had everyone hooked, however, was the ebbing blue light on the tree. 

Tarzan was staring at it as well.

"Ee ooh, oo ooh ah," he said, slowly.

Sora glanced at Tarzan. "This is your home?" he asked, confused. "But that means…"

Tarzan straightened himself slightly and raised one hand in the air, a gesture for Sora to be quiet, and then cupped one hand over his ear and slowly shut his eyes. Everyone fell silent and listened, straining their ears to hear whatever it was that Tarzan was listening to.

A faint rumbling noise could be heard, echoing through the caverns. The sound was bouncing off of the rocks and stones, whisking gently through the air until it reached someone's ears. Goofy gasped softly as he listened, surprised to hear the noise. He was even more surprised to find that he could recognize the sound. The rest of the team looked around also hearing the noise.

"Huh?"

Jane smiled slightly, amazed. "The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here."

"Ee ooh, oo ooh ah," Tarzan said again. "Friend there. See friend."

"Oh, now I've got it," Jane laughed. " 'Ee ooh, oo ooh ah' means 'heart'. Friends in our hearts…"

Tarzan glanced at Jane and then strained his throat to copy her. "Huh… Heart…" 

"Now i get it. Even if we ever get separated from our friends, we can still see them in our hearts." Sora said with a soft smile. 

"Friends, same heart," Tarzan went on. "Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." His voice had then fallen into just over a whisper. "No heart… no friends."

The light then let off a big glow before the gang and Sora stepped forward, entranced once again, and as he did so, he saw what the light was made of. It was a cluster of blue butterflies, all huddled together on the tree's trunk. They all seemed to be glowing as they flapped their wings slowly, their wings touching together for just a moment before they opened again, revealing the intricate blue design on the surface. It looked like there was a pair of round eyes staring out of the butterflies' wings. "There beautiful" Kairi said looking at the butterflies. 

Hidden beneath the cluster of beautiful blue butterflies was the keyhole, its edges glimmering a beautiful blue color. Sora looked at Kairi before he said. "Kairi, want to take this one?" 

She smiled at him before she summoned Rainfell and pointed it at the Keyhole.  her hand was immediately steadied as the Keyblade locked into place. The tip of the key began to glow brilliantly, bright streams of energy spiraling into its epicenter and compressing into the vessel. And once it was ready, a beam of blue light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and struck the keyhole.

Upon impact, a series of intricate patterns began to appear on the surface of the tree, glowing a light blue color as it spread out. It started from just around the keyhole and spread until it had encompassed a large portion of the tree trunk. Twinkles of blue light were magnetized immediately toward the keyhole, moving into it quickly. And as all of the blue lights began to fade, a loud clicking noise was heard, and the keyhole turned into twinkles of light and winked out.

It was only then that something fell to the floor. Donald and Goofy leaned forward to look at it. It was a small diamond shaped Gummi block, colored in shades of yellow and green. It was rounded on one side and shimmered brilliantly for just one moment. As Goofy stared at it, he realized that it looked somewhat familiar.

"A Gummi!" Donald exclaimed.

"But it's sure not the king's," Goofy said sadly.

Donald hung his head for a moment before reaching down and picking it up. He tucked the Gummi block away and sighed heavily. He hadn't noticed that Terk had made her way toward him. Donald quacked in surprise when he saw her standing right next to her. The young gorilla nudged Donald gently in the side and smiled at him. The duck was confused.

Jane laughed softly. "I think somebody has a new admirer," she said teasingly.

Donald jumped in alarm. "Huh?"

Tarzan smiled at Terk, giving her an approving nod, and laughed. Terk returned the smile at Tarzan before continuing to stare contentedly at Donald. The court wizard looked wide-eyed at Terk, then at everyone present. He shook his head vigorously from side to side and waved his hands frantically in the air in front of him as a gesture of refusal.

"No, no, no, no!" he quacked in protest. "Daisy would kill me!"

Everyone burst out into laughter, Goofy releasing a few rounds of his trademark chuckle. Donald let out a long, frustrated breath before pulling his cap over his eyes. He sank to the floor and moaned. 

**/Castle that Never Was/**

What drew the Heartless to that world?" asked Jafar looking at malificent. He along with a few other villains were meeting in the Castle while the rest of the Seekers were out on missions. 

"The hunter lured them there," she told them, her voice calm and steady. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Yeah!" Oogie Boogie said excitedly when he had finished cackling. "He got chomped instead!"

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless," he said disdainfully. Then his tone became angry and firm. "But the Guardians of Light are another problem, They have found another Keyholes." 

"It will take them a long while to find the Rest" spoke Xehanort coming towards then with Vanitas. 

"The Girl is the one we seek but she is getting stronger." Vanitas said playing his part Spying for Valka.

"Yes, but with those other keyblade wielders she will be impossible to capture. but no matter. I always have a plan" Xehanort said before he looked at a hooded figure next to them. "you will battle them next. Capture the Princess of Heart and the two boys, Kill the rest." 

The hooded figure took off his hood to reveal a man with white hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. "Shan Yu is preparing his army of Heartless in the Land of Dragons. once that world falls then he will come to assist you" Maleficent said to the dark man. 

**/Guardians/**

The Guardians now back at the Gummi-Ship fully repaired as they were preparing to continue on with their quest. "Do you have to go?" asked Jane. 

"Yes, We have to continue our mission to find our friend" said Tifa. 

"you are all welcome to come back here anytime." said Kerchek before he looked at Hiccup and Kairi. "Your mother would be proud of you two." 

"Our mother?, did you know our mom?" asked Hiccup. 

"Yes, she is a good friend who comes by every now and then" said Kerchek. 

Kairi looked down afraid to tell the gorilla that their mother died when they were babies. "Our mom died a long time ago." 

"Yeah when we were just babies" said Hiccup also looking down. 

"But that's impossible. She was just here a few weeks ago" Kala said making all eyes look at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that?" asked Riku. 

"She was here looking for something not to long ago. She even lived among us for a while." said Kerchek now realizing that Hiccup and Kairi thought their mother was dead. "Our Mom is a-alive?" asked a stuttered Kairi with tears starting to form. Even Hiccup was too stunned to say anything. 

**/Valka/**

Valka was in a intense hot desert watching the Arabic palace from her spot. Cloudjumper was beside her when a corridor opened next to her to reveal Akiri. "She's getting stronger, Kairi has began to use her powers over Light" said Akiri. Valka nodded before they looked on to the town before them. 

  **/Unkown location/**

Aqua continued walking though the dark realm. she had just escaped being attacked by a giant Heartless and was now walking agian. she suddenly felt something from her heart before she looked up to the black sky. She felt a light that was very familiar to her. A light she felt from a girl she met back on Berk.  "Kairi" she said with a smile before resuming her walk in the Dark Realm. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next world is the Land of Dragons before they return to Berk. Berk will be at least a few chapters because somethings are going to go down in Berk. Tell me what you guys think of Kairi's first drive form and she starts develping her powers over her light. 
> 
> Arcane Form- Kairi's strong bond with Aqua allows her to change into this form to use advance spells and abilities she had.
> 
> Kairi receives Rainfell.


	12. The Land of Dragons Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive to ancient China to help a women named Mulan get into the Army. Also Astrid has a mysterious Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold-Dragon.

Everyone in the gummi ship was silent after they had left Deep Jungle. Chip and Dale were driving the ship so the gang could meet after hearing what they learned from Kerchek.  Tarzan gave Sora a keychain to form the Jungle King Keyblade as a token of their friendship. nobody was really talking. Kairi was in her room and Hiccup was in the training room. 

"I can't believe it that the chief's wife is alive." Fishlegs muttered. 

"I know, but wasn't she eaten by a Dragon?" asked Tuffnut. 

 **"what makes you think that?"** asked Toothless. Hiccup told him to stay here while he went into the Training Room. "Well it's common knowledge that dragons eat humans when they are taken." said Ruffnut. 

" **Actually,  We dragons don't eat humans. besides you knows where most of you been. most Vikings stink worse than a Gronckle on a hot day"** Toothless growled. The Vikings nodded agreeing with Toothless on them smelling. Sora stood up before heading for Kairi's room. once at her door did he knock. "Kai, im coming in" 

The door opened and Sora entered and he saw Kairi was hugging her knees with her head down on her arms.  Luna and Lucy were in front of her worried for her. "Kairi," Sora said before dropping down in front of her. Kairi looked at to him and he saw her eyes were red from crying. "Come here," He said before wrapping his arms around him. She silently sobbed into his arms as he rubbed her back. it was like that for a few minutes before she looked at her. Tears were still falling down her face but he wiped them away. "Why Sora....Why didn't she come back to me and Hiccup if she was alive. "Did she abandoned us and left us with our Father" " she sobbed. 

"I don;t know Kai" he said truthfully holding her before he made her look at him. "But your noth alone and neither is hiccup. You got me and everyone else who are worried for you...I will never leave you alone."

She smiled to him before she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sora." 

"your welcome Kai," Sora said with his smile. He was about to stand up to leave when Kairi's grip tighened on his jacket. "Please stay with me." She muttered with a blush. 

Sora nodded before he shrugged off his jacket and his shoes as Kairi went into her bathroom to change into her sleepware. Sora was about to lay down on the floor when Kairi patted the spot next to her on the bed. Sora blushed before he asked. "Are you sure?" 

"I trust you Sora.." said Kairi as Sora climbed in the bed and laid down with Kairi using his chest as a pillow. "Good night Sora." 

"Good night Kai." Sora said to her before they fell asleep. Lucy and Luna followed suit with a smile for their human and her mate. 

**/Hiccup/**

Hiccup was striking anything he can find in the training room. right now he was battling a few soldier heartless in a image of the Coliseum. cloud and Zack programmed the training room to simulate the Coliseum so that everyone can train together. He was about to ask for more when Astrid came into the Training Room with Toothless. He dismissed his keyblade. 

"You okay?" asked Astrid. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of." 

She asked "want to talk about it?" 

He nodded before leaving the training room with her and Toothless to the main room. Chip and Dale had activated the Auto pilot and was now doing their maintenance check on the ship. "i'm just a bit confused and a bit mad." He said. 

"About finding out your mom is alive and didn't come back to you and Kairi" said Astrid. 

"Yeah, what would things be like if Mom was there for us back on Berk.Would she have defended us from everyone but i'm just confused to why she didn't come back if she survived being taken by a Dragon." said Hiccup. 

"Were all just as confused as you are Hiccup but don;t worry, We can ask her that when we find her" said Astrid before placing her hand on his. the two looked at each other before they were lost in each others eyes. Her eyes that shown like the sky and for her to see his Forest Green eyes that reminded her of home. They then heard a crash before looking towards Toothless who accidently knocked down a chair with his tail. " **sorry"** he said before the two teens begin to laugh at him. "Well we better get some sleep. Donald is teaching us more magic in the morning." said Astrid getting up. 

"Yeah" said Hiccup before offering his hand to her. She took it before they walked over to their rooms which was right next to each other. "Astrid" Hiccup said looking at her.Astrid look at him before he said "Thanks for listening to me" 

She smiled back to him. "No problem" She entered her room and laid down on her bed with her axe in her arms. 

**/Dream/**

Astrid was floating in an endless abyss of darkness as she opened her eyes as she landed on something solid. When she saw birds come out of the ground as a platform was revealed. She watched the birds take flight as she looked at the platform before her. on it was a girl with black hair wearing a dress surrounded by animals and in circles was seven men. "what is this place?" asked Astrid as she looked around. No sky only darkness greeted her.

" _So much to do... So little time... Take your time…"_

“Who said that?” asked Astrid as she reached for her axe but she had no weapons, “ _But don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

“The door? What door?, what is going on here!” shouted Astrid.

 _“Now, step forward. Can you do it?_ ” asked the voice as a light shone down onto the platform. Seeing she had no other choice, she walked towards the light. Once underneath it did a rumbling sound was heard. _"Power sleeps within you."_

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared to her right. Astrid turned her head to look at it, and saw that a stone tablet bearing a red shield had risen up from the part of the floor that the light had touched.

_"If you give it form..."_

She spun around in time to see another beam of light fall upon the surface of the platform to her left, and saw that another stone tablet had appeared, this time bearing a green wand with a blue symbol on its top. Three circles; one big and two smaller ones attached to it.

_"... It will give you strength."_

Yet another beam of light had appeared and summoned yet another stone tablet from the depths of the flooring. Astrid turned her head. This one had appeared right in front of her. This stone tablet held a broad sword with a gold and blue hilt. All three objects spun in place just above the stones. Astrid looked at each item in turn, baffled, when the voice came once more.

_“Choose well.”_

/So i have to choose one of these weapons?"/ Astrid asked herself as she approached the sword and she picked it up. _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... Is this the power you seek?”_

“No offense but i prefer an Axe than a sword” she said to herself. as if hearing her words. The Sword then turned into a Battleaxe with a golden handle and two silver blades. The Hidden Mickey symbol on the middle red circle. “Then yes” she said.

_“Your path is set. Now... what will you give up in exchange?”_

“Exchange?” asked Astird looking at the Shield and Staff. Looking at the Staff she approached it and she heard the voice once she had it in her hands. _“The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?”_

“Yes” said Astrid as the staff disappeared into tiny particles of light.

_“You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?”_

She nodded yes when here was a large jolt that almost knocked her off the gray platform. She looked down at her feet and realized that the platform was sinking into the stained glass image.

There was another jolt, and Astrid tumbled from the stone tablet onto the colored glass. she stood up quickly, realizing that the glass, too, was shattering. The pieces flew up around her and vanished into the darkness. She hoped briefly that she wouldn't fall, but when the glass broke beneath her, she was disappointed to find Her hopes false.

She ended up falling with quite an impressive speed. There was no light around; she was engulfed in the darkness. Where had she been taken? Astrid didn't think she'd ever find out. Was she dreaming? But this felt so real... And it was lasting longer than any dream she'd ever had before. So... what was happening to her.?

Her hair was fluttering about wildly into her blue eyes as she plummeted further into the dark. Astrid strained to catch a glimmer of light, even though she knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't going to come for a while. The darkness seemed to last forever - which was bad news for her. did she get separated from the others. 

Suddenly, like a ray of hope, Astrid's eyes managed to catch onto something that glowed a brilliant blue. She gazed at it intently, as though it was her savior. She eventually realized that it was another platform, just like the one before it. It, too, had a girl printed upon it like the stained glass windows of the she'd seen in books. But this girl was blonde like her, and wore a long blue dress. And in place of the faces of the seven men, She saw pictures that seemed to tell some kind of story - it had something to do with a prince and some special kind of shoe./I wonder who that is?/ thought Astrid.

After a moment, Astrid's feet touched the smooth surface, and everything that she'd noticed was forgotten. The battleaxe appeared in her hands as she gripped the weapon.

_“You've gained the power to fight. Take a swing.”_

Astrid wanted to tell the voice that she was a warrior and she took a few swing with her axe. _“Use this power to protect yourself and others.”_

As a sudden did several Shadow Heartless appear before her. "Heartless!" exclaimed Astrid before holding her axe ready for a battle. 

“ _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Suddenly, the first Shadow jumped at her in an attempt to attack. Astrid lept back, then ran around to the side so she was directly behind it, then took three good swings at the creature. The creature exploded into black mist with her third swing. The other, similar creatures flattened themselves into the floor and vanished. Astrid spun around several times, checking, making sure there were no more shadow creatures.

_"Behind you!"_

The voice had caught her completely off guard again. She spun around so quickly to face the shadow that approached her that she almost slipped. She swung the axe wildly before her, and to her great luck, the blade struck the shadow in what appeared to be its chest, making the creature vanish with an explosion of darkness. Only one was left now. She struggled to regain her footing, turning around fiercely and glaring at the monster. She was about ready to attack it when the creature flattened itself into the floor, vanishing into a dark blotch that had formed beneath.

Astrid as soon taken into the darkness as she struggled to get free. Soon she stopped struggling to see that she was in the Kill Ring. The sky was clear but there was no-one around. “Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.

Astrid then spotted Chief Stoick standing near the top. she ran over to the chief of her tribe and stood in front of him. “Chief? Your here? What is going on?” asked Astrid.

But the chief didn’t respond as he was in a some sort of trance.

Then Stoick spoke with a clear crystal voice. “"What's most important to you?”

Astrid was taken back at the sudden question by her chief before she said. “Friendship.”

“Is Friendship such a big deal?” he asked before he disappeared much to her shock. “What is going on?” thought Astrid as she spotted Hiccup standing near the entrance to the Killring. She approached him next as she asked. “Hiccup?,”

But like Stoick he had a blank expression on his face when he spoke also in a crystal voice. “What are you so afraid of?”

She knew that answer as she said. “Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" He looked away after that as he too disappeared.

“What is happening to me?” thought Astrid as she looked around until she spotted someone she wished to see again. Standing near the cliff was a tall, buff Viking with a long and neat blonde beard and mustache. His beard has a tuft of shorter hairs directly over his chin, and his mustache is tied at each tip. He is often seen with a double-horned helmet and often has a stern face. He wears a dark grey tunic with has a layer of chain mail from below his belt.

“Uncle Finn?” asked Astrid as she approached her uncle but like Hiccup and Stoick, His face was also blank. “Unless this is just a trick by that Mysterious voice.” Astrid said to herself.

She was right as Finn spoke with a clear voice “What do you want outta life?" he asked, somewhat casually.

Astrid knew that answer since she had wanted to regain her family's honor and become the best dragon fighter ever. “To Be Strong”

“To be Strong, Eh?” asked Finn as he disappeared. The mysterious voice came back as it repeated _“You want to Value your friendship, Your afraid of Being Indecisive and you want to be Strong, Your new life will begin at Dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.”_

A bright light came and Astrid saw that she was back on another platform as she looked down to see none other Than Sora holding his keyblade. in the bubbles was all of their friends they had made across their jouney so far. 

Suddenly she saw a light and she approached it. _“The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

She was no longer sure if the voice was being cryptic or literal. Though confusion reigned over her, Astrid slowly turned around to look at her shadow. Sure enough, there it was. Darker than she'd ever seen it before, and reaching all the way from the center of the circular platform to the very edge. Her shadow turned slightly to face her, adjusting itself so that it looked like it was lying down on the floor, so it was looking Astrid straight in the eye.

Astrids heart stopped for a second. She hadn't done that.

Then suddenly, the shadow began to pull itself up out of the floor. Astrid stepped back in alarm, staring as it began to change its shape. It had at first looked just like her, but now its hair stretched out to look like black tentacles reaching out from its scalp, some of which chose to wrap themselves around the creature's head. Two eyes began to glow yellow from deep within the mask of dark tentacles. Its fingers stretched and sharpened into sharp black claws. Its feet became smaller, curving inward as you followed it to the toe. astrid stepped slowly backwards.

_But don't be afraid._

A giant heart-shaped hole had appeared in his chest area. Astrid could see right through the creature. The shadow had grown to immense proportions. It loomed over her, dark and menacing, staring down at him with glowing yellow eyes. Astrid took small steps backward, one hand held slightly upward, hoping that it would see that she didn't want to fight it. But somehow, She felt that she was about to.

_And don't forget.._

Astrid's eyes widened in fear as the creature completed itself. She stumbled backwards, gasping in terror, trying to escape. She ran, still staring over her shoulder at the giant shadow creature. It was just standing there, as if it were waiting. Astrid continued to run, but nearly slipped over the edge. She'd forgotten. There was no way out. She was on a large circular platform floating in blackness. Where could she possibly run? She began to teeter on the edge of the platform, but thankfully managed to shift her weight back onto the platform. A look of despair appeared on her face. Astrid swallowed hard and spun around to face the creature. she had no choice but to fight it. He stared up at the monster as it straightened itself to its full height.

It... was... huge. 

She gripped the axe tight in her hands, then ran toward the Darkside. Its gigantic frame grew as she came closer, becoming more and more frightening as she approached. But Astrid had learned a long time ago how to swallow her fear. She ran at the nearest available limb of the creature - its right hand. Unfortunately for her, the hand seemed to be creating a purple energy sphere. Its first attack, evidently. Astrid didn't care. She followed the hand at all costs, even when the creature raised it into the air and then slammed it onto the platform. The purple energy disappeared as a black patch formed underneath its palm.

The hand was resting on the ground. An opening! she leapt into the air, axe raised, and began to swing wildly at it. Hers swings didn't seem to do anything to the creature, but Astrid had to keep trying. She slashed the fingers and the palm furiously, and followed that hand everywhere it went. She wouldn't let it get away from her.

Suddenly, Astrid felt a sharp pain at her back. she spun around and saw some Shadow Heartless had respawned from the Darkness. 

Astrid slashed at them too, pushing them further away from her, then returned to the Black Hand. Astrid leapt at it when it was high above her head, and swung her axe at it with all her strength when it was level with her. She didn't think about the little black creatures, though they were attacking her from behind and weakening the ferocity of her attacks on the giant hand. It seemed to be luck that they moved themselves in the way of her axe and were attacked as well.

Eventually, all the small shadows had vanished, but the giant had other means of attack. From the heart-shaped hole in the being's chest appeared a huge glowing sphere of purple energy. Even through her alarm, Astrid didn't stop attacking the beast. Even when the energy sphere shattered into pieces and all those pieces came after her, Astrid did not hesitate in her blitz. Even though every muscle in her body had told her to run from the demon, she had merely jumped into the air in order to keep her attacks rolling.

She was starting to think that this battle was getting to be hopeless. she switched her focus from hand to foot and back to the hand. Nothing seemed to be working. The giant continued slamming it fist into the floor, making it rumble to the point where Astrid would almost lose her footing. The giant didn't even seem to notice that it was being attacked at all. And that's when Astrid remembered a lesson from her father. The creature's face! She'd heard something before about how the face would always be the weakest point on a fighter's body, since the muscles in the face couldn't be built no matter what kind of training was endured. Astrid jumped up onto the creature's arm and began to run up toward the monster's face, clutching the axe tightly in her grip.

"Hey, ugly!" She yelled furiously as she reached the monster's head. "Your face is wide open!"

She screeched to a halt in front of the monster's face. The head began to move slightly, acknowledging Astrid's presence. She raised her axe high into the air and then swung the axe swiftly downwards, the blades of the axe slicing across the giant's face, right between the eyes. The creature roared in fury; She had won.

Astrid slid down the monster's arm, planted her feet firmly on the stain glass platform and then spun around to face it. she moved quickly backward, away from the creature for the first time. she had won, but the giant hadn't disappeared yet. It was still standing there, still looming over her. Astrid clutched the axe tighter in her hands, waiting for something to happen, when the axe suddenly vanished with a white light. She gasped in shock - She was weaponless! And the monster was still alive! Astrid wanted to run, but she remembered where she was - a circular platform. Even so, she had to get away from the giant shadow monster. Even just being out of its reach would be enough.

She lept backward again when the creature lashed out at her, swinging one mighty hand in an attempt to knock her off the platform. The shadow slammed it's other hand down onto the platform as well, causing a great rumble in the ground beneath Astrid's feet. The creature had fallen to its knees, and was glaring at her with those glowing yellow eyes.

Astrid's knees suddenly gave way, and she tumbled and fell onto the ground. Astrid felt all her fear return. she was powerless. She couldn't swallow the fear anymore. It felt like she was going to throw all of her terror up. she stared up at the creature, terrified, still trying to get away even though she was sitting on the ground. She kicked her feet, pushing at the ground to help her get away, when suddenly she felt a familiar texture on her hands and legs. she risked taking a glance at the floor and was horrified by what he saw. It was one of those dark patches from the blue platform! One had formed underneath her! Her heart began to race, feeling like it was going to burst from her chest.

The monster stared down at Astrid, its yellow eyes gleaming as though everything had gone according to its plan. She squirmed under the giant's gaze. Those horrible glowing yellow eyes… was she going to die.

_\- But don't be afraid._

Too late.

Astrid tried to escape from the dark blotch that was below her, but this patch was different. Instead of slowly pulling her under like quicksand, it was reaching up to him with dark tentacle like things and holding her down. Along with its black tendrils was something that resembled black fire and smoke, curling around her limbs and holding astrid down just as firmly as the tendrils. The smoke and tendrils first began to wrap around hers legs, engulfing them in darkness. They seemed to hold her tightly; it felt like a series of cold, soft hands had taken hold of her. Astrid struggled under the feeling of it. she clenched her teeth, holding back a yell of frustration and terror.

The monster was still there, still glaring at her, but doing nothing more than that. Its malicious glowing eyes burned holes into Astrid. Astrid's mind raced. She could do nothing more than to stare back at the monster, but… that malicious stare…

Suddenly, the creature raised itself so it was standing almost upright. As though it was planning to do something. Like delivering a final blow.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Astrid bolt up in her bed and noticed she was back in her room on the ship. /Thank freya/ she prayed before she heard the door opened and in came Kairi who was well rested from her good sleep and it helped that Sora was with her.  "Hey you ready for Training?" 

"Yeah." said Astrid before she got dressed into her garbs and headed for the training room where everyone else was. Donald was at the front before he began. "Now Cure is a spell that requires a bit of focus especially if your in a tight situation. Cure will heal any injuries but the scars will remain." Donald began. 

"But we need someone to be injured for practive." said Cloud. 

'Why not use Ruffnut." said tuffnut before his twin kicked him on his kneecap. "Ow! my Kneecap! That's new i liked it."

Everyone shook their heads to Tuffnut before Donald said. "Alright Tuffnut. now say Cure" 

"Cure" said Tuffnut with his spear riased as a small green flower appeared above him and healed his knee and the surrounding people. "Nice Tuff, you got it" said Hiccup. 

"Thank you. I try" said Tuffnut with a bow. The group then split up to begin their training. Riku was now meditating as he was working on controlling his darkness with Cloud's help.  He remembered the conversation he had with Cloud. 

/ _Flashback/_

_"Not Bad Riku, your getting the hang of controlling your darkness" Cloud said to him as they were both in the kitchen making something to eat. they had just finished their first lesson._

_"Thanks Cloud but i got to ask you... how do you know so much about  the darkness?" asked Riku taking a drink of his water._

_"I agreed for some experiments to remove the darkness in my heart but things went horrible wrong. My darkness appear as a man known a Sephiroth. He will stop at nothing to get want he wants and to make me give in to my own darkness. We have clashed many times and he almost killed Zack and Arieth but Ryo interfered. The next I see Sephiroth, I end him once and for all." Cloud paused before he looked Riku in the eyes. "Never let go of your light Riku."_

_Riku nodded before he said. "I won't lose my light."_

_/End Flashback/_

Riku was meditating before he felt his darkness spike up before he pushed it back down. He will never let the Darkness control him. the transmitter went off. 'Hey fellas, were approaching the next world" 

"Well continue training later everyone" Tifa said before they exited the training room and went out to the cockpit and saw the new world. the first thing they noticed was the large palace that seemed to rest on top of the world, almost dominating the upper half with its size. The second thing was the dragon symbol in the middle of the world, with strange writing on either side of the symbol that none of them could really see at their current distance, and they doubted that they would be able to make too much sense of it even they could see it better, because it was obviously in another language. 

"what world is this?" asked Namine. 

"The Land of Dragons" said Cloud. 

"Cool this place has Dragons. i hope we get to see some" said a very excited Fishlegs eager to study some Dragons. "Taking us down" Said Hiccup steering the ship closer to the world. 

**/Scene Change/**

Smoke rose from the destroyed villages, a bird sore past from above examining the destruction. The bird returned to his owner, Shan-Yu. He grinned at his work, with Maleficent, Xehanort and the Heartless on his side, he would conquer this world, destroy it's Emperor, and claim the Princess of Heart traveling with the Guardians of Light. This was a good day for him...

From another part of the world a woman disguised as a man looked at the destruction the villain had caused. "See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu. Leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance! I can see it now: 'Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one!' Your gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A list!" A shadow of a dragon told her.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet." Mulan told the dragon, "I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." The shadow shrugged, "Whatever. You're just scared...admit it."

"Aren't you?" She asked the dragon. In response, the dragon face-plamed himself and shook his head.

Meanwhile,. The guardians of light have gotten off the ship in the Bamboo goove. "where are we now?" asked Hercules. 

"This place is like China. A place i read about form one of Gobber's books" said Hiccup noticing the Bamboo trees. Astrid then pointed out. 'Whats that over there" 

The guardians saw the man and the dark shadow up ahead.  Donald whispered, "A Heartless?"

"It's gotta be." Riku nodded. Sora whispered, "Let's get the drop on 'em."

"They'd never see us coming." Lea spoke 

Astrid grinned, "Let's do this."

"Ready when you are, Sora." Adam nodded. Herc gave Sora a tumbs up. They all charged at the 'Heartless' except for Cloud, Kairi,Luna Lucy and Fishlegs. Kairi tried to ask them, "Um...shouldn't we look before we leap?"

But it was already to late they gave a battle cry, scaring both the man and the 'Heartless.' They all stopped to see they're weren't attacking. Herc said aloud, "Guys? I think we made a mistake..."

"Stay back! I'm a little, lethal, and legendary family guardian! Now y'all scram before I get my guardian on!" The small lizard warned them. Stitch just picked him up as Xion looked at the guardian, "A tiny lizard... is a family guardian?"

"Dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." The dragon corrected them before doing the tongue thing. 

"Wow, your a talking dragon!, What kind of firepower you have...Whats your speed?" Began Fishlegs when Cloud put his hands on his shoulder to calm the boy down. "Easy Fishlegs."

"Cloud is that you my man?" asked the Dragon before he noticed Zack as well. "And Zack Fair, your here too" 

"You know them Mushu?" asked the man. 

"Heck yeah, i went with Ryo, cloud and Zack and we kicked alot of bad guy butt" said Mushu leaning on Sora's foot. "You know my dad?" asked Sora. 

"Your Ryo's Boy! how's he doing!" asked Mushu. 

"He's doing fine." said Sora surprised his dad became friends with a dragon. 

"and you are?" Namine asked the man in armor. 

The man got back on his feet, "I'm Mulan..." Then his voice all of a sudden deepened, "Oh...wait...I mean..."

"Ping!" The dragon spoke up.

Donald crossed his wings and raised an eyebrow, "Mulan Ping?"

"Just... Ping. Son of Fa Zhou." He introduced himself, he then gestered to the small dragon, "This is Mushu. He's one of my family guardians." Mushu nodded, "That's right! And that puts you all in Ping's dept! Well, guess what kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu..." Ping scolded him. He just shook his head, "Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

"sounds fair after all he did help us out on our adventures but what is the favor?" Zack said doing some Squats. 

" See, Ping here was just on his way to the imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp. If Ping succeeds in join the army, defeats Shun-Yu, and his army of monsters, it will bring great honor for his family." Mushu explained.

"Would you guys join us? It would be easier to fit in if I was with guys, like you." Ping asked the others. That made everyone confused before Sora asked. "What do you mean by 'fit in?'"

"Well, um, uh don't...don't worry about that." Mushu told them. Kairi and Hiccup smirked as they caught on to 'Ping's' deception, "You pretending to be a boy, aren't you?" asked the Haddock Twins. 

Everyone looked to them before looking back to Ping before everyone blurted out. "Your a...girl?!"  Ping smiled at them and replied in HER real voice, "You didn't noticed?"

"Not me." Sora and Donald shook their heads. Ping turned to Mushu, "I think it's working."

Mushu shrugged, "I don't know... This two look like they would fall for anything."

Everyone laughed at that except for Sora and Donald. "Hey! Were right here you know!" exclaimed the two. 

Well, technically my father was supposed to join in the army but he was too old and had no sons of his own. So, I stole his armor and I'm taking his place." 'Ping' answered. Hercules nodded, "That's nice. But why hide yourself? I'm sure your father would understand."

"That's because it dishonorable if a woman join the army, and the punishment for that that is death." She replied. Everyone winced that, Stitch added, "That's not good."

"I think that's rather harsh..."Cloud said. Sora knew that women were warriors back in their tribe so he looked at Hercules. "Say Herc, Have you  ever had that problem with women?"

He shook his head no. 

"What about us, Were girls and if we come with you guys. We might jeopardize the entire mission" said Namine looking at Astrid, Xion, Kairi, Astrid,Ruffnut and Tifa. Hiccup then begin to form a plan in his mind before he came up with a plan. "I have an idea" 

he then told the gang his plan although making Sora and Kairi blush very red. "Lets head for camp everyone and sign up." said Hiccup, 

. Ping nodded, "Alright, let's go. Oh, and by they way, my real name is Mulan."

"Nice to met you Mulan, I'm Sora.and this is Hiccup, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Xion Lea, Donald, Goofy, Max, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Adam, Cloud.Tifa, Hercules, Phillip, Pegasus, Stitch, Lucy, toothless, Luna and glacea." Sora said introducing the gang to her. She nodded to him as they headed out for the Camp. 

At the Campsite. A boy  boy with sandy blonde hair with a strange weapon on his back. His built was a lot like Gobber when he was a teen only he had a little more muscle. (Heavy Bowgun from Monster hunter World.) his attire was alot like Hiccups only his was red and black. He arrived to the camp before he noticed the soldiers, "now ti ask if anyone has seen that Boneknapper." 

He walked forward when he heard a dragon roar. He reached for his gun and cocked it and was ready to shoot when he saw a Night Fury land in the campsite and on it's back was Hiccup. /Hiccup? is that you man? what are you doing on the back of a Night Fury?/ thought the boy. 

The soldiers began to grow uneasy of the Night Fury when their commander came forward. a muscular Chinese man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair tied in a bun adorned with a red clip.

His primary appearance has him wearing a black-and-gray Chinese warrior armor that resembles a Genji armor with gold trim. Beneath his tunic is an off-white long sleeve tunic, khaki pants, and black-and-white Chinese warrior boots. He also wears a red cape on the back which on the front has tied on his neck. "Who are you?" asked the man. 

"my name is Hiccup Haddock, Heir of the land called Berk and i am on a mission to escort my Sister and her new bethrothed back to my home.May i speak with you in private Commander?" 

"Captain Li Shang and please follow me" said Shang. Hiccup and Toothless entered the tent and Shang looked at them. Alright what is it that you wish to tell me" 

"With us are some girls who are my sisters servents and we know that you don;t allow women into the army. We are hoping that they can come here and be protected because she is being hunted by a madman. we may have a common enemy if i am correct if he has reached here" Hiccup said. 

"Of course. She will be protected by the Emperors finest warriors." bowed shang. 

Hiccup nodded before he looked to Toothless. Toothless nodded before he let out a roar. outside the camp did everyone hear the roar. "That's the signal. lets go guys" said Sora leading the gang into the camp. 

Mulan the turned to the others, "I guess, I should sign up now."

She was about to walk to the camp, when Mushu spoke up, "Remember, girl...man-ly!" Mulan nodded and marched in...very ridiculously. It was a miracle nobody didn't noticed her. Riku then ran up to her, "How about you just walk you usually do but keep for arms straight?"

She nodded and did so. As they walked in the camp, the girls noticed the stares they received from the warriors but hoped that Hiccup talked it out with the commander. 

they watched as Mulan as Ping stood in line with the other soldiers, however she was pushed aside by another solider. The little man mumbled, "'Bout time we got some grub."

"Hey! Ping was here first!" Roxas glared. The small man turned to Roxas and punched him in the face. In retaliation, Stitch growled and attacked the small man. The little man and Stitch went at it while the others just watched wondering what to do. Soon a skinny solider walked in and pushed them both aside, "Hey, a space in line!"

However, they were all pushed aside by a hudge fat solider, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." The little man exclaimed, "Knuckle Sandwiches!" He then attack to other soldiers. Roxas and Riku rejoined the fight, "That's it!'

Soon everyone was fighting each other except for Mulan and the girls who facepalmed. Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to break up the fighting with Hercules. 

Mulan had enough of the fighting and exclaimed, "Please!" Everyone stopped fighting and turned to Mulan, the skinny man raised an eyebrow, "'Please?!"

"What a girl." The short man mumbled. Mulan realized her mistake, so using her Ping voice, she exclaimed, "Ummm...Knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" The little man shrugged. Roxas glared at him, "You punched me!"

"You also cut in line." Herc pointed out. The skinny man laughed, "What a shrimp!"

"Shrimp?! Who are you callin' shrimp, panda lips?! I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu popped up from Mulan's shoulder. However, before the others could noticed the small dragon, she shoved him back into hiding. She once again deepened her voice, "L-let's just get back in line, okay?"

"Who's side are you on? I just got slugged because I stood up for you!" Roxas complained. The little man glared at the teenager, "You want another?" Riku and Roxas glared at him, while Stitch growled. "Stand down everyone!" They heard Hiccup exclaimed.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" Captain Shang ordered, "These new comers are allies! They agreed to help us out as long as we defend their married couple. We shall treat them as they were the Emperor and the Empress themselves. 

 "Sir!" The soldiers and Ping exclaimed. Everyone got in line as Shang nodded as did Hiccup. Just then, Heartless began to pop up. Sora's eyes winded, "Heartless!"

"We're under attack! Get into your defense positions. We must no allow them to take this camp" Shang ordered as the guardians got a good look at the new Heartless before them. Leading the attack was Shadows and several new Heartless. 

The Nightwalker has a spherical head with a jagged mouth and glowing, yellow eyes with black rings around them. Its skin is sky blue, and its arms are always held stiffly out in front of its body. It dresses in high-collared, purple robes with hand blue and yellow lining on the loose, furisode-esque sleeves. The front of these robes is magenta with yellow lining. It also wears a wide, flat-topped hat that is purple on top and magenta near the base, with the two colors being separated by a yellow, zig-zagging line. It also seems to wear pointed shoes, though because they are the same color as the Heartless's skin, they may simply be its feet. Its Heartless symbol is printed on a small, yellow piece of parchment stuck to its forehead. 

 The Emerald Blues has a smooth, conical, turquoise or aquamarine body with a Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, light green hat with a jagged brim and a thin, curled, sky blue tip. Like many Heartless, the Emerald Blues has glowing yellow eyes. Its seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes. 

"Ping i hope your ready for a fight" said Sora holding Jungle King. The Guardians of Light charged into battle with the soldiers. All soldiers did as they were told and ran to their positions. The heroes of light and Mulan pulled put their own weapons at fight against the Heartless. As Shang fought against the monsters, he was amazed at what Hiccup's men could do, they had amazing strength and skills to defeat these opponents. He also noticed one of the new recruits in action, he...well...he could barely even defend himself. He was the saddest solider he ever met. He then refocus on the battle. Astrid and Kairi were back to back before they were surrounded by Shadows. 'This is not good" Astrid said tightening her grip on her axe. 

"Your telling me," said Kairi when they heard a gun fire. a white bullet came out of nowhere and made contact with the first shadow.  "Huh?" said everyone before more bullets came out from behind the tents and began to take down the Heartless. "Who's doing that?" asked Phillip. His question was answered when the mysterious boy came out of hiding holding his weapon. The first shadow near him lunged at him only to be shot by the boy's guns. "Yeehaw!, have some bombs" exclaimed the boy tossing a bomb to a group of Nightstalkers.

"Who is this guy?" asked Adam as the boy opened his palm to summon a Keyblade. he guard is a dark grey, with some golden highlights on the sides. There are two rods on each side of the guard, bearing more of a resemblance to the Fusion Swords' holsters. The blade is now dark grey, almost black, and bears two pointed edges on the tip that resemble wolf ears. In addition, the bandages on the blade are gone, replaced a grey highlight at the base. The Keychain has a golden color scheme.(Fenir Fully Upgraded.)

"A keyblade!?" exclaimed the guardians. The boy took down the last few Heartless with his keyblade after hoisting his gun on his back. "Thats a win for me" said the boy before Hiccup got a good look at the boy. "Jorn?" 

Jorn turned to look at Hiccup before he grinned. 'Sup Hic, it's been a while" 

"Jorn!" exclaimed Hiccup before walking over to Jorn and both boys shared a brotherly hug. "What happened to you man!, We thought you were dead?" 

"Nah, nothing can'tr kill me dude" Jorn said hoisting his Keyblade over his shoulder before looking at Hiccup's keyblade. "You got a Keyblade too huh man" 

"Yeah so does Kairi" said Hiccup before mentioning to Kairi and the others. "Hey guys, It's been a while" Jorn said to the gang. 

"Jorn!" said the other seven before they came forward to greet him. Kairi, Xion and Namine hugged him while the guys slapped his back.  Even Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were happy to see Jorn agian. "You fellas know him?" asked Goofy. 

"Yeah we sure do. Jorn is my Best friend and he lives with us on Berk" Hiccup said with a smile. 

""What happened to you Jorn?" asked Lea. 

"Hang on, I'll yell you guys later but right now we should report in with Captain Shang" said Jorn before pointing to the captian who approached them. "Your friends are very skilled Hiccup" Shang said to him with a small bow. He returned the gesture as did the gang. 

"I am the son of Fa Zhou..." However, the Captain cut her off, "You should return home."

"B-but...that would dishonor my family." The disguised woman gasped. The Captain raised an eyebrow, "You would rather dishonor my troops?" Sora began to worry for Mulan, he wondered what to do. He turned to his friends, who gestured him to speak up. Sora suggested, "If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time."

"Sora's right. I wasn't always this good. We all have to start from something." Hercules added. Shang thought about it, they did have a point. However, he would be busy trying to figure out where his father is and Shan-Yu is so they could stop him. Cloud added, "I know someone who can train this solider. He'll be a man in no time." he shot a glance to his wife who nodded to help train Mulan/Ping. 

"Alright, but we must hurry if are to stop Shan-Yu and for you to complete your mission." Shang nodded. They then walked off and 'Ping' followed them to their small campsite outside the base. Night has fallen and Sora got a campfire going as the team now sat beside the fire. "Like old times, huh guys" Xion said looking at their friends. 

"Yep, Nothing more than spending a night outdoors" said Roxas putting his arms over her shoulder. 

"What happened to you Jorn?" asked Kairi now looking at Jorn who was cleaning his Wyvernblaster. "Well, remember i went to go visit my Mom on Bog burglar island?" 

"Yeah, but then your ship never arrived to Bog Burglar." said Riku. 

"That;s because i was attacked by my Dad's Nemesis....The Boneknapper." Jorn said. 

"The What-knapper?" asked Tuffnut making everyone else confused. 

Disgusting, foul beast," Jorn said menacingly, "Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying, skeleton."

"Oh!" Fishlegs piped up excitedly, scurrying up to Tuffnut, who was staring at Jorn with a look of disbelief.

"The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor! It's… AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

"No offense Jorn but isn't that Dragon suppose to be a myth?." asked Lea crossing his arms. 

"Well no, My Dad has been fighting him his whole life" said Jorn. 

"Then how do we know it's Real?" asked Astrid. 

"You'll know for sure," Fishlegs said enthusiastically, "When your ears explode from its piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones."

"Not so, Fishlegs," Jorn interjected.

Fishlegs looked up, surprised. "Huh?"

"The Boneknapper has no roar at all!" Jorn informed them, "That's why he's terrifying!" He lowered his voice and said menacingly, "He's a silent killer."

"Wait…" said Ruffnut, setting down her stick with her food on it. , "So if we don't hear anything, we're dead?"

Everyone was silent as they listened to the fire. 

"I don't hear anything," Tuffnut whispered. 

Phil Jr. bleated loudly into the silence. Everyone plus the dragons and animals screamed and pitched forward in their seats. Jorn burst out laughing.

"Good one, Phil!" he praised his pet sheep. 

"In fact let me tell you guys the first time my Dad encountered the dreaded Boneknapper."  Jorn said a he began to tell then a story. 

**(Story)**

**A long ship sailed through icy waters laden with enormous glaciers, rowing the boat were two male Vikings; one a great, muscular man with a long moustache and a serious expression, the other his son, a large Viking lad with shoulder-length blond hair and a happy smile. In his youth, Gobber still had all of his limbs and maintained all the innocence of a little boy holding an axe. Gobber's mother, a short, squat woman with carrot-colored hair, sat in the middle of the ship, holding a shield.**

**"Dad was a young lad, about our age, on Summer Vacation with his family," began Jorn nicely setting the scene, "When he heard the call of nature Dad's eyes widened and he squeezed his legs together uncomfortably.**

**"Oh! Dad! Pull the boat over" he called, leaping off the boat onto one of the ice platforms.**

**"Didn't I tell you to go before we left?" Gobber's dad yelled irritably as teen Gobber dashed into an ice cave to do his business.**

**When teen Gobber was finished, he pulled up his trousers, lifted his axe over his shoulder, and turned to go, when he caught sight of something and gasped.**

**"Dad saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle!" Jorn described. Teen Gobber stood facing an enormous wall of ice. Vikings were stuck in various battle poses in the ice. One of the Vikings nearer to the bottom of the ice wall had his arm extended toward teen Gobber. In his hand was a small treasure chest.**

**"Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest! He have to have it." Teen Gobber's eye twitched as he gazed at the chest.**

**He lifted his axe above his head and let out a yell as his brought it down hard onto the ice. The ice shattered, creating a hole large enough for teen Gobber to reach in and grab the chest.**

**"Dad reached in a pulled out the chest! It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw!" Gobber said dreamily.**

**Teen Gobber lifted the lid of the chest and golden light spilled out. Gobber's young blue eyes widened in awe as he gazed in wonder at what was inside. Suddenly, something grabbed teen Gobber's arm and started yelling something in a muffled voice. Teen Gobber yelled in shock as he saw the hand of the frozen Viking gripping his arm. Teen Gobber made a fist with his hand and tried to punch the Viking's arm, but the Viking steered teen Gobber's fist toward his face and repeatedly punched Gobber in the face.**

**"But the frozen Viking was alive!" Jorn continued, "He started punching him! In the face!" The Viking punched teen Gobber one last time, and something large and white fell from the bottom of teen Gobber's mouth.**

**"Oh!" Teen Gobber cried, stretching back his bottom lip and trying to peer into his mouth at the empty space where his tooth used to be. "My tooth!"**

**The frozen Viking continued yelling. Teen Gobber glanced at the frozen Viking, who pointed his un-frozen arm at something in the sky. Teen Gobber turned and his jaw, minus one tooth, dropped.**

**"And there it was!" Jorn exclaimed, enjoying telling his story, "Dad never even heard it coming! The Boneknapper!"**

**The Boneknapper flew at teen Gobber, its talons ready to strike. Teen Gobber dove out of the way in the nick of time, and the dragon crashed into the wall of frozen Vikings. The wall shattered, and chunks of ice, each with a frozen Viking within, began to fall.**

**"It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!"**

**As teen Gobber ran, trying to keep ahead of the avalanche, he tripped, and the treasure flew out of his hands.**

**"AH!" Teen Gobber cried, as the treasure fell off the edge of the ice and into the water, "THE TREASURE!" Teen Gobber scrambled to the edge of the ice and plunged his hand in. He sighed with relief as his numb fingers closed around the chest. But then he cried out as something grabbed his arm from deep below the surface of the water. He pulled the chest out of the water, and gripping his arm was the same Viking, still frozen in his block of ice.**

**"Dad reached into the water, only to find the frozen Viking punching him in the face again!"**

**The frozen Viking slammed teen Gobber's own hand into his face again and again, blackening the boy's eye. Teen Gobber pulled his arm free just as the Boneknapper was swooping in. Teen Gobber leapt away from the dragon, but the dragon's claws latched onto the treasure chest and flew away with teen Gobber still clutching the other side of the chest. Teen Gobber realized, with half panic, half hope, that the Boneknapper was flying toward another glacier with a crevice just large enough to fit teen Gobber in its side.**

**"The Boneknapper wanted that treasure, but Dad wanted it more!" teen Gobber wrenched the treasure free and curled into a ball, aiming for the crevice. teen Gobber shot through the crevice, slid through a cave, flew out the other side, slid up and around a slick, curved wall of ice, and was flung into the air. He sailed up, then down, and landed squarely on his seat on his parents' long ship.**

**"What took you so long?" complained Gobber's dad. Teen Gobber looked at the treasure in his hands and quickly hid it behind his back, giggling nervously and grinning, displaying an empty space on his lower jaw where his tooth used to be.**

**(End Story 1)**

Jorn laughed merrily at the story of his Dad while everyone was silent. "Wait do you expect us to believe that he was punched by a frozen Viking?" asked Mushu. 

"Yeah! Twice!" Jorn exclaimed cheerily.

Everyone but Sora, Hiccup and Kairi rolled their eyes but Hiccup defended his best friend. 

"Hey, it could happen!" 

"Jorn. Boneknappers are not Silent." Fishlegs began but Jorn said. "Legs, my Dad knew what he never heard. Trust me on this." 

"I think that is enough stories for one night...Now who wants a S more?" asked Tifa bringing out stuff to make the treat, Everyone was confused except for Max, Donald and Goofy. "What's a Smore?" asked Astrid. 

It's a great treat,. It has Chocolate, Marshmallows, and Gram Crackers. It's like a desert sandwich." exclaimed Max. 

"You had me at Chocolate" said Astrid with a smile. With that, Tifa taught them how to make one. After Astrid took the first bite, she looked at the treat, "Where have you been in my life." 

"Amazing! They have nothing like this back on Berk." Hiccup grinned. Herc nodded, "Yeah, Meg, and Phil and everyone back home would love these." Pluto, Stitch, Lucy and Pegasus could only nod as they too were enjoying the treat. Kairi giggled as Luna licked her paws clean. 

"Starting tomorrow Mulan. We begin your training to fight." Tifa said to the disguised warrior who nodded to her. That night did our heroes fall asleep did Toothless, Luna and Glacea met to discuss the Boneknapper. **"I think we should tell them Toothless. The Boneknapper is real"** Luna said. 

 **"I agree. Boneknappers are known to go after anyone that gets in their way. The Boneknapper may be here on the Land of Dragons hunting Jorn"** said Glacea. 

 **"No, that is the last thing we need them to worry about is the Boneknapper. If it does come then we will prepare to fight it.** " Toothless Grunted. The three dragons then fell asleep unaware that a pair of dragon eyes were watching them. **"My....Precious."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and them reunite with Jorn. Gobber's son who went missing a few years ago. Also the plot of the Land of Dragons will run along with Legend of the Bonekapper with Jorn as the one telling the stories he learned from Gobber about the Boneknapper.


	13. Land of Dragons Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes encounter the Boneknapper dragon and the guardians finish with their buisness in the Land of Dragons.

For the past few days, Mulan was getting more skilled everyday thanks to Tifa and the other girls teaching her how to fight in secret. The rest of the team went on missions for Shang on mostly clearing out the Heartless in the surrounding areas. but however everynight, Jorn is keeping an eye out for the Boneknapper. 

"Man Mulan is getting stronger everyday" said Roxas watching Mulan disguised as Ping work with the other soldiers at the camp. Shang can see how much Ping has changed since his first arrival. 

Sora, Hiccup and Toothless were walking towards Shang's tent and some of the men were congratulating Sora on being betrothed to Kairi. Sora hid the blush although he wished it was real that he and Kairi were to be married. maybe once they get back to Berk can Ryo maybe sign a contact with Stoick. He loves Kairi with all his heart and maybe it was time for him to admit his feelings to her. 

Sora, Hiccup and Toothless entered the Captain's tent, where Shang greeted them, "Hey, Sora! Um...why is your face all red?"

"Uh, no reason!" Sora quickly answered, "Actually, have you learned anything from your father, the General?"

"Yes, he reported that he spotted Shan-Yu along with man in a black coat hiding in the mountains. However, I haven't heard anything since." siad shang. 

"Rescue mission?" Sora presumed. Shang nodded, "Bingo. I want to leave he as quickly as possible."

"We'll gather our team." said hiccup 

"We could check out the man in black while we're there." Sora agreed. Shang nodded, "Good, tell Ping to come along as well. He may have a chance to prove himself for this mission."

The two boys smiled and nodded before leaving the tent. when they exited the tent they saw one of the tents on fire and the men were putting out the flames. Shang came out of the tent and he asked. "what Happened?" 

"He did it Agian!" shouted Jorn coming out of another Tent. Wyvernblaster and his keyblade were in his arms. "I will get you this time you ugly sack of Bones!" 

"Maybe it was accidental?" asked Xion. 

"No way, i know his work when i see it. It's time i took the fight to the Boneknapper!" Exclaimed Jorn before he noticed a huge metal cage and began to form a plan. as he worked did the Soldiers and the guardians watch him. "Uh Jorn? what are you doing?" asked Chein Po?" 

"Setting up a trap for the Boneknapper." said Jorn before he went over to talk to them. "in fact let me tell you guys the time my dad was shipwrecked and he once again encountered the Boneknapper." 

**(Story one)**

**Gobber looked around, assessing the situation. It didn't look very good.**

**"Dad was stranded on an island with only a broom!" Jorn explained.**

**Gobber brought his arm out from behind his back and groaned as he saw a broom attached to it instead of a weapon.**

**"It was a very small island," Jorn said remembering his dad's story..**

**The island Gobber was standing on was about the side of a large shield. A single palm tree grew off to the side. Things got worse as Gobber looked up into the sky and frowned as he saw a familiar shape wheeling through the air.**

**"It's no wonder the Boneknapper found my Dad again. He never forgave him for taking that treasure."**

**The Boneknapper swooped down to grab Gobber, but Gobber ducked just in time. The Boneknapper's sharp talons snapped the palm tree in half and flew back into the sky to try again. Gobber, feeling that this time there was a chance that he might not make it, looked around him in desperation, and saw, to his delight, another island, considerably larger than his. Gobber's eyes lit up. He had an escape route!**

**"There was another island. It was his only escape! But he was surrounded…"**

**Gobber's smile dimmed as thousands of sleek, black shaped popped out of the water and bared foot-long, razor sharp teeth at him.**

**"…by bloodthirsty hammerhead sharks!" Jorn said in excitement, "Dad only had one chance! So he ran across the shark-infested waters!"**

**Gobber leaped off the tiny island and began to hop from shark to shark toward the larger island, fighting off any sharks that lashed out at him as he ran. "Take that!" Gobber yelled, punching a giant shark, "Watch it! Night-night, fatty!"**

**An enormous shark snapped its teeth inches from Gobber's face, but Gobber merely scrubbed at the shark's fangs with his broom and said merrily, "Someone forgot to brush!" in a sing-song voice. Gobber was going fast and the sharks weren't slowing him down, but as fast as he was, the Boneknapper was faster. It dove at him, talons bared, ready to grab the hapless Viking. Gobber looked back at the dragon nervously and then back at the island. There was a chance he could still make it.**

**"Dad didn't think he was gonna make it!" Gobber said, "When then, from the depths of the ocean, burst forth…"**

**As Gobber's feet touched the sandy ground of the island, something enormous and blue erupted from the ocean and launched itself, jaws bared, at the Boneknapper, emitting an eerie noise from its throat like a muffled roar of fury a giant hammerhead whale!" Jorn cried, hugely enjoying his story.**

**(End Story One)**

"Whoa!" Fishlegs laughed with astonishment, "And the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?"

"Almost!" said Jorn, grinning at his friends enthusiasm.

Astrid leans over to Kairi  and whispered, "Do you think a hammerhead whale exists?"

"I learn many whales but hammerhead whale I don't think they're real." Kairi whispered back. Astrid nodded and looks at Jorn.

"But he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted Dad down again and chased him into the jungle…"

**(Story 2)**

**Gobber, panting hard, quickly glanced behind him to check if he was still being followed. Sure enough, there it was, proving itself just as fast on foot as it was by wing. He held up his arm to see what he had with him this time. This object made him grin.**

**"All Dad had was his trusty eggbeater!" Jorn recalled. Gobber quickly began to crank the handle on the eggbeater, beating not eggs, but the foliage of the jungle.**

**"Dad carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat! Still, the Boneknapper was right behind him!"**

**Gobber slashed through a row of bamboo sprouts and dashed on, when he suddenly screeched to a halt, stopping in front of a group of little pink flowers growing on the ground.**

**"Mmm! Azaleas!" Gobber said, picking a flower and sniffing it as if he had all the time in the world, he quickly dropped the azalea he was holding and sprinted off as the Boneknapper caught up with him. Gobber burst out of the thick jungle and out into open air. He began to sprint up the side of a volcano that was so steep he was almost horizontal. The Boneknapper was right behind him.**

**"Dad ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leaped across the fiery crater!"**

**Gobber, without hesitation, jumped over the bubbling pit of lava below him. As he sailed towards safety on the other end, the Boneknapper spread its wings and took to the air. It swooped in on Gobber.**

**"And then, deep within the burning volcano, burst forth…"**

**Suddenly, a dark, hairy shape flung itself out of the lava and toward the Boneknapper, teeth bared as it neared the skeletal dragon.**

**"A giant hammerhead yak!" Jorn exclaimed.**

**(End Story 2)**

"Okay, wait a minute," came Tuffnut's flat voice before Jorn could continue,

"Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leaped out of a fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut said flatly

"Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you?" Jorn said in frustration.

"There's no such thing as a hammerhead yak." Riku said but Jorn ignored him.

"But the Boneknapper got away again!Dad  knew that bony scoundrel would keep coming after him…"

**(Story 3)**

**Gobber was in the forest, setting up several traps for the Boneknapper. He hung an enormous metal spike-ball up in the trees, and set up several enormous leg-hold traps on the ground.**

**"…so Dad set up a gauntlet of traps…" Gobber, finally finished, sat down in front of the traps on a chair and began to softly strum a guitar that was attached to his arm. Gobber's fingers moved over the strings quite skillfully as he waited.**

**"…and waited for the beast."**

**A few seconds into the song, the Boneknapper finally appeared. Gobber quickly leaped off the chair and jumped nimbly over the traps, grinning as the Boneknapper followed him.**

**"And when he was ready, he charged! And then he ran like the wind! But the traps failed!"**

**Gobber had started out grinning, but he wasn't anymore. Instead of the traps snapping onto the Boneknapper's ankles like they were supposed to, they snapped on thin air as the Boneknapper yanked its feet away just in time. The spike-ball didn't even move. Gobber's face fell as he realized his traps were failing. He ran faster, but as he barreled out of the forest, he screeched to a halt. He was inches from falling off the steepest cliff he had ever seen. Flecks of snow and rock fell off the edge of the cliff where Gobber's feet had been and plummeted to the ground below. Before he had time to decide, the Boneknapper caught up with him and closed its claws around Gobber's body, pinning his arms to his sides. Gobber struggled, but he was stuck fast.**

**"Then he captured Dad. Dad did what any brave Viking would do."**

**"HEEEEEELP" shrieked Gobber in a high-pitched voice.**

**Up in the sky, the clouds parted to reveal a giant muscle-bound man with a golden helmet. He flexed his arms and more muscles popped up from nowhere.**

**"The Gods must have heard Dad's prayer. It was Thor!"**

**Gobber almost forgot about the Boneknapper as he 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at his hero.**

**Thor reached into the clouds and picked up an enormous lightning bolt.**

**"He tossed a mighty lightning bolt."**

**Thor hurled the lightning bolt toward the ground. It missed the cliff by a few feet and plummeted to the ground. Both Gobber and the Boneknapper followed the bolt of lightning with their eyes until it finally exploded on the ground below, creating a gaping crater in the ground.**

**"Aw! You MISSED!" Gobber exclaimed, with annoyance and disbelief.**

**Thor held up one gigantic finger. "Wait for it…" he warned.**

**Gobber peered down into the crater, waiting for something to happen.**

**"Then, from the center of the Earth, burst forth the hammerhead yak riding THE hammerhead whale!" Jorn shouted gleefully.**

**"Deploy the yak!" the hammerhead yak said, very formally.**

**The hammerhead whale shot a powerful fountain of water from its spout, shooting the hammerhead yak up onto the cliff. The hammerhead yak launched itself at the Boneknapper and began kicking and punching with some impressive martial arts. The hammerhead whale flew in, roaring, and closed its jaws around not only the Boneknapper, but also a big chunk of the cliff. Gobber looked over the side of the cliff as the hammerhead yak jumped back on the hammerhead whale. The whale turned around and saluted Gobber while the hammerhead yak waved. Gobber shyly saluted back and then they were gone. Gobber stood up, threw his arms in the air, and yelled, "YEAH!" Then he hunched over and cried, "Oh, my back!"**

**(end Story 3)**

Everyone even the dragons were staring at Jorn with disbelief.

"Whoa…" Fishlegs gasped, the only one who seemed to be buying it, "The whale saluted you?"

Jorn laughed loudly. "Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on my way to visit my home because my dad gave me the Treasure , and set fire to my ship.—"

"Yeah, you totally made everything up!" Tuffnut said to Jorn, also annoyed. 

He stood up and lifted the fringe of his pants to reveal a thin belt with a big white oddly shaped buckle.

"This stunning belt buckle! It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my dad's pants up for years and now they do the same for me!"

"It is stunning…" Fishlegs said, staring at the belt buckle reverently.

Namine looks at Astrid and motion to tell Hiccup. Astrid nodded and pushed Hiccup forward and crossed her arms, waiting for him to do the talking. Hiccup timidly walked forward.

"Ah…listen, Jorn?" Jorn was sharpening his dagger, not looking at Hiccup. "Instead of waiting for  an imaginary dragon, maybe we should fget ready to head out with the Imperial Army…" Hiccup suggested.

"Say no more,"Jorn said, waving his dagger at Hiccup.

"I hear you loud and clear; I have a plan. All right…" He grunted as he stood up and waved his dagger at the gang

"Who'd like to be dragon bait?" he asked. He grinned and pointed toward the center of the group.

Everyone gasped, for a moment thinking that Jorn was pointing at them. Then they followed the direction of Jorn's Dagger until they were staring at Fishlegs and Phil Jr, who were side by side.

Phil Jr seemed to know why they were looking at him, and he delicately sidled away from Fishlegs, who looked at Jorn nervously. "Huh?"

Fishlegs was standing on some bones with a small yellow rope that almost looks like Gobber's braided beard, on his face and bones for the helmet and hook. above him was the steel cage ready to trap the Boneknapper.

"Uh…Jorn?" Fishlegs called to the Son of Gobber. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Jorm dismissed Fishlegs's words with a wave of his hand.

"Eh, safety's overrated."

Fishlegs gulped. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. Jorn walked back to the Guardians who were standing in a circle, waiting for him to get back to them.

"Okay,"Jorn began, "Here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right?" He pointed towards a trail off to the side. "He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's dad, rushes Fishlegs—" Fishlegs let out a yelp of fear at those words.

"Causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that cage—" Jorn pointed to the trap "—and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all!"

His eager grin was met with disbelieving looks from the teens and dragons. Lea whispered to Mulan and Roxas, "It's sad when they spent many years in isolation."

"Jorn?" Hiccup began, looking annoyed, "You're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it! There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!"

"Wormsquat!" Jorn huffed.

"Now, get into position. WAY TO GO, FISHLEGS!" he called over to him, "YOU"RE DOING FINE!" Jorn and the others crouched down behind a log to watch Fishlegs from a safe distance but he gasp when saw the Boneknapper landed behind them. Even Shang and the imperials gasp on seeing the Dragon covered in bones. 

No wonder the entire village thinks Gobber and you are crazy!" Hiccup said

"Hello? Sees dead Vikings?" Roxas scoffed.

"Uh, guys?" he squeaked.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut, not hearing Fishlegs's silent plea, "Especially that thing about the hammerhead yak."

"Guys!" Fishlegs tried to cry out. This time his voice was a little louder. The Boneknapper was walking towards them it wasn't making any noise at all.

"Guys!" Fishlegs cried.

"This is a complete waste of time!" Astrid complained.

"I can't believe you used Fishlegs as bait!"Kairi said to Jorn

Everyone broke into annoyed chatter as Toothlessm Luna and glacea were trying their best to get their humans attention as was Lucy, Pegasus and Pluto. 

"GUYS!" shouted Fishlegs pointing wildly behind them.

Everyone turned to look at him with angry looks on their faces.

"WHAT?" they yelled at him simultaneously.

There was the sound of bones rattling everyone froze. **"Mine?** " Hiccup heard a voice. 

"It's right behind us, isn't it," Hiccup said in a flat voice. 

Everyone slowly turned.

Over fifty feet of mottled green skin and dusty white bone loomed over them. Vivid green eyes stared down at them from behind an enormous white skull. An awful rattling sound was emanating from the beast as it shifted position, causing all its bones to knock together. The Boneknapper growled at them, lifted its head, opened its mouth and a squeak came out Fishlegs blinked.

"Well what do you know? No roar."

The Boneknapper lowered its head and opened its mouth wide. A ball of green gas began to form in its throat.

"Run!" Shouted Jorn. Everyone leaped over the rock and began running as fast as they could toward Fishlegs. The Boneknapper released a big plume of bright red flame and directed it right at the running Guardians, who barely managed to dodge.

"Okay,Jorn! We believe you!" shrieked Astrid and Namine. 

The Boneknapper swung its massive, spiked, clubbed tail, and sent everyone sprawling on top of Fishlegs. Right under the cage.

Phil Jr., not even glancing toward the Guardians , raised a hoof and kicked the bone away. The cage dropped.

"PHIL!" Jorn yell of annoyance from underneath the cage. The Boneknapper ran up to the side of the cage and opened its mouth again. Hercules formed a dome of energy to protect them from the flames.

The Boneknapper jumped on top of the cage and peered down at the trapped Guardians below, then jumped off and squeaked again.

"Nonononono please!" Fishlegs tried to plead with the Boneknapper, "Don't! Please!"

Hiccup looked up at the Boneknapper, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, when his eyes fell upon a spot in the middle of the Boneknapper's breastbone. There was an oddly-shaped hole in the Boneknapper's armour. Its shape was familiar.

"Wait…" Hiccup whispered to himself. Hiccup quickly looked over at Jorn, who was shaking his fist at the dragon and yelling, "Bring it on!" Jorn shifted position, and his belt buckle slipped to the side, giving Hiccup a good look at it. Hiccup looked at the hole in the dragon's breastbone, then back at Jorn's belt buckle. It was a perfect match.

"It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor!" Hiccup exclaimed, his eyes widening in realization.

"The treasure!" Hiccup dashed over to Jorn.

"Jorn! Take off your pants!"

Jorn stopped yelling at the Boneknapper and looked at Hiccup strangely. "Huh?"

"NO!" shouted everyone. 

Listen to me!" Hiccup protested, looking back at the Boneknapper again, "I think Fishlegs was right,The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar, but maybe he can't, 'cause the bone he needs is your belt buckle!"

"He's right no wonder he was after Gobber for all these years and is now chasing after you. He just wants that belt buckle." said Kairi. 

"Jorn please! You have to give it back!" Astrid begged

Jorn planted his hands on his hips and said loudly, "No way! It's mine!"

The Boneknapper's snout nosed through the cage and closed on Jorn's shirt.  **"Gotcha!"** growled the Boneknapper.

Jorn's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

The Boneknapper yanked Jorn out and began shaking him around. Jorn yelled and tried to break the Boneknapper's strong hold on his shirt.

"Give him back his bone!" Hiccup yelled.

"No!" Jorn yelled back as the Boneknapper shook him ferociously.

"GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!" Hiccup yelled again.

The Boneknapper flung Jorn through the air.

Jorn's face was set. "NOOOOOOOOOOO…ooohh, alright." Jorn reached down, pulled off the bone, and hurled it in the Boneknapper's direction.

By some small miracle, the Bone flew directly into place. Golden light shot from the cracks around the breastbone. The Boneknapper paused and began to shake itself, making sure that the bone was firmly in place. Jorn landed with a crunch in the middle of another pile of tents. The Boneknapper opened its mouth again. And this time, what came out wasn't a squeak. Everyone turned their head away and clamped their hands over their ears, cringing as the sound waves sent dust flying in all directions. The roar was so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think, even with your hands over your ears. Everyone's eardrums were still ringing when the Boneknapper fell silent again. There was a scuffling of tents, and Jorn emerged, looking shaken but fine. The Boneknapper lowered its head and growled at Jorn.

Hiccup gasped. "Jorn!"

Jorn looked at Hiccup, then at the ground, looking defeated.

"Alright," he said to the Boneknapper, closing his eyes. "You've got me. Make it fast." The Boneknapper lowered its head toward Jorn and began to nuzzle against him, a loud purring sound coming from its throat. Jorn opened his eyes in confusion that he wasn't dead yet and glanced back to his friends.  And, without the belt to support them, Jorn's pants fell down. Everyone present groaned. 

"Ah, that's going to give me nightmares." moaned Hiccup as Fishlegs made gagging noises behind him.

 "Well at east the Boneknapper wont be coming after Jorn anymore." Astrid said noticing how the Dragon was acting like a overgrown puppy. 

Jorn scratched the Boneknapper under the chin, and the enormous dragon fell over on its side, wagging its tail in the air. "Aren't you cute? Yes you are, Yes you are!" cooed Jorn. 

With in the hour, everyone began walking their way to the mountains. Jorn was given the honor of riding on the Boneknapper who had some of the others with them. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs. "His tailbone is hurting my Tailbone" exclaimed tuffnut. 

Kairi and Hiccup were on their dragons. Astrid was with hiccup on Toothless and Sora on Luna. Glacea walked alongside them. "Man i am so Bored" Ruffnut said. 

Does anyone know any road songs we can sing?" Sora asked. The three soldiers nodded, as Ling replied, "Actually we know just the song, hit it!" Just then music started playing as the soldiers sang, _"For a long time we've, been marching off to battle."_

"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle." Yao sang with a frown. The soldiers continued, _"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore..."_

 _Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for..."_ Ling sang. Mulan and Sora raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" Ling nodded, _"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for...I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars!"_

 _"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."_ Yao sang. Chien-Po followed, _"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like beef, pork, chicken. Mmm..."_

 _"Bet that girl of yours thought you are quite the charmer."_ Yao smirked at Sora, causing him to blush. Riku and the others nodded, "And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." This made Kairi roll her eyes and smile. The soldiers continued to sing, " _You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war!"_

" _What do we want?"_ Ling asked the other men. Everyone replied, "A _girl worth fighting for!"_ Yao sang, _"My girl will think I have no faults."_

" _That I'm a major find."_ Chien-Po added. Everyone looked to 'Ping' as she sang, " _Uhh, How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?"_

 _"Nah!"_ The soldiers replied. Ling continued, _"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!"_ Yao smirked to the others, _"He thinks he's such a lady killer."_

 _"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door..."_ Everyone sang, except for Sora and the women. Ling sang, _"What do we want?"_

" _A girl worth fighting for!"_ Everyone replied. Ling contenuied, _"Wish that I had..."_ Guardians of Light  and the imperial army sang, " _A girl worth fighting for!"_ They all whistled as they began to sing, " _A girl worth fighting..."_ However, everyone stopped when they saw the most horrible thing they ever saw...

No one could say anything. There was nothing but destruction every thing they saw. The village was burned to a crisp. Hiccup immediately start praying, "Odin give them peace..." Mulan pick up a doll that once belonged to a child. Riku wondered, "Where are all the bodies?"

"If I had to guess...there hearts were consumed by the Heartless and their body's became Nobodies." Cloud replied.

"Nobodies?" asked Xion. 

"When a Strong hearted person becomes a Heartless. The body becomes a being called a Nobody, They have no hearts and they will trick you to thinking that they do have hearts.." explained Tifa. The guardians nodded before looking back to the ruined village. 

Kairi closed her eyes and held Lucy close to her. 

Shang walked by to a fallen helmet and sword...it was his father's. He felt a tear slide down his check as he picked up his father's sword and stabbed it in the snow. He then place his father's helmet on it. Mulan looked to Shang with sympathy, and he nodded. She then placed the doll she found next to the sword. With that, Phillip asked, "What do we do now?"

"Shan-Yu's main objective is the emperor. If we cut through these mountains we can cut him and his forces off." Shang responded. Herc nodded, "Alright, we have your back."

"Let's teach those fools a lesson they won't forget." Yao nodded. Everyone said similar things, however the few other soldiers were started to get worried of what would happen to them next. However, they continued to make their way through that mountain. As they made there way though the mountains, Stitch's ears went up as he heard something. Chien-Po asked, "What is it, boy?"

"He hears something." Sora replied as he and Shang squints there ears. Stitch's blinked his eyes and they turned green. He could see a dark figure up ahead with an army of Heartless. Stitch growled at where they were. Shang looked to Sora, "Shan-Yu..."

"Or one of the Seekers..." Sora nodded. 'Ping' grabbed his sword, "Either way we're about to find out."

 The guardians summoned their weapons as the soldiers prepared for battle. 

Just then a falcon flew past them and land on Shan-Yu's shoulder. Riku glared, "So, that's Shan-Yu?"

"You would think he'd have and army with him." Zack commented. Just then army of Heartless appeared behind the Hun leader, Ling turned to the Former Soldier, "Well, there's his army."

"That's allot of Heartless." Xion commented holding her keyblade. 

"We can Take em," Lea said holding Flame Liberator. 

Shan-Yu ordered, "Kill them all except the Princess of Heart! I want her alive!"

The Heartless charge at the Guardians and the guardians got a good look at the Heartless army.

 The Rapid Thrusters have a spherical, black head with glowing, yellow eyes and a jagged mouth. Its head is surrounded by a large, two-pronged, beak-like helmet that sports a black spike on either of its sides. The helmet itself is orange and the Heartless emblem is on its top. Its body is also spherical, black, and only slightly larger than its head. It lack arms, and its legs are thin and do not have distinct digits. It has a propeller attached to its rear that it uses to fly. Its neck and body are separated by a thin, cyan line.

 The Assault Rider is a centaur-like creature with a black, equine lower body with red hooves. Its upper body is muscular, vaguely humanoid, and has black skin. It wears grey Chinese armor over most of its body, as well as a small, conical, silver helmet with two curved, golden feathers and a red cape. Its pitch-black face is almost entirely obscured by its helmet, though its glowing, yellow eyes are visible. It carries a long guan dao with an angular, gold blade, a silver handle, and a red horsehair tassel at the base of the blade. 

 The Bolt Towers have a spherical black head with glowing yellow eyes. Its head is placed near the base of a tall, cylindrical structure that surrounds it. This apparatus is predominantly red with yellow and lavender patterns decorating its edges. Four large, conical, yellow spikes are set in its base, and three smaller, silver ones adorning its top. It also has a curled, brown antenna on its top, similar to the tip of the Yellow Opera's hat. Its Heartless emblem is on the front of the structure, above the Heartless's head.

The Guardians of light and the soldiers engaged the Heartless. Although they were outnumbered they kept on fighting. Skull which Jorn named the Bonekanpper used his tail to smack away the Heartless and Jorn provided support with his Wyvernblaster. Adam charged into the battle taking down any heartless in his way. The rest of the team stayed back to protect the soldiers from the heartless. 

Hercules punched a Heartless and sent it flying into a group of Heartless. Impact created a crater in the mountain. Hiccup cut down another Heartless, "Careful, Herc another hit like that could start an avalanche." Mulan overhead what Hiccup said and had an idea. She looked to Yao, Ling, and Chein-Yu who planned of blowing of Shan-Yu with a firework. Mulan took the firework from them and ran ahead of all of them. Shane's eyes widened, "Ping wait!"

However, Mulan didn't stopped she placed the firework on the ground and aimed it to the peek of the mountain. She turned to see Shan-Yu was running right toward her. She and Mushu quickly started looking for a light but she didn't have one on her...wait, Mushu! Mushu saw the way the woman was looking at him and quickly tried to run. However, it was to late, she made the small dragon breath fire and the firework. When Shan-Yu was about to strike it fired...right passed him. Mushu was shocked as he complained as he was on the rocket, "You missed?! You missed! How could you miss! He was three feet in front of you!"

The rest of what Mushu said was cut off when the rocket hit the mountain. Then in an instant, an avalanche was created heralding down on both villains and heroes alike. Shan-Yu turned to Mulan in shock, who smirked in response. He was about to strike at the soldier, but his blade was blocked by Sora's and Mulan kicked him to the ground as they made a run for it. Mulan turned to Sora. 'Thanks Sora." 

 Don't mention it." Sora nodded as they ran down they mountain as the avalanche covered Shan-Yu and his army. Mulan quickly pulled Shang away from the avalanche at find cover. Hercules quickly hopped on Pegasus as the flew away from the mountain, "Riku!" Herc shouted as he picked up Riku. Jorn on Skull picked up the others without a dragon. Hiccup and Astrid were on Toothless, Kairi and Sora on Luna with Lucy and Pluto. The Avalanche subsided and the guardians of light met up with Mulan and Shang. 

As soon as everyone was safe from the Avalanche Shang turned towards Ping, "Thanks, Ping."

"It...was nothing." She replied in her manly voice. As they got off carpet, Shang said to her, "I should have never have doubted you. For now on, you have my trust." Mulan grinned, they may pull off after all, "Thank you, Captain."

"Three cheers for the Son of Fa Zhou!" Fishlegs cheered as everyone regrouped. Ling added, "The greatest warrior of all of China!" Everyone cheered for for woman disguised as a man. However, it would all change when Mushu popped out of the snow and complained, "First uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!" Mulan and the guardians of light shushed the guardian. Mushu quickly covered his mouth we he realized they weren't alone, but it was already too late. Shang heard the whole thing, "Mulan? A woman? It can't be!"

Shang turned to the guardians of light, "You all knew, didn't you? You all knew that Ping was a woman in disguise." Sora signed, "Not at first, but it wasn't our secret to tell." Shang glared, "Maybe so, but if I recall correctly, you told me your Fiance only brought her servants with her. I can't believe you all lied to me!"

Zack stepped in front of his Godson, "It wasn't their fault"  Shang nodded, "Very well. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army... is death."

"You know...death sounds a little harsh. Maybe you can just let us off with a warning." Hiccup suggested. However, he get any response. Herc the stood up, "Maybe we did lied to you but they also saved the lives of your men as well as your own. That would settle your dept to us."

After a few minutes of silence, Shang told them, "Get out of my sight...now! You are all dismissed! My dept is repaid." With that he and his men left. Chein-Po, Yao, and Ling, looked to guardians of light one last time, from the look on there faces they had already forgiven them and want to tell them that. But they couldn't. Sora nodded in understand. They returned to the Empire with the rest of the army which they didn't look so well. Mushu apologized, "Sorry, everyone. I blew it. Me and my big mouth."

"It's alright Mushu." Mulan replied as the others nodded. After a few minutes, Mulan chanced back to her normal attire and hair went down to her shoulders. She turned to everyone and smiled, "Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you all in trouble."

"no it's okay" said Hiccup. 

"so what now?" asked Donald.

"Go back home." She told them as Mushu answered, "You know your daddy is gonna be steamed up like a chicken dumpling." Kairi walked next to Mulan and Mushu, "Don't worry, we'll take our share of the blame."

"Yeah, we'll even let you join our group. You might bring honor to your family that way, without anyone having to lie for now on." Astrid suggested. Everyone nodded, Mulan smiled, "Thanks. Your all wonderful friends. We'd be honored to join you."

"Alright, let's go met your family, find the Keyhole, and move on to the next world." Sora smiled. Mushu raised an eyebrow, "Next world?" Riku smiled, "We'll explain everything on the way."

As, everyone made there way back down the mountains, Shan-Yu's falcon searched to mountain for his master. Just then a fist popped out of the ground, and climes his way to the surface. Shan-Yu was revealed to be alive. He picked up his sword, and roared for vengeance. With that his army of Heartless popped up too.

Everyone turned to the sound as everyone's eyes winded. Max exclaimed, "Shan-Yu?!" Phillip added, "He's still alive! After Mulan send an avalanche at him?!" Thankful, Shan-Yu didn't hear them as a corridor of darkness opened for him and teleport him and his army of Heartless away. Kairi gasped, "He's must be going to the Imperial City!"

"We have to stop them!" Hercules exclaimed. Mulan added, "We've got to warn Shang?!

"Hurry to the imperial City!" Goofy said as the guardians of light headed down the mountain to warn Shang about Shan yu. Luck was on their side before too long they made it to the city and caught up with the soldiers and Shang. 

"Shang!" He stopped at turned to Mulan, "Shan-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!"

"It's true! And he's bringing an army of Heartless with him!" Cloud added. Sora joined in, "You have to protect your emperor and this city!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang questions them. In reponse, Tifa punches in in the face, Astrid hits him with the end of her axe, Ruffnut kicks his knee, xion and Namine kick his side and Kairi glared at him with Lucy. Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po along with the others as Mushu muttered, "Now those girls have attitudes." Tifa got him back on his feet and replied, "Because if it hadn't been for Mulan, you and your forces would be wiped out by now and the city already taken!"

"Wak! up there!" shouted Donald pointing to the sky. Shan yu's falcon flew above them before it landed on his shoulder. Shan-Yu siting there watching them. Shang's eyes widens in horror as Yao replies, "Well, I'm convinced." Shang turned away from them, and made his way to the Emperor's palace. Shang quickly gave the order, "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get a where near the emperor!"

Ling, Yao, and Chein-Po quickly did as they were told. The rest of the soldiers, weren't as obeying. Shang exclaimed, "That's an order!" However, the darkness overtook those solders and they became Heartless. Shang was shocked by this, before he could say anything Sora, Mulan, and the others stood in front of him all their weapons were drawn

"Captain we got this, Go save the emperor" said Sora. 

"That;s an order" Said Donald before the Guardians charged into battle against the Heartless. "Sora, Hiccup. You guys go with him, We got this" said Kairi in her Arcane Form. 

Riku slashed a Nightstalker with his keyblade. "We'll catch up!" 

Sora, Hiccup, Donald, Goofy and Mulan nodded before going after Shang.. 

/scene change/ 

Shan-Yu guestered his blade near the Emperor's throat, "Now you will bow to me."

The Emperor did no such thing, but instead, maintained a calm, assured posture, and replied, "No matter how the wind howls, a mountain cannot bow to it."

While the team was impressed with the Emperor's bravery, Shan-Yu was decidedly much more enraged by it. "Then you will kneel…in pieces!"

Just as Shan-Yu was about to draw his sword back in an attempt to kill the Emperor, Shang dropped in from out of nowhere, and intercepted the Hun's sword with his own. His next course of action saw Shang releasing his right hand's grip on the sword in order to deliver a palm strike into Shan-Yu's chin, and then shoulder jacking him away from the Emperor. seeing an opening did Hiccup and Sora lung and landed a few combos on the Hun making him back up. 

 Shang and Yao both quickly guided the Emperor inside the palace, and before Ling and Chien Po had completely shut the palace off from Shan-Yu, the captain shot one last nod to the five. Shan Yu roared before he glared at the five. "You took away my Victory!" 

"No," Mulan shouted before throwing one of her shoes at Shan-Yu. The Hun merely turned to the woman in question, wondering if she was really crazy enough to do something like that, and just in time for Mulan to say, "I did."

That had left Shan-Yu confused for a moment, until he saw Mulan pull her hair back into a topknot, giving her the appearance of someone that he easily recognized. "The soldier from the mountains!"

A dark aura covered him before he roared in fury. "It ends now" Mulan said holding her sword. 

"Right now" Sora barked. 

Shan Yu laughed with his dark aura before he summoned Heartless to aid him. "We got the Heartless!" goofy said as he and Donald went to deal with the Heartless. 

"Alright, let's go!" Hiccup cried as the Hun charged at them. Hiccup followed and their weapons met in between them. They were at a stand still.

"You cannot overpower me!" Shan-Yu cried as they pushed.

"Go, Hiccup!" Sora cried.

"Maybe..." Hiccup smirked. He suddenly pulled back, making Shan-Yu fall forward in surprise. Hiccup kneed him in the face, sending him tumbling back. Shan-Yu clutched his face and glared at him hatefully. Hiccup raised his hand and gave the 'bring it' sign. "Wanna try again?"

"Your trickery will not save you RUNT!" he snarled. Hiccup glanced backward, seeing his friends protecting the gates from the Heartless. Hiccup turned back in time to dodge the slash from Shan-Yu.

"First rule of combat, pay attention!" Shan-Yu growled. Hiccup then feigned left, causing Shan-Yu to attempt to block. Hiccup then went right, slashing his unprotected back.

"Second rule, no talking!" Hiccup smirked.

"Foolish boy, you dare mock me?" Shan-Yu said charging once again. Hiccup met his charge and they clashed once more. "I won't fall for your tricks anymore."

"I bet." Hiccup said as he used his might to push Shan-Yu's sword up. He dodged Shan-Yu's retaliation strike by flipping over the Hun's head and slashing at the back of his head.  Mulan came in and slash Shan Yu with her sword and Sora hits the Hun with a few Fire spells. The Falcon saw his master was in danger and flew srraight at Hiccup when a plasma blast hits him and turns him into cooked chicken. Toothless snorted " **No-one harms my rider."**

 The rest of the Guardians came to aid in the defense of the gate keeping the Heartless away. "Mulan!" Sora said. 

"Let do it!" Mulan shouted to Sora. 

"I'll handle this" Mushu before he hits Shan Yu with his fire. Mulan and Sora began to attack the hun with Fire based attacks together. "Mushu!" Mulan said as Mushu fired fireballs into the sky. 

"THIS IS IT!"

"FOR CHINA!" 

"IM ON FIRE!" 

Shan Yu was hit by the fireballs and he roared as he let his darkness build up, He used his Dark Sprial to send some of the Gang flying before he locked blades with Riku. "Want some!, Take this, Shadowbreaker!" Riku said using Shadow Breaker on Shan Yu. Shan Yu blocked the strike but however Roxas came in with his keyblades and slashed right though him. Shan Yu grabbed his chest dropping his sword before he fell down dead. The guardians of light dismissed their weapons. 

Mushu danced around cheered, "Now that's what I call burning some honey-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait, I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

Astrid noticed the twins were eating the cooked hawk. "Yum, Taste like Chicken" said Ruffnut. 

"You guys want any?" asked Tuffnut earning many shooks from the gang. 

**/Scene change/**

Soon after when the battle was over, every joined up with the Emperor. He wanted a word with Mulan and the others promised they'd be there for her. She bowed to her Emperor as he told her, "I heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your farmers father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial solider. You deceived your commanding officer, convinced others to help your deception,shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture..." Sora signed. The Emperor continued, "You're a young woman and in the end..." He finished by smiling, "...you and your new friends have saved us all."

The emperor then bowed to her in respect, Mulan looked up and gasped silently and tried to speak but didn't know how to respond to this. Mulan and her new friends turned to see all of China followed the Emperor's action. Astrid smiled, "If this dosen't bring honor to your family, I don't know what will."

Mulan nodded to the Emperor with gratitude, "Your Excellency!" After the Emperor finished bowing he turned to Shang, "Captian Li." The Captain bowed to the Emperor and gave Mulan Shan-Yu's fallen sword as he explained, "Take this, so the whole world knows what you have done for China."

"Thank you." Mulan bowed. 

The Emperor turned to the Guardians before he said. "and all of you. China is forever in your debt for aiding us in our time of need."  

"No problem, it's what we do" said Fishlegs. 

"and i have heard that you are all preparing for a war against Xehanort.the Emperor continued, "His Organization XIII have proven to be ruthless and certainly no friend of China. Should Xehanort ever attack on your home, the Chinese army will aid you to stop these fiends"

"Thank you your Excellency" The Vikigns siad bowing to him. 

" Mulan. Sora, Hiccup, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Xion Lea, Donald, Goofy, Max, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Adam, Cloud.Tifa, Hercules, Phillip, Jorn, Skull.  Pegasus, Stitch, Lucy, toothless, Luna and glacea." Shang said getting their attention. , he bowed to them, "Thank you." The Emperor raised an eyebrow, "'Thank you?' Is that all you have to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be more eloquent than that."

The Captain immediately started blushing making both Mulan and the Emperor laugh. Kairi and the other girls grinned, they knew who the next cute couple they were going to talk about next. Sora asked, "You sure you want to join us? We understand if you want to stay with your family and Shang."

"You all helped me when I needed it, it's time that Mushu and I helped you." Mulan answered. Mushu thought aloud, "Now they GOTTA let me go back to be a family guardian! They GOTTA!" Kairi raised an eyebrow as she held Lucy, "Mushu? I though you are a family guardian?"

"What? Oh, no, no...don't even worry about that, that's just really technical. Just for us guardians." Mushu babbled. Sora glared in realization, "YOU TRICKED US!" Donald also glared, "Why you no good lizard..."

"GET HIM!" Roxas exclaimed and the three ran after the small dragon to strangle him as the others laughed. Then Shan-Yu's sword floated in the air. Sora stopped because he knew what this meant. He summon his Keyblade as the sword revealed this world's Keyhole. He then pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and locked it shut. Ling assumed, "I guess that means you all have to go!"

"Good luck on your quest!" Chien-Po told them. Yao smirked, "Call us if you ever need to get out a jam."

"We will!" Sora nodded. Mulan gave Shang back the sword, "Could you give this to my father and tell him I'll be home soon? I need to help our friends." The Captain nodded, "Of course." Mulan smiled in appreciation, "Ready when you are."

Moments later did the Gummi Ship land before them and they all boarded the craft. "Wow, This is nice" Jorn said taking a seat. Skull laid down next to him as the tow have bonded well. "I agree" Mulan said with Mushu on her shoulder. The Gummi Ship left the Land of Dragons and was now back in the Ocean Between. 

"where to next guys?" asked Donald. 

"Hey Donald, Can we swing by Berk and let out folks know were okay before we continue to find the King?" asked Sora. He knew his little sisters were worried about him as was his parents. The rest of the team wanted to go check in with their families too. 

"Sure. Next stop...Berk" said Donald. The gummi ship took off towards the next destination which was Berk.

**/Unknown location/**

In a vast wasteland with no signs of life. A Suit of Armor was knelt in front of a keyblade. 

The helmet is mostly gold, except for the visor, which is black, and it sports two red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are black and have orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots are gold, and there are other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. It wears black pauldrons with gold edges. The front of the armor's torso is red, as are small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also wears gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curve upward sharply.

  The Keyblade it wielded was a longer and more extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the blade. The hand guard also elongates to form a wing-like shape of sorts. The Keychain is a rock fragment. 

"A....Aqua? V.....Ven?" Spoke a voice as it came from the armor. The armor then felt something from within before it stood up from kneeling and then grabbed his weapon. "Xehanort"

The armor tossed his keyblade into the air before it became a vehicle. The Armor jumped onto the transformed keyblade before leaving the wastelandand into the ocean between. "I'm coming for you....Xehanort"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians of Light- Sora, Hiccup, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Xion Lea, Donald, Goofy, Max, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Adam, Cloud.Tifa, Hercules, Phillip, Jorn, Skull. Pegasus, Stitch, Lucy, toothless, Luna, Glacea, Jorn, Skull, Mulan, Mushu.
> 
> Terra is on his way to reclaim his body....Will he reclaim his body from Xehanort?


	14. Berk part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe guardians of light return to Berk and encounter Nobodies for the first time and meet with the King.

The Gummi Ship landed in the Cove near Raven's point. The ramp opened and the guardians of light disembarked off the ship. It is covered with lush and dense foliage and surrounded by rock faces on all sides, only bridged to the outside world by a small gap between two rock faces. The rock faces are covered with vines, moss and thick roots from older trees that sit at the edge of the rock faces.

An inland freshwater lake sits in the middle of the area, which is fed via a small waterfall. The Cove is littered with mossy rocks which forms the occasional stack. There are several taller trees like pine in the Cove.

"Were home" Fishlegs said looking around the Cove.

"Nice cove, Is this where you always come Hic?" asked Kairi looking at her brother who stood next to Astrid and Toothless. "Yeah, when i need some time to think. this is where i always come to do my thinking." Hiccup said with a soft smile.

"Our village is not that far from here." said Sora.

"We shall wait here for you to return." Tootlhess said. They have discussed this before they landed because the vikings will kill them if they get to the village. "And Mushu, you will watch them" said Mulan looking at Mushu.

"Why me?" asked Mushu.

"Because we'll kick your butt if you don't!" Roxas glared. Riku added, "And you owe us for that trick you pulled on us, back on your own world." Mushu signed and nodded to the guardians as they left the cove.

"I hope Everyone is okay" said Xion worried for her mother.

"I'm sure everyone is fine. After all we're vikings, it's an occupational hazard" Joked Kairi as everyone laughed before not too long they came to the village. "Home." said Lea crossing his arms."I can't wait to see Dad again." Jorn said. 

"This is your guys village?" asked Max looking at the viking homes.

"Yep" said Namine.

"Sure looks like a nice place to live" said Phillip noticing some of the children were playing outside and two small figures saw the gang. "BIG BROTHER!" shouted Selena and Solaria as they ran towards the guardians. Sora smiled watching his little sisters come to him when a strange white creature appeared out of nowhere. a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

"Nobodies!" shouted Cloud as more of them appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the gang. "Sel!, Sol! Get back!" Sora said to his siblings. They stopped before going to hide from the monsters. More Nobodies appeared alongside the Dusks.

The Creepers seems to dress in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit with dark grey legs. Its lower legs fan outward like the lower half of the Nobody symbol, and its feet are nearly featureless, black points. Its arms are very long, light grey, and its hands are flat and teardrop-shaped. The back of each hand sports a white Nobody logo. The Creeper's grey head also has a teardrop shape, albeit one that curves to its right. The Nobody's feet dangle uselessly, while it uses its wide, flat hands to move.

The Samurai has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The creature's black, featureless, pointed feet sprout out from the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose.

The Assassins has a vaguely humanoid body that is covered in a purple and silver bodysuit. Its segmented arms are each lined by four blades resembling spikes on the Nobody logo. Both the blades and segments they are on alternate from silver to purple. It occasionally uses its arms as "wings" to glide through the air. On its head is a small cap strapped by bandages with a long cloth hanging down in front of its face, which is mostly silver with a purple tip emblazoned with a small, white Nobody symbol.

"Alright!, Lets take these guys down!' said Jorn cocking his Wyvernblaster before the Guardians charged into battle. Hiccup and Sora were also about to join their friends when Vanitas came out of the corridor of darkness. "You again!" exclaimed Sora Tightening his grip on Kingdom Key. Hiccup quickly held Dragon's gaze. 

"alright you! what did you mean by my father going down a dark path?" Demanded Hiccup holding his Keyblade. "Exactly how i said it you idiots. Stoick the Vast is only going to lead the people he cares for to their Deaths." Vanitas said although he knew that Hiccup and Kairi will not like what they will see.

He lifted his his hand and much to the two's surprise, he summons his Keyblade, "A Keyblade?!" Sora quickly got over his shock and summoned his own and they both went into their battle stances. Vanitas taunted, "Good, let's see what your made of." 

Vantias made the first lunge and the two boys went on the defensive. Not that far from them. Gobber was walking back to the village after training Snptlout and his friends.  He had been watching their training and he shook his head because the four was not taking the Threat of Xehanort seriously.  Stoick was tending to the village.  How were they suppose to be ready for war when he heard weapons clanging. "what in the name of Odin?" asked Gobber when he spotted the battle between the guardians and nobodies. 'what are those things?" He asked when he spotted Kairi and Astrid block a Samurai's sword and Kairi finished it off with her Keyblade. "Lass!" said gobber when he saw Sora and Hiccup engaging Vanitas. 

"Gobber" Selena ran to him with Solaria and Cali Hofferson. She had dark sandy brown hair like her mother. "please help them" said Cali. 

"I can't lass, This is their fight" said Gobber before bringing the children close to him.

"Stand Aside!" shouted Adam before lunging taking down an Assassin about to slash Astrid on the back. 'Thanks Adam" said Astrid when she parried a Samurais sword with her axe. Roxas, Xion and Lea worked together on the Creepers taking them down as they moved before a giant nobody appeared. a gargantuan Nobody that seems to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. Its simple, round head's only feature is a white Nobody logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It has rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist is quite thin and has dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, and reach the floor when fully extended down. The Nobody only seems to have one distinct digit on each of its hands, the thumb. They also seem to have high-heels on their ankles. It also has four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrap around its neck.

"Twilight Thorn" Said xion before the four prepared for battle against the giant nobody. "That thing is huge!" shouted Solaria  looking at the monster that just appeared. just then The heartless appeared. 'Heartless!" Max shouted holding his sword and shield. "Ruff, Tuff! lets get those Heartless!" exclaimed Kairi holding Rainfell as she lead the charge with Fishlegs, Astrid and Mulan. Cloud, Riku and Zack soon found themselves surrounded by both Nobodies and Heartless. 

"It might get tough if one more shows up" said Zack. 

"Then i'll just have to take that one then" said Cloud before the two soldiers jumped into action taking down the Heartless and Nobodies with their swords. Tifa punched a Assassin in the face before she roundhouse kick another away from her. Mulan with her sword slashed a Shadow in half before working with Phillip on a Large body. Jorn shot the Air soldiers with Wyvernblaster taking them down. "Your all going down!" He shouted. 

Goofy with his shield and donald with his staff engaged several Dusks with Fishlegs. "don;t let them get the drop on you Fishlegs" said goofy before bashing a soldier heartless away. "I won't!" Fishlegs said taking down the monsters with his mace.

Sora cast Thunder on Vanitas but he easily dodged it and retaliated with an ice attack. Sora manged to break off the attack with fire. Sora then charged a swiped his Keyblade at the villain but he telported away. He then reappeared above Sora, "Too slow!"

Sora was barely able to block the attack but Hiccup came to his aid and blocked Vanitas's with his keyblade. "Show me Anguish!" shouted Vanitas forcing the two back before charging again to the two. 

Xion, Roxas, Lea and Namine were still battling the Twilight Thorn and it was winning. "guys we need a better strategy!" Namine said looking at the Twlight Thorn. The monster then aimed for her and she closed her eyes. "Namine!" shouted Riku before finishing off the Soldier he was fighting and running to save his girlfriend. Right before the Twilight thorn can get her. A small blur slashed it's legs as the giant faded back into Nothingness. "Namine!" shouted Riku hugging his girlfiend. "What was that?" asked Lea because he saw the blur. 

all over the battlefield. the small blur took down many monsters as everyone noticed it was moving fast. The monsters were dealt with as the Guardians met up. "Everyone okay?" asked Zack. 

"were fine but our friend the Maskboy is back" said Tuffnut pointing to Sora and Hiccup battling Vanitas and were shocked to see him with a Keyblade. "He's got a Keyblade too!" exclaimed Ruffnut. 

"Get him guys!" Fishlegs cheered. Hiccup and Sora both struck at Vanitas who blocked them both before using his dark powers to send the two flying and they crashed into the ground and groaned in pain. Vanitas walked up to them with Keyblade still in hand, "That really all you got? Man, going against the masters orders so i'll just finish you two off right now. , and as far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." He then charged his Keyblade full of Darkness and blasted it at Sora and Hiccup. "Sora! Hiccup!" shouted Kairi watching in fear as her crush and Brother were about to be killed before her very eyes. "Big Brother!" cried Selena and Solaria as Gobber held them. the smoke cleared and both boys were okay because standing in front of them was a mouse. Kairi's eyes widen as she remembered the mouse. "YOUR MAGESTY!" exclaimed Max, Donald and Goofy. 

King Mickey  reassured Sora and Hiccup, "Don't worry! Your safe now!"

The King summoned his own Keyblade, and raised it in the air, "HEAL!" Green light surrounded the two healing their injuries. Sora and Hiccup felt allot better. The King turned to Vanitas and glared, "You still haven't learned, have you?! Keyblades are not just to be use to bully people around with! Here I'll show you!"

"We will too!" shouted Sora as he and Hiccup were ready for another round. The Keybladers turned to each other and nodded before they began to fight Vanitas. King mickey was a blur striking Vanitas with many combos before Sora using Second Form hits Vanitas with Ars. Arcanum. a powerful limit attack he learned training with Cloud. "Icebreaker!" Hiccup said. He first struck Vanitas with an ice attack freezing him before using Fire to melt the ice. Vanitas groaned as he held his side. Hiccup, Sora and Mickey glared at the masked boy. "Hmph. You win."

A corridor of darkness appeared behind him, "But your Guardians of light can stop what's about to come....We will capture the final Princess of Heart and the Ultimate Key shall be made.But for now, consider yourselves on probation." With that, Vanitas left. Kairi ran to Sora and hugged him for dear life who returned it. The same with Donald and Goofy for their King and best friend. Pluto gave his master a few licks who laughed of the affection. Sora reassured her "I'm okay. Thanks to King Mickey" 

So, you sent Donald, Max and Goofy to help us right?" Roxas asked. Mickey reassured them, "Gosh, I guess you all have allot of questions...I promise to explain everything to ya...but for now, I went to my old teacher, Master Yen Sid, for some advice and foresaw Xehanort's return and a Keyblader trying to stop. I'd figure if we're going to stop him we all have to work together" 

"Actually Your Majesty. we have Keyblades too" said Lea as the other with Keyblades summoned them to the King's shock. "Gosh i never expected to be more keyblade wielders!" exclaimed Mickey. 

"Yeah, even Leon was shocked too as was us" said Max. Before Mickey can say anything else. Kairi engulfed the king in a hug. "Huh?" asked the king before he got a good look at her. "I don;t know if you remember me your majesty but you saved my life ten years ago." Mickey eyes widen on seeing the little girl he and Aqua saved from the Unversed. "It's you!, you sure have grown up since i last saw you" Mickey exclaimed.

"Lads! Lasses!" Gobber said coming over to them with the three children. "Asty!" Cali exclaimed before hugging her older sisters legs. "have you been good for mama and papa Cali?" asked Astrid before picking up her sister. 

"Yep!" exclaimed Cali as Sora was greeting his own siblings. Gobber however was hugging Jorn who was glad to see that he was alright. "I knew you were alright Son, Your my boy after all" Gobber said with happiness ruffling his sons hair. "Dad!" exclaimed jorn a bit embarressed of his father. 

"Hey guys im gonna go see my mom so lets meet up later in the great hall" said Namine before she and Xion went to find their mother. "Come on Sora, lets go find Daddy!" Selena said as she lead Sora to the village. the rest of the team split up to find their parents exept for the off worlders. "We'll kai, Lets find Dad and tell him what we learned about Mom" said Hiccup. Kairi nodded before she and Hiccup headed to find the chief. The haddock twins watched as their friends reuntied with their parents who were happy to see them. Hiccup and Kairi soon saw their father talking to Spitelout and the two were about to approach when they heard Spitelout said. Yeah brother if I were you I would find myself a new heir who isn't completely useless like those runts of yours." 

Hiccup and Kairi stomachs turned cold as they hid behind the house looking at Stoick and Spitelout. "Your right brother, Hiccup and Kairi are always in the forest and never listen to my orders. Were just lucky they did't cause destruction during the raid. when they do come back to Berk with the missing teens. I will have a long chat with them and tell them to either start shaping up to be Vikings or else I will Disown them" Stoick siad not even realizing that Hiccup and Kairi heard everything. Kairi's eyes were red as tears were falling down as Hiccup's fist formed. Thier love for their father was gone in a heartbeat. The haddock twins then turn to run straight to the Forest. Tears falling down before they were in the safety of the Forest. Vanitas watched them go feeling their sadness before he glared to Stoick the Vast. He watched as the guardians of light reunited with their parents. He shot a look to Akiri who nodded. "go make sure that there okay..Time for me to Deliver Valka's message to her former husband and tribe." 

Vanitas nodded before going after hiccup and Kairi to keep them safe. Most of the Villagers had gathered to see the newcomers since their arrival and noticed the missing teens with them.  Sora noticed that Hiccup and Kairi were not with Stoick. "Hey where's Kairi and Hiccup?" He asked. 

"No clue Son, you did say that they went to talk to him right?" asked Ryo holding Selena when a Corridor of Darkness opened behind him. Stoick heard it before he turned only to see a Keyblade pointed to his face. "Stoick the Vast Haddock...You have broken your Promise" spoke Akiri with a dark tone. 

"Who in the name of Odin are you and what promise?" Stoick demanded before Akiri laughed with a dark tone. All eyes were on her and Stoick. "Who's that?" asked Yuma holding Namine and Xion close to her. 

"She was back on Deep Jungle" said Max. 

'Yeah and she was defeated by Kairi" Hercules added. 

"Remarkable Stoick the Vast. You truly have forgotten the promise you made to your own Wife!" spat Akiri with disqust before walking slowly away from stoick. Her keyblade at her side. Stoick's eyes widen because he had just remembered his promise to his late wife before she died. "How do you know that?" Stoick asked softly. 

Akiri smirked in her mask before she said. "Because she told me herself and in fact...She has a message just for you." 

She pulled out a strange rectangular device and she pressed a button to reveal a very angry Valka the Gentle Haddock's face as it was big enough for everyone to see.  "Valka" Stoick muttered looking at his wife who he thought was dead. Mickey's eyes widne on seeing one of his old friends. "Thats their mother" said Astrid looking at Valka. Ingrid was crying seeing her best friend who was alive.  "STOICK THE VAST HADDOCK!,YOU HAVE BROKEN YOUR PROMISE TO ME!" Valka shouted with venom in her voice. Stoick flinched because once Valka was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with. Gobber chuckled before he said. "She's mad." 

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ME YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR OUR CHILDREN BUT WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU INSTEAD PUT THEM IN THE FORGE AND IGNORED THEM COMPLETELY!, iF I WASN;T RIGHT NOW TRYING TO STOP XEHANORT AND HIS SEEKERS I WOULD BE THERE RIPPING YOUR ASS A NEW ONE!" Valka roared in rage at her husband. She then looked over to Gobber before she spoke softly "Thank you for being there for them gobber when Stoick and i could not." 

"Your welcome Valka" said Gobber before the image of Valka returned her gaze to Stoick. "So help me if anything happens to Hiccup and Kairi because of you Stoick. I will never forgive you" 

"Why, they Useless and weak" Snotlout said blantly before Valka's fave turned to Snotlout before she roared. "CALL MY CHILDREN USELESS AGAIN BOY AND I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND SKIN YOU MYSELF!" 

Snotlout shook in fear of Valka when he even wet himself. "Akiri!" Valka said as Akiri looked at her master. "Yes master?" 

"You know what must be done" said Valka before she turned to address the tribe. "And for all of you! my former Tribe. You all disgust me that you treated my children the same way you have treated me! exept for a few, they will not suffer my wrath once Xehanort has been dealt with!"

The hooligans looked down in shame exept for the children who were confused about the woman. The elders looked afraid of what was to come from Valka. Valka's face vanished before Akiri turned to leave. "better go make sure those two are alright." 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stoick recovering from the scolding he got from his wife.

"Because they heard your little chat with Spitelout Stoick and you may have almost pushed them to join Xehanort because he has been after them for a long time. Especially Kairi" Akiri said with a glare. 

 "What does Xehanort want with Kairi Akiri?" Mickey asked. 

"Because She is the Princess of Heart Mickey. The final one Xehanort has been seeking" Akiri said before going though a corrider of darkness. 

"Xehanort has been collecting the Princesses of Heart! Oh no!" Exclaimed Mickey before he rushed off to find Kairi and Hiccup. "We gotta find them!" Sora said running after the king to find Kairi. "Wait for us!" Astrid said as the other guardians of light ran after Sora and the king. Ryo glared to Stoick as did Gobber and the other parents of the guardians. even the elders looked at him with anger in their eyes. "What have you done Stoick" Gothi spoke with disappointment before walking off with the other elders. Ryo and the other parents shot him one last glare before going after their children and making sure Kairi and Hiccup were alright. Stoick went into his house and sat down by the fire. "What have i done?" he asked himself before covering his face with his hands. 

 


	15. Berk part 2(Meeting Yen Sid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Kairi receive comfort from their friends before going to meet with Master Yen Sid.

Kairi and Hiccup ran as fast as their legs can carry them. they had not stopped crying since they had left the village. Stoicks words were still echoing though their minds. "If they don;t start acting like true Vikings, i will have no choice but to disown them" 

they made it to the play island before Kairi broke down on the shores. Hiccup knelt down beside her and hugged her. They sat in each others arms as they wept. "Why...Why do the gods hate us!" Exclaimed Kairi. 

"I don;t know Kairi, I just don't know" Hiccup also said. He knew that their father hated them but he didn't know he hated them alot more than the tribe. They sat in silence as they listened to the waves. They heard something land before looking up to see Toothless, Luna and Skull. Glacea came out of the water. " **Kairi what happened?** " asked Luna as Lucy went in her arms. 

"We no longer have a home to go to" Kairi muttered as she let her tears be seen before she walked away from the dragons towards the cave to the Secret Place. Hiccup went off by himself. The dragons gasped before toothless growled. " **Thier father has just openly said if they don;t act like vikings then he will disown them."**

" **That monster!"** roared Luna with rage. 

 **"How could he treat his own offspring like this!"** roared Glacea and Skull. 

" **We don;t know why but he is not going to harm Hiccup anymore than he already has done today"** Toothless grunted as the other three dragons agreed before focusing on the haddock twins. Dark clouds were starting to form as if a Storm was coming. **"I'll be back, The others are searching for them"** Toothless said before taking flight to find the others. 

Kairi was inside the Secret place before she broke down and cried. her tears hitting the ground. Lucy and Luna watch in sadness knowing they couldn't do anything to heal their human. just then a small light broke though the top of the secret place as it landed on the drawing of her and Sora. She looked to the drawing before she gasped on Sora's addition. it was him offering a paupo fruit to her and she smiled before grabbing a rock and added her giving Sora the fruit as well. 

/the others/ 

"KAIRI!" shouted Sora. 

"HICCUP!" Astrid and Gobber shouted. They were searching the forest for them along with their friends. "Where are they?" asked Fishlegs when Toothless landed in front of them. Gobber and the other adults were taken back at the Night Fury. "N-Night Fury?" Gobber said looking at the legendary dragon. 

" **And you must be Gobber, Hiccup speaks alot about you** " said Toothless earning a gasp from the Vikings. "Did that Dragon just talk to us?" asked Torn Thornton dropping his sword in disbelief.

" **Yes i did** " said Toothless with a laugh before Sora asked. "Toothless where's Kairi and Hiccup?" 

"Toothless?, sounds something the lad named." Gobber said before Toothless interrupted him. " **I am proud to be called that name"**

"Toothless have you seen Hiccup and Kairi" asked Namine. 

" **There at the small island not to far from here"** said Toothless. 

"To Destiny Island!" said Riku before Toothless lead them to the hidden dock and Sora saw Kairi's slouched figure om the bent tree and Hiccup tossing rocks into the water. "That's destiny Island?" asked Fishlegs. 

"Yep our hangout spot." Xion said but Sora was already rowing towards the island. "wow he's fast" Tuffnut said before Ryo pulled out his rowboat from the hidden area. 

Hiccup watched as the others came onto the play island and came towards him first. "Are you okay Hiccup?" Astrid asked concerned grabbing his arm stopping him from tossing the rock. "I'm fine, im just really mad right now" Hiccup said looking at her before turning his gaze to Kairi who was heartbroken with her head down "But Kairi is not taking it well." 

Sora instantly rushed towards her as everyone looked over with worry. Skull and Glacea came out of hiding as Gobber shouted "BONEKNAPPER!" 

'Dad it's alright, He's friendly now" Jorn said calming his dad down and told him why the Boneknapper kept on chasing him. 'Really? all he wanted was the belt buckle to complete his coat of armor to roar?" asked Gobber. 

"Yep" said Jorn as Skull looked at him before he bowed his head. "Skull is saying he's sorry for chasing you. He really just wanted the bone" 

"Well it's okay" said Gobber before he laughed at himself. Here he was apologizing to their mortal enemy especially him with his bad history with the Boneknapper. Glacea was curiously looking at Cali, Selena and Solaria. "Yo my man Ryo! what is up!" Mushu said on Ryo's shoulder. 

"I am glad to see you haven't changed at all Mushu" chuckled  Ryo before looking at the small island to where Sora was heading. 

/Kairi/ 

Kairi sat there petting Lucy as she listened to the calm waves of the water. She was calm dispite hearing what her father had said. "Kairi" said Sora taking a seat next to her before pulling her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She silently began to cry in his arms. "Shhh, It's okay...I'm here" he said softly although his heart was hurting seeing Kairi's so broken. 

"Why Does he hate us so much!"Cried Kairi. 

"What did he say. We only heard that he told Spitelout something." Sora said as Kairi recalled telling him what they had heard from stoick. His hands forming into fists. "so Vanitas was right about the chief."

"What do you mean he was right?" asked Kairi wiping a tear away. Sora briefly told Kairi about his and Hiccups encounter with Vanitas in the Secret place and Kairi smirked because she thought that's when Sora added to their drawing. "He told us that Stoick was going down a Dark path and he was right." Sora said. 

"Let him." Kairi said with a bit of venom. "He never was a father to me and Hiccup anyway. His child is the village." 

but then she began to get sadder before she remembered that their own mother may have abandoned them too and she was all alone exept for Hiccup and their friends. "But mom abandoned us too." she though before she noticed Sora was looking at her with concern. "You won't abandon me Sora?" She asked him with a bit of fear in her voice. 

"Of course not Kairi." Sora said before making her look at him. "I Care greatly for you Kairi."  

"You mean as a friend?" she asked him hoping he was going to say she was hoping to hear. 

"Not as a friend....Kairi." Sora slightly paused before he finished. "I Love you Kairi."

She gasped before a big smile came across her face. "I love you too Sora." 

leaning forward did the two lean forward and had their first kiss as a blue light landed on them. "oh my gods." Xion muttered with a squeal.  

"It's about dam time!" said Lea happy as the other guardians were happy for the two, Even Hiccup was happy for his sister when he saw the clouds beginning to break away to reveal a Blue sun  that was bigger than the sun. "What is that?" asked Roxas looking at the mysterious star. 

"Looks like the Sun turned blue and got bigger" said Ruffnut. 

"It can do that?" asked Tuffnut. 

Gobber hever knew that this was the Lightstar, The very thing Hiccup was going to guard when he shot a glance to hiccups dagger and saw it was glowing. Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt the warm light from the mysterious star.  Sora and Kairi broke away before looking at the Lightstar, amazed by the beauty of the blue sun. "Sora, what is that?" asked Kairi .

"I don;t know Kairi" said Sora holding her close to watch the Lightstar. the clouds then began to block the Lightstar as it vanished. "What an amazing sight." said Mulan putting her hand on her chest. 

"It really was" said Adam. 

Sora and Kairi returned to the group gathered holding hands. "It's about time you two" Exclaimed Riku happy for his best friends. 

Hiccup approached Sora before he warned. "Remember Sora, you break her heart and i break yours!"

"Hiccup" Kairi said with a small glare to her twin. He smiled before he laughed. 'I'm just kidding Kairi" 

Selena and Solaria were on the back of Glacea who didn't mind. Mickey turned to the guardians and the vikings. "You all must want some answers now huh?" 

"if you wouldn;t mind because we want to know more about Xehanort" said Roxas. 

"Then we'll head for the home of my Master." said Mickey pulling out his keyblade Star Seeker and shot a small ball of light into the sky. moments later did a purple train appear on magical tracks. "What is this Sorcery?" asked Marion Thorston. The three children squealed on seeing magic.

"This Train will take us to the Mysterious Tower. The home of my Master. He will tell you all everything you need to here." said Mickey before stepping in. one by one did the guardians board the Train with the four dragons before The train entered a portal. 

/scene change/ 

As the Train moved though the ocean between. Everyone was busy talking to each other. Sora and Kairi were sitting next to his parents with Selena and Solaira on their laps. Glacea was making faces to the twins who laughed. "I never thought i would see the day" said Gobber talking to Cloud. 

"What day Gobber?" asked Cloud. 

"Seeing dragons that don;t want to kill but then again these dragons are not from Berk but the dragons on Berk always goes for the kill." said Gobber. 

"Maybe they are but due to the war. they are just as afraid of you just as you are of them" Cloud replied. Gobber nodded before he looked over to Hiccup who sat besides Astrid and her folks. 

 **"Right there. ha, That's better"** Toothless crooned as Cali was scratching behind his ears. He purred in delight before placing his head on Mrs. Hoffersons lap. She slightly flinched fighting the urge to hit Toothless before she did what her youngest daughter did. Toothless looked at her with round green eyes and Ingrid could almost see hiccup from him. /Was Valka right, can dragons be peaceful and intelligent like us/. Toothless the laid his ear near her stomach before he heard a smaller heart. He looked at her before she was shocked. ./Does he know i;m with child/

" **congratulations, It;s a boy"** he said to her with a whisper. She nodded to him as she looked at her husband who was listening to Astrid telling hum about how her, Sora and Hiccup slayed the Hydra back on Olympus. 

Donald enjoyed the stars until he realized, "Wak! We're here!" Everyone  ran up to where the duck was. Pluto braked in excitement, Mickey smiled, "Welcome to the Mysterious Tower."

Everyone was amazed by the floating chunk of land up ahead. The train stopped one they were in walking distance. As soon as the doors opened, Everyone got off and Hiccup looked to see a giant Tower. "Whoa" said the children. Sora was the last one off the train. The train vanished from sight. Sora chuckled nervously, "There goes our ride."

"Ao how do we get back to Berk?" asked Lea.

"No need to Worry. i'll summon it back once were done here." Kairi noticed the same three figures that tried to kidnap her back on Olympus and standing near the door to the tower was a big catlike creature. "ey guys. It's those creeps that tried to get the jump on us back on Olympus." Everyone quickly ran up to Kairi and saw what she was looking at, Herc observed, "Whos the big guy with them."

"Hiccup? Sora, how do you want to play this?" asked Astrid looking at the leaders of the group. All eyes were on the two boys. 

We could just ask them what they're up too." Everyone just stared at Sora, "What? From what Kairi had told us their not that bright."

"Alright. So let's go ask them." Tifa nodded. Everyone walked up behind the villains, Donald spoke up, "What's going on?"

The fat cat chuckled, "I sent some of my lackeys inside, to see the master of this here tower is as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a very powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the prefect body guard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is... once he's a Heartless, he'll do whatever I say."

"A Heartless?!" Ruffnut gasped. One of the Beagle Boys nodded, "That's right."

"They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts." Another explained. The smallest chuckled, "Why, with all those Heartless on our side, we're going to conquer everything for Master Xehanort."

"And since we've got us a dept to pay, we're goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buliding an army special for him. Plus, we're so close to completing our plans, in fact all we need is the last Princess of Heart. Oh, why are we even taking to you pip-squeaks away? Go on, scram. We're behind schedule enough as it is." said the big cat.

"Master Yen Sid is too powerful for the Heartless to turn. Your plan would never work!" King Mickey said as he summoned his Keyblade."You otta find something nicer to do" Goofy added. 

"Says who?" The fat cat and beagle boys. Their eyes winded as they recognized the group of people, "Wha...AAAH! It's you!"

"It's also the tough girl with the killer kitty cat!" The Beagle Boys explained. The Disney trio eyes as the Pluto, The dragons and Stitch growled and Lucy hissed at them widened, "Pete and the Beagle Boys!"

"What are you nimrods doin' here?!" Pete demanded. Donald kept his glare, "What are YOU doing at Master Yen Sid's home?!"

"You know these guys?" Phillip asked. Goofy nodded, "We sure do! Pete and the Beagle Boys have been causing trouble for ages!"

"My wife banished them to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how they escaped." Mickey wondered. Pete laughed, "You wanna know how, eh?"

"That's kinda why he said." Tuffnut nodded although he didn't know what a dimension was, in fact most of the Guardians of Light, except the Disney trio, didn't know what it was. Pete answered, "Well, Maleficent busted us out, that's how!"

"The witch that was with Azog and that Boy Vanitas" said Gobber. 

Pete nodded, "Now your world...no, no, no, all the worlds are going to belong to Xehanort! And he promised us villains to rule over each worlds of our own choosing! Plus, I'm smelling a big bonus once we get our hands on you princess!"

"Your not getting your hands on the lass!" Gobber said standing in front of Kairi. Kairi shot a look to her mentor and made sure to ask him later to what he meant. The rest of the team summoned their weapons ready for a battle. 

"Um...Captian Pete, the odds of us winning aren't looking to good. they have more in numbers and there are only four of us." Said one of the Beagle Boys. Pete glared, "That's what the Heartless are for, you fools! Heartless squad! Round up!" With that, Heartless surround them as Pete laughed until Lucy attack, "MEOW!" 

"AAAAAHHHHH! Get them! And this thing off me! Ow! Eh! Oh! Ow!" Pete exclaimed in pain. With that, the heroes went to work fighting off both the Beagle Boys and the Heartless. The four dragons protected their parents and the three children. Pluto decided to help by bitting Pete in the butt, "OW!"

Glacea used her ice breath to take down the Heartless before she growled to the Beagle Boys who shook in fear of the Bewilderbeast. Lucy stopped clawing Pete before Toothless approached him as his back glowed blue showing his status as an Alpha. He roared in his face making him back away. Mickey pointed his weapon to Pete as did Ryo and Ryoku. 

Pete glared at them, "You'll pay for this! Just wait, untill Yen Sid's a Heartless! Then you'll be..."

Just as Pete was taking to door to the tower busted open with Heartless flying out  fading back into the darkness. Everyone turned to see an old man with a blue robe and a blue sorcerers hat covered with stars. He glared at the villains. Pete's eyes widened in horror, "...s-sorry... Heh, Was this your tower... Don't mind us. We were just leaving." With that, he and the Beagle Boys left the world in a corridor of Darkness.

"Master Yen Sid." Mickey bowed along with Max,  Donald and Goofy.

That's Master Yen Sid?" Roxas asked. 

Xion nodded, "Looks like it. We should let Mickey do the talking. We don't want to say anything that could upset him." Everyone nodded expect for Tuffnut who exclaimed, "Sup wizard guy"

"We're doomed." Riku muttered as he face palmed himself. Donald scolded Tuffnut "Tuffnut! Show some respect!"

Yen Sid just smiled, "It's alright. I know who you all are and what you have been doing. I've been excepting you." Zack walked up, "Then you know why we're here." He nodded, "You seek answers. I will be more than happy to share. But first, I would like to see our newest Keyblade weilders."

The nine wielders of the keyblade approached him and summoned their keyblades before the man. "Nine keyblades, Then things are worse than i thought" Yen Sid said before he said. ""First, I want to tell you that in the past, Keyblade Masters have been trying to keep the existence of the other worlds a secert and yet, you've not only told others but you've brought them along with you."

"We're sorry, we was just trying to..." Sora start but Yen Sid stopped him and smiled, "But with Xehanort's return. You can use all the help you can get. For Chosen Wielders of the Keyblade who've never receive proper training, you've done well, so far. " Sora smiled in appreciation but then asked, "Um...what is Xehanort after anyways?"

"Come inside and i shall tell you all everything you wish to hear." Yen Sid said. 

With a swift of his hands, they were teleported inside. Everyone was amazed by this. He really was powerful. Master Yen Sid sat in his chair and spoke, "As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us."

"What? Xehanort is a Keyblade Wielder too?" exclaimed Gobber as the other older vikings were shocked to hear that Xehanort has a Keyblade. 

"Yes but he along with his friend Eraqus became Masters." said Yen sid. Sora gasped to himself. /That's the master who taught Terra, Aqua and Ventus/ 

"Eraqus went on to guard a land given to him by his master while Xehanort became a Seeker and began to look for answers that he seeked. The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.'"

"Keyblade War?" Everyone except for Gobber, Ryo and Kira rasied an eyebrow. Yen Sid explained, "An ancient war fought many years ago,in fact, Hiccup, Kairi, your grandmother told you this story many years ago before she died am i correct?" 

"That's right, it's my favorite story" exclaimed Kairi before she closed her eyes to tell the story "When we were little, our grandmother told us a story, It went like this...Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing their light along many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. our grandmother always told us, 'So listen, children. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with its power and push the darkness away.'"

"I miss Kathryn...She was such a gentle soul" Ingrid said wiping a tear away from her eyes. the other vikings agreed with her before focusing on Master Yen Sid. 

"However, some like Xehanort didn't see it that way. Instead he asked himself, 'What if the challenges of the past where, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all?' Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master chose a seeker's life. Along the way, he discovered an ancient weapon that the people fought over, a weapon that could shift the tide in there favor. He travel to many worlds to learn as much as he could, one of those places was Berk, his home world." Yen Sid explained. "Why Berk when even we have no knowledge of this ancient weapon." Olaf stated. 

"No, Olaf. He knew that Berk or any other world he visited didn't have the weapon but it had the knowledge of true way of re-forging the weapon." Yen Sid shook his head. Mushu then asked, "If ya don't mind me asking, what is the weapon?"

"The χ-blade  ." He answered. Astrid raised an eyebrow, "But doesn't Xehanort already have a Keyblade."

"No the ones such you nine and him carries." He then raised his hand and the letter was shown, Herc recognized it, "That letter, on my world it's pronounced 'kye.'"

"That is correct. However, the mean is still the same. Death. It was the ultimate weapon in existence. So, people forged the own weapons based of that one. They called them Keyblades. Wielders of both dark and light fought for this very weapon. However, like Kairi's story, darkness consumed everything and the weapon was destroyed in the conflict." Yen Sid explained,

"The χ-blade? What exactly can it do?" Hiccup wondered. He had never heard of it before...but it scared him to death just the thought of it. Yen Sid answered, "It can do a great amount of things. But it's sole propose is that it can lock or unlock the heart of all words... Kingdom Hearts. They'res many rumors about Kingdom Hearts, it's said to have all knowledge of the prosperous of the heart and everything along with unlimited power of darkness. It's just a rumor but either way, it's what Xehanort seeks. He wants to recreate the events of the Keyblade War so he can have the answers he seeks."

"He would destroy the worlds out of pure curiosity?!" Gobber gasped. Master Yen Sid frowned, "Unfortunately, yes.Since then, in a guise, he clashed with protectors of the light, Keyblade wielders such as yourselves. They manged to stop him but they'd disappeared some time after, and haven't been heard from since."

"I was good friends with them. I had at least hope that their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain." Mickey frowned. 

"You mean Aqua, Terra and Ventus don;t you your Majesty" Hiccup said earning looks from Yen Sid and Mickey. "How do you know their names!" asked Mickey. Sora then told the King and Yen sid about the dreams he has been having of the three. Kairi even summoned Rainfell and showed it to them shocking the two masters. "And let's not forget that Hercules and Demyx called Me Ventus." said Roxas. Hercules rubbed the back of his head. 

"You actually look like him Roxas only your hair is much darker blonde than his." Mickey said with a soft smile. Yen Sid signed, "Xehanort sensed a power with-in Ventus when he was twelve year old and he took him under his wing."

Everyone listened in to the wizard wanting to learn more about Ventus. "

"He sought to us the boy to use him to reforge the χ-blade..."

-Story-

Ventus was surrounded by Heartless, they were to much for him to handle. He looked up to his Master, "Please, don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough!"

"No, it is because your trying to hold it in." Xehanort told him from as distance as he summoned more Heartless, "Let the dark impulses waken the pit in your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run it's course it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake."

Ven continued to panic if the Heartless want closer to him. "Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce your Master the χ-blade!" Xehanort commanded. The Heartless pounced. Ventus screamed and blacked out.

Minutes later, Xehanort stared at the unconscious boy. He used his foot to make Ventus lie on his back, "Really? You'd rather die than use this power? Feckless neophyte. If I must... I will extract the darkness from you myself." Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at Ventus's heart. When the dark beam hit, Ven gasped as part of his heart was taken from him. The darkness swirled around the piece of heart and the boy in the mask was created. Once he was on the ground Xehanort grinned, "Empty creature from Ventus riven to you, the name Vanitas shall be given."

"Yes, Master." Vanitas nodded.

-end Yen Sids Story"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone after Yen Sid finished. 

"So Xehanort Created Vanitas who was the darkness of Ventus" said Cloud. Hercules and Zack looked down feeling sad for their friend. being split into two must have been horrible for him. "Xehanort Took Ventus to Eraqus to be trained alongside Aqua and Terra. They were the ones who tried to stop Xehanort."

"I remember that day, it took us forever to beat him." Mickey nodded. Donald exclaimed, "Wak! You were there too, your Majesty!"

"I thought I could help them...but it didn't turn out so well." Mickey frowned. Yen Sid continued, "What Xehanort didn't count on was Ventus. He was going down without a fight. He manged to destroy the χ-blade from the inside and free his heart forcing Vanitas to go into hiding but it came at a cost. It put him into a great sleep until his heart is return. However, only Aqua knows where his body is kept and she had disappeared not to long after searching For Terra who had also vanished"

"That poor boy." Mulan said trying her best not to cry.

"Aqua" Kairi said holding Rainfell. Stitchs ears bended low before he pulled out his star toy he always holds. "Akoowa, Ven...Terra" he said as a tear fell down from his eyes. 

"Terra....I remember now" Riku said holding his hand over his heart. "Huh?" everyone asked looking at Riku. "Sora, don't you remember we met Terra and Aqua on Destiny Island." Riku said. Yen Sid closed his eyes before the image of the tower faded.

-Riku's memory.-

Everyone saw that they were back on Destiny island. as always, Sora and Riku were racing each other and Riku was winning. Everyone saw the two run pass  a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders., He does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem, wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. 

Namine gasped before becoming silent. /This man looks alot like Xehanort who destroyed Radiant Garden/  

"Terra" Mickey said looking at the man. Terra started to turn until he felt the light coming from Riku. "Light?...Was i brought here to meet that boy?" he asked himself. Younger Sora saw his dad ship coming. "Race you!, Whoever gets there first gets to be captain!" Young Sora ran towards the dock while Young Riku walked calmy. Terra stood at the shores when Sora ran past him. "Hello" 

Terra merely chuckled before waving to the brown haired kid before he ran towards the dock. Young Riku came to a stop in front of Terra. "Hey, Did you come from the outside world?" 

Terra startled asked. " Huh?, Why would you say that?"

"Because nobody lives out here and i know your not from our Village." said Younger Riku. 

"Smart kid" said Terra. 

"That he is" said Ryoku feeling proud of his son. 

"What about you?" Terra asked him. 

"Oh my friends dad took us out on the boat. This is our hangout place." said  Younger Riku. He walked calmly to the shore before Terra saw a glimpse of current age Riku before he went back to being young. "So How did you get here anyway?" 

Terra was trying his best to not tell him how before he asked. "Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world." 

"Yeah, My friends mom went out to the outside world and never returned. I want to be strong like her and she might have the strength i need." said Young Riku. 

"The Strength for what?' asked Terra curious now even Ryoku and Artemis. "The Strength to protect the things that matters." Young Riku said with a smile. "Like my friends" 

"Riku smiling. someone tell me i'm not seeing things" Lea said sarcastic before xion playfully smacks his arm. terra nodded liking his answer before he said. "outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." 

Terra opened his palm and summoned his keyblade. Everyone saw Terra's keyblade has a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias (Ω). The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

He knelt down in front of Young Riku before he spoke. "In your hands take this key..so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." 

Riku looked at the keyblade before he took the weapon and was now holding it. He looked at the weapon before Young Sora shouted "Riku!, hurry up." 

Young Riku handed Terra back his keyblade and he dismissed it. "You gotta keep this a secret okay?"

Young Riku nodded before Terra ruffled his hair as Young Riku went off towards Young Sora. 

"Riku what was that about?" Sora asked curiously.

"Sorry can't tell you. It was a secret." Riku said resolutely.

"Aw come on! I am the best secret keeper!" Sora whined as they started walking back to the Dock where Ryo was waiting. Terra smiled soflty. "To protect the things that matter." 

the first memory ended and A new memory appeared with Riku and Sora once again on Destiny island in the same clothes. Aqua had followed a bright light to a world filled with light. It was the Destiny Islands and Berk.Aqua landed her keyblade glider on the sand and disengaged her armour. She looked around until she saw a tree filled with star shaped fruit. This got her attention instantly as she pulled out her homemade wayfinder that had the same star shaped form. Kairi gasped because of her good luck charm which she gave to her Boyfriend. 

"This must be where the real fruit grows." Aqua said warmly as she looked around until spotting two children running underneath a bridge. The Taller one with silver hair was slightly ahead of the shorter one with brown hair. "and theres Sora and Riku" said Namine with a giggle. "Racing again" laughed Kira with a smile. 

"Looks like I win again Sora." Riku said with a smile as Sora panted slightly in exhaustion.

"Come on Riku! Lets race again!" Sora said to his friend until Riku pointed at Aqua who decided to greet the two children. She leap off the bridge and landed gracefully making Sora jump in surprise. 

Ryo and Kira chucled at their son's innocent nature. 

Aqua giggled in response and introduced herself "My name is Aqua. What are your names?" She asked kindly.

"Riku." The silvered hair boy answered calmly.

"The names Sora!" the brown-haired boy said with a huge grin rubbing the back of his head in excitement.

'This boy has a serene look on his face like Terra.' Aqua thought to herself as she looked at Riku. The memory showed Terra standing next to Riku with a similar expression. 'and this boy is the spitting image of Ven!' She thought happily as she looked at Sora who had Ven next to him with the same happy expression they heard her thoughts. "Really, im like Ventus?" Sora asked himself.

"I think he is the one I am meant to pass on my powers to.' Aqua thought to herself as she reached her hand out ready to summon her Keyblade for the ceremony but she looked at Riku and saw a faint glow.

'This boy has already been blessed by the ceremony… Could it be Terra chose this boy?' Aqua thought to herself looking at the curious Riku. Her right hand which was going to summon Rainfall instead reached on top of Sora head and patted him gently and her left hand patted Riku gently.

She smiled at both of them making Riku raise an eyebrow and Sora to grin brightly at the older woman. "Sora you like Riku right?" Aqua asked Sora care-freely.

"Of course! He is my best friend!" Sora answered instantly while Riku had a small smile on his face.

"Then if Riku ever loses his way you will help him find his way back ok?" Aqua asked warmly ruffling Sora brown locks.

Sora was confused but nodded anyways while Riku gave a curious look at the idea of losing his way. Aqua gave them one last warm smile before she starting walking away. Sora gave her a curious look before getting called away by Riku.

"One Keyblade is enough for any friendship." Aqua whispered to herself with a hint of regret on not performing the ceremony on Sora before she felt a light coming from Berk and went to investigate.

the last memory ended and they were all back in the tower. "I just now remember this" Riku said looking at his friends. Sora nodded remembering his promise to Aqua. "But we never even meet Ventus" Sora said. They nodded to him before looking back to Yen Sid.

"So Terra made you his Successor just as Aqua made Kairi's her successor." Yen Sid closed his eyes. "The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is how Keyblade masters choose the ones to succeed them" 

"But how did the rest of us aquire a Keyblade?" asked Xion confused. 

"The keyblade also chooses one who has a strong heart. and i can feel that you ten all have strong hearts" Yen Sid siad. 

"Ten? asked Fishlegs. 

"There is another one here that has been chosen by the Keyblade." said Yen Sid. 

"Who?" asked Tifa when Yen Sid pointed to Astrid making her parents and her gasp. "Me?, I have a keyblade?" she asked. 

"Yes, you have experience a Dive to the Heart much like the others who also have gone though a similar thing. Your Keyblade now waits for you to summon it." Yen Sid. Astrid closed her eyes trying her best to find her keyblade. raising her arms did a flash of light came and she felt something heavy in her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was holding a Keyblade.  The guard was similar to Kingdom Key. the shaft black, and adds a gold spiral along it with three four-pointed stars of pale gold. The segmentation at the rainguard and the cage near the teeth are both gold, and the crescent moon has been replaced by a golden sun with seven ray points. The star at the teeth is now three layers of gold, blue, and pale gold, and the trail is slightly wider. The shooting star at the hilt is also three-layered in the same manner as the teeth, with the trails now gold and blue, and a four-pointed star like those on the shaft are added to the opposite corners of the guard. The token is now a ten-pointed star in the same manner as the teeth, gold overlaid upon blue.(Starlight, Fully Upgraded.)

"Hey" everyone exclaimed looking at the Keyblade. "Starlight" Astrid said looking at her keyblade hoisting the blade high to the heavens. "Awww, now i want one" said Ruffnut. 

"Me too." said Tuffnut. 

 Fishlegs then asked "Master Yen Sid sir, What is a Princess of Heart?" 

Yen Sid said calmly. "after the Keyblade War ended. The  χ-blade was split into twenty peices. Seven of Light and Thirteen of Darkness. The Seven pieces of light became the Princesses of Heart. Girls who have no Darkness in thier hearts. only light." 

"and Kairi is a princess of Heart." Roxas said. "What!" exclaimed Kairi and Hiccup. Kairi looked at her hands before she remembered that she could sense Alice's light."Is it true? am i one of the Princesses of Heart." Kairi said softly.

"It's true lass," Gobber said as everyone looked at him, "one day, you and the two lads were playing with embers from the fireplace and so, your mother, Ryo and Kira went with me to find my friend who told us that you three were chosen by the Keyblade and foudn out you were a princess of Heart." 

Evertone was silent before Sora looked at his parents. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because we swore to keep it a secret because you would have been exiled by Stoick for using magic" Kira said althought it was partally true. /should they reveal the truth about Hiccup's dagger/ She shot a glance to Gobber who shook his head no. The Elder Blade must be kept secret. 'But she left us. She left is with him!" Growled Kairi before Imgrid said. "No Kairi, She loved you...She loved you both with all her heart. i remember when she left that she was in tears." 

"She left Berk because she wanted to learn how to Wield one herself so that she can come back and Teach you" Gobber said. Hiccup and Kairi looked to each other before Hiccup asked, "Then why didn't she come back?" 

"Because of Xehanort" spoke Akiri coming out of a dark corridor. Kairi was about to summon her keyblade when Mickey said. "Wait, This is Akiri,. she's your moms apprentice" 

"Mom's apprentuce?" asked Hiccup taken back that this girl was their mothers apprentice.

"Yes and no hard feelings right?, e had to test you to what you learned" Akiri asked taking off her mask to reveal her face. Kairi and hiccup nodded before Akiri continued. "Master Valka and I found out that Xehanort had somehow manage to make himself younger." 

"Make himself Younger but how?" asked Mulan. Everyone was confused to what Akiri said. "Somehow during the fight ten years ago. Xehanort manage to somehow possess Terra taking away his free will and making him a slave." 

"What!" everyone including Yen Sid said in horror. "Terra is a Slave to Xehanort? but how?" asked Xion in horror. 

"I remember Now!" exclaimed Mickey before he told his story. 

/Mickey Story/ 

**_Wise Ansem, I am here to seek your advice," Mickey said._ **

**_"I'm glad that we have the opportunity to speak like this my friend, I'm intrigued by your hypothesis and finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it, still I'm concerned for the stability of the worlds," Ansem the Wise said grimly._ **

**_"Yup, that's what worries me too," Mickey replied a little sadly._ **

**_"The doors that appeared, the place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us…" Ansem said grimly as they heard a knock on the door._ **

**_A young man with white hair and a lab coat entered the room gave a short bow and said, "Master Ansem, regarding the experiment that I presented to you the other day, with your permission I'd like to proceed."_ **

**_"I forbid it!" Ansem shouted. "Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all worlds, that place must not be defiled," he added._ **

**_"But Master Ansem, I've been thinking," he began but Ansem merely shook his head._ **

**_"Xehanort…those thoughts are best forgotten," Ansem said and Xehanort sighed, gave a short bow and shut the door._ **

**_/End Story/_ **

"At first i thought he was a different person with the same name as Master Xehanort but then i realized that he had the exact same hairstyle as Terra" Mickey said now realizing that he had found Terra only his body was under the control of Master Xehanort.

"and it was him using Terra's body to destroy Radiant Garden. Forcing my father's apprentices to betray him." Namine said clenching her fists in anger. "And loosing Isa." Said Lea also angry that his best friend was dead because of Xehanort. 

"thats not the worst part." Akiri continued. "Xehanort plans to fill thirteen others with his own heart to make clones of himself." 

everyone was stunned to what Akiri told the, "Thirteen clones of himself." Muttered Phillip.

Hiccup then puts two and two togehter before he exclaimed. "He's going to Reforge the χ-blade!,"

Akiri nodded before she said. "Xehanort had captured four out of the seven princesses of heart but thanks to our spy. Master and I were able to save them from Xehanort but Xehanort is still gunning after you Kairi."

Kairi began to shake fearing ."He's going to kill me to forge the  χ-blade"

Sora grabbed Kairi and put her in a protective embrace. "He's not going to lay a finger on you Kairi, He'll have to go though me." 

"and me. No-one hurts my sister." said Hiccup 

"and the rest of us" Riku said as everyone nodded. Kairi smiled to her boyfriend and firends glad to have them to have her back. Glacea pressed her forehead on her back before she said. "and you will have the protection of the dragons." 

Akiri's eyes widen on seeing glacea as well as Bones. "now the task of stopping Xehanort is up to you all. I have long ago given up my title as a Keyblade Master and Valka is no doubt guarding the princesses of Heart from Xehanort as we speak." Yen Sid said to the guardians. 

"Then leave it to us" said Cloud. 

"We'll train them." said Tifa. 

Yen Sid nodded before he said with a small smile. "Very well. May your Heart be your guiding keys." 

"and to you as well Master" said Mickey earning confused looks from everyone else before one by one, they left Yen Sids chamber and Mickey resummoned the train that will take them back to Berk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of Light learned of the fates of Aqua, Terra and Ventus and Riku remember's terra. The next chapter will show Hiccup and Astrids romantic flight on Toothless. Astrid recieves Starlight.


	16. Berk Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and The guardians of Light begin to train their own Dragons and go back to the village. Song appearing in the chapter. "I Can Go the Distance."

Thirty minutes later the group found themselves back on Destiny Island after leaving the Mysterious Tower. "so what now?" asked Fishlegs looking at them.

"We train here fro a few days and locate Berk's Keyhole. afterwards we continue on to find more allies and bring the fight to Master Xehanort" Sora said before looking over to see that the sun was starting to set. "Well come on everyone, lets head to the village. im sure the hunters have gotten plenty of fresh fish for us all to eat." Gobber said but Hiccup and Kairi didn;t go after him. "Were not going back" Hiccup said clearly. 

Gobber looked back at him before he said. "But lad, your the heir of the tribe and the cheif is worried for you." 

"The cheif, yeah the cheif is worried for us but not our Father or did you not forget Gobber that he disowned us!" Kairi exclaimed. Everyone else was quiet before she continued. "sure we can forgive him for the times he put the village before us and for Scolding us in front of everyone every time we were on the wya to help you in the forge but this time. He's gone to far and honestly, He can reap what he has sowed." 

"and besides, i don't want to be chief, I never did and i will never will be." said Hiccup. 

"your the better choice than Snotlout lad. Remember when the Bog Burglars last time they visited and they almost declared war on us because Snotlout made fun of the chieftess youngest daughter" Gobber said. Olaf and the other older vikings remembered that if it wasn't for Hiccup and Kairi calming down Camicazi to not to go to her mother than the bog burglars would have declared war on them. 

"Sorry Gobber but He has gone to far with what he said to Spitelout and i won;t go back." said Hiccup. 

"We'll still stay but once Xehanort has been dealt with then we are leaving Berk forever." Kairi said.

"where you guys go, i go too" Sora said holding Kairi's hand. the rest of the outcasts stood beside them showing their support for their friends. "Coint me in too. Snotlout is an idiot and i would rather follow you than him" Astrid said. 

"Besides, like he would beleive about the Heartless or the Nobodies. I tried to tell him about Aqua saving my life from the Unversed and he yelled at me" Kairi said as Lucy purred in her arms. Gobber sighed before he nodded accepting their decision. "We'll be back in the morning then to bring you all breakfast" Ryo said. 

"Daddy can we stay with Big brother?" asked Selena looking at her father. It was clear to everyone that the two missed their big brother. "Of course, just be sure to stay close to him since it's getting dark out." said Ryo. 

"Yay!" they cheered before holding their brothers leg. Gobber and the older vikings then rowed back to the main island leaving the guardians alone. Lea and Riku went to het the firewood as Roxas and Xion went to get food from the Gummiship which was now parked on the beach. Hiccup sat on the small islet with toothless watching the rest of the team as they set up their camp. he heard footsteps before Astrid sat beside hom on the tree. "I can see why you guys like this small island. It;s so peaceful here"

"Yeah" said Hiccup looking to the sky. The two sat in silence before glancing back to the campsite and saw everyone was talking and sharing stories. "You know, i wonder what it's lke up there in the clouds." Astrid said. True they rode on Toothless while he was on the groudn but he never took them flying. Hiccup nodded agreeing with her. The only time he was flying was when he, Sora and Toothless fought the Tornado Titan back on Olympus. Toothless smirked mischievously before he crawled underneath the tree and smacked their backs with his tail. Yelping did the two were caught off guard by Toothless before they were on his back. "Toothless!" exclaimed the two. 

 **"Hang on you two"** said Toothless before he spread his wings and took off the ground with much speed. All eyes turned to where Hiccup, Astrid and toothless were. "Hey where did they go?" asked Fishlegs. 

Toothless climbed up with much speed before doing a few Barrel rolls before They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. "Whoa" she said as Toothless glided towards the clouds. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins. "This is Amazing bud" Hiccup said to Toothless enjoying being in the sky. " **Theres more."** said toothless before he broke though the clouds to under a starry sky and right under the Norhern Lights shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.

Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The two never thought they would see a breathtaking sight. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. He smiles nervously before she reach over his arm to pet Toothless. "This is amazing, Your amazing Toothless." 

 **"I know i am Astrid."** said Toothless before he flew back towards Destiny Island and landed on the small islet. Everyone else was asleep and Astrid kissed his left cheek before she punched his shoulder. "You tell anyone i did that and i will make you feel alot of pain" she threatened. 

Hiccup nodded before she headed towards the camp to sleep. Hiccup rubs his cheek before Toothless came over to him and looked at him. "what are you looking at?" He asked before heading to camp alongside her and Toothless.

/Berk/ 

Stoick sat beside the fireplace with a mug of mead in his hands. He was thinking about Valka and the fact that she was alive. "why Val, Why didn't you come back?" Stoick said before he heard the door open and Gobber came in. "Did you find them?" asked Stoick. 

"aye and they are not too happy with you at the moment chief." said Gobber taking a seat in front of the fire opposite from his friend. The two sat in silence before Gobber said. "you do realize that if you don;t make this right then you will lose them forever."

"I know....How can i make this right Gobber?" Stoick said looking at his friend for advice. 

"Welll for right now, the best thing you can do is let them calm down before doing anything else." Gobber said. Stoick nodded before Gobber stood up and left him alone as Stoick looked up to the ceiling. "Val, Please forgive me."

/scene change/ 

Morning rose and we now find the Guardians looking for a spot to train somewhere on the island. "Any ideas to where we can train?" asked Mulan with Mushu on her shoulder. 

"well the Play island is too small for us so we need to find a bigger place. The Killring is off limits because thats where the tribe keeps the captured dragons." Sora said holding Kairi's hand. she was feeling much better after Sora and her confessed their feelings for each other. 

"The Cove is the only place that is big enough for all of us to train and we don;t have to worry about bringing attention" Hiccup said and so the group arrived to the cove. 

"Alright girls. your with me." Tifa said leading the girls to do their own training and cloud with the boys beginning their day of training. The four dragons just watch them from their spot along with King Mickey. an hour after their training began did they hear someone entering the cove and saw it was the parents bringing food to them. "Morning everyone. We brought breakfast for you all." said Kira. 

"Thanks" said everyone before Kira placed a basket full of fish down for the dragons. "There you go, some freshly caught fish for you four." said Kira as the four dragons digged in. "we've got some salmon...some nice Icelandic cod...and a whole smoked eel."

 **"EEL!"** roared Toothless as Toothless, Luna and Skull backed away from the Eel. Glacea grabbed the Eel and tossed it far away. "Dragon;s don't like eels?" asked Fishlegs. 

 **"No, we hate those things, They make us sick with Eel pox if we eat them."** toothless said shrugging. "This i have to write down." Fishlegs said writing down that dragons don;t like eels and the fact that most dragons have pressure points that can subdue them. "I guess we have much more to learn about dragons besides fighting them" said Ryo. 

"Agreed" said Ryoku. 

"Okay so no more Eels for now on" said Roxas. nothing else happened after that as the group continued to train. They learned to use Magnet and Gravity spell from Donald. Kairi however was using her light to power up her spells since she was the Princess of Heart and she learned that she can use her light to power up her spells. Lunchtime came and the Guardians were all taking a break from training. Sora and Kairi went off alone to spend some time together as did the other couples leaving Hiccup with Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The rest of the team were relaxing near the gummi ship. They were now walking together when they saw a  light Blue and Yellow Deadly Nadder resting. Astrid was taken at the beauty of the Nadder since she loves nadders. The dragon's head rose and when she saw the four humans looking at her. she tilted her head curious about them. 

"maybe we should go the other way guys." said Hiccup as the four vikings turn away from the Nadder to leave her be. The Nadder squawked and stood up with her tail ready. "Get down!" Ruffnut shouted as the Deadly Nadder launched her spikes towards them and the four ducked from the spikes. The spikes made contact with a Dragon trap making all four of them look to see the Nadder was in front of them. "Guys. I think she was trying to warn us about the trap right there." Astrid said looking at her friends. 

"Your Right Astrid." said Fishlegs. 'Nadders are said to be the smartest of the dragons according to the Book of Dragons." 

The Nadder looked at them all before Astrid raised her hand towards the dragons snout. "Easy, im a friend, Your scales a very beautiful." She said commenting the dragon who squawked to her before placing her snout on her hand. "No way" said Ruffnut. 

Astrid begin rubbing the dragons head before she looked to her friends. "Looks like i just trained a Dragon myself." She said. 

"Me next! i want a Gronckle!" exclaimed Fishlegs, 

"and we want a Zippleback!" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut before headbutting agian. The four along with Astrid's nadder went to find a Gronckle for Fishlegs and a Zippelback for the twins. Fishlegs soon found a brown Gronckle he named Meatlug and the twins found a dark green Zippleback they named Barf and Belch. The four then returned to the cove. Astrid named her Nadder Stormfly and the three of them were right now bonding with their dragons. Meatlug was very affectionally towards Fishlegs and Barf and Belch loved the twins because it reminded the tow of themselves. The guardians were now back at the play island watching Sora and Kairi holding each other close looking at the sunset. "I feel so happy for them" said Namine holding her hands behind her back. 

"Same" said Riku as Glacea returned with fish for everyone and the three dragons who had joined them. Stormfly was resting besides Astrid as everyone at the catch glacea got them. Toothless regurgitated a fishhead for Hiccup who cooked his over the fire. "No thanks bud, im good" said Hiccup.Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish he got himself. He growled at them. 

One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. The guardians watched, amused. That is until...

Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.

Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? 

Hiccup throws the hapless Terror a fish from the pile. "Here you go" 

The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed as he started to pet the green Terror. "everything we know about Dragons is wrong" said Fishlegs. 

"But why do they raid us when they can get their own food themselves?" Astrid asked remembering Stormfly going off to get her own food. Stormfly, Meatlug Barf and Belch looked at toothless knowing they cannot. not with that monster still at the Nest of Helheim's Gate. "You know. what if we show the tribe that dragons can be trained." said Astrid. 

"Bad idea, A very bad idea Astrid." said Sora knowing what would happen if they arrived to the village with their dragons. 

"The Tribe will see us as Traitors and we will be banished or worse given the Blood Eagle." Riku said. 

"Vikings are Stubborn and they wont change their ways. well maybe our folks will but not Stoick. He hates dragons with a passion." said Xion. "Xion is right" said Ryo coming to them with the other parents. They came back to check on their children.  Gobber was working with Jorn on the forge with weapons for the tribe. "Mom, Dad, This is Stormfly." said Astrid gesturing to the Nadder. Stormfly sniffed Olaf before she let out a growl in greeting. Olaf looked at his oldest shocked she had became friends with a nadder so quickly. Ingrid took a seat beside her daughter before she said "Valka believed that peace could be possible between Dragons and Vikings." 

"Really?, Mom wanted peace?" asked Kairi looking at Ingrid. 

"Yes and everyone including Stoick dismissed her everytime. during raids she would stop vkings from killing dragons and they would flee earning her a cold shoulder from the vikings. Without proof. Everyone shunned her for believing in peace with dragons" said Ingrid. 

Hiccup's fists formed before he said "So thats the other reason why she didnt want to come back. because she didn't want yo come back being ridiculed for believing in peace." 

Ingrid nodded with sadness before she said "Your both so much like her. you two manage to befriend two dragons. but Ryo is right, Vikings won't change their ways even though i want there to be a future where i don;t have to worry for Cali's life." 

Cali was next to Astrid feeding Stormfly some chicken. Hiccup thought /Mom must have had it just as bad as me and Kairi but she had no-one exept for Ryo, Gobber and Ingrid to have her back./ 

Hiccup stood up before he said. "I'm gonna go to the Cove. Toothless mind giving me a lift." 

Toothless nodded before he allowed his rider on his back before he took and everyone watch him go. "He must have alot on his mind," said Roxas watching Toothless head for the cove.

"should we follow?" asked Hercules.

"no, he'll be fine, he just needs to go clear his head." said Kairi before she and the others looked at the sky. 

Toothless landed in the cove and Hiccup walked towards the lake in the cove. Music started to play much to the night fury's confusion. Hiccup scooped up a few Rocks before he started to sing. _""I have often dreamed of a far off place...Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be..."_

Toothless watched him before approaching his side,  " _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way, if I can be strong...I know every mile, will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong..."_ Hiccup smiled  as Toothless warbled rubbing his head against Hiccup's hand softly. 

Hiccup then begin to walk up the path of the cove before he sang" _Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate. Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through..."_ Hiccup faced the edge of the cliff he stopped at now looking at the sun as a cool breeze came through and he took a deep breath. " _And I won't look back, I can go the distance! And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat! It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope...'Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete."_ Hiccup turned to look at the sky as it turned orange as Dusk started to cover the world. he glanced over to Destiny island and saw all of his friends were relaxing from their training. " _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!"_ Hiccup sang out with a hand over his heart. _"Like a shooting star, I will go the distance! I will search the world, I will face its harms...I don't care how far, I can go the distance...'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms..."_ Hiccup then looked on to the sunset " _.I don't care how far, I can go the distance...'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms"_

Now as dusk covered the Isle of Berk. Hiccup stared on to the world as he sat down near the cliff. Toothless laid down beside him before Hiccup held his head. "Toothless, I know what to do...My destiny" He said. 

 **"Whats that Hiccup?"** asked Toothless looking at him raising a scaly eyebrow. 

"I am going to bring my mothers dream into fruition. I am going to build a utopia for dragons and humans to live in peace." said Hiccup before he looked over to the direction of Berk. "Berk is a land of Kill or Be killed and no one besides my friends will accept me or my ideas. im sure The others will agree with my plan since Berk is no longer my home. " 

 **"of course and i will be by your side every step of the way."** said Toothless. Hiccup then mounted back on Toothless before he flew back over to Destiny Island. Toothless landed before he walked back over to his friends who were sitting by the fire. Jorn was with them when their heads turn to the two. "Hey you alright Hic?" asked Jorn. 

"Yeah im alright but i know what i'm going to do" said Hiccup taking a seat next to Sora. "I'm going to build a Utopia for both humans and Dragons." 

Everyone gasped to what he just told them. Ryo was the first to speak. "Are you sure you want to go though with this lad?" 

"Yes," Hiccup said with determination. 

"and well help you create this place Hiccup" Astrid said before she looked at the dragons. "At first i thought Dragons were just monsters but After meeting Toothless, I don;t think i can ever harm or kill a dragon" 

'same" said Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. 

"Then perhaps its time for a change of scenery. I do not want to be here when Snotlout becomes chief." said Olaf. 

"Aye, that boy has been going around the village like he owns the place." said Boarlegs. The other vikings agreed to how Spitelout and Snotlout have basically have insisted that Stoick begins Snotlout's training to be chief. "Well if were going though with this then we should all Train our own Dragons" said Lea.

 "Yeah" said the other vikings.

"W'll start in the morning and then afterwards we'll use the Gummiship to find a new island." Riku said. everyone nodded agreeing with his plan before setting up camp and their parents returned to the village. Morning came and the Guardians of Light woke up and was now exploring the forest looking for wild dragons to train. the gang split up to search for dragons.  Namine looked to her boyfriend "So what dragon do you want?" 

"any Dragon is fine with me Namine" said Riku when the bushes moved.a dragon with three tails like a scorpion. Pincer like claws and its scales were colored dark blue with hints of red. "What kind of dragon is that?" asked Namine. 

"Triple Strike, its a Strike class dragon and very rare to find according to my dad" said Riku looking at the dragon. The dragon made clicking sounds and it's three tails clicked together. Riku grabbed two stones and he made clicking sounds too. The dragon responded with more clicks until Riku was close to it. He raised his hands and the dragon moved it's head onto his palm. A glow covered them as they bonded. Riku looked over to Namine who had bonded with a pure white scaled Deadly nadder with red eyes. "Huh a Albino Deadly Nadder, Didn't see that" said Riku. 

Roxas and Xion walked together before they saw Sora and Kairi together with Luna and Glacea. "You know, Sora is looking for a dragon as well since Glacea is an Alpha dragon" 

"I think your right Roxas, Glacea is going to get Bigger" said Xion when a pair of eyes came out of nowhere. She watched as a rainbow scaled Changewing appeared. "Hello, your scales look amazing" said Xion as she placed her hand on the dragon which purred at her. Roxas smiled at his girlfriend before Lea on the back of a Titan Wing monstrous Nightmare landed beside them. "Hey guys meet Blazemaster." Lea said with a smile. Roxas was then able to form a bond with a Green and Black Monstrous Nightmare. over the next few days have gone by since they have decided to stay on Berk to Train. The guardians have formed their bonds with their new dragons and learned of a special grass that dragons love which they called Dragon Nip. Hiccup then made saddles for the riders for much more comfort. Sora had bonded with a Dark Red Skrill he named Skylight. . "Im glad were not the only ones without dragons now" said Sora walking close with his girlfriend as they were heading for the village for lunch. Cloud has taught them how to use Limit Breaks but only when they are in critical condition and as a last resort. He intertwined his hand with hers as they watch the others and Fishlegs writing down notes on Clicker before he forget. Just then a warhorn was heard that echoed thoughout the island. "Whats that?" asked Hercules. 

"It means one of the other Tribes is here and i hope it's not the Berserkers." said Hiccup as the gang hurried back to the village. 

/The village/ 

Stoick along with Gobber were at the docks as three viking ships came towards the docks. 

The first ship to pull up was the Meathead Tribe. a large Viking with a patch over his right eye and a missing left leg. He has a peg leg in its place. He has a beard that appears to be curly and fluffy as it was blonde. "Morgodan" said Stoick greeting the chief of the Meatheads.

"Stoick, how have ya been" said Morgodan as the two shook hands. Right behind him is a boy slightly larger than Snotlout as he had a viking helm on. "You remember my son Thuggery correct?" asked Morgodan.

"Aye, he's gotten bigger sicne the last i saw him." said Stoick as the second boat docked as it belong to the Bog Burglars. A women the same size of Stoick walked onto the dock with huge breast. "Bertha," siad Stoick greeting the women.

"Stoick" said Bertha as she shook his hand. A Girl with blonde hair a "with hoop earrings, necklaces, and bracelets along her arms. Her sword sheath almost drags the ground, as she is at least a head shorter than" Hiccup . "Hey Cam" said Thuggery.

"Sup Thug" said Camicazi as she and Thuggery high fived. The final ship to pull up is one with a Skrill on the sails. a large viking with black hair and beard came off accompanied by a slim teen with dark red hair. "Oswald and Dagur. Welcome back to Berk." said Stoick. 

"Aye Stoick is it true? Xehanort is Back?" asked Oswald as the three chiefs along with their heirs followed suitly. "aye, some of his followers were here the other night during a Dragon Raid and he has Recruited Azog." Stoick said to the other cheifs who gasped in shock on hearing that. "Then what can we do to stop him?" asked Bertha. 

"We have no idea." said Stoick calmly before Morgodan said. "Well the other night, my guards and i encountered this strange armored man on Meathead Island and he was holding a strange weapon in the shape of a Key. He took off before we can even corner him.  never seen anything like it before."

Stoick then remembered Akiri with her Keyblade before he shook it off. /It can't be a coincidence there cant be more than one of those strange swords./ 

"Oswald, where did you daughter run off to this time?" asked Bertha noticing that Oswalds daughter wasn't with them. "I have no clue. I let her go explore Berk" said the Berserker cheif. 

The Guardians of Light looked on from their spot. Their dragons were back on Destiny Island with the Gummiship. "Great, Dagur is here" growled Kairi clenching her fists. 

"Who?" asked Tifa. 

"The Heir of the Berseker Tribe and he has been trying to get Kairi into a Betrothal with him but She hates him just as much as we do" said Sora holding Kairi close to him. 

"His Sister on the other hand is cool and shes one of our good friends." Roxas said before they heard. "Hiccup!,Everyone!" shouted a girl's voice.  They turned to see a girl with black hair and green eyes. she wears a light gray shirt that goes halfway down her forearms with a leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots with roping. All of her clothing has patches on it. with her was two others teens also from the Berserker Island. a boy with a body like Fishlegs exept he had more muscles than fat and his hair was brown and short. He was wearing a Red Tunic with the sleeves off showing his muscles. his pants were brown as well and his boots were black bear boots. Holding his hand was a girl with blonde hair and was almost an identical twin of Heather exept she had amber eyes. "Heather! oh my Gods!" squealed Kairi as the two girls hugged. The two girls broke apart before Heather said. "It's been a while." 

"It sure has Heather, Who are your Friends?" asked Hiccup. 

"My name is Bron and this is Emily, My Betrothed" said Bron shaking his hand with much force almost dislodging his shoulder. "Sorry i forget my strength" 

"No your Good" Wheezed Hiccup as the rest of the team introduced themselves to the three. with the three of them now with them, they walked away from the docks and back towards Destiny Islands and told the three Berserkers about the adventures they had and about the Keyblade and Master Xehanort and that most of the team was from other worlds. . "So let me get this Straight, Xehanort is a Keyblade Wielder like you guys only he is a Master and he is after a Legendary weapon called the  χ-blade so that he can unlock Kingdom Hearts and Plunge the Worlds into Darkness." Heather said summing it up. 

"Yep," said Fishlegs. 

"And you guys are going to other worlds, recruiting others to aid you and  secretly have befriended dragons" said Emily in a whisper. The gang nodded before Heather sighed. "I'm glad were not the only ones who have become friends with Dragons." 

"We too have been friends with dragons too, We don;t want to kill them either" said Bron as the group ate in silence as the three chiefs came in with Dagur, Camicazi and Thuggery. Camicazi and Thuggery saw them before they left their parents side and came to them. "Hey guys, Glad to see your still standing" said Camicazi as she bearhugged Hiccup and Kairi. 

"Yeah." said Kairi Before she excused herself to go get more water. The vikings noticed her and they parted ways from her and she noticed some were looking down. /Akiri did say Mom was very furious with the tribe for how they treated me and Hiccup/ Kairi thought as she began to refill her water when she heard the voice she did not want to hear."Hello my sweet."She turned to look in the face of Dagur the Deranged.

Kairi turned her head away from Dagur. "Go away Dagur." she growled tightening her grip on her cup.

"Why not. Were be betrothed soon. My father and your father will sign a contract to ensure our alliance" said Dagur as he looked at her body like she was a piece of meat. She turned away from him and headed for her table. But he wasn't done yet as he grabbed her wrist and she glared at him. "Now why don't we talk a little more at my table." He said not letting go. Some hooligans notice them talking before resuming their own conversation. "Let go of my Girlfriend Dagur" Sora said coming to her aid. 

"G-Girlfirend, since when?" asked Dagur. 

"We just recently started dating and i loved him since we were kids." said Kairi now holding Sora's hand. 

Dagur glared daggers at Sora. "Your just a lowly fisherman sons and i am soon to be cheif of the Beserkers. The tribe with the biggest armada in the archipelego. what can you possibly offer her that i could not."

"So what, i could care less about titles. She is not a tool to be won. She is not interested in you so leave her alone and i love her with all my heart.. " said Sora as Kairi smiled at heart beating in as her boyfriend defended her. Ryo and Kira looked at each other and smiled. They were proud of thier son. Dagur then drew his sword and was prepared to strike him down only for Dragon's Gaze to block the sword. Dagur looked to see the strange weapon belonged to Hiccup. "Sora, Kairi, go, i'll handle this" He said as the two returned to their seats and their friends watched from afar. Heather groaned as emily and bron patted her back. 

Dagur can tell hiccup was angry. "Really Dagur?, attacking someone who has their back turn. Thats low even for you." he said.

"Well if it ain't my brother and he;s got a fancy weapon." said Dagur looking at Dragon's Gaze. Snotlout and his friends also saw the Keyblade in his hands. "What kind of weapon is that?" asked Dogsbreath. 

"Who cares but i want it." said Snotlout looking at the Keyblade. "We go over this every time you are here Dagur. WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!" Hiccup growled before pushing Dagur's sword awat with his keyblade. 

Now what did i tell you the last time you were here Dagur to Stay away from Kairi. She is not interested in you." Hiccup said crossing his arms glaring at the heir of the Beserker tribe.

"What makes you say that brother, she has yet to give me a chance?" asked Dagur.

"One. she hates your guts...Two...She Despises You and THREE...SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" He said the last part with a boom that made him back off. "So if i have to come deal with you again while you are at Berk. I will personally cut you up and feed your bits to the dragons in the killring? "

"Big mistake in threatening me Hiccup" said Dagur but before Dagur can use his Sword. Hiccup instantly used his Keyblade to cut the blade in half before the teeth of his blade was incehs from his eye. raising his hands in defeat did Dagur back off from him as Hiccup lowered his weapon. He returned to his friends as Astrid said. "You did good Hiccup." 

"Nobody threatens my friends" hiccup said before dismissing his keyblade out of sights, "So that was your Keyblade right Hic?" asked Camicazi. Like Heather, they too were brought up to speed about the Keyblade and Xehanorts plans for Kingdom Hearts and the  χ-blade. 

"Yeah," said Hiccup when several guards came rushing in. "cheif Stoick!, we have an emergency" said Hoark. Stoick along with the visiting chiefs followed the guards when Kairi felt a spike of Darkness over Berk. 'Guys, the Darkness is building up." she said to her friends. 

"Then we better go investigate" said Riku also feeling the Darkness rising as the Guardians went to investigate with the rest of the hooligans. 


End file.
